A More Realistic Hope
by DualStarduster
Summary: I'm just a hopelessly average person, who just so happens to be a bit optimistic at times, and pessimistic the rest. Well, I suppose my life started to head in a new direction, all because of one little girl who eventually declared herself as my little sister. My name, is Makoto Naegi, and my life got a bit more interesting.
1. Prologue

"Alright class, I know you've been looking forward to this trip, after all, Towa City may be small, but the Towa Group is one of the leaders in technology in the world." Our teacher said to us. "Now, do remember to check in regularly, at least every other hour, and be sure to let your chaperones know where you are at all times."

We just listened intensively to her, waiting for it to end. The teacher knew this, after all, many of them came along to see the 'cool robots' the company was building.

Oh, perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Makoto Naegi, and well, I'm hopelessly average. In all honesty, I cannot say my future looks bright.

My little sister is much more sociable than me and tends to have better grades than I did when I had her classes. Then again, _I_ didn't have an older sibling who went through those classes and had four years to digest that information. I'm a bit jealous of her, really. Unlike me, she already has her own passion, she absolutely loves mangas, don't tell her this, but almost everybody knows she isn't that great of an artist. She can spin a tale for sure, but the artistry is not her strong suit.

Me on the other hand? Well, like I said, I'm average. I really have no goal in mind other than to live a happy life, get married, have kids, and grow old with the love of my life, but then again, there aren't many who would say otherwise, are there?

"Anyways, children, with that you are free to go. Be sure to meet up in the hotel lobby in five hours so we can get a head count and get lunch okay?" The teacher announced receiving cries of agreement.

Never in my wildest dreams, that someone as hopelessly average as me, would suddenly find my world upside down within those four hours... nor would I expect what happened to ever occur to me.

 **.oOo.**

I decided to stay with two of my classmates who wanted to check out the machines that made the robots. We, like everyone else, were given a tour of the facility.

"These machines here are a bit of a prototype." The woman gestured to the large window to our left, "They are currently manufacturing a robot capable of doing very minimal labor tasks. However, the difference between what currently exists, and ours, is the complexity the Towa Group is willing to go for success."

The robot in question had a humanoid shape, it was fairly easy to tell, even as soon to be high school students, what the complexity was. "As you can clearly see we are not aiming for a mere robot where the function is prioritized, we wanted to make it almost natural, comforting. I would go deeper into explaining the psychology and explain why, though I don't think that would interest most people." The tour guide chuckled.

"Excuse me, who had the idea for them anyway? Wouldn't it be easier to just focus on the objective rather than something that needs to look nice?" My classmate asked with the other nodding in agreement.

"Er..." The tour guide faltered at that, "Well... that is... oh how do I put this..." It was clear the subject was a bit touchy, or she didn't know.

That's when one of her coworkers came in, "One of the Towa family had the idea, some of the higher-ups disagreed in the action, however, they eventually relented knowing the profit would outweigh the cost. Though it is still in its primary stages, our research has shown that it currently functions at a well enough level to enter the marketplace as is, though without the aesthetics. Simply put, we could call it quits as is, but it would be too large and the processing speed would be ineffective. As such the creator had suggested compacting the design, and make it look more welcoming. Or, well, that's what we had been told." He laughed. "I can take over from here, it's your break right?"

Our tour guide nodded in thanks, "See you kids, around." She said with a smile, leaving us with the new guy.

"Sorry about that, the... creator, is not exactly well-liked by many workers here." He scratched his cheek and laughing a bit awkwardly. "Now is there anything else you kids wanted to see?"

I shook my head no, really that was what I had wanted to see. My other two classmates, however, did want to keep going. I couldn't exactly blame them, but to someone like me, that was the highlight of the tour, seeing something that advanced and wondering if I could make something like that someday.

I excused myself and walked outside. There really wasn't many interesting things going on in Towa City at the moment. The city was relatively small, and the Towa Group pretty much funded everything going on in it, from big businesses to the convenience stores and corner shops.

While I was busy walking around the complex, I saw a park. I decided I would head over there and just rest and watch the kids play.

I know it's a bit odd... but seeing kids smiling, laughing, having fun. I envy them too. You see, even though I claim to be average, I suppose the fact I realize that sets me apart a bit. What I mean by that, is I am not naive. I can be unreasonably optimistic, but even I know when words, actions, dreams are impossible.

I look at the world, and when I was younger, I would think to myself,'one day I'm going to do something to change the world for the better.' but, that itself was foolish. When I take a glance at the world, I can imagine the horrors that exist in it too. For every thriving society, there is another in peril. There exist wars, famines, natural disasters, murderers, and all kinds of evil in the world. Though just as I accept the existence of bad, I know there is some good in the world, charities, blood drives, people working for the sole reason of helping a complete stranger.

That is why I wish I had the mentality of a child still. There are so many phrases in the world like knowledge is power and ignorance is bliss, or, power corrupts, absolute power, corrupts absolutely. That got me thinking, if knowledge is power, eventually it will corrupt, won't it?

I couldn't tell you when I started thinking so cynically, started seeing every person out there, as someone who was probably better than me. Eventually, though, I stopped. I have to thank Komaru for that, my little sister.

It is kinda funny, in a sad way. I envy her, yet she saved me from thinking this horribly forever. Who would have thought that a little girl, able to make only simple sentences, could inspire someone from thinking the worst of people?

Some kids... they have it easy. Their parents look after them, shielding them from the cold truth of the world we live in. The others, the ones like me or have it even worse?

Well, anyways, I just sat down on the brick wall planter. I just watched the kids go by, and I was content just watching them have fun, it reminded me of her again. Of my sister that is. I remember the days all my troubles would melt away, and she would run around, have fun, swinging, sliding, playing hide and seek.

That's when _it_ happened. That's when everything changed for me.

That was when... a little girl in green hair ran into the playground, crying.

 **.oOo.**

The girl continued to run, until she was between the gaps of the planters, crying as if to hide from the rest of the world.

Something inside of me panged, it almost hurt how similar she looked like my sister when she was younger, bar the green hair of course.

I couldn't help myself and walk over to her, before crouching down to be at eye-level. "Neh, are... are you okay?" She didn't say anything just shook her head. "Do you want to talk about it? Er... well if you want to, your parents probably told you not to talk to strangers."

"Dad doesn't care about me."

"Eh?!" The hollow tone of her voice scared me. It sounded... broken. "Now, now... I'm sure you don't mean that, and if you do, your parents probably didn-"

"My dad said it to me. He tells me that every day, nii-san too." That same empty tone.

Part of me was worried about her. Perhaps it was the resemblance or the mere fact she was a child still.

"..." I was too shocked to even say something back right away. Eventually, I managed to find the words. "Then... how about I be your nii-san? Even if it's just for today?"

She stopped moving. Slowly, she brought her hands away from her face, now stained with her tears. It angered me, her family was doing this to her? "You... you would do that for me?"

I smiled gently, "Of course! You remind me so much of my little sister, and if your nii-san doesn't want to be nice, than today I'll prove to you I'm better. My name's Makoto Naegi... can I get a name to go with your cute little face."

She grinned a little, holding her hand out, "Monaca's name is Monaca, nii-san."

And with that, my life changed.

* * *

 **Star here, enjoy the prologue?**

 **If you aren't aware, the first few chapters are pretty much going to be Naegi, the introduced characters thus far, and the new addition. Of course there may be others added in, but I'll try to focus on one at a time until I'm satisfied with where I am at. Oh, and by the way, this is pre-Hope's Peak. So Naegi won't be the SHSL Lucky Student until then. So for now, he's hopelessly average.**

 **Well, I'm not gonna promise I can upload often, college starts up again _tomorrow_. However, I just love the series.**

 **If you guys wanna read more about this, tell me!**

 **Up next (Three chapters):**

 **The Maid**

 **The Manager**

 **The Programmer**

 **(May not be in that order)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey again guys, Star back at it with another chapter!**

 **Thanks for the support, we'll be continuing off of the** last **chapter with an added 'main' character.**

 **For simplicity sake characters of DRV3 will be the future Hope's Peak 79th class. (Not that** far-fetched **, all students of Hopes Peak are transfers since a requirement is to be a High school student. As such we are assuming them to be 1 year younger than Makoto's class.**

 **Also, just to make it easier on me, for the meanwhile most named characters will be from the games and the first season of the anime (as I have yet to finish DRV3 and watch DR3)**

 **Now on with the story!**

* * *

I spent the remainder of my time with Monaca.

Our short time spent together had Monaca smiling, it felt amazing to see her smile. Part of me is still angered at her parents and her brother, but I never showed that to Monaca, today would be the best day of her life, I'll make sure she smiles through it.

Time flew by, eventually, I had to meet with my class at our hotel. "Hey Monaca, I have to meet with my class again." At this, she slowed down and ceased walking. I stopped to look at her. "Monaca?"

"You... You're going to leave me too?" Monaca said in a quiet voice.

I shook my head and crouched down before hugging her gently, "I don't know who left you," though I could guess, "but I promised you to be the best big brother you ever had today. Is there anyone you can tell that you will be with me for the day, at least until the end of the day?"

I felt her nod against my neck. She took out a small phone and called it. The exchange was brief, however, she had the biggest grin I had seen by the end of it.

I didn't say anything, I just smiled and held my hand out to her, she grasped onto it, and we went to the hotel my class would wait at.

Monaca was happily swinging our connected hands, humming loudly. I chuckled to myself. "Ah, there it is."

When we got there, there was my teacher and the group she was chaperoning. "Sensei," I called out, "Can I talk to you?"

She looked at me, and then the girl, and back to me before nodding, she came over to us and looked down to Monaca, "Hello dear, I am Ms. Kurone, and who would you be?"

Monaca grinned, "Monaca's name is Monaca!" she threw her hands into the air. "This is my new nii-san."

At this, she raised a brow at me. I looked around before softly telling her how I met Monaca, it was clear we would be speaking later, but Monaca was too happy for either of us to want to say anything else.

Soon the rest of the class filed in. We then went across the street to what seemed like a BBQ restaurant called Pig Boy.

I sat with Monaca at one of the smaller tables with Kurone-sensei. Now that we were alone, or rather now that nobody was listening, I explained everything else.

"..." She was honestly a bit depressed after hearing Monaca repeat those words she said to me. "Monaca-chan... you cant stay with Naegi-kun... you know that, right?"

Monaca stopped kicking her feet and looked at Kurone-sensei. "Wh-what?... why not? Naegi-nii-san is Monaca's Nii-san!" She pouted.

"Monaca... I don't live in Towa City, I'm only visiting Towa City this weekend with my class, we go back Sunday afternoon." I explained gently to her.

"But Monaca likes Naegi-nii-san!" She cried out again latching onto my arm. "Naegi-nii-san makes Monaca happy... Monaca had fun, more fun than with nii-san and tou-san."

I hugged her, "I know..." I hated the fact I had to say that. I _knew_ that the four hours I spent with her, was likely the happiest she could even remember. How excited she was, how she smiled so widely hearing she could be with me longer. The world was a cruel place... it seems for Monaca, it might have been worse.

Soon, our food arrived, I tried my damn best to get her mind off it.

* * *

Monaca had to use the restroom, she said she was big enough and could do it on her own. So I let her be, and Kurone-sensei and I had a talk.

"Naegi... you know she can't stay with you, and you know you can't stay here with her." She told me softly.

"I know that!" I bit back, "... sorry. It's just... when I met her, at the park. She looked so much like my sister, I hate seeing my sister cry. I listened to how Monaca felt, about everything. If she wanted to say something, I would listen, if she wanted to have fun, I'd join her. Honestly, she had such a large grin on her face, it looked like it would have split in two.

"Then, when I told her I had to meet with you guys, that we might have to split up... I thought she was going to cry again. I asked her if she could call anyone that she would stay out with me. Her smile grew even larger by the end of the conversation, she might have spoken hollow over the phone, but she was so happy she could stay with me. Even if it's just for today." I whispered back, having lost a lot of my mental strength.

Monaca... Monaca was important to me.

"I don't know what's happening in her home, Naegi-kun," Kurone-sensei told me, holding my hand over the table. "I know you want to help Monaca-chan, and based on what you told me, I really want to make sure she can keep smiling on her own, that she can make her own happiness. That she finds hope.

"However, and I know you know this, the way things are right now, that is not easy for both of you. If it weren't the fact I know you and your family so well, I would have thought Monaca-chan was your sister." She said smiling fondly, as though picturing me and Monaca in a family photo.

"That's why I want to make this the best day ever for her!" I said in a loud whisper. "Earlier in the year, when you asked us what our dream was. I told you I didn't have anything in particular, no specific job, just a hope. I hoped that whatever I did, I could make someone smile, every day. I said I would be satisfied if it were something simple or something that required a lot of effort.

"Monaca... seeing her happy, I _know_ I'm getting there. But now..."

"Now you think if you leave her... if her heart breaks..." Kurone-sensei continued.

I nodded, "I know, I can't make everyone happy. I know it's impossible to always be happy. To always be hopeful for that matter. But this? I don't think I can leave Towa City after meeting Monaca. I don't want to leave Monaca to go back to whatever it is she's been living through."

After I mentioned this, Monaca came back, happily swinging her arms again. She sat beside me once more before returning to her meal. Not knowing the conversation me and my sensei had.

I couldn't help but just... smile. _'So what if it is tough... seeing her smile? That's worth more to me than anything right now.'_

"Well, lunch is almost done," Kurone-sensei said looking at her phone, "we will have another four or so hours before meeting by the hotel again, though dinner isn't required for us to be together, we should be in groups again." She said, more to herself than to me. However, with a glance, an idea seemed to come to mind.

"Hey, Naegi-kun." She called, getting my attention easily, well maybe not seeing that Monaca was wrapping herself around my arm again. "Why don't you join my group, one of your classmates felt a bit ill, and the other decided that they would stay in their hotel room, seeing that they shared rooms. You and Monaca can be with me when dinner time comes around."

I didn't need to be a genius to understand she wanted to help out in some way. I smiled and nodded, "Monaca, do you want to go anywhere?"

She poked her cheek. Her eyes lit up, "Can Monaca bring a friend?" She excitedly asked. I grinned, so Monaca had a friend? I gave a quick nod and she tightened her hug before reaching for her phone again.

"Ki-chan, can you come to the park?" Monaca asked, and I couldn't help but listen in. Ki? It was probably a nickname she came up with. "Yeah, can you please? ... You can?! Right away then please!"

Monaca ended the call there, "Ki-chan said she could meet us at the park nii-san!" She tugged on my arm again, pulling me in the direction of the park I met her at. "Come on let's go~!"

I laughed and let her pull me along.

* * *

When we arrived not long later, I saw a girl, roughly my age, perhaps a bit older, with somewhat desaturated green hair, yellowish green eyes, and dressed in... a... maid outfit?

"Ki-chan!" Monaca called out rushing to the girl. "Ki-chan this is my new nii-chan!" She said excitedly telling her a bit about me. I blushed a bit, she made it sound like I was some knight-in-shining-armor. I couldn't help but think, there may have been some truth to that statement.

The girl turned towards me after Monaca finished. She gave a brief bow to me, shocking me, "Thank you Naegi-sama, for looking after Towa-sama today."

"Ah, um, you're welcome?" It might have taken my brain a hot second to realize _exactly_ what she said. "Er, wait, Towa?"

Monaca looked a bit put out at that. "Monaca's last name is Towa... Haiji-nii doesn't like me." I was shocked to oblivion. The family that started this incredible city. The family leading the world of technology... this was their daughter?

"Naegi-sama, is something wrong?" The maid looked at me again.

I looked at Monaca, before smiling softly, "Monaca-chan... why don't you go see if there is anyone else that wants to play with you?" I glanced at the older girl again, "I would like to talk to your friend for a bit."

"Hmmm... Okay!" She cheered before skipping around the park.

We looked at each other, before nodding. "I apologize, for delaying my introduction." She bowed again, "I am Kirumi Tojo, I have been the Towa's maid for the past year. Thank you for looking after the young mistress."

I nodded back. "I know Monaca told you, but I am Makoto Naegi, a pleasure to meet you."

"Indeed." She said shortly.

"Um... can I ask you?" I asked though she nodded before I needed to finish.

She put her hand to her lips and looked off into the distance, probably trying to figure where is a good place to start. "The young mistress, I mean, Monaca-sama... she is the illegitimate child of the Towa family. The family dislikes her because of it, though the young master, Haiji-sama, is a bit... jealous, of Monaca-sama."

She probably took notice of my confused expression and elaborated. "The robots in development at Towa Industries, they were by Monaca's design. She is incredibly intelligent for her age."

My eyes widened and I looked toward the greenette, "Incredible is right..." She came up with those robots? That is absolutely astonishing. "Kirumi... can I ask what you think of your employers?"

The maid paused for a moment, "I should not say this, however, for Monaca's sake, I would rather she not be there. The family is negligent at best, and abusive at worst." Those words made me pale, abuse? She caught a glance at my appearance and corrected herself. "What I mean by that, is verbal abuse... however I can see either her tou-san or nii-san taking it... physical."

"Is there anything I can do to help!?" I blurted out suddenly. "I know, I just met Monaca today but... even still that isn't right!"

Kirumi bit her lip, "Do you have any means I can contact you by? If anything happens, I shall let you know, provided I am still employed by them. My contract was only supposed to last until I graduate from my middle school next year." So she was a year younger than me? I shook my head, now isn't the time for such thoughts.

I handed her my cell, she quickly added in her contact information, most likely. "If anything occurs to the young mistress, I will inform you right away." She bowed, to which I returned.

"Naegi-nii-san! Ki-chan!" Monaca called out, "Come play already!"

I looked over to Kirumi, "Shall we?" I smiled and received one in turn.

* * *

Eventually, the day came to a close. Monaca looked upset when I told her I had to go back to the hotel. Kirumi took her back to their home.

Kurone and I spoke briefly, I explained that Monaca had to go home, she recognized my distress fairly easily. She assured me or at least tried to, that everything would be fine. I could only hope for as such, but I couldn't help but worry.

That night, I was restless. I wondered if Monaca was still smiling, or if Kirumi lost my number. Countless negative thoughts filled my head that night. It was a restless slumber, and while I didn't have any nightmares, I certainly had no dreams either.

The next day, I had the biggest scare in my life.

My phone rang and on the display 'Tojo'. I fumbled with the phone for a moment before picking up.

"Hello?"

Kirumi only told me an address before cutting off. Worried, I took off, sending a message to both my chaperone, roommate, and Kurone-sensei that I would be at this location. To Kurone-sensei, I explained briefly that I received a message from Kirumi, whom I mentioned over dinner.

I ran as fast as I could to the location. My heart clenched as I drew closer and closer to a large building with a red plus. My heart sank when I stopped at it.

As soon as I entered, I was met with Kirumi. "Tojo-san, what happened?! Why did you call me!?"

"Calm down, Naegi-san." She motioned for me to follow her. "An... altercation occurred between the young master and mistress." Her brother?

"..." I didn't respond, we continued walking before she continued.

"Haija-sama... did not take to well that Monaca was happy returning from the park. After dinner, I had gone to clean as I usually do, at that time, Monaca headed back to her room in the upper areas of the house... Haiji-sama was at the top. Though I could not hear what was being discussed, I could certainly tell he was angered. It was not until I heard a loud thump and Monaca-chan's cry that I rushed to the scene..."

My heart was beating fast as she continued her story. "Monaca... was rushed to the hospital soon after," Kirumi continued. "Unfortunately, only family members were allowed to stay with her. I was unable to, seeing as I am only employed as a temporary maid. I had to wait until this morning, and after tending to Monaca-chan's needs, I immediately went to inform you."

"I... I see." It was the only thing I could say. "How is she?"

"..." Kirumi did not say a word, part of me feared the worst. "It is best you see for yourself." We stopped in front of a blue door. I peered inside the window, and Monaca was resting inside.

We entered, trying not to make noise. I could only see from her chest up, the rest is covered in the hospital blanket. I saw a bit of bruising on her arms, but they would heal. I saw no cast on her arms, so no broken bones there.

I was about to ask again, seeing that Monaca was in no position to speak when a doctor had entered. "Ah, miss Tojo, is this?" She nodded. "I see..." He said in a down voice.

"Is Monaca going to be okay?" I asked, my hands shaking at my sides.

The doctor looked at his clipboard, he sighed. "Monaca will recover," I released a sigh of release. "However... it is likely she will be bound to a wheelchair for the rest of her life."

A sharp intake of breath was the only noise in the room bar the quiet hum of electricity from the lights. "She is paralyzed from the waist down. The way she fell caused her spine to shift a bit, thankfully we were able to realign it without much trouble, however, we had not noticed in time. Her nerves had been pinched, I couldn't imagine the pain she was in." He whispered. "The end of her spinal cord was damaged as a result, and while its true that the peripheral nervous system is capable of healing, the spinal cord does not have it as easy. It may never heal. Thankfully, other than the bruises on her arms and the light concussion she had, those are the extent of the damages."

"Monaca... can't walk anymore?" I said in a broken voice. The entire day we spent yesterday, her swinging, running, simply going where she pleased at my side, she... can never do those again?

"I'm afraid not." He said, "As much as I hate that, at the very least she is alive, and while her life will change, at least it does not end for her." I nodded, looking at the sleeping form of Monaca. My hands curled into fists, her brother did this. I told myself. I promised Monaca I'd show her how I would be a better brother, how I would make the day the best she ever had, and this happens to her. She didn't deserve this. _Nobody_ deserved this.

After taking a deep breath in, I looked at Kirumi, "What happened to her bro- to Haiji?" He didn't deserve to be called Monaca's brother.

"He's been taken into custody," Kirumi answered. "As has her father. The police are looking into this and the signs of abuse. Currently, there is an investigation of the Towa Group, seeing if anyone can shed light on the incident. As Monaca was the one who had suggested the creation of the robots, she was deeply involved in discussions revolving the direction the project would go. As such, some of the workers have seen how Haiji-sama and Towa-sama interact with her."

I nodded in thanks. The doctor left us alone after checking on Monaca.

We sat there, in relative silence for at least an hour. I was by Monaca's side, holding her bandaged hand. _'People can be cruel'_ I thought.

Eventually, we were disturbed once again, Monaca had not woken yet, and that worried me, however, the new additions to the room had my focus. "Excuse me, are you..." He peered down at a clipboard, "Kirumi Tojo and Makoto Naegi?" We nodded.

His partner continued, "We would like a word with you two if that is alright?" She asked. Another nod. "Haiji Towa is currently being watched after, as is Towa-san. We are not able to press charges, unfortunately, as the only damages found were on Monaca, and there has been no evidence of physical abuse. There are no recordings of any violence within the family other than this incident." I tightened my hold on Monaca's hand as if silently promising I would find a way to make things better, even if she didn't know it yet.

"However, it has been deemed neither are fit to care for nor watch Monaca. Unfortunately, there are no orphanages in Towa City. This is rather... unorthodox, however, witnesses of both the Towa Group for Tojo-san, and your classmates, chaperone, and teacher, for Naegi-san, that you are the ones she is most comfortable with. We would like to ask if you can help us find a way to get her to-"

"I'll look after her," I said suddenly. Perhaps it was rash of me, this girl I just met yesterday, and all of a sudden me, some normal middle school student, declaring to look after her? It sounds insane. However, I couldn't help it.

Everyone looked at me in shock.

"Are you sure kid?" The officer asked he looked at me a bit skeptical, not that I could blame him. "Nevermind the fact you're still just a kid, is your family okay with it?"

"..." I looked at the ground, then turned my gaze to the little girl on the hospital bed. My focus steeled, ever since I learned how cold the world could be, I was never certain of myself, of my future, that every decision I've made thus far has held a bit of doubt in them. For the first time in a long time, I knew this was one thing I wanted to see through to the end. "I can talk to them. They would understand, I _know_ they would understand. My family, we are just a bunch of average people, but we are kind people. I don't think I can live with myself if I just... _leave_ Monaca here!"

The two officers looked at each other, before sighing in unison. "Call them, kid." She told me. "Explain the situation and then tell them you'll hand the phone to us. If, and _only if_ , you can convince them, and that we can come to an agreement, then she can come with you. However, should this happen know that we will be monitoring how she is. She will have to go to the hospital wherever it is you live, as well as be checked on to ensure she is safe. We know you'll say something such as you would never do that, or that is not possible, the reality is we don't know you or your family. We have no reason to believe in that.

"So we will discretely monitor you and her, if she is in distress, you and your family _will_ be punished accordingly and she will be moved to an orphanage. Do you understand this?" They asked.

I nodded and proceeded to do as told.

It was probably the hardest thing I had ever done in my life, I held onto Monaca through the entire thing. Nothing was going to stop me from keeping her safe. This I do swear.

* * *

Once everything was done and they had left, I let out a breath I had been holding in.

I did it.

I can't believe I did it.

"Naegi-san," In my relief, I was startled by Kirumi, whom I admittedly had forgotten in my worry. "I... would like to thank you for looking after her, even now."

"Tojo-san... I know I just met her only yesterday, but, nobody deserves to be alone. Nobody should have to go through what she did. I made a promise to keep her smiling, to make yesterday the best day ever. I succeeded... but now... as her brother, as her _real brother_. I promise you that I will keep her safe."

"..." She was silent for a moment, before nodding to herself. She looked me, dead in the eye. "Naegi-san, I have a request, if you will allow it."

I nodded, "Ask away."

"I would like to be employed by your family."

"Eh..." I blinked, "Eh!?"

* * *

 **I was going to explain why the things I choose to write about... and then thought, 'If I said why, it kinda takes the fun out of reading doesn't it?'**

 **If you guys are curious about the events, send me a PM and I can explain.**

 **If you guys liked this, leave a review telling me what you want to see.**

 **Anyways that was this chapter!**

 **Up next (Two chapters)-**

 **The Ultimate Manager**

 **The Programmer**

 **Please answer these questions!**

 **Should I make this into a Despair story or Non-Despair AU?** (IE: Should Junko be despair obsessed or does Naegi save her?)

 **Pairing?** (Stick to the games, please. This isn't to say there won't be fluff between anyone else... but I'll keep who will be a bit of a secret.)


	3. Chapter 2

**HAPPY REVERSE BIRTHDAY GIFT SURPRISE!**

 **Basically... every January 22nd I write a chapter for one of my stories and update on that day. (The fact this chapter is so freaking long has no correlation to that.)**

 **So... Happy Birthday to me, here is my gift for you. I'm weird. Don't judge me.**

 **(Also October 2017 was a rough month for me and was when I quit writing, so thank you guys for making me feel welcomed again after four months ( ))**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **.oOo.**

"What if they don't like me?" The greenette worried. "What if they don't _want_ me? What if-"

"Monaca," I kneeled down and held her hand, "They are going to _love_ you, and do you know why?"

She shook her head, tears threatening to spill.

I tightened my hold, "Because you are _my_ little angel. You are the kindest, gentlest, most intelligent and _incredible_ girl they will _ever_ see." I whispered to her rocking back and forth. She smiled a bit at every word. "Now... are you ready?"

"..." she looked at the dividing door between what could be her dream come true, or reality turn nightmare. "What about Ki-chan?"

My mind drifted to her former maid. We talked to each other while Monaca was asleep still.

 _Flashback_

"I would like to be employed by your family."

"Eh?" Shocked, would be an understatement, "Ehhh!?

"Hold on, Tojo-san, what about your friends and family, wouldn't they be worried about you?" I tried to reason. While Kirumi was nice, I don't think my family would take lightly to employing someone to be our maid.

"I have no such relations," she replied bluntly, "I am a maid first and foremost, the well-being of my masters and mistresses takes priority over all else." She stole a glance at the sleeping form in the bed.

"I will admit... Monaca is the first to call me a friend," I swear I saw a ghost of a smile grace her face. "... That is why I would like to continue watching over Monaca."

I bit my lip, in all honesty, I did not mind if Kirumi did stay. I mean, there were two probable possibilities when she came to my house. Monaca, being wheelchair bound, would likely be in a room with someone else. I would expect Komaru to offer, however she was not home yet and cannot be contacted yet. The other, and what I can see Monaca begging, is she be in my room.

I say this simply due to the fact she is used to my presence, and she is going to find herself in a strangers', well not quite, but strangers to her, home.

The issue that really prevented me, was income. Kirumi mentioned she was contracted to the Towas. While her contract likely broke the moment Monaca needed medical attention, my family is not rich. We are not poor either, simply average.

However, I saw no way my parents could handle three kids and pay for a maid.

"Tojo-san, I know you mean well, and if Monaca heard us, I would not doubt she would plead with me until I could convince my parents, but we cannot afford to pay you." I tried to explain. I rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand.

"..." She stared at me, not even a single emotion was expressed. "I had thought so." She admitted, "However, I do not need such payment."

"..." It was my turn to ask my silent question.

"Naegi, as I had mentioned, I was to be employed by the Towas until the end of my middle school years. Over summer, now that our contract has been terminated, I will be in search of work, not for a desire to be constantly busy, but rather to avoid the frustration of doing nothing. Over summer break, I ask to visit your family, call it... a friend staying over?" she said, though it sounded more like she was not certain herself. "I would like to stay for two weeks. I will _try_ to act more my age, however, by the end, I would like to ask your permission, to request this again personally to your parents.

"I will not require payment, serving someone is satisfactory enough, I will only need lodging and meals, meals I am more than comfortable preparing myself. I do not mean to be an inconvenience to you nor your family."

I took a deep breath in. Kirumi is absolutely incredible and selfless, I understood that. I wish people were more like her, but that would be hypocritical of someone who gets jealous of his little sister wouldn't it?

I think she knew the answer before I could say it, she had a soft smile clearly displayed on her face.

 _Flashback end_

"Ki-chan still has school to go to, but she promised she'd tell me if she is able to come over, and I would tell her where we are. She'll spend two weeks with us. Is that okay, Monaca?" I said softly, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb.

Knowing her friend would visit she looked excited again. That's the expression I want on her face every day if I could help it. "Okay... I'm ready."

"That's my girl." I smiled back, I knocked on the door and went to Monaca's wheelchair.

The door opened slowly, it was my parents. They smiled and kaa-san walked out to meet Monaca.

"Hello there dear, I'm Makoto's... well I guess I'm your kaa-san too now, aren't I?" She smiled gently at her. "That man over there will be your Tou-san... if that's fine by you at least?"

It seemed kaa-san and tou-san were just as nervous to deal with Monaca.

Monaca was silent. I looked down, her hands were shaking in her lap. She was putting a brave front with me, but her confidence seemed to vanish and can't tell my parents, _our_ parents were equally so.

I patted her shoulder, "It'll be fine. Go on, introduce yourself," I whispered quietly as she looked up to me, "I'll still be here, no matter what happens I'll still be your nii-san, okay?"

She gave me a curt nod, "... M... Monaca's..." She slowly got out, "Monaca's name is Monaca." This is the third time I've heard her introduce herself, this time, I could hear how nervous and afraid she sounded, at the same time there was hope in her voice, looking for acceptance.

Tou-san smiled, "That's a lovely name, Monaca-chan." He said leaning against the doorframe. "Do you need any help, Makoto?"

I shook my head, "Where is Monaca staying?"

The two looked at each other, "Well, there is the spare guest room, but it would be inconvenient if she were to need anything, but its the only room with a spare bed." Kaa-san reasoned. "We would offer our room, but she is a bit too big, and Komaru has not woken up yet, though she probably will in a moment."

I nodded, I was about to ask my next question when Monaca jumped in for me. "Can... Can I stay with nii-san?" She asked softly, sounding afraid if her request was denied.

My parents shared glances, "If its okay with you two, it's fine with us."

Smiling, I replied, "I certainly don't mind having my new imouto stay with me."

As usual, Monaca's smile returned.

"Kyaaaahh!" A cry was heard from within the house. "She is so cute!" Apparently, Komaru is awake, and at the door in her pajamas.

 **.oOo.**

For the last two weeks of school, Monaca was mostly left to herself, albeit we made sure just about anything she would need was within arms reach. This ranged from small snacks, juice pouches, the TV remote, and small activities she could do, crayons, pencils. Don't tell anyone, but I might have slipped her a couple of her blueprints from Towa. Well, actually she told me where she put them, in a file on her laptop in her bag. Though no one was supposed to know that yet other than the Towa Group.

Once summer began, Monaca decided she wanted to _really_ be part of the family, having her last name changed to Naegi. It did not exactly have the _best_ ring to it, but she refused to ever be called Towa again. She held no disdain for the company, but the family was taboo. However, as her first official month at the Naegi residence ended, she has been happy. Well, other than the day she was sick, but Komaru and I stayed with her all day.

Komaru and Monaca had really hit it off well. Well, better than with kaa-san and tou-san. She was still a bit wary around 'parents' in particular, though it appears she always wanted a sister. She isn't quite as close to her as she is to me. Monaca almost worships me, though I will be the last to deny she's got me wrapped around her finger.

Today, Komaru, Monica and I decided to go have a little picnic. We went to our local park, which was much larger than that of the Commercial centric Towa City.

I pushed her wheelchair while Komaru carried the picnic basket, and in Monaca's lap was the picnic blanket.

We rested underneath the shade of a big tree, overlooking the slides and swings, as well as a baseball diamond where some guys were playing.

Monaca's wheelchair was closed up, resting against the tree. Komaru was handing out our prepared meals.

So, if Monaca wasn't in her chair, and Komaru was setting the food up, where was she? Well...

"That one looks like a unicorn!" The girl cheered. She was actually laying her head on my lap and was currently cloud watching. "And that one looks like cotton candy." She pointed to another cloud.

"I think they _all_ look like cotton candy, Monaca-chan." Komaru giggled at the childish innocence.

"Nuh-uh! See this one has a stick, so it _has_ to be cotton candy! And that one had four puffs sticking out on one side, and a long cone on the other side, so it should be a unicorn." She said sounding completely serious.

I looked up and decided to humor her, "Hmmm... that one looks like a dragon."

"Really?! Where?!" Monaca said trying to find the cloud I saw. "Wait a minute... that's a turtle nii-san!"

"Well enough about turtle dragons." Komaru cut in, "I've got our bentos sorted out."

Komaru picked up Monaca and set the girl on her lap. "Here you go, Monaca-chan!"

A subtle ring resounded in the air. I grabbed my cell and instantly noticed the name. "Mou... Onii-san it's rude to have your phone on!" Komaru chided me.

"Sorry, sorry." I waved, "I _really_ need to take this one though. I promise I'll be right back." I went to the next tree over as to not disturb the girls.

I looked back to make sure they weren't listening before answering, "Hey Tojo-san, I didn't expect a call from you this early in summer."

"I apologize for that. I had initially intended to call right after my schooling had ended two weeks after you had left, however, I was asked to aid someone for the time being, and only concluded it recently." She explained over the phone.

"That's fine, you don't need my permission to speak. So is there anything else you need to mention, or maybe are you coming to visit now?"

"Ah, yes, I have prepared for my stay, could you perhaps inform your parents that I will be coming in, a weeks time?" She asked.

"That should be fine, we have a guest room, do you need anything set up or something you couldn't bring?"

"No, I have no needs. Though..." She trailed off.

"You don't need my permission to speak," I told her again.

"Even still, thank you. This is a bit of an odd request, but please do not tell Monaca, I would like to surprise her." I had not expected this. I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Yeah, I can do that, see you in a week?" She confirmed and ended the call.

I turned back, "Hey! Monaca that's _mine_!"

"You took too long nii-san!"

 **.oOo.**

We ate happily, Monaca occasionally telling some clouds were definitely one thing, or telling me what I saw was wrong. Komaru was just laughing at us. All in all, we were content.

After packing back up, now with the picnic basket without empty bentos inside hanging from Monaca's wheelchair, we just started to walk around the park, though this time Komaru was pushing Monaca.

It was hard for me not to notice the forlorn looks Monaca would give the playground. She would look away quickly whenever she caught me seeing her.

Anybody with eyes could tell Monaca was with us, happy to be with people who like being around her, but she still misses being able to do things herself. Haiji robbed her of her independence.

In the future, when Monaca can get a wheelchair she can move, maybe she'll get the feeling back. She was the type of girl that though loved being with others, preferred to do something herself.

CRACK!

Our heads turned to the source, "Nee-san what's that?" She pointed to what we were all looking at.

"It's a sport called baseball," Komaru explained before delving into the basics of the rules. "... and whoever reaches 'home base' more before the game ends wins."

"That sounds like fun, I wish I could play." She pouted.

I think it was less of her being able to play, and more wishing she could use her legs.

"Screw you man! I don't need you breathing down my neck! I've already got offers to hit the major leagues!" Someone yelled, though after the first statement I covered Monaca's ears. She just looked confused after that.

"STUPID FOOL! I don't care if you think you're some tough hotshot, there are some facts in this world that everyone knows! Any athlete, and more importantly any man that knows half his worth knows the vital importance of a few things!" A large man bit back at the first. "ONE! A good rest solves many problems. TWO, never train on an empty stomach! THREE! Remember to have a good SHIT! FOUR! Never _ever_ stop practicing!"

I looked at Komaru, still holding Monaca's ears, "We should probably leave them alone for now." She gave me a nod, I let go of our imouto's ears. "Ready to go home?"She gave a nod and we went on our merry way. Though... something told me it wouldn't be the last I heard those voices.

 **.oOo.**

When we got home, I cleaned our room while Komaru helped Monaca get ready for a bath. In the meanwhile, I decided to call tou-san and ask the question regarding Kirumi.

"Is everything alright at home Makoto?" Tou-san responded immediately. Ever since Monaca joined us my parents have fussed over the girl knowing her background. Just as I knew they would, once they heard her history the word 'overprotective' would barely cover the extent they would go for her.

"Everything is fine, we just had a picnic at the park today. Komaru is helping Monaca with her bath, I just needed to ask you something," I explained, "When I met Monaca she had a friend come over as well, her name is Kirumi Tojo and we exchanged numbers. She's a year younger than me and wanted to come over so she can see Monaca. She was with me while Monaca was in the hospital, and the reason I knew she was there.

"Is it okay if Monaca's friend comes over next week and stays for a while?"

"Hmm, how long would she be staying?" He asked.

"She wants to stay for two weeks, just to be sure Monaca is better since she got released." Not a _complete_ lie. Kirumi did ask for me to say that... but she wanted to stay and make sure Monaca would be attended to at, almost, all times.

"That's fine by me, I'll tell your mother when she picks me up at work, does she need anything?"

"She said she'll be fine. Thanks, tou-san ill clean the guest room. Oh!" I stumbled over my words, "Don't tell Monaca, Monaca is a really good friend of Tojo-san and she wanted to surprise her when she comes over. Thanks again, I'll prepare the guest room for her."

"I thought she didn't need anything?"

"Dad, the guest room might as well be a miniature landfill. When was the last time anyone even _cleaned_ that room, let alone _sleep_ there?" I challenged.

I was meet by silence.

"Good... point... Alright, I shall leave it to you."

 **.oOo.**

The week rolled through rather quickly. Once my call ended with tou-san, I gave Kirumi our address, she informed me she expected to arrive around 10 AM, Saturday, give or take an hour. Nobody had plans at the time so it fit well into the schedule.

Well, in all honesty, I just wanted everyone to meet Kirumi and for us all to hit off well. That and I really want Monaca to be surprised and its more surprising if she is on the outside, not the other way around. Mainly since that would ruin the surprise of Kirumi staying over.

Monaca was in the living room with Komaru at the time. The younger of the two was watching her favorite show, while the other was working on her homework. Kaa-san was sitting by Monaca in case she needed anything whereas tou-san and I were in the adjacent dining room.

I looked at the clock behind tou-san. "It's almost time, you know the signal right?" My parents and I came up with this weird idea.

Initially, I was just going to have Monaca at the door, but that was random. Kaa-san decided to have it seem like I needed help with something and that's when tou-san would come, and while he got to know Kirumi-san a bit, to the rest it would seem like we were taking to long, and kaa-san would bring Monaca to the door.

Convoluted? Probably. Worth it? Hopefully.

10:00 on the nose, there was a knock on the door. "I got it," I said hoping it was Kirumi.

"Hello, Naegi-kun." What stood at the door was not exactly what I was expecting.

I walked out and closed the door, the signal began. First, however, I had to address something.

"I honestly expected you to arrive in your maid outfit." She was dressed in a bluish-gray sailor outfit with red accents, and she had a small ribbon in her hair opposed to her maid attire.

She tilted her head to one side, "Thus outfit is required for girls in my middle school, I simply chose to wear this as I am to be here as a friend."

The door opened again and my dad stepped out. "You must be Kirumi, a pleasure to meet you."

"Indeed," she gave a short greeting, "Is Monaca in at the moment?"

I briefly explained we wanted to surprise her as well. "Well we knew you wanted to surprise her, but I couldn't just bring her to the front door when I shouldn't know who was at it. So I answered, tou-san came in as if to help me and-"

At that moment the door began to open again, tou-san and I stepped aside and turned to the door.

"Ki...Ki-chan?" Monaca's voice broke the silence. "Ki-chan!"

Without any sign of hesitation, Kirumi dropped her items and went to embrace the girl. "Hello, Monaca-chan. I'm so glad I could see you again." She whispered gently to the girl.

We all walked inside, tou-san bringing Kirumi's effects inside. I went over to Komaru, the only other one left out of the loop, and explained everything.

Unsurprisingly she was first upset none of us trusted her to keep the secret.

I also decided to pull Komaru aside and explain the _true_ purpose she was here.

"So you mean to tell me, she's here first to help and see Monaca, her first 'friend' as you say she puts it, but secondly she's this what, Ultimate Maid, and wants to be employed under you?" Komaru said arms crossed.

"I never said she wanted to be employed by me!" I defended.

"You mean it makes more sense for her to ask our parents, whom up until now she never knew even a bit of, than you, who spent an entire day making her first, only, and therefore best friend have the best day of her life?" And now shes tapping her foot. "I always thought you might be a bit dense, I never thought you were completely oblivious."

"Ugh... when you put it like that you make it sound like she said it to ask me out." I groaned. "Look, Komaru, _she is a friend,_ more importantly, she's looking out for someone she really cares about. Are you going to tell either of us off, just because we want to look after Monaca?"

She rolled her eyes and stopped her annoyed stance, " _I_ never said that. It's just... how you've described her, the way she and Monaca are so comfortable around each other, the way you act towards Monaca," Her voice grew quieter, "you guys make it sound like you're her parents, it feels like I'm losing my brother."

My eyes widened and pose relaxed, "Komaru..."

"You and Monaca, you just... seem so happy with her. Unlike with boring ol' me. All I ever did was ask for help on homework, or to play a video game every once in a while. It's like... like you don't have time for me. And I know, maybe that's a bit selfish, and now probably isn't the time, but I can't help it!

"We used to have fun, together, we used to do the things you tell me You and Monaca did in Towa City. We used to have fun simply being with each other. We used to... we used to be so close. I just... I miss those times."

Have I been pushing her?

All the time I was envious of her, how I spaced myself, either to get out of her way so she could be with friends or so that I didn't have to feel that way...

In my silence, Konaru turned around, probably to go to her room.

I knew then and there if I let her go. If I didn't do something, _anything_ , it would be one of the biggest regrets in my life.

"Eeep!"

I did the only thing I could, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back, "I am sorry. I am so sorry,"

It seemed like I could apologize a thousand times over, and I don't think I could forgive myself.

"O...Onii-san." Komaru stuttered softly.

I opened the door to her room and pulled her inside.

I went to her bed and had her sit beside me.

We talked, or rather I talked and she listened. I wanted to tell her everything, I wanted to explain my jealousy, to express my regret, to beg for her forgiveness and wish things could go back the way they were.

But I couldn't. Not to the extent I wanted to.

I told her I thought she wanted to be with her friends. I told her I thought she wouldn't want to spend time with me because she thought I was busy with school. I told her how sorry I was, and promised her I'd find time for her and her alone.

But I couldn't tell her how envious I was of her, how there were moments I despised how she was better prepared in life than me. I kept those locked inside, I guess I didn't quite deserve her forgiveness. Not in my mind, not yet.

Time passed, with just the two of us. Each of us holding some level of regret, wanting to say it, but not sure if the other would accept it if we thought we deserved the other's acceptance.

Eventually, we agreed to meet halfway. We knew to prioritize Monaca's needs over all else right now. But every now and again, just the two or even three of us.

With Kirumi we had time to do that now, and if her plan goes well, more often at that.

We slipped out of her room before Komaru went to check on Monaca, and I checked on Kirumi.

I knocked briefly on her door. "You may enter."

When I entered the near spotless room, there was still some dust on the upper shelves, Kirumi was setting her luggage away.

"I hope everything is to your liking." I said, "Are you sure everything is to your satisfaction?"

"I am quite used to sleeping in quarters of lower quality, if not I am more than capable of cleaning myself."

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, "I understand that, however, you are a guest here Kirumi, not a maid."

She gave me a cold glare, "I do hope you do not intend for me _not_ to during my... trial period, _master."_

"Master? And no, only while my parents are home. I've already explained to Komaru your intentions, during the weekends you just be, however you planned to, during weekdays, if you absolutely need to, you can be our maid.

"Honestly, you don't need to work for us. Komaru and I are capable of handling ourselves, you can just watch after your friend." I tried to explain to her. Even if she wanted to work for us, it didn't sit right with either Komaru or myself to have someone work for us, particularly someone we see as a guest.

"With all due respect, I have told you before I do not work for the desire of working, I work as a result of despising not working."

' _I'm pretty sure that's the same thing..._ ' if life were an anime, I would have a massive sweatdrop on my head. "Alright then... So, how was meeting Monaca?"

"I do wish she was not wheelchair bound, she never did anything wrong, she is a sweet, innocent girl who was born into a family that didn't deserve her." She spoke in monotone, however, her shaking fists said otherwise. "I am glad she is with your family now. Though I have every intention of ensuring this plan of mine works, I ask of you to please look after her should I be unable to for extended periods of time."

I held a steel look at her, "You have my word, nothing will harm Monaca, not if I can help it."

"Ki-chan, nii-san! Come on, its dinner time!" Monaca's voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Shall we?" I gestured.

 **.oOo.**

After we ate Monaca, Kirumi and I meet in mine and Monaca's room. Monaca lay sprawled on the bed, "Sleepover!" Monaca cheered.

"Monaca, it's not exactly a sleepover if Kirumi is going to stay with us." I chuckled.

"But she's sleeping here with us, right? So it is a sleepover, Haiji never lets me have sleepovers..."

"Of course its still a sleepover Monaca-chan," Kirumi said suddenly to take Monaca's mind off _them_. "What do you want to do?"

She rolled over, and propped herself on her elbows, "Can we invite Maru-nee-san?" Ever since Monaca found out she, one had more siblings, and two, couldn't refer to us by our last name without likely confusing herself, she gave us her own little nicknames. Komaru being just Maru, and myself being Koto.

Kirumi smiled and gave a small nod to Monaca before seeing if she could get her to join us.

"What else do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, what do you usually do for sleepovers?" She wondered back.

In all honesty, I did not know either. Then again, I don't think any of us did. Komaru brought friends over, but she never had a sleepover either. I doubt Kirumi had either.

"Onii-san? You guys are having a sleepover?" Komaru asked.

I didn't have to answer, Monaca was more than excited to.

In the end, Kirumi and Monaca ended up telling stories about what they've done in the past. Komaru and I were impressed by the feats Kirumi was asked for _and capable of_ doing. I mean it's not every day you end up having to save your boss from a hostage takeover or be asked to end a freaking war! Okay so she told us she refused to actually do that, but still to have such expectations is incredible.

Monaca told us the different groups and projects she has worked on. She also told us the many difficult people she's worked with. The three of us loved hearing about her projects. While she couldn't work directly with them, the Towa Group still listened to her instructions over messages and blueprints she designed. Her tales of incredibly difficult groups finding a way to work together really surprised us.

It was as though she had this natural sense of leadership that people just gravitated towards.

 **.oOo.**

"Hey kids," kaa-san asked over breakfast. "how would you all like to watch a baseball game today? A friend of mine's son is their team manager, actually, he's known as the Ultimate Team Manager."

It would be a lie to say she did not deliberately say that. Komaru and I had interest in who were the students of that academy. The academy whose name alone guaranteed success in life come graduation.

Hope's Peak Academy.

Everybody's dream was to attend here, and the requirements were the toughest.

One, you must already attend high school, it's why there is no freshman until the first quarter of the school year was over and why the welcoming ceremony was not until the first semester and why freshman only had finals and no midterm.

Two. You must be an Ultimate, that is to say, you must be the best of the best in your talent for your year. This is part of what makes it difficult, you must either be born with talent or never stop working on it.

The third and most difficult part, you must be noticed by the school scouts. You cannot stay silent about your skill. Students are practically required to flaunt their ability unless your talent involves hiding, but even then those whose talents required such were found and accepted.

There was one exception to the rules. The Ultimate Lucky Student, who was accepted based on a lottery system.

We knew the one our kaa-san was referring to, it's not like we stalk forums regarding the school every week... just every OTHER week, we take turns.

Nidai Nekomaru, known for turning troubled youth, whether individuals or teams, into legends. He's turned failing sports teams, into national champions, his talent was not just incredible, it was infective. Few could boast a talent that directly impacted others so directly. His classmates, Class of 77-B, the closest ones who could make such claims were Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate princess from Novoselic, and Fuyuhiko Kuzuriryu, the Ultimate Yakuza, their titles alone being enough of an explanation.

"Sounds like fun!" Komaru answered for us, "It would be awesome to meet an Ultimate in person."

 **.oOo.**

So we went, the game was a one-sided slaughter, and based on the boisterous laughter coming from the sidelines, not to mention the fact he seemed to constantly declare his pride in his team and work, it was Nekomaru's team.

"AHAHAHAHAHA, GOOD WORK TEAM!" The man laughed, "I'll see you all again next summer, and if you dare to drop practice and think you can still be on my team, you can forget about me doing _it_ to you while I do it for the rest of your team!"

"H-hey hey, d-don't worry coach we'd never do that!" One of them nervously replied.

"GOOD! NOW GET GOING!"

Nidai went back to the front row seats, "Mrs. Naegi, nice to meet you! Okaa-san told me you'd come see my team at work, well... what do you think?" He had a confident smirk on his face.

"You certainly have the bite to your bark." She joked. "Nekomaru-kun, these are my kids," she gestured to us, "Makoto, Komaru, and my wonderful Monaca, this here is Monaca's friend Kirumi Tojo,"

"Pleasure to meet you all," It was then he noticed just _where_ Monaca was sitting. "Hmm, how are you Monaca-chan?"

She noticed his stare, "..." she shyly looked away. I couldn't tell if it was due to his size, or if she was just nervous.

I walked over to him and whispered she was paralyzed from the waist down.

His eyes softened, "My condolences, I wish I knew some way to help but spinal injuries are rarely treatable." He said softly. "..." He was silent as he watched Monaca.

She was looking anywhere but at him. His head drooped a bit. I would be lying if I said there was not a part of me hoping he had a solution to this. I mean, athletes get injured all the time right? They might not bounce back, but they recover don't they? Monaca's still so young... I'd give anything for her to walk by our side again.

"Mrs. Naegi, may I ask a question that concerns your youngest?" Nidai suddenly asked.

"If it concerns any of my children, you will have to ask them yourself. They need to decide themselves if they want to hear the question."

He nodded and turned to Monaca, "Monaca-chan, how much does using your legs again mean to you?"

"Everything," she whispered, "I want to walk again, I want to run again, I want to jump and play, and dance, and... I want to stand next to Koto-nii-san, and Ki-chan, and Maru-nee-chan." Tears were collecting in the corner of her eyes.

"I see..." He said quietly. "I cannot guarantee anything, I don't even know if it's possible, however, I will tell you the one thing, don't give up hope."

She jerked her head to look at him, "hope?"

"Hope. I tell my team many things. Even if the odds sound impossible, we can hope for the best, but prepare for the worst. The teams I manage know that there will be times where they face something beyond them, something only a miracle can save them from, but they don't give up.

"Monaca, no matter what happens, I promise you I will try to help in any way I can, but I want you to prepare for the worst. Hope can only go so far, but if you stop hoping you've already surrendered your dreams. So promise me, you will always dream you will use your legs again."

She started crying but nodded, eventually, she bawled, her emotions probably got the best of her.

Or maybe all the pent-up stress, the incident, her loss of use in her legs, the transition, meeting new people, meeting Kirumi again, and now being told to continue hoping in a seemingly hopeless scenario, it must have broken her.

Komaru and Kirumi strolled Monaca away to calm her down.

I looked at Nidai, before asking him, "About what you said, about not giving hope... why?"

"Why say it?" He finished for me, "Because that is how I've every day. I suffer from dyspepsia, and unfortunately, it's not getting better. Thankfully since it's been diagnosed it has not gotten too much worse. However, many like me do not live past twenty. Each day, I hope to live another day, each day I hope to help others reach their potential, but every night I am more than aware it may be the one I never wake up from.

"I honestly want to help Monaca, because unlike me, she has a lot of time on her hands to find a solution, and if I can help, by any means, than I would like to. Wouldn't you do the same?" He looked at me intensely.

"I'd fight tooth and nail to make Monaca smile," I told him in all seriousness. "Thats why I want to be strong. I want to become the strong person Monaca sees in me, she has said I'm a strong brother, so I need to be strong for her."

"I see." Nidai said, "I'll ask my schoolmates to see if we can do anything if we meet again, I would like to help Monaca, not as the Ultimate Team Manager, just another person who cares."

He held his fist out to me. "Promise me as a _man_ then."

I held his look and connected fists. "As a man."

 **.o0O0o.**

 **HOLY CRUD THIS IS LONG.**

 **In case you didn't know, I wrote like 80% of this through the FanFiction app on my phone, and typos are probably a dime a dozen here.**

 **This chapter was much longer because of 1. Reverse Birthday Gift Surprise and 2. It took me forever to find a way to get Nidai into the story easily. This chapter had a TON of character development too regarding Makoto and his relationship to his sisters and Kirumi.**

 **Yes, the ending of this chapter is going to segway the relationship for Chihiro (And to make it easier to write for Owada later).**

 **OKAY QUESTION TIME!**

 **Last chapter:**

 **1\. Despair or Non-Despair?**

1\. THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY NON-DESPAIR (I really doubt anyone is surprised)

 **1.1: Save Junko?**

1.1: Most people say Junko is still Despair Crazy, but after meeting Naegi, things _start_ to change. I've done some further research on the DR Universe and found some material to work with, that and a ton of suggestions left in the reviews. For now, I will say this, there will be no Ultimate Despair by the time the class of 79 (DR:V3 characters) come in. I will not say what happens to Junko.

 **2\. Pairing?**

2\. Almost everyone is pretty much saying something along the lines of "Harem... but if not X, Y, or Z". So... Harem it is, but this is NOT Naegi X Everyone. That's done by everyone and doesn't leave me much time to develop the relationship between them. If you want that kind of story, look elsewhere, if you want a ton of fluffiness between Naegi and everyone but more when it comes to who he's with, this is your story.

 **2.1 Some of you are asking about are there other pairings? As in anyone other than Naegi.**

2.1 YES, you can ask for others but know this, this story is told in Makoto's POV, meaning we will not be going into details of something like Chiaki x Hinata, or anyone else (that was the first obvious pair in my head) So if you want someone to be with someone else just suggest (I say that because it is not guaranteed, someone may want them paired with someone else or Naegi)

 **NEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.** Chihiro's chapter is next, however, **I have one last thing to write about, it involves the future of the story but it** (probably) **won't be nearly as long as my other chapters. Would you still like to read it, or save it for a flashback?**

 **2\. Time skips?** This chapter they were used all over the place to further character development and plot (Because if I had to write for every single day, I'd go crazy) however I feel this chapter went on way too long. **Would you have rather I split the chapter up?** **(For future reference, this chapter is staying this long because I am evil.)**

 **RANDOM FACTOIDS FOR THE STORY**

This was going to be a story in which Naegi was captured by the Remnants of Despair and successfully converted (after a lot of emotionally straining events.) before Komaeda sends him off the deep end with his twisted view on Hope, which ends up causing Naegi to give up (among other things I had somewhat-planned).

That was inspired by two such stories, the idea of him snapping (Because damnit Naegi deserved better than to be practically used by everyone), and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination (In which someone was tired of working without a word of thanks or show of respect... see where I'm going?)

The reason this is a story, and that one was not, is because... _I_ couldn't help but cringe every time I tried to write up the moment Naegi snapped. (I find writing key moments makes the story easier to write. Knowing how to end and the turning point makes everything else easier since you have goals to reach.)

At some point in the future I would like to write that story, but not now.

 **Thanks for reading the chapter (Don't expect them to be this long... maybe... I don't know writing is fun again! I have college though so... busy.) leave a review suggesting any ideas you have and if you can answer the questions above, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**To the guest who left that review. YES, OMG, that idea is so good and funny, I already know where you're going with the idea, and I agree. However, remember this story is told in Makoto's POV, so we won't be hearing what she is thinking. Just what she's saying, which probably makes it even funnier.**

 **.o0O0o.**

The following Monday, Monaca and I were woken from our sleeping by a knock on the door. "Nii... whose there?" She mumbled at my side.

"Go back to sleep Monaca, it's probably Tojo-san," _because Komaru would never be out of her bed until noon._ I got out of bed and pulled the blanket over Monaca, who curled up as best she could.

Walking to the door, I opened it gently, the lights in the hall entering the room, though not disturbing the sleeping girl. "Ah, Tojo-san, I thought it might be you. Was there something you need?"

"Master," I winced a bit at the term, I forgot about that... "I simply would like to know when as well as what you would like for breakfast. Also, would you happen to know when I might best ask the young mistress? I am already aware of Monaca's habits."

I sighed, I was about to tell her, again, that this was unnecessary, but I'm certain they'd fall on deaf ears. Acknowledging defeat, I told her mine and Komaru's preferences.

"Very well, master, I shall come again once breakfast is ready," Kirumi said before leaving.

I made my way back towards my shared bed, but I paused seeing the sleeping Monaca. Her mouth was opened slightly, head resting on the side of the pillow. These moments make everything worth it. I slipped back under the covers, trying my best not to disturb her, but I guess even in her rest she is a bit clingy. Her arms instantly went around my stomach, unconsciously pulling herself towards me, her head now under mine.

"Nii..." she mumbled quietly as I put my arm around her, bringing the cover back up.

Although it was brief, the remainder of my rest was nice. As promised, Kirumi came by again to get us not long after.

"It's too _early_ for breakfast, Ki-chan..." Monaca groaned, trying to roll over, and if it weren't for my arm she would have.

I chuckled lightly, feeling a bit tired myself. "Come on princess, Tojo-san worked hard for the food," I whispered.

She moaned, "But it's so early!"

"You leave me no choice then..." I let out a sigh, getting out of bed myself.

"Kyaa?!" Monaca cried out when I picked her up, "N-Nii-san!"

I paid her no mind, she was too tired to even resist. "No fair Nii-san!"

"Monaca-chan can you please..." Komaru walked out of her room next door, rubbing her eyes. She paused when she saw what was happening. "Onii-san?"

"Tojo-san made us breakfast, Monaca was too tired to get out of bed, so I picked her up," I explained simply. "You're more than welcome to join us." I grinned.

Komaru yawned but gave a nod in return. "Alright."

When I entered the dining room, I was almost baffled by how amazing it smelled. Monaca sure didn't complain after we got there.

Kirumi, however, watched us and stifled a bit of her laughter. "I hope, everything is to your liking."

"Ki-chan's cooking is the best!" Monaca cheered, though it was a bit awkward, what with me still carrying her.

I raised her up, "What happened to being too early to eat?"

"Eh, heh, heh..." she poked her fingers together.

 ** _GGRRRRLLLL_**

Her flushed fave explained everything. Komaru giggled, "I think somebody isn't being honest with herself."

Kirumi laughed lightly herself, "Monaca-chan always did have a rather honest stomach."

"Nii-chan, they're being mean to me!"

This was our family, and honestly, there was no other way I would want it.

 **.o0O0o.**

It was fairly odd, having someone else come to our need for even simple requests. Honestly, you couldn't get away with even muttering under your breath around her.

I swear she has super-human ears.

Monaca and I were in our rooms. Komaru had gone out with Kirumi, I think Komaru just wanted an excuse to do something for Kirumi, she never was one who liked being indebted.

That and Komaru has been wanting to go shopping for a while, kill two birds with one stone, ya know?

"Hmm, hmmm, ha, humm..." Monaca softly hummed, using her laptop to inform the Towa Group of new updates and answering any questions.

"What'cha humming for, Monaca?"

"Hmm... they just needed a bit help delegating work, they weren't sure which bits were going to need more time or people. So they asked who should be placed with who."

I nodded, sounded simple enough. "Got any ideas?"

"Oh I already sent the response, you see the research group needed to optimize the variations in appearance, after all, it's not like one sight appeals all. They also need to see how efficient can we make the movements, not completely necessary but certainly preferred.

"The engineering team are testing the various speeds to see how efficient we can make the motors, especially for the arms. Then there's the group in charge of the hand, did you know they are so difficult to program? What with each hand having four fingers with three hinge joints and a thumb which uses both a pivot and hinge joint.

"Of course there are the various prototypes and-"

Monaca went on, explaining the delicate intricacies of her robot.

"Of course all of this is inferior to a human, no robot could _ever_ be better than a free thinking human, and Ki-chan is the best!" Monaca cheered.

After that Monaca was just searching the web.

My mind drifted off to Nidai, mainly out of the mere desire Hope's Peak may have a solution, but what are the odds of such a future?

'Hope for the best, prepare for the worst.'

That's what he told Monaca, what he told us all. Since he's said that, it has been on my mind ever since he spoke those words.

As I watch Monaca, I think of those words. Every day I hope for Monaca, I did not need any for myself anymore, it was not necessary. But I knew deep down, there was a high chance she wouldn't get her dream come true.

Her smile brightened the room, her laugh cleared the air. It was to keep those with Monaca that I wanted to protect.

"Ahh!"

Monaca's startled scream brought my attention to the greenette, however, it was not fear, but adoration. Taking a glance at her screen, it showed a direct message between her and her friend.

 **MageUsami42:** Where you going?

 **CyberPunk31:** Just going to a convention in Minato City. It's primarily for computer engineers, programmers, and enthusiasts.

 **MageUsami42:** What?! Lucky! I don't think I could afford that.

 **CyberPunk31:** Oh the only thing you would be paying is gas and hotel lodging, it's not exactly that big and not as interesting as either expos, it's more of a 'get known' in small exposures.

 **MageUsami42:** Oh so its more of scouting people to work with kind of thing?

 **CyberPunk31:** Yeah pretty much, most people are anywhere from first-year high school students to fresh out of college graduates.

 _ **MageUsami42 is typing.**_

I took a glance at Monaca, but she paused before sending. She stole a look at me and averted her gaze. It was cute... and very obvious as to what she wanted to know.

"Well... we do have the entire day..." I said out loud, "Ask where it is and give kaa-san and tou-san a call, if, _and I mean if,_ they are fine with it, yes we can go."

 **.oOo.**

I am not sure why I should feel this surprised anymore. I and everybody else knows, Monaca has got me wrapped around her finger.

Yes, I was pushing her wheelchair to the expo, it wasn't too terribly far, kaa-san came by to pick us up and told us she would come by again after dropping tou-san at home. We told her thanks and let her know we made, well it was Kirumi but we both agreed to let Kirumi reveal herself, lunch for ourselves later. I also brought my wallet in case Monaca wanted anything, and our phones should need to arise.

"So..." I asked as Monaca hopped in her seat, "Who's your friend?"

"Well, we never shared our actual names, but I met them online about a year ago. I had some issues getting the program to run for the maid-bot, I asked some forums for help and they were the first to reply. It worked and I told them if they needed help I wouldn't mind helping. From there we started talking and every now and then one of us would pick up some new interest or question."

"Okay, but how would you find each other, it's not like you can scream each other's screen name. That'd be rude and you wouldn't know if they were them."

"Well duh," Monaca giggled, "I told him to look for a boy with a hoodie with a gas mask design on it, and that he would be pushing a wheelchair."

"Hey, you and Komaru are the ones that insisted I update my wardrobe." I half-whined.

"but you like it don't you?" She held a small victorious smirk.

"Usami?" a new voice cut in. It was a girl, roughly my age. She wore a green dress and white skirt with blonde hair. She was a bit shorter than me, perhaps she was younger.

Monaca tilted her head, "Are you... CyberPunk31?" The girl blushed but nodded. "You don't look like you would be into cyberpunk."

"W-well like you're one to talk, I don't think you are a magical bunny!" The girl bit back.

I decided to intervene, "easy you two. Monaca, be nice to..."

"Chihiro," the girl relented after taking a breath in, "Chihiro Fujisaki."

I shook her hand, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Makoto Naegi, this is my sister, Monaca Naegi," at her puzzled glance I elaborated, "she's adopted." I whispered.

"Well, Monaca, I'm surprised to see that you're pretty young to be asking stuff about coding." She said, looking at Monaca.

Monaca grinned and gave a V-sign with her fingers, eyes closed. "You're one to talk, you're like fifteen and you told me you practically made your own voice recognition and a search function for your computer."

Chihiro scratched her cheek, "Well... my dad left his old laptop for me to play with, how was I supposed to know he meant using it and not taking it apart?"

"Hold on," I cut in, "You reverse engineered a laptop at fifteen?!"

"I didn't say that..." Chihiro mumbled, "I was..."

"What was that?" Monaca said in a sing-song tone.

"I said I was eight." She finally said clear enough to hear.

I let out an impressed whistle. "That's incredible, you got to be some kind of programming prodigy, huh?"

"Well, I wouldn't call myself a prodigy, Monaca here is pretty talented herself." Chihiro relented. "I just... really like programming."

I smiled at that. "Well, what would you like to do? My imouto had our kaa-san drive us all the way here just to meet you. She went on and on telling me how amazing, and helpful, and friendly you were to her."

"K-Koto-Nii-san!" Her blush covered her entire face as she attacked my side. "Fuji-chan he's lying! Koto-nii is being mean!"

That got a laugh out of her. "It's alright Monaca... I know you would never say that." The greenette let out a sigh of relief. "But you are more than welcome to think so."

"E-Ehhh!?"

Huh... I never knew her face could get that red.

We apologized to her.

Chihiro and Monaca spoke to each other discussing current projects.

"What?! Strong AI?! I thought that stuff was only in theory!" Monaca cried out, "We are like _years,_ away from getting there!"

"Yeah, but, I've been making some headway into the development. Right now I have it able to hear and understand conversations, unfortunately, I cannot get it to the point it can scan the internet and search for general responses. Of course, getting simple yes and no answers are easier. The more complex functions of tone, emotion, upper processed thinking, complicated questions and the works are much more difficult."

"That's amazing, you must be pretty popular at your school, huh?" I asked.

Chihiro deflated a bit, "Oh... well, not really, I'm... not really talked to much. The guys think I am a bit too weak to hang out with, and the girls don't have much interest in computer science, I mean, isn't it weird?"

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on Monaca's shoulder. "My imouto is developing a maid robot that the Towa Group is currently developing. If anything, we think you're pretty awesome. So what if those guys think you aren't cool enough to be with."

"Really, even after meeting me you'd want to be my friend?" She seemed borderline in tears.

"Fuji-chan is Fuji-chan, you're perfectly fine being yourself." Monaca smiled, "Maybe we can meet up again in the future!"

"Why wouldn't we?" I smiled as well. "It's a promise, as a man you know?"

"A-as a man?" She questioned, sniffling a but.

I nodded, "I met a guy a couple days ago, we made a promise to each other. He promised to see if he and his associates could help Monaca get back on her feet." I squeezed Monaca's shoulder, she smiled back at me.

Chihiro bit her lip, "What did you promise?"

"To get stronger." I said with absolute seriousness, "This girl here, she has become my entire world. She sees me as the strongest brother for her."

"Nii-san _is_ the strongest!"

"She wants to be strong like me, so she can always hope to one day and by mine and her friends' sides again. I want to become the strong brother she can look up to. That is my promise to him. And men don't break their promises." I explained.

She was quiet, but then a soft giggle cane out "Okay... I'll accept your _manly_ promise."

I scratched my cheek, "The way you say that makes it a bit awkward. Anyways..." I thought for a moment, trying to think of what we could talk about. "Ah, what school are you going to? Must be tough finding a school that furthers your skill if you're this good."

"Ah, I'm going to St. Elbandia Academy, and yeah, it was tough finding a school that would help me, but they are pretty much letting me be a TA for the computer science class. What about you, surely you have something special you like?"

I waved my hand, dismissing the thought. "I'm nothing special, my imoutos are much more skilled than me. I'm going to Dusk High, just your average school for average people like me. Though I am taking a class in Philosophy."

"Philosophy? As in the study of well, reasoning, and knowledge?" Chihiro asked.

I nodded, "Well, more specifically for logic. I always had a bit of interest in logic puzzles, sudoku, as well as finding holes in arguments."

"Oh, so you like speaking in public?"

"More like reading and watching fictional works. I enjoy the mystery genre, kinda fun to try to see if you can get to the bottom of the mystery before it's revealed you know?" I explained, "I don't really want to be a detective though, that is way too much pressure for a guy like me."

She nodded along and on we went, just Chihiro, Monaca and I, going back and forth between each other's conversation.

We swapped numbers, talked about our school, well, Monaca talked about the groups she had to work with at Towa, Fujisaki had stories of her father and herself working on some projects, I mostly mentioned an interest here or there.

"It was a pleasure meeting you two. Perhaps we can see each other again?" Chihiro's tone just bled hope.

"Of course!" Monaca cheered. Apparently, she really liked getting to know CyberPunk31. "We can still chat too, maybe we will see each other before school starts."

"I'd like that," Chihiro said.

"Makoto! Monaca, come on it's nearly dinner time!" Kaa-san called out from the car.

We parted ways and went to the car. "So, you have fun meeting your friend, Monaca?"

"She's so cool! Shes really pretty and smart and talented, and she said we might see each other again!" Monaca raved on and on about her.

Kaa-san let out a hearty chuckle. "What about you, Makoto, did she seem nice?" Her tone spoke volumes.

"Okaa-san! I just met her, but yes, she's a very nice person. I wouldn't mind spending my time with her. I think Komaru might be interested, Fujisaki-san is practically making science-fiction less fiction and more science." I said with the little amount of praise being held back.

Komaru always did want to write about sci-fi adventures.

"That's great, dear."

Chihiro Fujisaki, huh, seems like a name I'm going to hear about more often from Monaca.

 **.o0O0o.**

 **Explanations regarding the chapter.**

 **Their message names-** Do I really need to explain Monaca's? (Yes 42 is a reference to hitchhikers guide to the galaxy) Chihiro is simply I thought 1. Chihiro is really into computers, and 2. he wants to be strong. (31 is just my favorite number xD)

 **How Chihiro met Monaca-** I felt that since I already made Monaca use technology to communicate with the Towa Group, why not Chihiro? Monaca is smart, but even she needs help (Not to mention this would make her, what six, seven?)

 **Naegi's Philosophy interest-** This is more a reference to his deduction skills in the class trials. To be able to pick apart a statement into true and false, this is pretty much logic in basic form. If A is true, and B is false, but the whole statement is supposed to be true, obviously something is wrong with it. (Also, I'm currently taking a Philosophy class, so I thought it'd fit well for Naegi's constant need to but in for the truth.)

 **NEXT CHAPTER: will probably be the last Pre-Hope's Peak Arc.**

 **We will cover:  
** Can Kirumi convince the Naegi parents? Makoto getting his acceptance letter, a personal time between Monaca, Komaru, Kirumi, and Makoto, and something else.

 **Other things to note:**

 **I am currently writing that _other_ Dangan fic, it's a WIP and really hard to write the beginning. So, the despairful version of this story is on **it's **way, it will be a while but hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the final Pre-Hope's Peak arc chapter.**

 **Remember when I said not to expect a long chapter after my reverse birthday gift?**

 **Here's an even LONGER chapter.**

 **.o0O0o.**

Time went by within the house. Kirumi still acted as our de facto maid, by now it was practically a tack-on to any conversation.

"You know you don't have to do this. You're _our_ guest."

"Even so, master/young mistress, I insist."

Whether it be laundry, meals, getting something from another room. If she didn't spontaneously decide to go shopping with the stubborn girl, I think Komaru would have gone insane. The only one of us who didn't mind was Monaca, unsurprisingly since she _was_ her maid before.

We were nearing the end of the two-week stay Kirumi had settled on. The time for her to convince our parents was coming ever closer. It was almost nerve-wracking for me, and we already decided it would only be her and my parents doing the talking!

That Saturday, the last day of her residence at Casa-de-Naegi as a visitor was here.

For the most part, Kirumi was incredibly skilled at acting, whenever our parents came home, she told an easy lie of saying we prepared dinner for them. She wasn't completely lying when she said we, she did do the cooking. The table preparations were more our part.

During last weekend, Kirumi and Komaru hung out a bit, though keeping with the 'act' they spent a lot of time with Monaca as well. After all, it was why Kirumi was with us.

Part of me worried she wouldn't be staying with us. Not that I don't like Kirumi! She's a very nice person, and she makes Monaca smile.

Kirumi has been playing a huge role in the relationship between Komaru and me. She would watch over Monaca, and we just talked.

Komaru brought up her hopes and dreams, stories of her friends and people at school, occasionally asking for help on some brief review she wanted to do. Of course, when it got too hard, she just gave up, it was summer break still.

I would just help her out, mess with her a bit of joking and teasing, and then we would play games again. Of course, her favorites were more along the lines of visual novel style games. The one we tried out was this weird book club game. It was... interesting.

Now, that is not the end of it. Kirumi would also help out our parents. She toned down her habits, though she was clearly a touch uncomfortable doing so. She very much so wanted to _properly_ address them as master and mistress, however, she also knew it was not the time.

It was around lunch that my parents finally brought up the topic.

"Ne, ne, Tojo-san, how was your stay here? I hope my children haven't bothered you." Kaa-san teased us. "Oh, do you need any assistance packing up? Makoto wouldn't mind helping you, right dear?"

I nervously chuckled, taking a glance at Kirumi, she nodded.

"Actually there has been something I have been meaning to ask, though, I have found it difficult to explain," Kirumi said.

"What is it? Can we help you with anything?" Tou-san questioned, "You've been a wonderful guest and Monaca-chan has been cheerful ever since you visited, it's the least we could do."

Komaru stood up, "Monaca, come on, you wanted to show me something right?" She said suddenly, taking Monaca into her arms, completely leaving her wheelchair behind.

"Eh? Right now?" We still haven't told Monaca, I guess Komaru didn't want to break her heart if our parents said no. That or she actually had something Monaca needed to show her.

"Well?" Kaa-san asked.

She took a deep breath in, "In all honesty, I hadn't planned on staying for two weeks."

"Oh my, was something wrong? Were we a bit too pushy or did something in your family come up you needed to do? It would be terrible if you had stayed with us, your family is important too!"

"No, no, nothing of the sort. It's just, I had wanted to look after Monaca after she left the hospital, and while these two weeks have been immensely pleasant, the days leading up to now have been increasingly distressful," Kirumi sighed, "What... what I want to say is..."

"Did you want to stay longer?" Tou-san asked. "Most schools start again next week, certainly you must be heading back soon."

Kirumi bit her lip, "That is... true, however, that isn't quite the question I had in mind." She stood up from her seat and walked over to where they could see her.

The next thing she did was shocking to us all. She bowed deeply, her head facing the ground, she couldn't see our reactions.

"I ask that I please serve under your son."

"Eh?" Her words just hit me. "H-hold on what?! That is _not_ what you told me!"

"Makoto!" Kaa-san said with a sharp look. "Just what, is the meaning of this?!"

"Well, son?" Tou-san tapped his foot arms crossed.

I sighed and gave a pointed look at Kirumi, it was a look that said, 'I'd like an explanation as well.'

She had risen from her position, and noticing my look nodded. Kirumi began to explain her history, her personality, and the previous jobs she's had.

Needless to say, even though they were older, they were no less shocked by her tales than Komaru and I were. Actually, I would say even more so. They understood, if barely, what Kirumi was saying.

"What about wanting to serve... our son?" Tou-san said a bit confused.

"Your son, in the past two weeks and few days I have known him, has shown selfless devotion to Monaca, and her happiness. I have never met someone who cared for others, complete strangers even, as he has. Monaca also means a lot to me, and yet, at the time, Makoto-san, a complete stranger to Monaca, would selflessly help a young child in need.

"In the past two weeks alone, when he is not busy with Komaru-chan or use the time for himself, he almost devotes all of it to simply be in her presence. He worries for her and has become her rock. I have seen Monaca-chan break down from many events when she was under the name of Towa, how few people cared for a child for something she had no choice or control over. I have heard her cry herself to sleep. Monaca-chan is clinging to Makoto-san, not for the fact he had saved her, but the fact that he is her brother.

"That is not all, the time with that Ultimate, the team manager. He made a promise to him so strong and such resolve, it almost forced you to believe he would not only do his best but exceed even his own expectations. It was a promise that spoke volumes. Monaca-chan also confined with me the time they spent at the computer expo last week. How they met Chihiro, how they made her feel better, and how happy she was that her nii-san let her go with him.

"It is for all these reasons and much more I wish to serve him. I need no payment, no compensation, and if you were to offer, I would deny them. To serve someone such as your son is plenty a payment for someone such as myself.

"So I ask, please allow me to serve under your son." She bowed again but did not come up.

My parents shared a look, "We... can understand why... at least I think we do. Even still, it is an uncomfortable thought. However," Kirumi stayed motionless, not daring to make a move, "we cannot answer that question, you will be serving under him, then you best get his permission." Kaa-san finished.

I stood shocked. "H-hold on, why is it on me!? This is your guys' house, not mine!"

"Well, son, she already admitted that she won't be receiving payment, and your previous actions saying this wasn't planned already proved you were at least aware she wanted to be staying here," Curse tou-sans similar interest in logic. "So all we will be paying for is the cost of her staying here, we tend to have leftovers anyway so it's not like we will be paying more for food."

I was silent, when tou-san put it like that then yes, it did make sense that I should have an answer. "What about schooling?" I looked at Kirumi, "You certainly can't just quit schooling."

"I have already transferred to the school Makoto-san used to attend. Had this not worked, I would simply find work elsewhere nearby until I could find a time to ask again."

Persistent much?

"What about higher learning?" I asked.

"I am a maid, college is not required, if my master or mistress were to order me, I would go."

"Well, Makoto, its all on you. Will she stay, or will she go?"

Three sets of eyes looked towards me.

"I think..."

 **.o0o.**

"Master, how has your day been?"

Ah, yes, Kirumi has officially become our, well, my maid.

"It's fine, Dusk is a perfectly average high school, I don't see any trouble with that." We were on our way to pick up Monaca, surprisingly enough, she got into Hope's Peak elementary.

The school pretty much observed young children who have already begun developing their talent. They had a pretty much chance of getting into the main high school branch but was no guarantee.

All in all, it was a normal elementary school that just had scouts from the high school division looking out for potential talent. They just had the advantage of not needing to have them get scouted, they already were scouted.

Of course, to get in you had to have some kind of talent. They aren't looking for much, just higher than the above average. This meant there could be two, three, even four kids with the same talent. They were only children, they had plenty of time to grow and gain skills. This, of course, was equally unlikely, what with the few students who got in.

Parents are told up front there is no guarantee they will be put in the high school classes, and as such it is more for the local families.

We made our way, in serene silence. Once we arrived, Monaca was talking avidly to her teacher. The young man, most likely fresh out of college, looked incredibly interested in her tales of grandeur.

"Monaca!" I called out to the girl, she smiled and waved. I walked over and ruffled her hair, "How's my little princess."

"Nii-san my hair!" She laughed in mock anger. "Sensei taught us the history of the city and stuff about nature." So history and biology classes today?

"That's wonderful," I smiled making my way behind her to push her wheelchair. "Thank you for staying to watch over her, again."

The man laughed, "She has such interesting stories, she's got quite the mind there. I doubt Hope's Peak would forget about Lil' miss Homeroom."

Ah, yeah, though Monaca's really smart, as in ridiculously smart for her age, her ability to have groups peacefully come together under her leadership is unmatched at her age. They weren't certain what to name her as, leader, guide, manager, eventually they found out Monaca liked to have fun with the other kids playing make-believe. Since Homeroom was just a glorified way of saying free time for the kids, they decided why not?

Monaca made friends, they'd go on adventures in the playground, and generally, it was her who set the rules up. Nobody minded and everyone liked her. Not that I can fault any of them.

Monaca and I bid thanks before going back to Kirumi who waited at the gates. It was one of the few 'orders' I gave her. It would have been incredibly awkward if she called us Master and young mistress when we frequent here. Passing strangers was one thing. People who constantly hear it and know us, that's a separate ballpark.

"How was your day, Monaca-chan," Kirumi said carrying her bag. It was a bit of a trade-off between us.

I loved pushing Monaca's chair around, though Kirumi thought it should be her job, as our maid. Instead, we agreed if I were to push, than anything we had, she would carry if able.

"It was so cool!" Monaca began to talk about her day as we walked home. She spoke of the history of the city, the origin stories we had, and then about facts about nature that Kirumi and I probably knew at one point and likely forgot.

We were greeted by Komaru at the door. "Hey guys, just in time. Makoto you got some mail, Kirumi, okaa-san wanted to know if you needed anything for dinner, and Monaca, your laptop has been beeping nonstop for the past half hour from Towa."

The three of us went our ways. Komaru brought Monaca to our room, Kirumi and I went to the dining/kitchen area.

"Mail huh?" I wondered looking at the pile. I scanned through them until I saw it was a drawing I had entered upon my imoutos insistence. The reward was just a few free tickets to something they wanted to see, but they themselves were too young to enter. They only offered four tickets however so it was not like I could bring everybody.

Well, the prize day is not until Sunday, so I have time to figure out what to do.

"Hmm, do you have anything you wish to have for dinner, Master?" Kirumi's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"As long as it is not dried mackerel or dried bean curd, I'm fine with pretty much anything," I told her plainly. "Have anything in mind?"

She thought for a moment, "I shall see what the young mistresses desire, excuse me, master," She left the kitchen and I was left alone.

In the silence, I returned to my tickets, I know the two want to go, but it was a matter of the last ticket. At first, I thought maybe I'd just give them to our parents, and I would just stay home, after all, I only entered from their insistence, I wasn't even sure of what I was entering! It had to be something popular if Komaru was interested, she always followed the latest trends.

The tickets told nothing of what it was, it was just an admittance ticket with a location, time, and seat listing.

As I pondered across this, Kirumi returned, "Is something the matter, Master? You seem... troubled."

I explained to her the tickets and how I received them.

"If that is all, why not just ask them and let them decide? As you said, they wanted it, you simply got it for them, you are not obligated to hold onto them," That is true, none of them had my name on them, so it was not like they were looking out for specifically a 'Makoto Naegi' to walk in, right? "Anyways, Master, I had informed your parents that I did not need anything, the two desired something light for dinner and we have the stock for some light soups."

I nodded in understanding, while she prepped, I went to Komaru's room. Unlike mine, which was an average bed, desk with a computer, dresser, and shelving unit, Komaru had a bookshelf dedicated to the mangas she read, and even that was not enough to hold them all. There were posters of her favorites and by her desk was a waste bin of crumpled papers. Probably flawed ideas for that manga she has been wanting to make.

The two were lounging around, Komaru at her desk, and Monaca lying in Komaru's bed, tapping away on her laptop. A quick glance showed it was that messenger again, and upon further inspection, she was talking with Chihiro again.

"Knock, knock?"I said tapping on the open door, with a small smirk.

"Hey nii," Komaru mumbled before scrapping another paper. "ugh... drawing is so hard!"

"Hi, Koto-nii!" Monaca called over her shoulder.

I walked behind Komaru, who was working on yet another concept sketch, "I got a surprise for you," I said taking a glance at the work she was doing. Honestly better than what I could make, but that didn't make it good.

"hmmm?" she hummed completely focused on her drawing. She didn't turn her head, I dropped her ticket in front of her.

"I won."

She let out a startled gasp, "H-how the?! I know I asked you to enter but the odds were like a bazillion to one!"

Monaca looked over and was surprised as well, "Wow! You won Koto-nii?!"

I sat next to her and handed her, her own. "Yep, aren't I awesome."

"The best! You must be like, _suuuuuppppeerrr_ lucky!" She said with arms wide open as if to show how lucky I must be, though, from her size, it wasn't much. I laughed and plucked her headband before ruffling her hair. "My hair!"

"Calm down, I'll brush your hair again later," I smiled at her as she pouted, "and I just got a bit lucky this time, nothing big," I shrugged.

"Nii, it's like the biggest event in the fall, that contest has practically the entirety of Japan's youth falling over itself to get one ticket. This event is the best chance most people have of getting in, it is so exclusive!" Komaru cried out from her desk.

I rolled my eyes and left Monaca with the other two tickets. "Okay, okay, here are the other two tickets, you two can choose who gets them, friends or whatever," I shrugged before giving Monaca a quick squeeze, "I'll go get your brush."

I left the two in peace to grab Monaca's brush in our room.

 **.o0o.**

Dinner rolled around, we were all together, as per usual, I asked (read: ordered) Kirumi to join us on the table for the meal she prepared for us.

"I heard you won that giveaway, Makoto, you must be incredibly lucky," Kaa-san teased.

"It was a one-time thing, It's no big deal."

Komaru sighed, "There he goes again, 'it's no big deal' he says, 'it's just some tickets,' he said. Anyways, can you drop us off at the event on Sunday, kaa-san, tou-san?"

Kirumi raised a brow, "Us, young mistress?"

"Yeah!" Monaca cheered, "Koto-nii won the tickets, Maru-nee wanted them with me, and kaa-san and tou-san said they would like to go out, just them, so. you can come too."

"I see,"

I don't.

"I told you, you guys were free to choose whoever, don't you have friends to bring?" I asked, not that I didn't mind.

Monaca answered for them. "Well, you should come along too, it's not fair if we don't bring you, please?"

"Oh, okay. I still don't know what this will be."

"I don't mind dropping the kids off, dear, we can catch a restaurant while they are busy," Tou-san answered Komaru.

And with that my decision was made, for me, I might add.

 **.o0o.**

Sunday quickly came, we are not exactly dressed up. I wore that jacket Monaca picked out for me, Komaru and Monaca elite their school uniforms. Kirumi opted for her maid outfit.

Where we arrived was a pretty large stage, there were men and women in extravagant clothing by the backstage, and well-dressed people towards the front.

Where me and the others were seated, we were most common folk. All dressed somewhat nice, but nowhere near the level the others upfront were.

"This, is what you had me enter for? Fashion show seats?"

"It isn't just a fashion show! This is practically Ms. Japan!" Oh, the whole competition leading up to the Miss Universe. Well, that explains it.

I couldn't help but ask, "Practically?"

She poked her fingers, "Well, it's actually more like Hope's Peak Academy scouting. These people are all incredible, but instead of Hope's Peak, its to seek potential models.

"Modeling is apparently somewhat stressful, you always have to be either in-the-know, or the one setting it, or you'll fall behind like yesterday's news. Then there's the traveling, need to always be camera perfect, almost never having a moment to yourself in public, partnerships, deals, and so on and so forth."

Yikes, when she put it like that it makes them way more than just a pretty face.

"Of course, they do have managers, which helps out scheduling, but then comes issues on working well with them, agreeing to split between 'me time' and screen time, it's a hot mess," Komaru mentioned. "Though, if you are always setting trends then you don't need to worry as much since you are the one the world turns to, but that can be stressful too, especially if you make it routine."

As she said that, the show began.

Needless to say, there were some pretty good clothing, and some, a bit out there. Okay, mostly out there.

Around the final third segment, I split off, wanting to find something the four of us can go eat at afterward, as well as use the restroom.

After exiting, showing the ticket attendants that I was leaving and informed them I would be back, I made my way to the nearby food court. The fashion show was actually by an outlet mall, and the food court was set to the side rather than in the center. This was because there were two food courts, one at either end to ease foot traffic.

I knew there was no way any of us would want to eat fried food, so some fast foods were not exactly what we were after. I scanned around and noticed a burger shack. It was not exactly the best but it might do.

As I made my way over, I was not exactly looking where I was going and bumped into a person.

We fell to the ground, as we looked up and our eyes met, I thought of a couple things. One, I should have looked where I was going, two, the girl I bumped looks actually pretty nice. She was slightly taller than me, had dark red hair and even had matching eyes. But lastly, three, I made an ass of myself. I stood up and brushed the dust off me.

I extended my hand to her, "So sorry, I should have been paying attention."

She grabbed mine and pulled herself up, "No biggie, I was doing the same," she smiled, "You weren't in a rush, were you? Seem kinda average to be in a hurry." She took a look at my outfit.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "I was just going to check out the food services here. I just walked out from the nearby fashion show, I was gonna look for a place to eat when my imoutos and... friend, were finished with the show, my name is Makoto Naegi, by the way."

Suddenly her attitude did a complete 180, "Oh... um..." she pulled her hoodie over her head, and looked down at the ground, "Well, you can call me Ryoko, Ryoko Otonashi."

Did I... say something wrong?

"Are you alright?" I asked looking her in the eyes.

"What? Me? Yeah, I suppose so. It's part of my, well I wouldn't say personality since I choose to be like this, but behavior? I guess is a better way of saying it. I get bored really easily, and the shock of us meeting has poured over. Life is just, too predictable." She sighed, still not looking at me.

"I suppose I can understand that much. Novelty or conventionality, if everything is routine, the experience becomes dull, but if you constantly did new things, eventually you run out of things that are completely new."

Her personality flopped back, "Huh, surprised you knew that."

I waved her comment off, "It's more my curiosity than anything. I know what it's like to live an average life." Not a complete lie, I did at one point, four-ish, months ago live a regular life. "Life gets pretty... redundant."

"Exactly!" She cheered, "Ugh, I hate predictability, but it becomes so hard to not notice when day in day out, it's not like we are living our lives, we are practically just waiting for something new or for it to end."

I nodded, closing my eyes, almost sagely. "A life of repetition is not a life at all, merely a machine, no, even less, a part of a machine, trying to find a purpose but lacking one altogether, a replaceable unit."

When I opened my eyes, Ryoko was looking at me with a bit of interest, "Doesn't it? That's why I love creating a ruckus every now and again." This girl and ruckus do not seem like words that go into a sentence without the words 'don't cause' between them.

Despite my internal thoughts, she continued, "That's why I love experiencing negative emotions."

That threw me for a loop, that was a complete contradiction. "Love... negativity?"

"Oh, well... yeah," back to looking at the ground, "I rarely feel, happy, about things. I am kind of... distant to my family, I have trouble making friends, so positive emotions are hard to come by. So the options I have, are boredom, or depression most of the time."

"Don't you get tired of being depressed?" I asked.

"You said it yourself, novelty or conventionality. Option one I stay bored, option two, find joy in my own sorrows. I guess it's less I enjoy sadness, but rather I enjoy _feeling_ sadness. I like knowing I am still alive, that I am still human, still alive. If I didn't, I think I would be a robot by then." She sighed. "Would I like to experience happiness? I'd _kill_ to find some happiness, but how can I do that if it's so predictable, so easy to get used to."

Then, she perked up, "That's why I find joy in misery, because even if I am hurt, even if I cry, it lets me know I am not dead yet... What about you, you said it yourself, you can understand, so why aren't you... more like me?" Her tone at the end was biting, but I couldn't shake the feeling it was also yearning, wanting.

It felt desperate to be understood, what was the term, misery enjoys company?

"I guess... I just look to the future, I want to believe in a future where my imoutos and I can live happy lives, that our dreams come."

"... That's all? A mere desire, belief in a better future? ... How dreadful, no how naive, utterly naive. If you truly believe in such a future, your going to taste bitter desp-"

"I never said I believed it was possible." My voice cut through her words, she was shocked, her personality reverting to how we first met, though shocked into silence. "I said I _wanted_ to believe, I never said I truly did. Am I hopeful? Yes, I have hope. But over summer, someone told me a vital lesson in hope.

"Hope for the best, prepare for the worst. I want, with all my being, for my family to be happy, I'd do _anything_ to keep them and those I hold dear happy, but I know the chances are slim, our dreams too high. If my hopes are answered and we get a miracle, that would be the best day of my life. If not, it's a bitter pill to swallow, but I am prepared to. "

"I see... You're full of hope, but prepared for all of it to be taken away, wouldn't that leave you hopeless? How can you find satisfaction knowing it will become so dreadful?! Why bother?!"

I was silent for a moment, I debated with myself, why am I telling her all this? She's just some stranger I bumped into, at any point we could have parted ways. So why am I indulging her questions?

 _"So why aren't you... more like me?!"_

... That's why.

Before this summer, I was exactly like her.

Before this summer, I was never attached to anybody. I noticed things because I had _nothing_ to _not_ notice. Komaru and I were distant, my parents were busy working, I essentially was a robot. Then, I met Monaca.

I thought back to that day, what if Monaca never came to the park? What if Monaca never moved in with us, if Kirumi didn't tag along, if I never got to meet all these people like Nekomaru and Chihiro, and Komaru and I never made up?

I knew the answer, I've been there before, I can _see_ the answer in front of me.

Before everything this summer, I rarely was happy, everything seemed so stressful, I was, a very pessimistic person.

"It's because I was once exactly like you, that I am the way I am now," I said looking at her, neither of us turned our gaze.

"H-how?! You should be just like me! you said it! Why?! Why?!"

"..." I didn't know a real way to answer.

So I told her exactly that.

"I could tell you a million things, Otonashi-san," I whispered softly, "I could tell you I changed, or someone else changed me. I could tell you I got bored of being bored, I could say I was so desperate for some kind of simulation, that I didn't care what happened next. I could tell you everything you wanted, and everything you didn't care to listen. But that doesn't change the one thing that mattered."

"WHAT?!" By now she grasped onto my shoulders, eyes pleading, begging for an answer.

"I could live with my choice, it causes me heartache, and pains I could have gone without, but I could live with my choice because I don't want to go back."

A soft ringing disturbed us, we were so intensely talking back and forth, I had lost time.

I picked up my phone, sure enough, it was ringing. "Hello?"

"Koto-nii!" Monaca's very clearly irritated voice came through. I winced knowing I was in for an earful. "Where have you been?! You said you were just going to go look for a place to eat at the food court, well now the last few designer wear is coming up and you are still gone! It's been thirty minutes!"

I winced again, "I'm sorry Monaca, I'll be there in a moment I was talking to a..." I looked at Ryoko who appeared to be in an internal debate, based on how she was biting her lip and looking away, as though figuring something out, "a friend."

"Well hurry up nii!" Monaca said before the phone made some wind sounds, probably one of the others taking the phone.

"Master, is everything alright?"

I sighed, should have known. "Everything is fine Kirumi-san, I'll be there in a moment. I got preoccupied is all. Tell Komaru I found a place. I'll be there in ten."

I looked at Ryoko, "Look," Ryoko said, a bit depressed again. "I... appreciate all the thoughts and all, and... I'm sorry for, you know, blowing up. I... I just. I don't know. I was jealous, or something."

I nodded, "I know. If our roles were reversed, I have no doubt in my mind I'd do the same."

"Seriously?" She asked, "I mean, come on, be honest."

"You are a complete stranger to me," I said bluntly, "What benefit do I have from telling a lie?"

"What do you benefit from telling the truth?"

"... touché, but do I need to have a benefit? I say I don't, take it as you will. Anyways, I'm sorry but I really should meet with my imoutos again, maybe I'll see you around?"

She lept bit, "I'll come with you!"

"Huh? but what about-"

She pulled her own stamped ticket, "Never said I didn't have a ticket."

 **.o0o.**

"I'm sorry," I said for the umpteenth time.

"Hmmph!" Monaca turned her head, which was a bit awkward considering I was pushing her chair to the food court. Komaru was doing the same, Kirumi just found it a bit amusing if the upwards tilt of her lips were any indication. Not that her shoulders were shaking.

Ryoko, who followed, watched us. I guess she was trying to figure out the dynamics of this weird family of ours.

"Honestly, onii, you leave for four minutes, and you bump into a girl, and spend twenty just talking back and forth?!" Komaru complained. Well, she had every right to, I suppose.

I sighed and turned to Kirumi and asked her (knowing she would just as quickly ask to) to purchase us our food. She asked Ryoko before going her way.

"Honestly, it was a misunderstanding." I told Komaru, "She and I just have a bit of interest in logical and analytical deductions of reasoning, we were just caught up you know? Some back and forth banter about analyzing data, coming to the logical consequences, some psychology, here and there."

"Geez nii, you watch too many documentaries,"

I gasped in mock offense, "I will have you know Komaru, that the documentaries I watch explain the way things are in the world, deadly animals, the working of camouflage, why we think, how the world changes and even cryptids!"

Time passed by, we ate while the three discussed their interests in the show. Meanwhile, Ryoko and I stole glances at each other.

She and I spoke softly to each other, probing the other to see how they felt.

I could almost see our conversation being replayed in her head, trying to find some answer for herself. That or I was looking way too into things.

Eventually, we started talking about it.

We swapped numbers, she put her name into my contacts and sent a text message to herself before sending one to me.

At this moment we finished eating and decided it was best we parted ways.

"Hey, it was nice talking with you, Otonashi-san," I said to her.

"Call me, Ryoko, I insist," She said with a soft smile. It just dawned on me, but, she never swapped personalities since our talk.

I nodded, I suppose after such an emotionally exhausting talk she and I had, we did understand each other on a personal level. Maybe not the exact experiences, but enough to know how and a but as to why we felt what we did. "Alright, Ryoko-san, but its only fair you call me Makoto."

She grinned, "Deal, Makoto-kun."

It was at this moment my apparent luck ran out. And the biggest series of unfortunate events to ever happen in the span of two minutes.

First off, our bag of leftovers tore open, and though it was a bit unlucky, it didn't end there.

Following the tear, our box if leftovers fell onto the street, a couple of people were walking they're dogs, when they saw the free food on the street, they pulled their respective owners as well, unfortunately, this led to some dogs charging at us, knocking me back a bit into Ryoko.

As this happened one of the dogs got loose from their leash and ran off. The dog ran into the street where incoming traffic was coming. Thankfully the cars were able to slow down in time. Well... almost.

One person, a mailman oba motorcycle, had a bit of an issue slowing down and drove right past the dogs, and he would have driven into Monaca and I had I not shoved Monaca forward, before the mailman went through an alley between the buildings, and hit a bump before coming to a halt.

Thankfully he was okay, but the bump caused the bag to fly overhead and over the brick wall separating this side from the other.

That was when we heard a soft landing, as though it fell on big, bags of trash.

Though, needless to say, the sudden beeping, and the glimpse of an overturned dumpster being... dumped, was all the confirmation we needed. We also were aware that the garbage disposal for the local area was by incineration.

"Well... that was..." Komaru started, her brain trying to process just what on earth happened just now.

Kirumi and I left her to her thoughts as we checked on the mailman.

"Are you okay sir?" Kirumi asked.

"Other than a bruised ego?" he chuckled, "Yeah, thanks. Good thing the mail I was delivering was just some saved letters huh?"

We nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that, will you be okay?"

He nodded, "I just have to give the mailer a ring to met them know what happened. I've lost letters before, and today they specifically had me take only their letters due to their importance, mixing them up would be horrible so they only have me deliver theirs and no one else's. Good thing you and that girl got out of the way, it'd be terrible if you got hurt."

"We're fine, sorry about your bike though," Kirumi told the man.

He waved it off, "A bike can be repaired or replaced. Stay safe kids, I have a call to make."

We meet back up with the three, "You're okay right Monaca?"

"Yeah Koto-nii, I'm okay," she smiled, I reached down and hugged her.

"Good." I was so relieved.

From there we properly split ways, now a bag of leftovers lighter.

"See you around, Ryoko-san?" I asked.

"We have each other's numbers, who knows, it is a small world, after all." she smiled, an honest smile.

As we walked away, I felt like I was being watched... but that's crazy, I mean I'm no esper and I'm probably still hopped up on adrenaline.

Kaa-san met us up at the parking lot for the outlet mall, "Did you have a nice day, kids?"

"Yeah, the clothing was fantastic! Outlandish, but incredible. I'm just a bit disappointed Enoshima-san wasn't there."

"Enoshima?" Kirumi asked, "I'm unfamiliar with that name."

Monaca smiled, "She's super pretty, and she is always on the front lines when it comes to trendsetting. She wasn't here though."

"I really wanted to see her in person," Komaru let out a defeated sigh, "It was part of the reason I wanted to go so badly, I wanted to see like, the next top model in the next top liner. I could have sworn she was going to be there, I read about it too. But when she was supposed to come up the director told us her manager informed them, she was ill."

Monaca patted her back, "There, there."

"I'm not a dog!"

Kaa-san laughed, "What about you three?" She asked the rest of us.

"It was interesting, though I prefer my outfits, it is only fitting," I swear, one of these days kaa-san, Komaru, and maybe even Monaca, are going to go ballistic and order her onto a personal shopping trip and have her buy clothes for herself that aren't maid wear, or for us.

"It was nice... but Koto-nii was gone for the last third looking for a place to eat afterward, and when we called him he said he was talking to his girlfriend."

I choked on my own spit, "M-Monaca?!"

"Oh, you have a girlfriend Makoto?"

"H-hold on she doesn't mean it like that!" I tried to explain, but since I was seated in the passenger seat, I didn't notice the glint in Konaru's eyes.

"Oh yeah, she was pretty too, they had similar interests, onii-san forgot all about his two wittle imoutos for her." She said in a baby voice.

"H-hey wait you got it wrong!"

Monaca followed up in an inquisitive voice, "You don't think she's pretty?"

I shouldn't have fallen for it, "Of course she was!"

... But I did. "Err... I mean, she's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend who happens to be a girl, that's _all!_ "

At that moment my phone buzzed,

 _ **Ryoko Otonashi:** Hey, thanks for the talk, hope to see you around again. xoxo_.

As we reached a stoplight, Kaa-san yanked the phone out of my hands, "Ooh, just a friend? I see, do invite her home one day, you have my permission."

"OKAA-SAN!"

 **.o0o.**

 _ **Ryoko Otonashi**_ _ **:** Hey Makoto, what's up?_

I looked at my phone, a few days had passed and I was walking over to my old middle school again to check on Kirumi before we made our way to Hope's Peak Elementary.

 _ **Makoto Naegi:** Back to routine life, the dull droll of the mundane. What about you? Have you fallen for the dreadful commodity that is an average life?_

It was a thing between me and Ryoko, it was fairly amusing, in a weird sense. We haven't met up since she goes to a completely different high school apparently and was only in town for the fashion show. The two of us talked more and more, if I were to compare anything, I would say me and Ryoko were something similar to Monaca and Chihiro now. Met up the one time, and everything we know about each other is covered through messages.

Funnily enough, this is how a lot of our conversations go.

 _ **Ryoko:**_ Please _don't remind me. Ugh... I'm bored._

I crossed the road, Kirumi waved and made her way over to me.

 ** _Makoto:_** _What do you want me to do?_

 _ **Ryoko:** Surprise me! Give me something I could never expect, come on! It'll be fun._

"How was your day, master?" Kirumi asked.

I shrugged. "Same as always, predictable and boring. Though I think about half the math class learned to actually study," I sighed, geez I'm going back to my depressing ways. Now... what to tell Ryoko...

Well... let's see how she responds to what happened after we met.

 _ **Makoto:** My mom approves you as my girlfriend and would like to have you come over._

I did not receive a response for the next ten minutes. Just as we entered Hope's Peak Elementary, and Monaca exited her room, I got a response.

 _ **Ryoko:**_

It was an anime character whose head started to glow red before passing out. I let out an honest laugh at that.

 _ **Ryoko:** WTF?! Why on earth would she think that?!_

 ** _Makoto:_** _My imoutos are devious little vixens._

"Koto-nii are you okay?" Monaca asked me as Kirumi wheeled her over. I smiled and ruffled her hair as usual.

"Just someone sent me a funny message," I said.

"Oh..." Monaca said as I went around to take her wheelchair. "Was it your girlfriend?"

" _She's not my girlfriend!_ " I cried out.

 _ **Makoto:**_ _Okay, actually Monaca actually thinks you're my girlfriend._

 ** _Ryoko:_** _Are you serious?! Geez, okay. Didn't expect that, well, unusual quota fulfilled, I suppose._

The rest of the way home, it was banter back and forth between me and Ryoko, while Monaca told us what she learned in her classes today, which was a reading class.

When we got home, I was caught by surprise. As we entered the door, Komaru yelled, "ONII-SAN!"

We immediately made our way over, worrying if something bad happened. Monaca was taken into Kirumi's arms as we dashed to the source, the dining room.

However, there was no trouble, instead, kaa-san, tou-san, and Kirumi were all staring at a sheet of paper. "What?" I had to ask.

Komaru shoved the paper in my face.

 **Congratulations to, MAKOTO NAEGI,**

 **We would like to congratulate you**

 **for being selected as Hope's Peak Academy's**

 **Ultimate Lucky Student of Class 78.**

 **Opening Ceremony is next week on Monday,**

 **A dorm room is being prepared for you.**

 **We hope to see more of your skills as you continue throughout**

 **our prestigious Academy.**

 **Signed,**

 **Headmaster of Hope's Peak,**

 ** _Jin Kirigiri_**

In the words of a dear friend, unusual quota fulfilled, I suppose.

"You're going to accept right?!" Komaru pulled my attention away from the paper.

I thought about it. I mean, there was no way I could deny it, graduating alone would secure my future. But a future in what? I wasn't sure. Then there was Monaca, I couldn't just _leave_ her for months on end. I took Monaca from Kirumi and set her in a chair. I kneeled down and held her hands, "What do you think, Monaca? I might not see you for a while if I go."

"You have to go!" Her sudden response took me off guard.

"Are you sure?" Call me overprotected.

She nodded happily, "Chihiro told me she got accepted as their Ultimate Programmer, and Hope's Peak Academy is not _that_ far from Elementary. "We can meet up, and then there's always the weekends and holidays, and, and-"

"Okay, okay." I laughed, what was I worried about? "What about you Komaru, Kirumi?"

"Geez, I'm the asked if you were going to accept it. Of course, I'm fine with it, this is incredible!" She threw her hands in the air. Then, she smirked, "I told you, you were incredibly lucky."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Kirumi. "It is in your best interest to accept, you are fully aware of the success rates of their graduates. I will, of course, come to your aid if need be as the walk is not too terribly far."

I turned to kaa-san and tou-san. "It's a chance in a lifetime dear,"

"We're proud you can get in. Who knows, you might just be the luckiest person alive?"

"Alright, alright," I sighed, "Looks like I'm going to Hope's Peak Academy." The family cheered, except for Kirumi, who merely smiled at us.

 **.o0O0o.**

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading.**

 **Next chapter is the first chapter Makoto will be without Monaca.**

 **I don't know if I can cover all 15 other students from Class 78, so we will see what happens.**


	6. Chapter 5

**You know what... I like writing fanfiction too much.**

 **Just expect long chapters unless stated otherwise xD**

 **(I used to write 5k word chapters a MONTH, now I'm just pumping out 6-8k chapters every 5 days to a week. What can I say, I love Dangan Ronpa so far, and I doubt I'll get tired so soon, that and this story has next to zero conflict, it's all slice of life which makes it easy)**

 **.o0O0o.**

"Hello, welcome to Hope's Peak Academy, name and title please?" I was met at the main entry by the man taking attendance.

"Makoto Naegi, Ultimate Lucky Student, apparently," I said to him.

He scanned the list, searching for my name and talent. "Ah, here it is." He grabbed a small box, "In here is the standard uniform for Hope's Peak Academy, you are only required to wear these during any Academy event, such as festivals, open houses, and assemblies."

I looked at him, "Fridays?"

"We generally reserve those days for school-only events. Not open to the public, these will be the days when class photos and the yearbook club takes photos," he explained, I nodded. Seemed odd, but, hey, I won't complain. "In case you were wondering, your wardrobe is entirely up to you, we provide you a set of uniform for each day of the week, if you choose to wear anything else on any other day, those days are on you.

"Furthermore, there is a laundry room on the first floor of the dormitory area, next to the bathhouse. All dorm rooms have a lock, and only one key, if you lose yours, report it to the main office and we will open your room and get a replacement key as soon as we can. Furthermore, each room has a bathroom, but only the girls have locks on them. This shouldn't be a problem so long as you lock your room."

Weird detail, but okay. "Anything else I should know?" I asked.

"Hmm... All dorm rooms have a bed, drawer, shelving unit, and a closet near the door with spare uniforms. Anything you wish to add is on you, just like any change in uniform. Oh, and for the sake of everyone's sanity, all dorms are soundproof."

"..." I knew he said that intentionally, "Do I even want to know why?"

He looked at me like _I_ was the crazy one, "Your dorm rooms are effectively your research rooms. While you can request one, it is unlikely you will receive one without proper reasoning. Due to an incident last year with the Ultimate Musician, we had to soundproof the dorms.

"Oh, the opening ceremony will start at eight, be sure to change into your uniform by then. If you'd rather change in your room rather than the restroom, your room is listed on the box."

I just nodded and left after that. I felt a small buzz in my pocket.

 _ **Ryoko:** Hi, hi! How is the start of the rest of your boring life?_

I made my way to my room, wanting to just get settled in the half hour I had before the ceremony began. I quickly changed into my uniform, huh, perfect fit.

Tapping a quick reply on my phone, I made my way out to find the gym.

 _ **Makoto:** Hey, I got accepted to Hope's Peak Academy, apparently through their lottery system._

 ** _Ryoko:_** _Wow, really? Out of the ordinary quota fulfilled. Guess you will be a bit busy, won't you?_

"Naegi-san? Hey, little man, I haven't seen you around."

Turning to the voice, I noticed it was Nekomaru, he grinned. I smiled a bit, "Yo, been a while."

 ** _Makoto:_** _Hey, we could always meet up over the weekend, or something. It'd be cool to meet up again._

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA! That it has!" His face turned somber, "How's Monaca?"

I sighed, "Still bound to her wheelchair. You wouldn't happen to have talked to your classmates have you?" Hope shone through my voice, almost begging for him to say there was one.

His sigh, although not the answer I wanted, was the one I expected. Nekomaru shook his head. "Sorry, still no such luck. Damn... I thought one of my, well, our senpais would know, but even they don't have the solution to a damaged spinal nerve. They say it's too dangerous to try, lest they risk paralyzing the body further, a risk few would even consider."

Who could blame them? They're already paralyzed from some point down, who in their right mind would risk losing more?

"It's not your fault, I knew the odds were slim," I said in a defeated voice, it hurts to feel so helpless, "I just... wish I could find some way to help her again. I can't even see her that often anymore..."

 _ **Ryoko:** That'd be nice! How does next weekend, not this one, sound?_

I smiled at the text.

 _"To new students, please report to the Gym, the opening ceremony will begin shortly._

"Looks like it's time, little man," Nekomaru said giving me the thumbs up.

I nodded and made my way over, but not before responding to Ryoko.

 _ **Makoto:** As far as I'm aware, I should be free, so count me in. We can iron the details later, I have to attend the opening ceremony._

Shortly thereafter, I received a reply,

 ** _Ryoko:_** _Sounds good! I have to go too, you aren't the only one with classes._

 **.o0o.**

"GOOD MORNING!" A student called out to me, he was standing completely straight, as though he were trained to do so. "YOU MUST BE A NEW STUDENT AS WELL! PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!"

"Uh... yeah," I said moving past him to take one of the seats. Only sixteen, huh? Guess literally only one class enters per year. "I'm Makoto Naegi, the Lucky Student of this year."

He nodded, "I am the ultimate Moral Compass, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, please call me Taka!" Moral compass, well that explains the strict appearance. "It appears most of us are here, we are waiting for only five more if the empty seats are exact."

I just nodded along, as he waited to see if anyone else would enter.

"Ah, Naegi-san," It was Chihiro, "nice to see you again."

"Hey there, Fujisaki-san," I smiled, familiar faces were more than welcome in my book. "Monaca told me you would be in my class if I accepted."

She tilted her head, "If?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Call me overprotective?" I laughed nervously, "I... I didn't exactly like the thought of leaving Monaca. I mean, I trustmy family, it's just..."

"You've been with her almost every day since you met, and now you won't spend as much time, right?" She wondered.

"Eh?! You could tell?"

"Of course! It's fairly obvious." She said with a smile, "That, and she sent me a message this morning, telling me exactly that."

We laughed at that. "Sounds like my princess alright," I smiled warmly at the thought. "So... Ultimate programmer, what was that again? Reverse engineered a laptop at the age of eight?" I teased.

"H-hey!" She blushed, "W-what about you?! Monaca said you won that contest that practically every teen entered."

I rolled my eyes, "It was a _one, time, thing_. Honestly, a guy wins a contest, and you never hear the end of it."

We just kept talking about how we've been. Chihiro just updating me on her projects, and me updating her on the Naegi household, as well as stories about Monaca and I amongst other things.

Soon enough, the rest of our class filed in.

From the research Komaru and I had done months prior, on who we expected, it was not too hard to make our own predictions.

There was Sayaka Maizono, who would probably be something like the Ultimate Pop Star, or Singer. I wonder if she remembered me from middle school, then again we never had class together, if anything we were just two kids who happened to be in the same grade. She was popular, and I was just an everyday sort of guy.

Another was Leon Kuwata, either the Ultimate Baseball Player Star or Prodigy, either way, he was incredible at the sport.

The only other we expected, Komaru, doubly so, was Junko Enoshima, whom Komaru had no doubt, would be the Ultimate Fashionista. Based on all her magazine covers, I didn't blame her for thinking so, actually, I'd be shocked if she were wrong.

The rest, however, I wasn't familiar with, at least not immediately. Everyone here, bar me, who got in on luck, is incredibly well known to be noticed. If they told me their names, I could probably match the name to talent.

This is mostly because a lot of people were theorized to show up by name, not by image. Plus it's hard to tell which images were real or just ripped off some generic image of someone who fits the supposed talent.

Eventually, everyone was settled in our seats.

I sat at the front, leftmost corner with Chihiro at my side. Behind me was who I believed to be Leon Kuwata. Next to Chihiro was a brown haired, lithe girl and a guy with an absurdly pointed hairstyle. Behind them, was a lavender-haired girl, a guy who wore his black uniform coat over his shoulders, and a short-haired girl who sat incredibly straight, eyes locked onto the podium.

On the right side of the front row, was who I think was Junko Enoshima, tapping away on her phone, waiting for the headmaster to begin. Next to her was a blonde haired man with glasses. Beside him was Taka, and an incredibly buff person next to him.

Behind them was Sayaka, a... rotund... guy, a pale girl with black hair drills and a girl with a long twin tail hairstyle.

The headmaster then appeared on stage, before tapping the mic, gaining our attention.

"Good evening, I am Jin Kirigiri, your current headmaster,"

He began to go on, it was your typical welcoming ceremony spiel. All about progress and growth, a learning experience for us all. I wished Ryoko was here, we could spend our boredom together, we could even debate based on appearances what their talents were.

Now, it wasn't bad, mind you. The speech was very informative and typically motivating. The problem was nobody was really listening.

Maybe half of them were looking at him, and even then half of them were actually listening.

"With that being said, you are dismissed for homeroom. Oh, as this is your first day you will only be required to stay in Homeroom as to familiarize yourselves with each other if you choose to, and the teacher, which you have to. That is all."

With that we all vacated the gym, the Headmaster went up the stairs adjacent the gym, while the rest of us made our way to the first classroom by the door connecting to the dormitory.

The sixteen of us spread out, with me and Chihiro taking our place in the same corner. She pulled out her laptop and appeared to be working on some coding. Probably for that strong AI she was talking about.

I noticed at her taskbar there was a messenger app that was open, and she would take glances at it every now and again. I was not sure if it was if she expected a message from Monaca or someone else. Chihiro must know Monaca is in school right now, then again Monaca does bring her laptop for her break since she can't... well, yeah.

I pulled out my phone, searching for something to do when I got a notification telling me I had a message.

 _ **Ryoko:** Ah, school, the only place that is so predictable and boring, it makes your predictable and boring free time, seem less predictable by comparison._

 _ **Ryoko:** I mean, I get pretty bored after the first three days of breaks, summer, winter, spring, I just fall into a pattern, but with school, its so routine anything you do outside is unusual!_

I had to chuckle at that. Konaru and I both know that feeling well. It wasn't exactly, bad, just... repetitive. We could only play so many games before we figure out the trick to them. It was why we try to find new MMO games often, and why she tried to get her friends to join in. Sure the archetype was similar, but it was still refreshing to have a new start and be surprised by some things.

 _ **Makoto:** I thought you were in class? Why are you messaging me now? Oh, and I agree, the school does make everything else a bit more interesting, if only because it's so boring._

 _ **Ryoko:** I am, I am bored, and if everyone followed the rules and laws of society we wouldn't have crime and jails, or a need for rules and laws in the first place. That and the class I am in is a free study._I rolled my eyes.

I was going to send a response when Taka got our attention. "All right everyone, seeing that we will be with each other as classmates for the next few years, I suggest we get over with introductions!"

Do we honestly need to? We are spending the next few years together, whats the difference between right now, half an hour, or next month?

"I suppose it would be a better use of our time..." The pale girl from earlier said.

"I see no reason to disagree." The large guy said.

"Very well, as it was my suggestion, I shall start us off," Taka said before giving a standard introduction.

The next to go up was "Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate swimmer! I like swimming, donuts, and aiming for the gold! Nice to meet you all."

The next to go seemed the oldest of all of us, "Yasuhiro-" The pale girl flinched a bit at the name, bad history or something, maybe? "Hagakure, the ultimate clairvoyant! Or fortune teller, if you catch my drift. My predictions are always on the nose 30% of the time."

Not to sound rude, but just 30%? I wouldn't put much stock into his predictions. Unless he wasn't talking about small-scale, soon to happen stuff, and instead larger ones. Knowing something like what would happen at events into the future, provided it becomes true, would be incredibly helpful even if it worked nearly a third of the time.

"Um, you seem a bit... old, sorry," Chihiro asked.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, yeah I got held back three times."

For someone who can predict the future, he doesn't seem so bright.

"I am Sakura Oogami, the ultimate Martial Artist." Huh, so the buffest person in the classroom, is a female. Not saying girls aren't strong, but she is unbelievably _ripped_. I don't even know any guy who is even half as ripped at our age. "I look forward to working with you all."

Following her was another girl, "My name is Mukuro Ikusaba, I am the Ultimate Soldier."

Soldier? Tougher than she looks.

"I was once a member of the mercenary group, Fenrir, however, we broke off sometime last year. I was scouted at my local high school due to my reputation of never being injured on the field."

Yikes, note to self, if I bring anyone to a gunfight, hope it's her... and that she doesn't take me out by mistake.

"Geez, that's my boring nee-chan," Junko pouted, "Couldn't you be a bit less, I don't know, monotone?"

"... I'm sorry," Ikusaba stated.

"Hold on, nee-chan?" The guy whose hair was either gelled to new lengths or defied gravity questioned.

Junko nodded, throwing an arm over the previous girl, "Yeppers, we're twins. She's the older, impulsive one. I'm the adorably smart, younger, and prettier one, Junko Enoshima, Ultimate Fashionista!" All the while one of her hands was tapping, albeit slowly, on her phone.

"Bullshit, you two look nothing alike," the guy responded.

At this, Junko rolled her eyes, "Well, duh, one of us is the queen of fashion, the other, a soldier fit for the battlefield. One of us wants to draw attention, the other, the least. Of course, we are going to look different! Besides I never said identical twins."

"Whatever, the name's Mondo Owada, nice to fuckin' meetcha." His attitude screamed 'Mess with me, I dare you.'

"I am the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, current leader of the Crazy Diamonds."

Crazy Diamonds, I've heard that name before, its been in the news frequently, they are one of the toughest gangs out there. Generally, they don't cause crime, maybe loitering, but if another gang steps on their turf... Well, I did not say they were nonviolent.

"H-how barbaric." The twin-tailed girl said, "-I'm the U-Ultimate W-writer, Toko Fukawa."

"Ah!" I spoke up, "I recognize that name, you wrote 'So Lingers the Ocean', beautiful piece of work, by the way, made fishermen the hottest occupation with that."

"... Y-you do k-know the book is f-for women, right?"

I scratched my cheek, "Ah... I kinda mixed up my summer readings on logic and philosophy, with my imoutos two years ago."

"Y-you're probably some pervert!"

Where did that come from?! I was just complimenting her writing, how does that in any way transfer to perving on her?!

"Moving on..." I gave a short introduction of myself.

"Luck? Seriously?" The guy, Leon, said.

I shrugged, "I said the same thing, but my imoutos kept egging me on, saying I had to be lucky if I got the tickets for the fashion show two weeks ago."

"No way, you won that?! Ugh, I was so hoping I would get it." Asahina said. "Maybe there's more too it than you think?"

I shrugged again, "Hey, coincidences and correlation don't prove anything, they only suggest."

"Perhaps, though I would like to... test your luck, myself," the pale girl interjected, "Celestia Ludenberg, The Ultimate Gambler. I lay much of my winnings on the factor of luck favoring me rather than my opponent, to think there is a student whose title is the very skill I rely on... I wonder whose is superior."

"Coincidences and surprisingly convenient circumstances are all, though it appears everyone seems to be banking on it being luck. Moving on, whose next?"

"I, I'll go," Chihiro spoke up standing by her laptop. "My name is Chihiro Fujisaki, I'm the ultimate programmer, and I dream to be stronger."

"If you'd like, Fujisaki-san, I can help train you," Sakura mentioned.

"Ditto!" Asahina cheered.

She smiled at the two, "T-thank you. I appreciate it."

"I suppose it is my turn, I, am the Alpha and the Omega, the master of the mind's desires, the creator of the-"

"GET ON WITH IT FATSO!" mondo shouted clearly infuriated with this guys charade.

He coughed nervously, "Ahem, Hifumi Yamada is the name, creating Doujin works is my game. The Ultimate Fanfic Creator/Doujin Author at your service."

A bit eccentric, but seems like an okay guy.

"I'm up," It was who I think is Leon. "Yo, Leon Kuwata, Ultimate Baseball Star,"

"Hey you look familiar, I think I saw a photo of you before." It was Sayaka, "Oh, wait, I definitely saw you before! you made the front lines of being the youngest person to be offered chances to hit the major league teams didn't you?"

He looked away, "Aw man, you saw that photo? Man, look don't get me wrong, Baseball is alright and all, but... I want to be a rockstar!"

"Eh? You don't plan on following your talent?" Yasuhiro asked.

"Hell nah! I never even went to practice." He kicked the ground, "Why should I practice something I don't really enjoy. I accepted because I hoped I could somehow swap my talent to be the Ultimate Musician or something like that. Just because I have some skill as a baseball player doesn't mean I have to actually _like_ it you know?"

"Ano... Leon," I couldn't _not_ mention this, "sorry to burst your bubble, but apparently there is an Ultimate Musician already attending here. Apparently, they are the reason our dorms were soundproofed."

"Seriously?! ... Do you think I could ask for advice? I mean if I can't get the title, it'd be a killer hobby ya feel?"

Not really, "Uh, maybe?"

"I might be able to help!" It was Sayaka, "I'm this year's Ultimate Pop Sensation, Sayaka Maizono. I don't know if I can help being a rock star but I know Ibuki, the Ultimate Musician, we hang out from time to time, usually whenever we have concerts nearby each other. I'd like to think we are pretty good friends."

"Awesome! What's she like?" He was excited.

Sayaka let out a nervous laughter, "Let's just say she has an... _unforgettable_ , personality." After saying that, she shuddered. "Let's finish the introductions first. Who's up next?"

"I shall go if only to finish this farce sooner. I am Byakuya Togami, heir to the Togami name, and the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, though due to my position, I am the best at everything necessary, you may refer to me as the Ultimate Perfection."

... Arrogant much? I don't know if he has the ability to back his claims, but he is making some bold claims without apparent evidence. If he has the bite to his bark, I won't complain, but right now it's all I hear from him.

We all turned to the last, it was the lavender-haired girl with purple gloves and a strand of braided hair. "My turn, is it? I am Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective."

"Kirigiri, as in-"

"The headmaster? Yes. Though if you are insinuating I asked _that man_ to put me in this academy you are sorely mistaken. Besides, he has no power in deciding any of the students. You are all aware of how we are selected as students, correct?

"To be a high school student, the best of our talent, and to be noticed by a scout. Two of those are solely our ability, the third is done by the staff, while he is the headmaster, he alone cannot decide who best fits the role of an Ultimate."

Byakuya scoffed, "Nobody was going to, we should be aware of how we were selected."

At that moment the door opened, a woman with what appeared to be a pharmacy mask entered, she was exceptionally tall and wore the Academy uniform for students. "Excuse me, is this the room for Class 78?"

"Yes, ma'am, are you our instructor?" Sayaka asked.

"I apologize, the academy is undergoing some staffing issues, as such, I was asked by the headmaster to overview the rules of the school explicitly and be your guide. I am Seiko Kimura, Class of 76's Ultimate Pharmacist, pleased to meet you. Today you are more or less free to talk amongst yourselves, though at around 11:00, we, as well as your seniors, class 77, will be heading to the cafeteria, where you will have two hours to have lunch and ask them any questions. Of course, I too am available during this time."

We nodded and continued amongst ourselves.

Chihiro and I stuck to our corner, Asahina started talking with the closest person near her, Sakura. The two seemed to hit it off well.

Toko seemed to keep to herself, staying in the corner furthest from the door, alone. I might talk to her later, her books are some of Komaru's favorites that aren't mangas.

Leon was talking with Sayaka, probably wanting to know more about being a singer. Sayaka looked like she wanted to break away, not exactly because she disliked Leon, but I could have sworn she was stealing glances our way.

Yasuhiro was talking it up with Hifumi about fortunes and probably trying to convince him to test his predictions out. Hifumi was clearly not interested.

Junko was still on her phone with Ikusaba looking at the rest of us.

Byakuya, as well as Kirigiri, took seats and opted to just stay there waiting, neither looked willing to speak and obviously made no effort to.

Mondo and Taka were apparently arguing, something about being a real man, one that either followed the rules or broke them.

That just left Celestia, who made her way over to us, "Hello again, Naegi-san."

I waved, but at that moment I got a text from Ryoko.

 _ **Ryoko:** B-O-R-E-D. Free period, nothing to doooooo. I an trapped Makoto, trapped in this endless cycle of redundancy, please send help, or preferably rescue me from this pathetic day._

"Greetings, did you need something?" I asked, before typing a response.

 _ **Makoto:** Must you rely on me to alleviate you of the cursed fate we all suffer but few choose to be aware of?_

"I merely wanted to know if you had time for us to get to know one another. I did want to have a battle of luck in a game if you recall." She had a small grin.

"You must really enjoy gambling, Ludenberg-san."

"Indeed, I have numerous tales of my tests of luck. I am the underground gambling ring champion, and as their champion, it is my duty to uphold it." Celestia explained.

I nodded, "Sounds good, did you have any idea for later than? We do seem to have the whole day to ourselves."

 _ **Ryoko:** I thought we enjoyed each other's pain? Besides, we acknowledged we are pretty similar, and I'm trying my answer to my question. Aren't you supposed to be supporting my decisions, _my dear?

I rolled my eyes.

 _ **Makoto:** Never should have told you about my kaa-san and imoutos' teasing._

"Am I, interrupting something, Makoto-san?" Celeste said, noticing me texting on my phone.

"Sorry, hold on."

 _ **Makoto:** I have to talk to someone, talk to you in a minute._

"Alright, I let them know, you have my utmost attention," I said as I turned to Celestia. "So, ideas?"

Celestia nodded, "Hmm, let's see, I believe I had heard there is a rec room on one of the upper floors, perhaps after lunch, we could convene there and play a few games?"

"Sounds like fun, alright," I agreed.

"Excellent, now, I shall take my leave," she curtsied before leaving me and Chihiro alone.

Now left to the two of us, I started talking with Chihiro again, more catching up between two... I guess we are friends now?

Well, either way, I wanted to ask her a couple of things. "Hey, Fujisaki-san, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," she responded cheekily, "but, if you wanted to ask another question I don't mind listening, I'll answer the best I can."

I laughed at her, "Hey, cut that out, anyhow, you know how Monaca was like the longest, I suppose, what was she like?"

Chihiro tilter her head, "What was Monaca-chan like? You've spent the entire summer with her, don't you know?"

Rubbing my hands together, I nervously explained, "It's just... sometimes I feel like Monaca can put on a brave face. I know she tries to in front of me and freezes upon other people, and I know the two of you only message each other, but even then, I kinda was hoping you might know anything else. I would ask Kirumi, ah, that's her maid if you didn't know, but I wouldn't want her to think about it too much. So, is there anything I should know about Monaca?"

She thought for a moment, poking her nose as she did, "Hmm, well, none that I can recall. I'm fairly certain everything I know is just as much as you. She and I certainly are close friends, but other than that one time with you, I had never seen her face to face, besides our icons that is. As such, there is very little I can tell you. If you have any specific question, how she thinks about some topics you think we might have talked about, I guess I could tell you if there isn't anything too sensitive."

I shook my head, "If there's anything else, I should ask her herself, I just wanted to know if there was anything, I don't know, she might have been scared to talk about."

"I think, you need to have faith in your relationship a bit more. Monaca is a sweet girl, I think you are doing a wonderful job as her nii-san," Chihiro said with a smile.

It was certainly relieving to hear, after that the two of us went back and forth between little topics, just to get to know each other more. Little things like what we liked to do in our free time, that didn't involve our talents, (although, I am pretty sure when she said reading, she meant reading programming books) or what we enjoyed eating. Things such as favorite colors or places to go, family members and the such.

All in all, it was a relaxing time and I'm glad Monaca has her as a friend.

"Hey, Naegi," I turned to face the new inclusion to our dialogue. It was Sayaka!

"Morning, Maizono-san, how are you?" I gave her a soft smile, she probably didn't remember me.

"I kinda wanted to know something," She asked sitting on the desk behind us. "Do you... remember me?"

Scratch that, "Eh?" came my eloquent response, captivating, I know.

"Do you remember me? From middle school?"

My mind was now catching up to her question, "Oh, uh, yeah! Sorry, I was more surprised that you, the most popular girl of our year, remember plain ol' me, the most average guy on the planet."

Chihiro let out a little snort, "Average, sure."

I bumped her shoulder lightly, "No one asked you," I teased.

"Oh, of course, I remembered you! You helped that poor bird in the garden that day,"

Bird? The only bird worth mentioning was the- "Are you, talking about the crane?"

"Yeah, totally!" She smiled, "You helped an innocent little creature out, while nobody else would. I think you're pretty special, Naegi-san."

I blushed a bit, I mean, who could blame me? Well, anyone who didn't know Sayaka, I guess, pretty much everyone liked her back then. If there was an idea of an 'Ideal' girl, she hit off a lot of boxes. She was sweet, caring, but certainly knew how to be assertive.

"Ah, come on, there isn't much to me," I rubbed the back of my head again, looking away.

"That's your opinion, and the only one that matters to me right now is mine. I think you're an interesting guy. I was kinda hoping we could maybe be friends?"

"Of course! Who am I to deny you?" I joked, "Well, how about a proper introduction?" I stood up and bowed lightly, "I'm Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Lucky Student, a pleasure to make a _proper_ acquaintance."

Sayaka giggled, but played along, "And to you as well, I am Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation, please take care of me. She looked at Chihiro, "And don't think I forgot about you Fujisaki-san." She winked.

The programmer blushed, "Ah, I thought you two wanted to keep to yourselves," she warmly smiled before greeting her in kind, "Chihiro Fujisaki, Ultimate programmer, pleased to meet you."

"Awesome!" Sayaka cheered out, "Hey, how about the three of us spend lunch together? I know we have about an hour still, but I thought I would ask now."

I looked at Chihiro and she nodded, I smiled back, "Count us in, just don't forget we are supposed to talk to our seniors as well, so didn't just have everybody join in, or we'll never be able to talk."

She hummed a little melody, "No promises~." She said in a sing-song voice.

After she left I took a glance around our class again, just to see what everyone was up to now.

Byakuya and Kirigiri still sat in their seats, neither has seemed to have moved.

Sakura and Asahina were still talking, but they were smiling, fast friends, I suppose.

Mondo had stopped talking to Taka, it seems, and was now watching Leon mention some stuff. He doesn't seem to be paying any attention, just letting the baseball player ramble on.

Taka, on the other hand, was avidly questioning Seiko, who calmly answered his inquiries.

Junko and Ikusaba were still where they were, Junko appeared to be writing on her notepad. Ikusaba, however, was much more relaxed, watching over Junko instead of all of us.

Hifumi was at a desk writing or drawing something.

Celeste was by herself once more, though she seemed busy in thought as she wasn't paying attention to anyone.

Meanwhile, Sayaka watched Yasuhiro mess around with tarot cards. She probably wondered about their meaning and didn't actually want her fortune read.

Toko was still by herself, I don't mean to be rude, but after our introductions, I am not exactly looking forward to getting closer to her. She writes amazing stories for sure, but social skills could use a touch-up.

It was not until a half hour before our early lunch session with our senpais that something changed within the groups.

Chihiro actually got a message she wanted me to see. I am only slightly ashamed to admit I let out a near silent squawk.

 **MageUsami42:** Hi Fuji-chan, Koto-nii! How is the Academy?

We looked at each other, "I think its pretty nice so far. I don't have any complaints, just..."

"Not much to complement, from what we have seen either, right?" She finished for me as I nodded in return. "I'm sure we'll find something nice," Chihiro assured me.

I had little doubts about that, you don't get a reputation like Hope's Peak by being average.

Quickly, the programmer typed a response.

 **CyberPunk31:** It's a very nice school so far, your nii-san agrees. What are you doing messaging us, don't you have classes right now?

 **MageUsami42:** I finished my assignments with my friends, we have spare time, besides our lunch is coming up soon anyway. Ki-chan made me my favorites too!

Chihiro looked at me, "Ki-chan?"

I laughed nervously. That was one can of worms I rather not open. "It's... not a long story, but an awkward one to bring up. She's a close friend of Monaca."

I wanted to avoid the topic of our maid as much as possible. How does one explain an average guy who _may_ be a _little_ lucky, end up getting a maid? I did not even want to imagine how that conversation would go.

I took her keyboard away for a moment as I typed a response.

 **CyberPunk31:** Nii-san, here. That's nice, Monaca just remember to eat everything and not just your favorite parts. Kirumi worked hard to make you that meal.

 **MageUsami42:** Kk.

I handed Chihiro her laptop back as she read our brief exchange.

"You two are really close," she mentions.

I nodded, "Practically inseparable. If it weren't for the fact we both got accepted into the same year, I doubt Monaca would have egged me to accept as much as she did."

"Still, you two are really close, it makes me wonder how you two will manage this, being apart for so long."

"Ah, about that. She suggested, due to my reluctance, I could come see her in the afternoons before she gets picked up by Ki-the others. She also said the mornings but I don't think I could head over and back in time. We also have weekends off, which I plan on spending with them unless otherwise. Actually this weekend at least on one of them, still working that out, I'll be spending it with a friend."

"A friend, eh?" She lightly teased, "You know the way you say that, makes it sound like you got a girlfrie-"

"Dear Go- she is not my girlfriend, we just happen to be very close friends that met a week ago."

"Oh? Then perhaps love at first sigh-" She continued to tease before I chopped her off.

"For the love of... Not you too. I get enough teasing from my imoutos and kaa-san. Look, we meet while I was looking for a restaurant to eat after that fashion show, bumped into her, and we talked about... common interests. Traded numbers and have been in frequent contact, that's _all_. Okay? Okay, moving on-"

I clipped her off and started a new conversation, though if the sly, cheeky grin on her face was any indication, I believe my face was incredibly red.

For the rest of the time, I am almost certain I had at the very least some faint blush, however, Chihiro kept it to herself if she had any comments. For that, I was thankful.

"Alright, you guys, it's 11:00 now, let's head down to the cafeteria your senpai's of class 77 should be arriving shortly after we do. Do try to get along with them, they are an interesting bunch," Seiko said as she held the door open for all of us to exit.

There goes the first half of the day, after lunch with Sayaka and Chihiro, it's free time between us, class 77, and getting used to the school. All in all seems like a good start. I can only hope the second half is as good as it has been.

 **.o0O0o.**

 **That's all, I decided to just introduce everybody, and have Makoto begin making friends with the rest of class 78. As you can probably tell, some (Toko, Kyoko, and Byakuya) are going to take a while longer.**

 **This is not to say they will never, just that I saw this as the likely scenario, Toko would avoid people in general, Kyoko keeps to herself, and Byakuya seems himself above all others making contact difficult.**

 **RANDOM MOMENT:**

 **Can I just say I love your guys' suggestions/ideas? Cause I just did. And they and you, are all awesome.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:**

 **Pretty much lunch + second half of the day.**

 **After that, I'll probably have them do some lengthy project so we have Makoto interacting with others specifically with the rest as off-characters.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, this chapter ended up being 1k words longer than my longest chapter, and I had an essay due TODAY (Feb 14) so yeah, college takes priority :P**

 **Hope you guys like it! (This is mostly a tour chapter, but then again, now we aren't under the threat of death, (mostly) and we get to meet some of class 77)**

 **.o0O0o.**

Seiko lead us out of the class over to the cafeteria, which was conveniently next to our dorms. "The cafeteria," Seiko started, gaining most of our attention, "is located next to the dormitory. It is open from 6 am and remains available to everyone until 10 pm, generally speaking, this is where you'll find many of your fellow students eating since food is always provided.

"You are also more than welcome to come by at any time, so long as you are not in class that is. You guys just so happen to be in for a spectacular treat, one of your senpais, happens to be the chef."

Hifumi had to ask a question as we entered, "Ano... Kimura-senpai, what do you mean?"

"I can answer that for you, Kimura-senpai," a voice called out from the back of the cafeteria, a guy in a chef outfit, white outfit, red scarf, and chef hat included. He was walking over to us and said, "It's nice to see all of you, please help yourself."

We all took a glance over to the tables, and sure enough, it was as though there was a banquet being held. A private buffet, open only to Hope's Peak Academy.

Some of us returned to the boy, the rest, made their way to the food.

"Fills my heart with joy to see people enjoying my meals," he sighed in relief, "I should introduce myself, my name is Teruteru Hanamura, the Ultimate Cook of Class 78, though, I'd rather you call me the Ultimate Chef, has a more... city sound to it, don't ya think?" He said as he combed his hair.

The remainder of us, which were Togami, Kirigiri, Celeste, Chihiro, Mondo, Taka, Toko, Sayaka, and of course, myself, listened to him.

"Anyways, help yourself, I've got plenty being prepped up, if you have any meals you prefer don't hesitate to ask, I don't mind. Hope's Peak Academy has quite the stock of meats, vegetables, herbs and the such, thanks to the Ultimate Botanist and former Ultimate Farmer."

A few of us made personal requests, but the rest of us went to the plethora of food that awaited us. Sayaka, Chihiro and I all grabbed some food and sat at a table by the windows.

Celeste was sitting by herself in the corner opposite us, as were Togami and Kyoko, all of which were by themselves.

Leon, Mondo, Yasuhiro, and Taka were all eating together, probably talking about their history.

Toko seemed to want to be by herself, though it appeared that Sakura and Asahina had other plans. They sat together but were silent.

As usual, Junko and Ikusaba were together once more, the two eating by themselves.

That left Hifumi, who seemed content by himself.

"Thanks for joining me, you two," Sayaka said as Chihiro and I took our seats.

I smiled, "No prob,"

"Same here, thanks for being friends with us," Chihiro tacked on.

"You make it sound like you don't have many friends, I'm sure you've got tons of wonderful friends, Programming Mistress of the East," Sayaka teased.

Chihiro blushed, "I don't really make friends that often, Makoto was pretty much the most recent friend I made, and that was just over summer about five and a half months ago."

I guess she still hasn't completely broken out of her shell. Then again, we did only have one quarter of our regular high school year before transferring here. I guess that just leaves me and Monaca, well, she'll certainly make more friends other than Sayaka and I, here.

"Oh don't be silly, I'm certain you'll make more friends!" Sayaka cheered, "So... Naegi-kun, how have you been since middle school?"

I smiled, "Well, my imoutos and I have been having a ton of fun. I've practically spoiled the two rotten with their outrageous requests. Then there was the fashion show fiasco, and well, here I am, practically forced out the door by the two."

I mentioned the various things we have been up to, meeting Chihiro, mentioning the Ultimate Team Manager, and very briefly bringing up Ryoko. I am teased by my two imoutos enough at home, Chihiro has obviously opted to cover their missed teasing here, I do not need Sayaka to double up on that.

"That's great! How about the school you were in before?" She brought up.

"Ah, Dusk was your perfectly average high school. Perfect for a guy like me," I replied.

"Oh here we go again," Chihiro said, rolling her eyes at me. "Yep, average, everything about you is _perfectly_ normal, a regular ol' Joe!"

"No one asked you, Fujisaki-san," I muttered under my breath. She smirked at me, clearly hearing me.

The three of us swapped stories, I zoned out a bit when Chihiro brought hers up, having asked this question during our break earlier. Sayaka, however, was incredibly busy since I last seen her.

Apparently, once summer hit after middle school, she dived deep into the world of pop music. She spent a lot of time with her idol members and groups, practicing songs, doing group sessions or concerts. Sayaka also brought up meeting the Ultimate Musician, Ibuki Mioda.

When we heard of their escapades, well... Chihiro and I completely understood why she reacted the way she did.

What would you make of a girl who took music making, costume designing, and passionate performances and demanded immediate compliance?

The girl apparently never learned the meaning of patience or personal space.

We spent a few minutes listening to each others' tales, bringing up silly events we've had. Any insane adventures we've ventured or fun activities we've had.

It wasn't long until we were interrupted by voices outside the cafeteria doors.

"Yo, Teruteru where's the grub?" A voice cried out from all the others. It was certainly female, and when we turned to the source, we were greeted by Class 77, with a girl in a white shirt, red skirt, and had wild brown hair, leading the way.

"Greetings, kouhais," Seiko welcomed, "the food is not going anywhere, Owari-san, Hanamura-san is in the kitchen if you had specific requests."

"Thank you, Kimura-senpai," A girl with blonde hair answered, "Let us enjoy our classmate's meals, everyone."

At that, the newcomers to the cafeteria went in and started piling their plates.

Afterwards, they split off into groups to meet with some of us. Though, two in particular left off to be on their own. A short male with blonde, but a mostly shaved head, and a silver-haired girl with red eyes who followed.

Three people walked up to our table.

"Oh! Oh! Sa! Ya! Ka!" A girl with a punk-themed hairstyle called out.

Three guesses as to who it was and the first two don't count.

"Mioda-san..." Sayaka greeted happily, though her twitching spoke another message, " It's... _so_ nice to see you again."

"I _know right?!"_ Ibuki grinned, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Hope's Peak? I could totally have made you an outfit to match your title too! So, what are ya?"

Sayaka laughed nervously as she explained her title and introduced Chihiro and me.

The two of us gave a brief hello as the other two introduced themselves to us.

"N-nice to m-meet you. I-I'm Mikan T-Tsumiki, the U-ultimate N-nurse. I-if you're ever injured don't hesitate to c-come get m-me."

We smiled at her, I gave her the thumbs up, "Will do, and... I might have a question for you for later if that is alright?"

Her resolved almost steeled, "Oh, if you have any inquiries about medicine, treatments, or illnesses I would happily answer anything you would like to ask." Her stutter vanished, she didn't look directly at us but regardless, it was impressive.

"You must really enjoy your talent, Tsumiki-senpai." Chihiro smiled at the elder girl.

And just like that, almost like Ryoko, she reverted back. "E-eh?! P-please, forgive m-me!"

She pulled her arms over her head as though to protect herself.

"Wow, hold on Tsumiki-senpai you did _nothing_ wrong. There is no need to ask for forgiveness, okay?" I told her gently.

"I'm sorry," she softly whispered. Seemed like a habit of hers.

The last of them introduced themselves, "... Hello, I am Chiaki Nanami, a pleasure to meet you." She said after a moments thought. "I am the Ultimate Gamer of Class 77, as well as our class representative."

"Class representative?" Sayaka inquired, "Do we have to have one as well?"

"..." Chiaki paused before answering, "Yes, though you will not be deciding for some time... As of now, we are aware you do not have an actual teacher and Kimura-senpai is taking over... The class representative is responsible for helping the teacher, usually to inform other classes, gather the students, or plan activities outside of class."

"Oh, so we have outside of class events as well?" Chihiro added in.

"Yes!" Ibuki cheered, "We have them _all the time!_ Last time we went to a media-festival, me, Mahiru-chan, Chiaki-chan, and Kazuichi-kun all had a blast! Well, Kazuichi was more interested in the creators and robotics area. I heard this year we get to have a special vacation at the end! Some kind of island resort, ain't it cool?!"

"Sounds... wonderful..." Sayaka said not without a forced grin. Man... Part of me really wants to see what causes Sayaka to lose her cool, the other part doesn't want to be dragged into the mess.

"How is H-Hope's Peak?" Mikan interjected.

The three of us filled her in with our varying opinions. "It's not home and clearly a cut way above average, honestly I almost feel like I'm experiencing a culture shock," I answered truthfully.

I could feel the eye rolls my two friends are probably giving me. "It's nice," Chihiro said shortly, "Sorry if I cut short, I'm a bit nervous."

I suppose Chihiro isn't completely out of her shell yet. She's probably gotten used to being around me since I do join Monaca's messaging spree once in a while. That or Monaca has been sending her teasing material when I am not aware.

Not to be rude, but I have a pretty good idea of which it is.

"Well, it's been incredible so far, but there is the rest of today and all we have seen is the gym, our classroom, and of course, the cafeteria," came Sayaka's response. "I'd really like to see the music room later."

We all smiled at this. The six of us enjoyed our lunch as we started asking each other about any questions we had.

"... So, Naegi-san, now that we all introduced ourselves, why don't you guys tell us about yourselves a little more?" Chiaki asked.

"Well," I began, this time avoiding the 'I am just an average person' spiel, "I have two imoutos at home and a family friend, my parents tend to be busy during weekdays, but we are all together for dinner. One of my imoutos practically demanded I go here after realizing Fujisaki-san would be attending, and the other knew I had to go because we have been interested in the students here. Actually, we read about you guys coming here, last year."

"Ohhoho, a fan," Ibuki folded her arms, and nodded, "If your imoutos want a private concert, I wouldn't mind performing."

Mikan looked surprised, "Y-you guys l-looked us up?"

I nodded with a slight blush, "Ah, yeah, we always found Hope's Peak fascinating. Your skills in the medical world have been a... recent interest for me." I sorely wanted to avoid that topic until I could speak to her in private. I didn't want to trouble Sayaka, though Chihiro could probably connect the dots fairly quickly.

"... What about me?"

"You're joking right?" I smiled, "Pretty much every teenager that enjoys competence video games knows about you! Aren't you the youngest person to have usurped the longest reign for Crush champion? Komaru, that's one of my imoutos, and I are still trying to wrap our heads around how you beat him! Then there are your rare live streams of MMORPGs and open world adventure games, both of which Komaru and I are avid watchers of."

Chiaki blushed, "... I just really like gaming, it's hard to find people to play them with," She mumbled under her breath.

"Well, if you'd like, Ludenberg-san," I pointed to the gothic enjoying her meal, "and I, are going to meet later in the rec room to have a few games of chance. I'm sure she'd like to test her skills against someone like you too."

"I-if y-you're going to t-test your luck, y-you should inv-invite Nagito-kun," Mikan stuttered in.

Ibuki pumped her fist in the air, "That'd be _awesome!_ The Ultimate Gambler, against the Ultimate Gamer, all the while two generations of luck, all head to head in an epic battle for a game of chance!"

"Two generations of luck?" Chihiro questioned.

"Yes," Ibuki nodded, "Naegi-san is class 78's Ultimate Lucky Student, and we have Nagito-kun." Though after she said that, she began to poke her index fingers together, "Well... that also depends on his luck, he's got the best of the worst. Usually, something goes horribly horribly wrong, but by some twist of fate ends up having better luck afterward... only for another string of bad luck. It's practically clockwork!"

We sweat dropped at that, that's seriously unfortunate.

Chihiro told them what she told me and Monaca when we first met, as did Sayaka, which Ibuki helped fill some details in.

This went on until lunch ended, we did get to see some other students but none of them came up to our group. Not that surprising since we did not have any seats left.

After we finished the six of us got up and went to the school section of the academy.

Chiaki opted to lead us all, "... Well, before we head to the rec room to meet with your classmate, allow us to give you a tour."

We were lead beyond our classroom doors, "Just across the hall from your classroom, is the A/V room, think of it like a computer lab. Here is where you can get together, do online research, and sometimes, play games."

Walking further down the hall there was a square opening. "Of course there is the school store, you can buy a wide variety of things here, and while you can buy things with regular currency, though here at Hope's, we are evaluated in both academics and our individual talents. For me, I enter numerous gaming tournaments and emerge victoriously. These are probably the ones you have seen me in."

We looked inside and were fairly impressed by what we could purchase.

Moving on we saw the main entrance, which was briefly explained was where the mailboxes were if any of us would receive them.

"Ah, here is my room," Mikan said completely focused again, "This is the nurse's office, and it's generally prepared for any incident that may occur. There are five infirmary beds, a corner set aside for the nurses. There is also a refrigerator for blood pouches in case we have need of a transfusion."

The three of us freshmen, were a bit... unnerved that was a possibility. Are they prepared? Yes, but to that extent?

A quick look around and it was just as she said, other than a small cabinet with over the counter and prescription pills for students.

We glossed over the gym, have all been there before.

"Alright! Before heading up, any questions?" Ibuki cheered before questioning us.

"Just one," Chihiro spoke up, "What was with those red doors back there?"

"Oh, those? It's a new thing being implemented, though at the moment select few students have earned them, nothing for you to worry about right now," the musician waved off. "Now, onwards!"

And thus we followed.

"Each floor has a few classrooms, ours just so happens to be around the corner. However, nearby we have our fitness rooms." Chiaki explained as we walked over to the green room which separated later into two gender rooms.

"So we can get a bit of exercise here?" Sayaka asked her rhetorical question.

"Yep, though to access it you'll need your E-handbook which was in your packages. Did you bring them?" Ibuki said before gazing at us.

The three of us looked at each other before blinking. "Nope" we all voiced out.

"That's fine, we'll just head through the girls way then. There's another connecting room in the back." Chiaki said as we entered. It was a typical weight room, I guess its pretty much just a privacy thing.

When we exited through the back door we were met with some loud noises.

"Aw yeah! This school is awesome!" It was the Ultimate swimmer, Aoi, doing laps in the pool.

"Got that right!" Another voice said, though not one I recognized. It was a brunette with untamed hair, she was in the pool with her, but seemed content just lounging around on a board rather than putting in any effort.

Mikan was the first to make our appearances known, "Ah, A-Akane-san, you are giving a t-tour as well, I see?"

The girl, now known as Akane, gave a thumbs up, "Bingo, I met Asahina-chan downstairs at the cafeteria, we had a hell of an eating competition!"

"I see, I see, hey where's the big guy?" The musician responded.

"Taking a dump," she replied shortly, "You know him, somehow think its manly." I instantly knew who they were referring to.

Chiaki gave us a brief introduction to each other.

The girl in the pool was Akane Owari, the Ultimate Gymnast, apparently, she hated routine practice and just did things spontaneously. That I could understand. Maybe I'll ask her for an idea for me and Ryoko to do over the weekend.

She also brought up Nekomaru, whom I was familiar with, even if only slightly.

We waved goodbye and promised to meet up again later at dinner at the large table, that is if it wasn't covered in food.

"So, what else is here?" Our resident programmer pondered.

The gamer had us visit the next door room, "... The library and archives," she gestured, "are accessible 24/7, well actually the library is... The archives require special permission due to the sensitive material inside."

As we entered I couldn't help but ask, "Sensitive?"

"Demons, demigods, and hellish fiends!" An eccentric voice answered, "Nothing you mere mortals should ever feast your eyes upon, lest you are prepared to be hunted down by the blackened hearts of destruction." A pale male student answered. He had jet black hair purple scarf, his arm wrapped in a bandage.

"Gundham-kun!" Another voice called the first, "I apologize, dear kouhais, what Gundham-kun means is that there are highly secure, need to know, police and government reports from across the globe, having the knowledge of any of this could be quite detrimental as many members of criminal organizations would have your head."

Turning to the newest addition... hold on I recognize her from the media!

"Ah, you must be Princess Nevermind," I bowed lightly, "The Ultimate Princess correct?"

"Oh my, please just refer to me as Sonia, or Nevermind if you must, I may be of royalty, but I am a student here." She smiled.

Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess, heir to the kingdom of Novoselic, skilled in just about everything, from languages to military, but apparently social skills are lacking. She's great at everything academic... except for culture.

My two friends introduced themselves as did Sonia, before nudging the boy.

"Gundham-kun! Introduce yourself, they are our kouhais." Sonia reprimanded her friend.

He looked away bashfully, "A thousand apologies. Very well, hime-sama, I shall reveal my name upon these insolent whelps, for I shall one day rule the world! Behold younglings, for I am Gundham Tanaka, remember it for as long as you live. That is... unless you'd like to face the wrath of my familiars, THE FOUR DARK DEVAS OF DESTRUCTION!"

He crossed his hands, and out of seemingly nowhere, four hamsters appeared.

"Behold! Sun-D, Jum-p, Maga-Z, Cham-P! Witness their ferocity first hand if you dare forget my name."

"Aww, they are so cute!" Sayaka gushed and reached out to pet one, "Well aren't you an adorable little fella."

The hamster hopped onto her hand and sniffed at her, before scurrying up her arm and leaping into her hair, taking a rest atop her head. "Aww, I think he's sleepy."

"Jum-P!" Gundham exclaimed.

"Rest easy, Gundham-kun," Sonia said reaching over to pluck the resting furball and handed him back to the man. "Gundham-kun takes good care of his animals, he's quite kind as well, as expected of the Ultimate Breeder."

He was eccentric but overall nice.

"Sonia-chan, I believe it is time to go, Chisa-senpai had requested we gather the books for class tomorrow if you recall," Gundham said, trying to get over his embarrassment most likely.

We bid them farewell as they returned to their classroom.

As we were exiting, we bumped into Togami, but none of us were interested in making a conversation.

"W-well, that's this f-floor, m-moving on?" Mikan asked waiting for us to have any more questions, when we didn't have any we pressed on.

The third floor was not nearly as open as the second but did have a few things.

"This here," Ibuki pointed to the door right across the stairs, "is the rec room, where you four shall do battle!"

If this was how Ibuki was like within the hour of meeting her, something tells me Sayaka has had a handful of adventures she either left out or would rather forget.

"Ibuki-chan, calm down. However, she is correct, we have a slot machine that dispenses gum, numerous board games, pool, though a favorite is Othello. There are a few lockers and magazines for anyone who was looking for a place to rest." Chikai said as we entered the room.

Celestia was already there, "Ah, Naegi-san, having a tour are we?" she asked looking out our group of six.

I nodded and introduced her to our senpais. When I told her Chiaki was known as the Ultimate Gamer, her eyes lit up, a new challenge, they seemed to say. She acknowledged the prospect of our challenge and grew further interested when the nurse mentioned their lucky student.

She was fairly amused by the fact there was yet another lucky student, but knew it would be interesting.

"If that is the case, I shall see the three of you later then, I shall wait here, Hifumi-san is bringing me milk-tea as a refreshment for later, would you like anything during our challenge, I shall let him know."

We shook our heads but thanked her for the offer. I guess Hifumi is trying to be friends with Celestia.

Our ragtag group of six backed into the hallway once again, before moving down the hall, "Over here we have the Art room and art supply closet." Ibuki pointed to our next location.

We were somewhat impressed by the statues that adorned marble pillars, but less so by the cartoonishly drawn images that covered the back wall. We didn't stay long as unlike the other rooms, nobody was here.

However, as I exited, we bumped into yet another group taking a tour. It was Taka, Mondo, Yasuhiro, and Leon. All of whom were being led by a girl with short red hair and a camera, another that was somewhat shorter than all of us in a kimono, a boy in a yellow jumper, and another who... is that Togami?

"Ah, Mahiru-chan, Hiyoko-chan, Kazuichi-kun, Twogami-kun, giving a tour to our kohais?" Chiaki questioned her classmates.

"Bingo," Kazuichi said, "We just got held up in the library when ol' Twogami and Togami met."

At our confused expressions, and that of our four classmates they were leading, our senpais let themselves be known.

The girl with the camera, as we should have obviously figured out, was the Ultimate Photographer, and her name was Mahiru Koizumi.

The jumper boy was Kazuichi Soda, Ultimate Mechanic. Got the parts, got the tools, got the idea, he can build or repair it.

Next up was Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, she was well known across the country for her skill.

Lastly was... Twogami... Apparently, nobody, not even the school knew his actual name. The only thing they _did_ know was that he was the Ultimate Imposter.

Heck, from his voice alone, if I never saw him, I'd believe it was our Togami. Clothing-wise he got it spot on too.

He apologized for the confusion but said he was uncomfortable in his own skin, so to speak.

As per usual, we introduced ourselves, but before we could continue-

"Hey what is the Pig doing here?!" Hiyoko called out.

At this, Mikan stiffened like a board, "I-I'm s-sorry!"

"Shut it piggy!"

I put my foot down, Mikan has been nothing but kind, what the hell does this girl have with her. "Hold it, now! Just what the hell are you saying?!" I walked up to her and pointed an accusing finger.

"Tsumiki-san has been very kind to us and as far as I can see, she is by far more pleasant to be around than with you. Honestly, you seem like an insufferable little brat, and I do not care that you are older than us, Tsumiki-san does not deserve to have to put up with your comments."

She had tears in her eyes and stomped away.

Mahiru sighed, "As much as I would want to hate you, for those words, I can't. Look, I know Hiyoko-chan can be... abrasive, but give her time. I'm sorry if that's the impression she left, but she is a good person, she just has trouble showing it to others."

Our pop singer threw in her two cents, "Even then, those words were rather harsh," she frowned, "They were cruel and unnecessary."

Kazuichi rubbed the back of his head, "It's... complicated. Hiyoko-chan can be a bit difficult at times, but if you get to know her you'd understand a bit more. She's just got an elitist personality is all."

"That isn't an excuse to just bully someone though," Chihiro said in mock anger.

"I-I'm sorry for all t-this, p-please forgive me," Mikan whimpered.

The three of us gave her sympathetic looks as we tried to calm her down, it is not her fault and it was never going to be her fault. Eventually, we pressed onwards, with a slightly calmer nurse tailing us.

The last room on the floor was a physics lab.

When we arrived. three jaws dropped.

This room looked like it came straight out of a sci-fi movie set.

"... And you are _sure_ this is a physics lab?" Chihiro questioned dubiously. "And what on earth is _that?!_ "

"An air purifier," our tour guides said in unison with blank looks.

I resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose. "I think if I stay in this room any longer, I would have a splitting headache. I understand that Hope's Peak is prestigious but that is over the top unnecessary."

My classmates agreed and we made our way up the stairs once again to the fourth floor.

"There really is not much here," Chiaki explained as we went down one of the halls, "Other than the usual classrooms, there are only two rooms of interest and three that belong to faculty."

Ibuki jumped in, "Yeah but this is the best room _ever!_ " She gestured to the black double doors, "Beyond these doors lies a paradise like no other, a room built perfectly for our every need, feast your eyes upon..." She opened the door, and our eyes were momentarily blinded.

What on earth was in here?!

As our eyes adjusted to the lights what we saw was... a... piano on a stage?

After walking inside, we realized the light that blinded us was just the stage lights pointed at the door, and 'Paradise' was for musicians as in herself and Sayaka.

The Music room.

We walked over and onto the stage, "T-this is where we generally hold our performances." Mikan said with less stuttering, likely used to our presence now. "I-Ibuki-chan and H-Hiyoko-chan perform here frequently."

"Oh my gosh this school has everything!" Sayaka said stars in her eyes.

Looking around there was a large number of seats available, behind the curtains there were several instruments, music stands, and microphones. Not to mention the backstage area which housed various costumes. Honestly, the school really did prepare for everything.

Chiaki began to tell us about a few past events that happened, a large number were of Ibuki's concerts, not that surprising if I thought about it.

Suddenly I felt a small buzz in my pocket.

 ** _Ryoko:_** _Yo, Makoto, you finished giving the silent treatment or what? I'm drowning in despair over here._

I had to roll my eyes.

 _ **Makoto:** Yeah, yeah, I finished, just having a tour of the school. The school is a cut above average I'll say that much._

As I was messaging my dearest friend, Chiaki, Ibuki, and Mikan managed to get us to walk out of the classroom. We walked through the hallway once more.

 _ **Ryoko:** Well excuse me, I'm here wallowing in the sorrow of being left to fend myself from the constant onslaught of expected results, never having anything interesting to do. Please, just go on with your day, experiencing all the newfound wonders of the world of Hope's Peak, while I, poor, little, ol' Ryoko Otonashi, must suffer._

 ** _Makoto:_** _Quit the theatrics, Ryoko, I promise once the tour is over I'll give you a call, sound good?_

 ** _Ryoko:_** _You better! Fine, I guess I can hold off for now. Oh, and by the way, I've got a great idea! I'll come to Hope's Peak over the weekend, I can manage it._

I sent her a quick confirmation before turning my attention to our guides.

"As we mentioned earlier," Chiaki began, "Most of this floor, bar the classrooms, are used for the faculty. This room here is where we keep our security surveillance systems." She gestured to the room in the center of the hall before moving on to the other hallways. "Down this hall, are the headmaster's office at the end, and the staff room adjacent to it. If you can't find a staff member on the grounds or in their classroom during school hours, this is the next likely place they are in. The door is always open, so don't hesitate to come in if needed."

Moving on, we briefly checked up on the Chemistry room. To our surprise, we met Kiruma-senpai inside. "Ah, hello again, Neagi-san, Maizono-san, Fujisaki-san, how is your tour coming along?'

"Wonderfully," Sayaka said, taking a quick peek over her shoulder, beyond the door to the Music Room. I swear it looks like she just wants to go back and stay there, and she would be fine. In all honesty, that was probably what she was thinking of.

"That's great, and they haven't given you three any trouble correct?" She inquired the musician, gamer, and nurse.

"N-no." Mikan's stuttered response came in.

"They're perfectly fine!" Ibuki called happily.

"Mhmm," came Chiaki's hum.

Seiko nodded before returning to her work, reaching into the cabinets for some chemicals. "Ah, this room is the chem lab. I am generally here after I watch your classes as I have my own project to work on. If you ever need me, I am likely going to be here. Do be careful regarding the shelves," The pharmacist pointed to the three shelves aligning the wall.

"Each of them is coded A, B, and C. Do be wary on what you get, sometimes they get mixed around but generally speaking the ones closer to the door are safe," she pointed out.

After that we left, leaving her to her own devices.

"All right, any questions before we head up to the final floor?" Chiaki asked, sensing no answer, we pressed on. "Very well, on the fifth and final floor, other than the classrooms, we have a dojo, a botanical garden, and a bio lab. Any particular interest?"

"W-we can go to the B-bio lab and head back from t-there," Mikan suggested, and nobody argued. We walked down the long hallway to the lab at the end.

Inside we found a wall filled with chemicals, tools, and various other supplies ranging from microscopes to scissors.

Also, there was our classmate, Kyoko, and another student, this one had white wild hair and a green jacket not that different from my own.

"Ah, Nagito-kun, there you are," Chiaki called out to the other boy. She began to talk to him with her classmates, while I turned my attention to Kyoko.

She was inspecting the various items that were scattered across the room, she has not turned around to notice us yet.

"Kirigiri-san?" Sayaka tried to get her attention, "What are you doing here?"

"In the past, there have been various cases in which a chemical substance was used, usually as a distraction or secret getaway, I was seeing if there was something here I could use to either counteract, or just break down the substances as to get around them if I were to ever encounter one again." She responded bluntly without looking over.

There wasn't much else to say and the silence became awkward for us all. Eventually, the three of us stepped out of the room and waited for our senpais to exit.

Moments wait longer, and that is what occurred. Ibuki filled us in that Nagito confirmed he would join Chiaki and me at the rec room in an hour.

We made our way to the botanical garden next. "So, in this room, we have had our Ultimate Botanist working on his project, it's quite impressive, some of the staff referred to this room as the closest thing to a Garden of Eden," Ibuki gestured.

Chiaki, Sayaka, and I, all blinked at the room. I snapped one picture of the room, "Nope," came my eloquent reply. "Nope, nope. Just nope."

 _ **Makoto:** Giant Flower. jpeg_

 _ **Ryoko:** What the actual living fuck_ _did you just send me._

 ** _Makoto:_** _I took one step into the garden. I took this picture, and walked out._

 ** _Ryoko:_** _... I... can honestly not blame you._

I was promptly followed by Chihiro and Sayaka, their shocked expressions clearly seen. "Not planning on staying inside?"

Chihiro gave me a deadpan look, "I believe you summarized our thoughts quite nicely." Sayaka nodded in agreement.

"Hahahahahaha," Ibuki laughed as she walked back out into the hallway. "What? Can't handle a giant flower?"

Sayaka chuckled a bit, "A giant flower, huh? Yeah, cause that's something we see _every day_ , it's not like there was some special danger to it, I mean it's perfectly natural after all!"

"Ah, it's super eco-friendly," Chiaki answered, "It can consume practically anything due to its excretions, anything that falls in, generally doesn't come out... solid."

That sounds incredibly dangerous, and they keep that thing alive here?! Forget prepared for anything, this school is absolutely insane!

"Let's just... move on." I rubbed my temples to calm myself down, I can feel a splitting headache starting to form, it wants to come out and say 'I am attending here for four years,' because yeah, that's my life now.

We walked across the hallway to the dojo, the last specialized room of Hope's Peak. "And t-this is the dojo," Mikan gestured.

"Gyah!" A strong voice cried out from inside. As we entered, we witnessed what appeared to be a sparring match between our very own Ultimate Martial Artist, and the 77th class' Ultimate Team Manager.

The two were going head to head in a mock-duel of sorts. Though it was hard to tell who was winning, neither side had any injuries, visible at least, and neither side gave up any ground.

Upon further inspection, the room had a wall lined with lockers, another displaying a samurai getup, and towards the far back was... an outdoor archery set up, with sakura trees and all. Okay, seriously how are these plants able to sustain themselves from up here? In fact, how can the structure of the school handle all these ludicrous weights on higher floors?!

First a pool and library on the SECOND floor, the third floor has heavy machinery in the physics room, the fourth floor has a freaking music room, filled with instruments from a grand piano, drums, I swear I saw a freaking pipe organ back there, not to mention the various lighting. Then on _the fifth and highest floor_ , there is a giant _everything-eating_ flower, and now a dojo with two lines of fully grown, fully in bloom sakura trees?!

By the time I came out of my internal rant, the two before us bowed and ceased their sparring.

"Ah, Nidai-kun, I thought you were with Akane-chan and Asahina-san downstairs not too long ago?" Chiaki questioned the manager.

"I had heard Nekomaru-san aided people to get stronger," Sakura admitted, "I knew there was a dojo here as well and had requested a spar. We had split off from them hours ago and only just finished now. I will say it has been one of my greatest challenges in a long while."

Chihiro tilted her head to the side, "Stronger?"

This time it was our senior who replied, "Of course! I am Nidai Nekomaru! THE ULTIMATE TEAM MANAGER! I am the best at what I do, and that means I am the best at making people stronger, better, more confident in their skills!" He boasted proudly. After a short laugh, he finally noticed my presence. "Well if it isn't the little guy, how was the welcoming ceremony."

"Ah, I'm good. It was nice." I answered shortly.

"You two know each other?" Sakura inquired.

Nidai threw an arm around my shoulder, "Course I know the fella, our parents know each other, though we only met this summer. We got promises to keep though, as men!"

Chihiro's eyes lit up and threw me a glance, I nodded briefly, signaling this is the guy who I made a promise to, even if the promise itself was meant for someone else. She stepped forward and held out her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nekomaru-san."

He smiled and shook the offered extension, "Just call me Nidai, Nekomaru-san makes me feel like my old man, and I ain't old yet! Though it is a pleasure to meet you as well..."

"Chihiro Fujisaki," She responded with a smile. "These are my friends, you already know Naegi-san, but this here is Sayaka Maizono."

"Ah, so you're the one Ibuki ranted off about." He smirked, "Good to see you." He offered his hand to her, which she took with a smile.

After all, was said and done, and a brief explanation that the dojo was a combined dojo/archery field. Which need I point out was obvious from the start? We made our way back downstairs to the third floor for our four-way game of chance.

 **.o0o.**

 **(Side note: Holy crud, that's nearly 7k words in without a page break. Yeesh, hope you guys didn't lose your place)**

"So, how are we going to do this?" Nagito asked the group.

Celeste motioned towards the seats, "We can start simple, say... a coin flip. We can simply call out what we believe will happen, heads or tails, and Fujisaki-san, if you could flip the coin so it is non-biased?"

The programmer nodded, taking the offered coin. "On three?" We all nodded.

"One... two... three!"

"Tails!" Mine and Chiaki's voice cried out.

"Heads." Celeste gave her prediction.

"None."

As the coin spun in the air, all heads turned incredulously to Nagito. "Lucky-boy say wha?" Ibuki questioned.

We continued to look at the soft smiling lucky kid before turning our attention back to the coin as it tapped the table. The coin spun, spinning rapidly, before coming to a stop. Right against the Othello board... on its side.

"..." Chiaki, Celeste, and I could only stare at the unbelievably tiny, but obviously real result.

"..." I looked back at the smiling luckster, "... Dude... have you ever tried your hand at the lottery?"

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah... but I lost the ticket after my numbers were called out, so I couldn't claim it."

"..." It was only my classmates who looked at him in shock, his, however, sighed. A story they have likely heard numerous times before.

"Okay..." Sayaka said, not sure whether to be impressed at his luck or pity his misfortune. "Now what?"

After rubbing her temples, Celeste had offered the singer a deck of cards, "Shuffle the deck, we'll play a few card games of chance."

And so we did, from guessing the suite, value, games of poker, BS, we even did a couple games of goldfish, although that was more because our friends got bored watching us and wanted to join in (though they never won any).

By the end of all that craziness, Chiaki and I managed to take the lead after guessing suites and values, though Celeste was literally one game behind us. From our poker matches, Nagito managed to catch up to Chiaki and I, but Celeste truly ruled the world of gambling games.

The games of Bullshi- and Goldfish, we really didn't get anywhere other than tying all up again. So we decided to end it all with a good ol' fashion, egg roulette.

There were numerous eggs we had, many hard-boiled, three completely raw. We decided to use any scraps as compost for the botanical garden. Though Chihiro, Sayaka and I, as well as Celeste after I showed her the image, opted _not_ to be the one to do so.

Chiaki was unfortunately quickly taken out and left to wash her hands. Unfortunately for Celeste, she too was taken out during the last three eggs. It was down to the last two. 77th class luck or the 78th class'. It was down to the wire, and to be fair towards our female classmates, we agreed to both select one and take a crack at them, that way one of us was guaranteed to win, and the other, a mess.

"So, on three?" I asked and the prior generation luckster nodded.

"One... two... three!"

 _SPLAAATTTT!_

The group looked on in shock, we _both_ had raw eggs. "Um... what?"

Upon closer inspection it, it turned out that _my_ egg was only _partially_ boiled as there were solid egg whites in my hand amongst the yolk.

"Hmm, it appears you are a bit _un_ -lucky, Naegi-san." Fujisaki giggled.

Celestia sighed, "As much as I would like to continue, it appears that Naegi-san still wins, as he was _supposed_ to have cracked a hard-boiled egg. We should do this another time, however, for now, I believe we should have dinner, don't you all agree?"

Looking at the clock, we realized how late it had gotten and hastily agreed.

 **.o0o.**

There was not much to say at dinner, all of us quite tired after the day had gone through. We ate quickly before bounding off toward our own rooms, taking a quick cleansing before organizing my room, as I had avoided doing so in the morning.

While I was cleaning, I decided to make good on my proposal to call Ryoko but left it on speaker.

A short while later, Ryoko picked up, "Yo Koto-boy, how was your... irregular day."

"Well, I am certainly surprised at just what is available to us, though I do _not_ plan on going to the garden any time soon," I answered honestly as I placed my uniforms away. "But nevermind that, how was your day?"

"Ugh, if it weren't for your messages, I would have been bored out of my _mind_. There is only so much of a regular occurrence I can handle." She grumbled back, "I can't wait to visit you, though it'll be awesome!"

I smiled, though she obviously couldn't see that. "Yeah, so, did you have any particular thing in mind once you get here?"

"We could always take a walk around campus, I don't mind," Ryoko said softly. "As long as it's with you, that is."

I blushed at her words, "Ah, come on, I'm not all that great."

"You are to me, Makoto, you're everything to me," Ryoko spoke.

"We only met about week ago, Ryoko, I can't be all that special."

Ryoko's next words moved me, "You _do not_ understand! Before I met you... before I met you I was alone in this world. I didn't know my family, I was distant from everyone, nobody _wanted_ to be friends, I was forever by my lonesome. I was so desperate to feel emotions, to feel anything, I didn't care what it was. Depression, anger, fear, despair, hope, hopelessness. It didn't matter to me. I just... _"_

"You just wanted to feel _anything_." It was a desire I was familiar with.

"... yeah..." her quiet voice came through the speaker.

At this point, I had finished organizing my room and took a seat on my bed, just talking with Ryoko now.

"You, you did so many things other people didn't. You... understood me. Maybe not to the level I can, hardly anybody can... but you didn't. You didn't look for a girl who could expect everything, you didn't look for that person who you knew, you looked for _me_."

"Ryoko..." We both knew I wasn't trying to get her attention, it was a natural response.

"You mean the world to me, I just... wanted you to know that."

"Ryoko, I do know that. I know that we've only met roughly a week ago, but even then, we are so much more than just friends. You're the only person outside of my family that knows as much as you do. Nobody can take that away from you." It was true, not even Kirumi knew the things I would tell Ryoko. "I care deeply for you, not because we relate, not because it's expectant as friends, but because I wanted to because I wanted the girl Ryoko to know me. Just like I hope you want me to know about you."

"I do, I do... I desperately do." She whispered.

It almost hurt, I don't think we've ever been this vulnerable to each other. Fears open, both of us desiring the same thing, a friend to talk to. A friend to rely on. Somebody we can turn to that isn't family, someone we trust our lives to. That's just who we were to each other. Important.

"Ryoko, how long are you staying over, this weekend that is?"

"All day. As soon as I can." She said, almost breathlessly.

I nodded to myself, "Then, for the day, we can spend it, just you and me. I promise to minimize speaking to my classmates, as much as I am able to."

"Y-you'd do that? F-for me?!" Her shocked response exited the phone.

"That and more, because it's for you, Ryoko," I said honestly. She was my best, my closest, and my most important friend. "I'd do anything and more, I'd do it all, for you."

"Makoto..." I could almost hear a sob, but I didn't say anything. "Thank you... thank you so much for... for believing in me. For being my friend, for everything. I promise I'll make it up to you, it'll be the best day ever. This I swear!"

I smiled and looked at the time. It was approaching 10 pm. "I look forward to it... It's getting late now. I should get ready for bed, we do have classes tomorrow." I said lightheartedly.

She let out a breathless laugh, "Yeah... text me tomorrow?"

"Always."

 **.o0O0o.**

 **HOLY MOTHER OF FLUFF that was long xD**

 **Sorry, you guys had to read a tour, but I wanted to gradually introduce them to class 77. Cause it's not like he's going to straight up interact with everybody right away. This is his first day, I barely had him interact with class 78 bar Chihiro and Sayaka (who both have prior history with him) and Celeste at the end (who was interested in his luck)**

 **Well, that takes care of day one. I'll have him interact with probably a few more of his classmates before the weekend with Ryoko, then a few more before Monaca's day. After that it'll be a project he'll work on with his classmates.**

 **That being said QUESTION!**

 **Since this story is literally a gigantic pile of fluff with no real direction, what kind of project should the class of 78 get into?**

Book report

Joint Talent Research (Ex. How can two people of different talents work together?)

Simple class relationship building project (As in getting the class together to do something)

Suggest your own if you want

 **That's all for this monstrous chapter, hope you all enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay guys! I was busy trying to write that _other_ Despair-AU/Despair!Makoto fic.**

 **I've gone through at LEAST 10 remakes.**

 **Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

 **.o0O0o.**

The next day, I decided to get up a bit early, mostly to explore the campus grounds, since we only had time to go around the primary building.

Fortunately, I had taken a shower last night as it was still time before the cafeteria opened up, meaning there wasn't any running water.

I quickly changed into light clothing but threw on my favorite jacket just in case it got cold. I left my room, making sure I had both my key and handbook.

As I left my room, I noticed the empty hallway. It appears its a bit early before even my classmates wanted to get up.

With that in mind, I walked to the main building and out the foyer. Now outside, there were a few people, but they were all by themselves other than a couple, evident by their interlocked hands and giddy expressions.

There was a ton of open space, it seemed off, but we had a massive chunk of land for the school. It felt less like a high school and more like a college campus, heck, with all the ultimates, it may as well be a small nation!

I noticed there were a few lands marked out for construction if the building materials were any indication.

While I was walking I crossed paths with a few of class 77.

I briefly met Nidai, though he and Akane were out for a walk, apparently, they just finished a training session and Akane was in the mood for food.

I also saw Seiko briefly but didn't want to interrupt my temporary instructor with whatever she was doing. If she had a project she needed to do but had to oversee our class, I'd rather not distract her more than need be. I could always ask during class if I were that curious.

Still, no sign of my classmates, though I did see the duo who ate alone at lunch.

The silver-haired girl and the shorter, blonde guy.

"Hey, you!" A voice called out to me, turning my attention it seemed it was the guy.

Looking around, I saw no one nearby and assumed it was me. I stepped over, "Did you need me?"

He gave me a look over, "You're that kid, right? Makoro Neggs?"

"Makoto Naegi, yes," I corrected and confirmed.

"Heard you and my classmates got into a competition, and they said you won it," He said with a serious glare.

The silverette walked over to me. "The young master-" I flinched at that, though not noticeably. Did not expect to hear those words either here, or come out of her mouth. "wanted to know if you were any special."

"Ah, because I 'defeated' the Gamer and Lucky Student, correct?" They nodded, "Didn't they tell you my talent?" They shook their heads.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Well, the girl we matched with, was my classmate Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler, I just so happen to be the class of 78's Lucky Student."

"Huh, so you're the lucky nobody." He said with an unbiased look.

"Young master, that was quite rude."

I waved her off, "Honestly? I'm glad somebody sees it that way." They both looked at me in shock, "I keep telling everyone I'm normal, just got a tiny bit lucky. But my imoutos say so, my friend-now classmate says so, as do some of the others. Honestly, a better title is Ultimate Misfortune."

"You... consider it unlucky to be here?" The silver-haired girl questioned, confused.

I nodded, "Even if I were to graduate, exactly what would I do? There is hardly a job out there that requires luck. I'd much rather be back home, mess with my imoutos, and go to my zoned school, and talk with my friends there. Don't get me wrong, Hope's Peak is an incredible school, but luck?" I scoffed, "Lucks just an excuse for people. 'I got lucky,' 'What rotten luck.' Honestly, it ain't all its cracked up to be."

"... Well, you got a better outlook than our luckster, that's for sure." The blonde guy said. "We keep telling the guy, to quit with the whole 'You guys are the best source for the _best_ hope! And I am a mere stepping stone,' I mean, sure luck isn't grand a talent... but to call everyone else the 'best source for the best hope'? That's a bit out there."

"Nagato-kun... has an interesting outlook on life." The girl added in. "He has thought so since arriving."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Geez and I thought Ryoko and I had it bad." I muttered under my breath, though they clearly heard. "Sounds like the guy feels like everyone is born into a position, born into a role, man if I heard that excuse... I'd probably slip into some kind of frenzy. To tell someone they could never go beyond what many consider impossible? That is just a call to stagnation.

"If he really thought all other Ultimates, no, all other _people_ were just, meant to be a certain thing in life... that'd be a depressing world to live in. A life of unending despair." I said whimsically. "Oh, I never caught your names."

"The names Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Ultimate Yakuza." He smirked and jabbed a thumb at himself.

I paled for a moment, freezing in place. Partly of the fact I was standing before a yakuza member, another because I was standing before the _ultimate yakuza_ , and finally as well as most, that meant _Hope's Peak Academy literally looked for this guy, and he accepted._

However, then I remembered everything else.

This is Hope's Peak Academy. Where giant potentially man-eating flowers exist, strength defying support structure, they had to soundproof the rooms because of one student, and for whatever reason, owns enough land to fit a small town. Then there are the students... should I really be surprised anymore?

The answer was, yes. Because I cannot believe the ridiculousness of this school. But this time in particular? No, because there are potentially man-eating plants.

"I see," I turned to the girl.

"..." She looked at me silently.

"..." Fuyuhiko looked at her, "God-dammit Peko just fucking introduce yourself!"

"I am Peko Pekoyama, Ultimate Swordswoman. I am the young master's obedient tool." She stated sharply not once taking her eyes off me.

Fuyuhiko sighed, "For the hundredth-last-time, You. Are. My. Classmate. Enough with this whole young master, thing!"

"I understand, young master." A frustrated sigh, "However, I will disagree."

I placed a hand on Fuyuhiko's shoulder, "...I feel your pain, my friend, I feel your pain."

"...You seriously expect me to believe that?" Fyuhiko said, giving me a deadpan look.

I pulled up my phone with an image of Kirumi, helping Komaru, Monaca, and I when our parents went out.

"That girl there? That's Kirumi-Tojo, my maid." I admitted, mostly because I feel an almost-strange-frustrated over another person, friendship. "Although Komaru-" I pointed, "And I keep telling her to just call us by name. She _respectfully_ refuses. Komaru takes-forces- her on shopping trips to get even, whereas I simply stick to helping Monaca."

He nodded, "It seems our life has been cared for by silver-haired women that refuse to think selfishly."

I nodded. "Well, it was a pleasure to speak with you." I bowed lightly, I turned to Peko, "Oh, and do your 'young master' a favor. At the very least refer to him by name when you're alone. Drives me insane when Kirumi calls me master." I left the two alone after that.

After exploring the, mostly, empty grounds. I returned to the now open cafeteria.

I snatched my phone from my pocket and sent a quick message.

 _ **Makoto:** I am here to interrupt your pleasant nap and early standard programmed morning to bring to you, a requested oddity. I have recently added the Ultimate Yakuza to my friends list._

I walked into the cafeteria and grabbed some food. It was only about 6:52 am, so some of my classmates had yet to actually get up. Taka, Byakuya, Sakura, Asahina, were the only members of my class, present.

Taking a seat to myself I ate in silence before my phone buzzed again at 7:06.

 _ **Ryoko:** ...We are going to have a serious talk about how you manage to get into these situations... WITHOUT ME!_

I let out a snicker, typical Ryoko.

I sent a short message before returning to my meal. As time passed, a few more students showed up, I noticed Peko and Fuyuhiko walk in before taking their seats again, not speaking to anyone.

Mondo, Celeste, and Toko also managed to come over, though they too sat separately.

Having finished eating, I moved back out into the hall and decided to make my way over to the classroom.

In the meantime, as I had nothing better to do, I pulled out my handbook to see what can be done on it.

The screen came to life, displaying my name and the symbol for Hope's Peak.

There was a menu of various selections, the first of which was a map of the grounds, I glossed over it, as the tour and my walk is sufficient for now. The next was a list of my classmates, general information about them, and empty pages, likely for if I wanted to remember anything about them.

I noticed at the top of the list, other than Seiko's name listed as our impromptu substitute, was "My Report Card".

Tapping it, it held all my personal information. Name, height, weight, age, talent, medical records, but the next page, which for everyone else was blank, for me it had my GPA, the various subjects such as Writing, Arithmetics, Biology, Talent Research, Health Physical Education, and Open, which was likely a study time.

For the time being, the slots were empty, having no lessons be taught nor assignments given.

Moving on, I noticed there was also a messaging app, though it appears to be empty, along with the contacts list other than my own, and an emergency campus police contact. I guess we have to add people we want. I suppose it's for group sessions if we ever need to get a hold of someone.

There was an internet option, though I have no need for it at the moment.

There was, of course, a settings option, which I decided to take a look at later.

Other than that there were a few games for the truly bored. Mostly retro-arcade style games.

I decided to put away my handbook for now and return to my phone.

I thought about it for a moment, debating if I should call or text Ryoko, but we left it off at my random message and didn't have anything to talk about. So I decided to check on Monaca, she should be with Komaru or Kirumi heading to Hope's Elementary.

I walked over to the window and dialed her number, waiting for the subtle ringing to cease.

"Hi, Koto-nii!" Her excited voice exited the speaker.

"Hi princess, how have you been? Everything okay without me there?"

"Mhmm, Chi-chan and I spoke a lot after dinner. She said you won a chance tournament! I told you-"

"That I was really really lucky. We had like twenty games each, Monaca, I just happened to win the last one before we had to go eat dinner."

This is pretty much how my time flew by until my classmates showed up, and even then I kept going.

"I have to stop now, Nii, classes are starting soon."

"Okay, be good, and don't be trouble to kaa-san and tou-san." I told her quietly, "Love you, bye."

She echoed my closing before we left. I looked back at the classroom, five minutes before class began. No sign of Seiko, but we still missed Kyoko, Mukuro, and Yasuhiro. I decided to take one of the remaining seats by the door.

A moment later, and Yasuhiro and Kyoko appeared, the former out of breath and uniform hastily thrown over his shoulders. It seems he just got out of bed. Kyoko, however, walked in calmly, as though expecting to show up precisely then.

A minute before class officially started, Seiko and Mukuro walked in. I smiled and greeted the two.

Seiko nodded back, and for whatever reason, Mukuro looked away.

"Well, today we'll cover a short assessment, this will just aid me and, if we can find one, a proper instructor, in understanding what we need to teach. Then we will spend time in groups getting to know each other better, as we will eventually elect a class representative.

"If you had not met the 77th class rep, her job was primarily as a teachers assistant or informant in case of substitutes. This did not necessarily mean you will only do that, just it is the primary role. Now, in the meantime, Ishimaru-san, would you mind passing these out?"

While he was passing out the papers Seiko continued with her instructions, "Remember this is not for a grade, do not stress about it, if you do not remember, go as far as you can and then skip it. There is no time limit either, we will be working on these for the rest of the week for the first half of the day.

"If you finish early, you are more than welcome to talk amongst yourselves but do keep it quiet. You are also welcome to leave the classroom afterward but do come back after lunch. I must also remind you that your allotted lunch hours are half an hour shorter from yesterday.

"Any questions?"

We all looked around, seeing if there were any hands up, but none were.

"Keep in mind there is no reward for finishing first, answering the most or the best, though do try, it'd be terrible if you had to take remedial courses during your free time, that being said you may all begin."

Ah, there's the underlying threat. Taking a look, or first assessment was arithmetics, and after skimming through it, it increased in difficulty. First in pre-calc, then algebra, calculus, trig, and so on.

The questions varied as well. Definitions, proofs, multiple choice, free response, words problems, etc. It seems they desired to see which questions we reacted to best.

 **.o0o.**

Time went by, Byakuya was the first to finish this section, and left the room after handing his in. This was followed by Kyoko, Chihiro, Taka, Junko, Hifumi, and lastly, myself.

I was not sure who else finished since I left after mine.

Chihiro had already left, and I wasn't sure where she had gone.

Deciding that I may as well find something to do or someone to hang out with, I walked around somewhat aimlessly.

Eventually, I made my way outside once again, only this time I managed to meet with one if my apparent seniors.

They were somewhat taller than me, had light brown hair and was in a white polo shirt.

We both... kinda just watched each other, until we both got tired of the awkward silent stares.

"Makoto Naegi," I offered my hand, and he nodded back, shaking it.

"Hinata Hajime. So... you're an Ultimate?" That was odd, of course I am.

"Yeah, Lucky student for the newest year."

I got pretty fed up with explaining the whole lucky shtick and just let it roll over. Honestly, I did not even care are this point.

"Ah, that's nice, I am just a reserve course student, costs a fortune and a half." He sighed, "But, hey, even if I don't graduate as a main course, the title of Hope's Peak Graduate draws attention."

Now I remember, reserve course students are those who wished to get into Hope's Peak, but due to the requirements, it became difficult. Fortunately, or unfortunately for your wallets, it was possible to pay for your tuition for entry into a sub-school.

Not much is known due to the number of students actually in the school, and while they are taught mostly normal subjects it is up to them to prove they can be main course students.

This, of course, meant being the best of the best in an area.

It was a cutthroat school learning system. Many drop out from the pressure, or the lack of funding.

"So... what's being in the main course like?" Hinata asked as we walked around campus. "I mean, it's not like Reserve course students get to go inside the main courses' classes or building due to how many would enter."

"I can't really say, yesterday was a tour, seeing that we are staying in dorms, it'd be terrible to get lost in what is effectively our own home, and according to Kimura-senpai, our instructor, this week is going to be mostly assessments to help determine what will be taught." I explained, "But... you're a second year, right? What is high school life like?"

Hinata explained the general workload he gets. Understandably our level of work, and what we consider difficult varies. He says it isn't too bad for first years, and second-year so far has been coming along swimmingly for the first quarter.

As we crossed the construction sites again, I had to ask, "Do you know what's up with the construction?"

He nodded, "Hope's Peak is in the middle of expanding structures. They plan on making this area an almost University-town. Mostly because Hope's Prak, while a high school, does a metric load of research in their talents. As such, they plan on doing renovations to the main building, yours, and adding new facilities.

"They are calling them 'Research Labs' where students can dedicate their research in their respective buildings. The project is expected to be completed prior to next years students arriving.

"Generally speaking, those with similar talents will have a larger co-op building. Last I heard, they plan on a med-bay like building for the Ultimate Nurse, Doctor, Pharmacist, and so on. However, those with specialized talents are more likely to get just a single room, a large room, but not an entire building.

"Now, not all these are going to be research labs. They plan on adding a few dorm buildings, small cabins, and various other residential places for students, they plan on adding stores, warehouses, restaurants and fast food joints, though I hear those may be pseudo-research labs too. There is also going to be an entertainment section, again likely research lab, for those whose talents involve such things. At one point I heard they were going to add a 'Casino' but it sounded more like a massive arcade, rather than a casino."

I could immediately tell that if that rumor were true, that would probably be a research lab for Celestia and Chiaki, but also possibly for Nagito and myself if they were chance based games as well.

"Alright, I think I get it." I nodded to myself, "So, what's the dream, why are you here?"

"Same as everyone else in the reserve course, get to the Main Course and prove we can be somebody." Hinata shrugged. "I just really admire Hope's Peak, its sounds so incredible how a simple line on a resume, or even mentioning it, can bring success on a silver platter."

I suppose so. "What do you like to do for fun then? I mean having a goal in life is good and all, but if you don't enjoy it, or aren't working on it, what do you do?"

"Ah, well there was this main course girl I hung out with last year, though I kinda stopped talking to her. Not out of jealousy or anything, it's just, I had tests, she had exams, our schedules didn't line up, then I got busy and we never had time again. I felt embarrassed and just stuck to two of my friends from my classes. We used to play a few games, though I could never beat her."

This person... "I think she would understand if you told her," I mentioned casually.

"Really? I feel like a jerk, besides I can never find her by herself, and I wouldn't want to intrude on her friends," He reasoned, looking at me.

I waved him off, "Trust me, I have a feeling she wouldn't it." Besides, she said it herself, she hates not having anyone to have fun with.

That is... I'm pretty sure we are talking about the same person. "So, what are you up to now? Don't you have classes?"

"Open period, and you?"

"Finished my assessment for today early, we were free to go until lunch was over."

We talked back and forth, swapping topics and stories, though not going beyond school life. Eventually, more students were up and about and checking the time, it was lunch.

Hinata and I parted ways. I had asked if he wanted to meet up after we got some food, but he declined.

I made my way over to the now full cafeteria. There weren't many seats left, and although I spotted Chihiro and Sayaka, they sat separately, Chihiro got roped into Asahina and Sakura's table, both of whom were with Akane and Nidai. Whereas Ibuki and Sayaka were at a smaller two-person table.

"Yo! Naegi-san!" A voice called behind me. Turning around, I was surprised to see the fashion model herself standing in front of me.

I took a step back from shock due to how close she was, "Enoshima-san, I didn't see you there."

"Well, yeah, considering I just walked up behind you. Anyways, nee-san noticed you have been just standing here with your tray for like, three minutes. Would you like to sit with us?" She asked tilting her head.

"That'd be nice, thanks. I thought I might have had to eat outside."

I sat down across the twins, "Not to be rude, but was there any particular reason you invited me over?"

"Aww come on Naeg-kun, is it wrong to invite a classmate over for lunch," Junko grinned cheekily.

"No, no," I answered with a laugh, "I just always found it difficult to make friends once entering a new group."

Ikusaba looked at me, "That doesn't sound the least like you, you seemed to get along quite well with Fujisaki-san and Maizono-san, then there were those three senpais."

"Oh them," I answered, "Maizono-san is actually a former schoolmate of mine from middle school, and Fujisaki-san is my imoutos best friend that I met this summer. As for our senpais, they came to us, we didn't really make any effort to say hello, nor did we tell them off. Though, what about you two, you seem pretty close?"

The twins took awkward glances at each other. "Well..."

Ikusaba sighed, "I guess I should be honest, yes we are twins, though we haven't seen each other in years, we only met up again recently. It's mostly due to my talent."

I thought for a moment, trying to recall what her talent actually was. My mind eventually connected the dots, "Ah, the Ultimate Soldier?"

She nodded in response, "Indeed, I was interested in the military as a child, and during _our_ middle school years, I had been scouted out after completing a survival game tournament without ever receiving any damage. I was then inducted into a mercenary corps and had stayed with them for three years before we were forced to disband.

"Afterwards, I returned to high school, though I was unaware of what school my imouto had gone to. We remained separated until I had come across an article regarding her attending Hope's Peak. I reached out to her agency, and we met up shortly after.

"We have been catching up ever since."

"Yeppers," Junko said with a grin, "Nee-san and I have been inseparable since we got together!"

I smiled at them, "That's nice, but what about you, Junko, what have you been doing since your split?"

"Huh?" She glanced at me, "Oh, right. Well, I've mostly been by myself, I am also pretty busy since I'm a model and have to always be setting trends or in the know, you know?"

Now that she mentions it, Komaru did mention this at the fashion show.

"So, is that all you did while you were separated? Mercenary business and modeling?"

Ikusaba nodded, but Junko shook her head.

We both turned to her, wanting to know what she did.

"What? I said it was pretty busy, not constantly swamped with work. I do have time to have a life ya know?" Junko said with her arms crossed, "But in all honesty, yeah, I met up with a few people and became friends with them, no biggie, nothing that special." She said checking her fingers.

We continued passing topics back and forth, mostly asking about our lives, since I wanted to know more about the two, and it seemed they did about each other as well. It was pretty cool hearing about Junko's modeling adventures, how she was practically taken to whole different kinds of sets and sceneries, similar to Mukuro's, just you know, a lot more battlefield than sightseeing.

We talked and talked about our day, our opinions and such until lunch concluded. We were so busy discussing such things that I had not noticed if there were any of our classmates coming in.

The three of us walked back to class, which was mostly empty, but Seiko-senpai as well as Mondo, who looked bored in his seat, and Celeste, who sat patiently waiting, were all there. It didn't take long for the rest of our class to trickle back inside, though.

We took our respective seats, which pretty much meant any seat as there were no assigned ones. I ended up in front of Mukuro, but beside Junko at the front left corner of the room.

"Alright, now that the math portion has been settled, why don't we begin our group activity for today?" Seiko stated as she pulled out a handbook. "Seeing that you are all new to the campus still, I had asked the headmaster, as well as my own and Class 77's instructor, for any recommendations on what we should do. As much as I would like to have you all work with an older student so you can learn the ropes, its best you learn on your own before adding in anything else, this way you actually have questions. So, for today, let's head outside and allow me to bring up your _future_ assignment so you guys can either get to work on it now or when it is assigned next semester. Keep in mind this project is a _longterm project_. It will not be something you can research in a day, and be done with."

We followed Seiko outside and awaited instructions by the stands over at the track field.

"As I had mentioned earlier, there is a project you will work on later on in the year, and while I am not required to bring this up, it is the same assignment every student gets during their first year, here at Hope's Peak Academy. You are all required to come into a group, no smaller than two, no larger than four, and have a joint research.

"But that is for later, for now, we will discuss a more pressing topic, class representative. Now as I've mentioned in the morning, each class has one, and generally remain so throughout your stay. The class representatives responsibilities are important as it aims to keep order within the group. For example, if you had come across her, Chiaki Nanami-san, Class 77's Ultimate Gamer, is their class representative, whereas I am the rep for my class, of 76. As you can probably guess, filling in for staff, is also one of our responsibilities, though this is generally reserved for third years and up.

"Lastly, as class representative, you may be called out of class to assist another class, generally newer students, though requests can be made if older students are in need of help, and the class representative from younger years are available, though in that case, it is refusable. For example, if the Class of 77 needed assistance, however, the 75th's rep was busy with an exam, and seeing that I am teaching your class at the moment, if we had a class rep that could aid them, they could go and see what they can do, provided I am not giving you all an exam. Though, if that were true, I would have someone watch over you guys while I help them, then.

"Now, back on topic, for the rest of the day, that's about three hours, you are welcome to discuss amongst yourselves. Keep in mind, if you want to be the class representative you should mention it, and if not, just mention things about yourself in case you end up partnered for the project next semester. If any of you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I'll simply be here, overlooking you all, of course, I too may ask questions myself, simply to keep conversations going."

Seiko did an excellent job of describing things, even if she went off on a tangent occasionally. Overall, she was a very good instructor and I wouldn't mind if she actually ended up teaching us. That did make me wonder a bit about her classmates, but I kept that to myself, perhaps I should ask her at another time.

"Ah, yeah, quick question, is there a limit as to how big our groups should be?" Hifumi asked.

"No, though it'd be best to speak to other classmates if possible, while you do not have to, you are selecting a class rep. You wouldn't want someone to be selected who isn't worth it, correct?" She suggested.

We nodded and broke off into new groups.

It was fairly odd, Hifumi was with Celeste, who sneered at the boy. Sakura and Asahina were in separate groups, Togami _begrudgingly_ tolerated Toko's presence, Sayaka, Chihiro and I had new people to speak with.

Sayaka stuck with Leon, which worked fairly well for Leon, as he still aimed to at least work on a career in music. Sayaka seemed fine mentioning her tales and adventures with the Ultimate Musician.

Chihiro got into a group with Mondo and Taka, seems like she was having a bit of fun speaking with them, though a bit uncomfortable due to her height.

As for me? Well, I managed to meet Kyoko's eyes and we spoke together.

"Hey, Kirigiri-san," I waved to her nod.

"Naegi-san."

The terse silence became awkward as it panned out. Seemed she was not quite in the mood for speaking.

"So... um... Ultimate Detective, huh? Seems rather impressive... solved, uh... a lot if cases?"

Honestly, I had no clue what to say. I like logic and reasoning, not trying to find evidence to prove it!

"Indeed, my family considers my skills to be the best that has come from the family line." She stated not meeting my eyes, opting instead to look at our classmates.

I sighed silently, this is harder than I first thought.

"So... you're from a family of detectives?" I deduced trying to keep our conversation going.

"Indeed, the Kirigiri's are known for our inquisitive minds."

I scratched my cheek, "Uh, not to be rude, but other than the headmaster, I do not recognize the name."

"That would be because I never said we are well known. Yes, to those who know the name, that is their expectations _if_ they know us that is."

Ah, that sort of clears it up. To those that know of the Kirigiri's, they are inquisitive, to anyone else, they are but a name.

"Then your family is a bit... secretive?" I grasped at straws here.

"If we were well known, it would ruin our reputation. The culprit would immediately be aware of our name and flee the scene as quickly, yet unsuspiciously as they possibly can."

Something here didn't quite add up, "...If that's the case, wouldn't you're attendance here destroy that?"

"..." She continued to look away, "I am here for personal reasons,"

As I thought more and more about it, my mind couldn't help but drift back to yesterday, and how we noticed that one particular detail about her.

"Your father," I mentioned offhandedly.

her eyes snapped to mine as they narrowed, "Yes, I would appreciate it if you did not interrogate me any further, Naegi-san."

I threw my hands up defensively, "I didn't mean to pry, just trying to get to know you a bit, you don't have to answer my questions."

"... You have a very logical perspective on life, Naegi-san."

I shrugged, "I got in based on a raffle I didn't have to enter. Up until then I just noticed a lot of things, when every day ends up being similar to the last, time almost... slows down, and you begin to notice things you hadn't before."

I gestured to the streets across the campus, "Given enough time, you notice the cars around you, perhaps memorize the plate numbers, or notice what time most of them leave. Maybe a neighbor has a routine task in the morning, or a family member acting a bit strange lately.

"It's less, me having a logical perspective, and more me noticing things because I am too bored _not_ to see something others don't tend to."

She continued to watch me, "I suppose so. Well then, Naegi-san, you have my attention, what is it you want from me?"

I shrugged, "A talk, I suppose. It is our assignment."

"Very well," she nodded but tilted her head. "How... do we start?"

I suppose she didn't have many friends in her childhood, or perhaps it's been a while, or not sure if she knows the correct way.

Nevertheless, I began, "We could always talk about interests, family, preferences, likes, dislikes. Any of them. Kind of like an introduction, just a bit more in-depth."

The lavender haired girl nodded, "Okay, I suppose I can begin. I do enjoy mystery, horror, and crime novels and works."

I smiled, "Seems a bit... dark, I certainly wouldn't have thought you were interested in those, that is if I didn't know you were the Ultimate Detective."

The edge of her lips tilted upwards, if only slightly. "What about you? What makes the Ultimate Lucky student tick?"

I thought of it for a moment. Up until I met Monaca, my left was almost depressingly average, other than the fact I found it hard to make friends. Was there any time I actually considered myself lucky?

"Well... I guess... I found a lucky charm," I smiled warmly at the thought of Monaca.

Geez... two full days without her at my side, I feel homesick already.

"Ahem," She coughed lightly, "would it be too much of an issue to ask what your lucky charm is?"

I shook my head and pulled out my phone. I went to a file where my most precious photos were located and handed it to her. "Here you go," I said showing her the vast images that filled my data.

The detective scavenged across the endless photos I had, "Your jacket?"

"Eh?" I'm fairly certain I had a dumbfounded expression on my face, snatching my phone back, I looked at them, and yes, I was wearing the jacket Monaca had suggested I bought over summer in all of them. It was the jacket I was wearing now actually. "I guess I can see why you thought that,

"But, no. Actually, it's the green haired girl," I pointed at Monaca, "Her name is Monaca, my imouto, and she's both my entire world and my luckiest charm."

"Now, correct me if I am wrong, but you said you had _found_ a lucky charm, yet you say she is your imouto, wouldn't that mean she's been with you for years... unless?"

I sighed but nodded, I did bring this upon myself, "Yeah... she's adopted. I met her just before summer, got her away from her..." I curled my hands, balled into fists and shook. "I wouldn't even _dare_ call those people family to her. However, in the end, my family ended up taking her in, and she and I have been nearly inseparable ever since. If I didn't get accepted here, I doubt I would even be willing to separate from her. I was quite happy back at Dusk when I came home to Monaca.

"She's incredibly intelligent, she's fun to be with, and absolutely adorable. She changed my life... I wouldn't want it any other way." I smiled an honest smile.

"You really do care about her, don't you? Even though she isn't biologically your family?" She said softly, scooting over to sit next to me.

I looked at her with the smile not leaving my face, "Family is much more than just a relationship, it's a special kind of bond. There are things you would do for friends, and there are things you would never say no for family, to me, if I would do something for you that I wouldn't do for other friends, then that's family. However, with Monaca... it's more than family, at least, what I've considered family. I'd do anything and more for her. So, if you wanted to know what family is, I guess it's the single most important relationship you can have with people.

"Come hell or high water, no matter what comes, no matter what happens... to me that's family." I smiled.

"..." Kyoko bit her lip before standing up, and dusting herself off, "You've given me much to think about I hope you don't mind if I take time to think about it."

I nodded, taking a stand myself. Perhaps I should try talking to others?

 **.o0O0o.**

 **Hey guys, it's been yet another week trying to write this chapter. In actuality, I'd say a majority of the chapter was "finished" within 2 days when I started thinking of a few things.**

 **1\. I've spoken only about the girls so far, with the exception of Nidai, and I was going to add a guy in, but the chapter was 6.5k words already, and I didn't want to make you guys wait.**

 **2\. I've been trying to write that other fic (The Makoto falls into despair one), and I've finally got it to a point I can say I'm putting it out there!**

 **Well right now it's just a prologue, but if any of you guys are interested it's called "A Broken Act" and it's only a prologue so it's not that long right now.**

 **Tell me what you think of both this chapter and "A Broken Act"!**

 **(BTW next chapter I'll probably talk about Mondo and Byakuya, and the chapter after that will likely be the date with Ryoko so stay tuned!)**


	9. Chapter 8

**UPDATES ARE SLOWING DOWN AND HERE IS WHY:**

 **You guys probably noticed it's been over a week since I updated, which is weird since I've been pumping these chapters out like once or twice a week, here's why.**

 **1\. I'm a college student, I don't exactly have the luxury of free time when I'd rather study and _not_ repeat a semester.**

 **2\. I decided to upload my 2nd DanganRonpa fic, which features a Despair!Makoto, "A Broken Act"**

 **3\. When I do have free time, I'm generally playing video games either by myself (Like right now, I've got my own copy of Skyrim, and I'm having a blast), with my friends, or I'm reading fanfictions myself.**

 **Okay, thanks for understanding! (Allow me to channel my non-psycho Mikan Tsumiki and please forgive me!)**

 **SIDE NOTE: I know I said I would cover Byakuya and Mondo, but it was rather difficult for me to actually go over just those two. So this chapter is actually going to go back on quite a few characters, and maybe a few more.**

 **.o0O0o.**

There was still time before class reconvened for dismissal.

I looked around and very few were finished speaking.

In my distracted thoughts, I was brought to the attention of the Biker as he coughed into his fist.

"Ah, Owada-san, did you need something?" I asked.

"First off, just Mondo, I don't care for that -san business. Second, just a talk, I'm all for not getting any real work that doesn't involve working out or my ride." The biker explained, which did make sense. "So... Makoto, was it? Lucky Student?"

I nodded, "And you're the biker gang leader of Crazy Diamonds, must be one hell of a life you live."

"You know it!" He gave me a wide grin and a thumbs up, "Best damned biker gang in all of Japan, and I am their best-damned leader!"

Well, I wouldn't say 'best' as a good thing in either case. "So you like biking and the such, but what else? I mean that can't be all you do, it'd be boring if that was your life 24/7."

"Well... yeah." He fished out a photo from his pocket, as he was grabbing it he explained, "People think that just because I am in a gang, let alone the leader of the best, that I must be pretty hardcore... but anybody who even bothered to look me up would know I have and love this little fella."

The image he showed was him and a short haired Maltese performing the 10,000 puppy-licks of destruction attack.

"That's pretty neat, had him long?" I asked with interest.

"Since I was a teen. The little guy is getting a bit bigger, but yeah dogs are the best! What about you, are you a dog person or cat person?" The biker questioned me.

"Hmm, I don't exactly have a preference, but my family did have a dog when I was younger." I tried searching through my phone but realized I did not have this phone back then.

"Awesome, how is he?" Mondo said actually excited at the prospect of seeing my dog.

I rubbed the back of my head, "He's uh... he's... not around anymore."

"What?! Oh damn... sorry man." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Damn... I shouldn't have asked, I'd be broken without my little guy."

I waved him off, "It's alright, though I wish he was around still..." I said quietly before silently adding, "Monaca probably would have loved him."

"What was that?" The biker asked.

"Oh, nothing," I said.

"You know... when I first saw you, I thought you were a complete wuss."

I internally flinched but didn't actually do so. I hope I didn't. "Oh?"

"But... you're pretty alright." MonMondo threw me a thumbs up. "Listen, if ya ever wanna ride out together sometime just give me a heads up."

"Uh... sure." I don't think he knows I neither have a bike, let alone a license, to do so. Then again he was a gang leader, their actions don't exactly scream legal...

We parted ways just as Seiko brought back our attention.

"That should be enough for today, if you have everything with you, you are free to go, if any of you left anything in class, I'll be happy to unlock the room for you," Seiko said as we all stretched from our place.

There was yet again a familiar vibration.

 _ **Ryoko:** Makotoooooo~_I tolled my eyes but smiled as I sent an equally annoying response.

 _ **Makoto:** Ryokooooo~_

 _ **Ryoko:** I'm bored._

 _ **Makoto:** Tell me __something new for once._

I looked around to see if Sayaka or Chihiro, anyone really, wanted to spend some time since classes were actually over.

However, they were all heading back inside, for rest, relaxation or food, I did not know which, a combination of all three most likely.

I decided to just find another place to sit down outside and rest with the refreshing breeze and soon-to-be setting sun.

 _ **Ryoko:** I've got an idea! What if I create a killing game where people are brought to murder each other out of desperation?! How unpredictable could people be when brought to the brink?!_

 _ **Makoto** ..._

 _ **Ryoko:** ehehehehehe... uh... jk?_

 _ **Makoto:** *intensely blank*_

 _..._ At that moment my phone rang, it was Ryoko.

Her next words made me falter in my steps.

"I sowwy... pwease forgive me?" She said in an almost adorably sickening voice.

I could _feel_ the puppy/Bambi eyes staring into my soul.

"Ugh! Just... don't bring that up again, okay?" I asked.

"I'm really really _really_ sorry..." Ryoko mumbled with what sounded like a broken heart.

"I'm still upset with that comment. You shouldn't even joke about that kind of stuff. Was that unexpected? Yes. Was that okay? Never." I reprimanded my best friend.

"Sory... I won't bring up anything remotely close to that again, I promise." Ryoko said with a tinge of desperation.

I sighed, "I forgive you... now... since you called, how are _you?_ "

"..." A moment of silence passed, "I miss you."

"We're going to meet this weekend, and it'll be a day of you and only you." I reminded the analyst.

"But that's four whole days away!" She whined.

I made my way to a bench under a tree, it was rather peaceful. "I am sure you'll survive."

Ryoko and I spoke together all evening, just having fun talking with each other, throwing random comments here and there. We generally avoided going back to the whole 'mass murder' thing.

 **.o0o.**

After speaking with Ryoko for hours on end, I eventually had to, one, charge my phone, and two, eat dinner.

Luckily for me, I actually managed to meet Chihiro who was just grabbing her meal.

"Hey, Fujisaki! How was your day?" I asked catching up to her with my own tray of food.

The programmer smiled, "Oh, hi there, Naegi-san, I'm well."

"I noticed you were with Taka and Mondo, how were they?" I asked as we took a two-person table for ourselves.

She sat across from me and smiled, "Well, they certainly have... interesting, ideas on what a man is." She looked away with an awkward glance. "Owada-san thinks being able to stand on their own, regardless of rules or people.

"Taka-san thinks that true 'men' are law-abiding citizens that aim to benefit everybody."

I nodded, "So lone tough guy or moral citizen?"

She nodded, "Yeah, at least from what I could gather while they were butting heads."

"You know... I've been meaning to ask," I started, "but why are you always so interested in getting stronger? I mean, Oogami-san and Asahina-san have both supported your decision and are willing to help you."

The girl poked her index fingers with a somewhat bashful look, "Ah..." shooting a glance at me she added, "I'm... a bit... uncomfortable talking about it. I haven't even told Monaca-chan yet."

"Say no more," I stopped her, "If you haven't even told her, I won't hear any of it. She'd be upset if you told me first."

A lie, but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"If you say so," She shrugged, "What about you? I saw you the Detective girl, what's your opinion of her?"

"Kirigiri-san is nice, she doesn't typically speak much but we had a good discussion."

"Would she make a good class rep?"

I thought about it for a moment, "In a purely analytical sense, out of everyone I've met from our class, I think she would be our best representative."

"And in any other sense?" She questioned.

"In terms of _social relations_ , not to be rude, but I think I've got everyone beat there so far," I admitted.

"More than me?!" Chihiro said, hand at her heart.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Chihiro, you and I _both_ know you're just comfortable around me more than the others."

She shrugged again, "Eh, I knew that, so why do you consider yourself better?" The programmer rested her head in her hands.

"Hmm," I hued leaning back in my seat, "First off, I met you and Sakura and we hit off fairly easily, though you guys are outliers since I met you two before classes."

My fellow ultimate nodded. "Okay, what about the others?"

"Well, there was Celeste, and admit it you know despite the frustration, we all had fun in that four-way insanity of games of luck," I added, "This morning I actually met with two more members of class 77, their Ultimate Swordswoman and Yakuza."

 _Crash!_

"Are you okay?!" I asked getting up from my seat to make sure she was alright.

She picked herself up, waving her hand, "I'm fine, I'm- wait... you did say Yakuza right?"

I nodded.

The girl blinked, "are you sure?"

"The swordswoman was also his self-proclaimed bodyguard."

"Are you serious?!"

I hummed an affirmative, "Oh, yeah, we bonded... sorta... we have mutual agreements at least."

Chihiro blinked again, "I am _so_ telling Monaca this."

"She already knows, I called her before class started."

"You're no fun!" She whined.

"Oh enough dramatics," she pouted, "anyways, after the exams, I planned on meeting up with you or Sayaka, but you had already left, so I just went for a walk. Well, that is before I ran into a reserve course student. He was nice."

"Anything else?"

"After speaking to Kirigiri-san, I spoke with Owada-san myself. He actually showed me a picture of his Maltese, cute little pup." I mentioned offhandedly.

"HE'S GOT A PUPPY?!" It looked as though her entire world shattered under her feet.

I laughed a bit but nodded. "Yeah, he's actually pretty cute. I am sure I'd you mentored being a dog person he'd be glad to show you."

After shaking herself out of her shock, she conceded that in a social perspective, I was likely our classes best candidate. At least of classmates, we knew. Sayaka, while friendly, was much more comfortable around me and Chihiro, whereas I did not mind who I was with.

Celes seemed extremely competitive, and not exactly social. Taka, at least from my friend's description, sounded overwhelmingly rule following. Mondo was certainly confident but equally if not more so intimidating.

Kyoko was not social either, and Sayaka, as well as Chihiro, were not completely comfortable around others.

I had some reasonability when it came to decision making and was alright cooperating with people, though I am still wary with Toko, she did not exactly scream 'I am _willing_ to socialize and _especially_ be in the presence of others!' so yeah...

"... So what else is new? Got any work done for that A.I?"

 **.o0o.**

The rest of my evening was rather lackluster.

I did send a message to the rest of my family, though.

For Komaru, an update as to how I was doing as well as what the Academy was like. Primarily wondering what happened inside school boundaries since most of it was rather kept to the school.

I mentioned the renovations and plans for the research labs.

Kirumi was merely informed that I was well, and she sent a message that she planned on dropping by to ensure I was living up to _her_ standards. Honestly, I am a year older than her, and sure I am not exactly a neat-freak, but I can take care of myself thank you very much!

Kaa-san and Tou-san just got an update as to my wellbeing.

I know I spoke to Monaca this morning, but I did not want to leave her out. I mentioned Chihiro's insecurity regarding her strength. I warned her not to mention it because she was uncomfortable, but if she brings it up to be supportive. I got a response about insulting her about being forceful or unsupportive of her best friend.

I rolled my eyes with a fond smile.

After finishing my round of messages, I let my mind drift away to the land of rest.

 **.o0o.**

When morning came, I was once again up fairly early. Early enough to take another peaceful walk around campus.

After performing the usual routine, freshening up, and locking the door, I made my way outside for the third day of classes, however, I was given a nice surprise.

 _ **Ryoko:** Hihihi!_

I smiled, how couldn't I?

 _ **Makoto:** Well someone woke on the right side of the bed today, care to share?_

 ** _Ryoko:_** _Just another day closer till the weekend! But I am super excited! Hey, am I allowed to come inside the school building?_

I wondered for a moment, I mean likely no, right? If the answer was yes, well the school would be chaotic, news reporters coming in, parents or friends of students not enrolled walking about, there wouldn't be much available then.

 ** _Makoto_** _I'll have to find out, but it is the weekend, so I can't see why they would reject you from coming over. If they do I'm sure we could always hang out in the city._

 _ **Ryoko:** Sounds good, captain!_

And she was gone.

I pocketed my phone and continued my morning walk. Nothing truly eventful happened, at least for a few minutes.

"N-Naegi-san!"

I turned to the call of my name, and there was Mikan. I offered a friendly smile and walked over to the nervous girl.

"Nice to see you Tsumiki-senpai, how have you been?"

"W-Well, I think." She coughed, standing straight and seemingly gaining confidence. "I was just going for a walk when I came across Akane-san and Nidai-san having a spar, though they later joined, I believe, your classmates. The swimmer and the martial artist if my other classmates were correct."

I nodded, so Aoi and Sakura. "That's nice, anything else?"

The nurse shook her head, "No, not really."

Looking at the time I noticed classes would not be much later, "Care to join me for breakfast?"

The purple-haired girl nodded, "Sure! I don't mind."

The two of us walked back into the main school.

 **.o0o.**

"Hey, Tsumiki-san?" I asked as we had sat down at an open table.

She sat down across from me and hummed a tone, noting that I had her attention.

"I've... kinda been meaning to ask you something, remember on day one?" I prompted him.

 _"N-nice to m-meet you. I-I'm Mikan T-Tsumiki, the U-ultimate N-nurse. I-if you're ever injured, don't hesitate to c-come get m-me."_

 _I gave her the thumbs up, "Will do, and... I might have a question for you later if that is alright?"_

 _She gave a clear response, "Oh, if you have any inquiries about medicine, treatments, or illnesses I would happily answer anything you would like to ask."_

Mikan nodded, "Yes, I do recall. Ask away."

"Well... you see, I have a little sister, Monaca." I fished out my phone and showed a picture of her in her wheelchair. "Nekomaru-san probably mentioned her before, he mentioned speaking to his classmates, I'd assume you considering you're status."

The nurse nodded once more, "Yes, he did bring her up," however her face fell, "I'm sorry, but as far as I know even I do not know how to heal a spinal cord injury... I'm sorry."

I sighed a bit depressed, "No, no, Nekomaru-san mentioned asking his classmates, I just... I really needed to hear it."

There was an awkward silence between us, though the cafeteria was not still, students were beginning to walk in as well.

In our silence a few students walked up to us, particularly Yasuhiro from my class, and... I believe the guy in the jumper's name was Kazuichi, I couldn't quite remember.

"Yo! Naegster, what's up?" Yasuhiro waved.

"Hey, Hagakure-san, and... Soda-san?"

He gave me a thumbs up and a shark-toothed grin. "Yo, good to see you again."

"Ah, just call me Hiro, Naegi-san." The clairvoyant said.

"Alright," I shrugged, but gave a smirk back, "Only if you agree to drop the -san, yourself."

"Deal." He laughed.

And the four of us just talked back and forth, my mind slipping away from the disappointing answer Mikan gave, but gradually brightened.

 **.o0o.**

"Alright class," Seiko introduced once we were all inside for the third day of the week. "Today's will be focused on history and sociology, the same rules apply as last time and just a friendly reminder this is not a competition nor for a grade. There is no stress only to tell me if you should take remedial courses if you are behind the rest of the class."

We all (mostly) nodded.

After we had received our assessments, I peered through the papers. The first half of the history section was towards world history, but the latter half moved toward a small segment of Japan's history.

I suppose the reason for that is because even though Hope's Peak Academy and most of the students are Japanese, that does not mean that there are students who transferred in, the school _does_ look for the best of the best in the world. It wouldn't be fair to test students on Japanese history when they may never have had any.

The sociology portion was more in general terms and understanding of how society grew, developed, and a few short answers as to what we perceived as a society.

I nodded to myself, I was not confident in my knowledge of history, but I certainly wasn't bad.

Roughly two hours later most of the class had either finished or gave up.

Togami and Kyoko were the first two to finish, followed by Junko, Celeste, Taka, and Leon.

After them was Ikusaba, Hifumi, and Mondo. It was after them that I finally managed to finish what I knew.

I handed in my paper, and Seiko, I can only assume grinned, "Thank you, Naegi-san, you're free to go, oh. I forgot to mention this, so I've been telling everyone individually, but after classes, just like yesterday will be another time to get to know others. This time we will be meeting at the pool, we won't be coming back here so if you left anything at your desk you need, please pick them back up and either drop them in your room or bring them with you."

I gave a one-handed salute. "Will do."

I did not leave anything behind so I decided to just head back to my room and drop off my stuff. The hall was pretty much empty, and nobody I was keen on speaking to was free at the moment. Of course, I could try to find Junko, who seemed pretty chill, or Celeste if she wanted a rematch in our tests of luck.

Entering my room, I left my bag on my desk and left.

At the time, I wasn't sure what to do, I did not feel like doing any exploring, having been around the grounds more than once, yet I didn't exactly find the silence and stillness of being alone comfortable, especially when I did not have anything to keep my mind preoccupied.

Fed up with the silence, I decided to head up to the library. Maybe I could find something interesting to read.

 **.o0o.**

I wasn't sure what to expect when I walked into the library, but coming across Togami was not _exactly_ something I expected. I did not speak a word, and the only acknowledgment of my presence I got was from him taking a glance from his book, before returning to it.

I scanned the shelves, at first looking through the fiction section, primarily for entertainment. However, nothing, at least this time, seemed appealing to me.

Checking various other records I spotted one that might keep me busy for a moment. I grabbed the book and decided to start reading, taking up another desk.

The room was silent, but at least it was not empty, and I was busy doing _anything_.

I continued to read my novel, a study in psychology. Actually, one of _the_ studies done in psychology.

The Stanford Prison Experiment.

"I didn't take some such as yourself to be interested in the works of psychology."

I was startled by the sudden comment. I turned to see Byakuya across from me, holding his book in his hand.

Taking a moment to calm myself, I responded with a shrug, "I was bored, and I tend to be a bit out of the ordinary when it comes to my thoughts. Documentaries, reading, of course, I do enjoy indulging myself with video games or just _not_ working."

The progeny continued to watch me, "Even then, I figured I should ask how your talent works."

I tilted my head in confusion, works? "The Ultimate Lucky Student is selected out of a raffle whenever the school needs to fill in an empty slot for the school year. Although, this is not exactly common, as far as I am aware of, I, as well as our senpai from 77, Nagito Komaeda-san."

"Hmmph, so there are two boring, untalented, and utterly generic commoners in this school." He said more than asked.

Something boiled inside of me. Seriously, wha-

"What the hell is your problem?!" A familiar and utterly _surprising_ voice boomed within the quiet library.

The two of us turned to the source. Imagine my surprise when I saw _Chihiro_ of all people with an angry expression on her face, hands on her hips. With her was Mondo, who also had a pissed expression glued to his face.

"What's your deal man!?" Mondo threw in taking heavy steps towards us. "Naegi is a cool guy, who the hell do you think you are to just call him a fucking commoner!?"

Togami scoffed and turned his head, why that snotty little... "That's what he is, isn't he? Completely incompetent, not having a skill he has worked to attain."

This only served to miss everyone off even more. Mondo walked up to him and glared down. "When the hell did this make _you_ the sudden judge of who is important in the world?"

"And what would you say?" Togami glared back heatedly, disgust clearly in his eyes. "You're nothing more than a mongrel that needs to be cleaned up from this world for the better of humanity."

"Why you!"

 ** _SMACK!_**

To everyone's shock, it was Chihiro staring at Byakuya with clear fury plastered on her face. She reached up and grabbed his tie, pulling him down to her level and bit back in anger.

"You listen here you self-righteous arrogant _fucking_ _prick_. Nobody cares about your damned titles. You don't know _anything_ about the real world. You sit behind your name, your titles, your _family_. You think that just because you come from some hotshot family means that you get to have some kind of God complex?

"Well let me make this clear so that you can hear it from that high _fucking_ pedestal your ass sits upon." She growled. "All those claims, those spouts of superiority? News flash, you wouldn't survive two seconds in the 'Real world' that everyone else does.

"Live life without any of your fancy tools and titles. The only reason you _think_ you can do whatever you want is just that you have the backing of your family's name. Would people hire you? Unfortunately... I have to concede to that," She said angrily, letting him go, if only briefly.

Togami smirked, "See, even you have to admit to my-"

" _I. Wasn't. Finished."_ She hissed as she yanked him by the tie again. "Sure, anyone would hire you. However, that haughty, better-than-you attitude? You would find yourself fired faster than lit gunpowder. Also, your title? Answer this question, if it weren't for your family, what the hell do you think you would be doing now?

"You claim to have built up a legacy, one that proves your worth?" Chihiro sneered. "The foundation of your mighty pillar of egotistical narcissism was built on the name of your family. Without them _you are nothing_. You built a life from a name, a name nobody would give a _shit_ about. If you weren't born a Togami, that leaves you to be a worthless, pathetic scum you claim we are."

Mondo and I could only watch, jaws dropping further as the programmer ripped the progeny a new one.

"What would that make you then? The 'Ultimate Scholar?'" She hissed out, "Don't make me laugh."

Togami scowled, "I'll have you know, _weakling,_ that as the Heir to the Togami name, that I am not just some... civilian, I am not merely the best heir of all existant heirs, I am the best of the best in all areas, that is what it means to be the Togami Heir, all my siblings have failed to uphold the Togami name. I may be the youngest, but I am by far superior compared to-"

Chihiro shrugged, "Oh there you go again, 'The Togami Family'- What was that again? Oh let me say it slower, perhaps that is how I speak to you, hmm?" She teased, "You're... Nothing... Without... Your... _Family._ "

"Why you-"

"Are absolutely correct?" A new voice entered.

There leaning on the doorframe, was Mukuro Ikusaba, our Ultimate Soldier. She stepped up to Togami, with a cold expression, "Ultimate Affluent Progeny, huh?" She glanced up and down at him. "You wouldn't survive a minute on a real battlefield. Titles, names, all those things you hold? Words aren't bulletproof shields."

Togami glared at each of us before landing on Ikusaba, "You all are nothing more than ants trying to find a place in the insufferable ground, without the leaders of the world, the colony you're kind would crumble."

Then, Ikusaba did the unthinkable. She pulled out a pistol of all things at him. "'You people'? You make it sound as though you aren't human yourself. Tell me, heir to the Togami line," she raised the gun, "Does your blood bleed the same red we do? The way you talk makes me wonder."

He snarled before stepping out.

Finally snapping out of our stupor, Mondo and I looked at each other, before turning back to Chihiro and Ikusaba, who high-fived each other.

"Fujisaki-san..." I said pausing, still trying to make sense of what happened. "Where on Earth did _any_ of that come from!?"

She laughed and rubbed the back of her head. The programmer took a deep breath in, calming herself down. "Well... you see I was kinda bullied as a kid. I didn't exactly... _vent_ when I was younger. So, I kinda... kept it all inside, and then you're like, my closest friend, other than Maizono-san and Owada-san," she gestured to the biker, "seeing you being pushed around brought back bad memories. I guess... I kinda blew up?"

"The guy needs a splash of life in his face," Mukuro added, "And what Chihiro pointed out was completely accurate, sure Byakuya-san had worked long and hard to get to his position, but that is to secure a family position. His family may control the world, but he must learn that titles do not protect him, he is human.

"Regardless of how perfect a human he claims to be, he is human all the same."

I thought I should bring this up now, "Don't you think the gun was a bit excessive?"

The soldier smiled and raised the gun at me.

"H-hey!" and she clicked, what I thought was smoke left the chamber, but nothing hit me. "huh?"

Ikusaba giggled, "Did you honestly expect the school to allow me to have live ammunition and a gun on me?"

She dug into her pocket and dropped a clip into my hand, but what fell out were blanks. "I spoke with the Ultimate swordswoman and asked how she was allowed to carry a blade with her,

"She revealed that what I thought was cold steel, was nothing more than a wooden practice boken. She explained that we could receive permission to carry around any non-lethal weapon so long as we are given permission by the school and that it goes along with our talent."

Mondo decided to join in with, "Back up sister, what did you say about his family _controlling_ the world?"

The soldier's eyes widened, "Oh, um... that's..." she coughed, straightening and in a monotone, "that's confidential information."

I was confused for a moment, if it was confidential, how could the ultimate soldier slip up? The soldier who supposedly had gone on countless battlefields and came out unscathed.

And then, it hit me. Out there, all she has to do is follow orders, and come back alive. In school, she has to socialize probably a lot more than she ever had, she isn't used to speaking her mind.

A guess? Yes, but to me it made sense.

We decided to drop it.

"Well, either way, thanks for sticking up for me, Chihiro," I said with a smile, for the first time calling the girl by her first name, hopefully not too sudden.

She blinked, obviously realizing what I said before returning a smile of her own. "No problem, Makoto."

"I have to say though, you guys didn't _have_ to lay it so hard on him. Was I upset with the comment? Sure, but I wasn't exactly going to tear down his life's work to get it across that he isn't as big as he thinks he is. He's probably got his reasons, besides I'd rather just ignore the guy if he wanted a rise out of us I'd rather not give him the satisfaction."

Mondo threw an arm around me, "Ah, don't be like that Naegi-san. He needed a dose of reality, badly. Trust me those girls did him a favor."

I sighed but didn't add any fuel to this fire. "Okay, well, how about we grab some lunch?"

"Sounds good./ alright./ Sure."

 **.o0o.**

After lunch, we met up at the pool with the rest of the class. Unsurprisingly, the Ultimate Swimmer was already enjoying the waters.

Mondo went over to speak with Taka, who wanted to make sure everyone was following school rules and conduct. Mondo wanted to yell at him to stop being such a stickler.

Ikusaba, unsurprisingly, went to her sister who waved at us.

That left just Chihiro and me to wait for class to begin.

"Neh, Chihiro," I asked, nudging the girl.

"Hmm?"

"That was pretty strong of you, to stick up for me back there." I wanted to encourage.

"You think so?" The programmer questioned, "I just... well, Mondo said how he always watched out after his gang, leave no member behind. I thought I should do the same, and he just really irked me. I spoke with him yesterday and something about him grinds my gears."

I nodded, "Well, you're tougher than you think and I don't mean in here." I said, poking her arm, which caused her to squirm a bit.

"H-hey!"

"I mean in here," I pounded my chest, my heart. "I agree with Mondo's thinking, by the way. Strong people can look after themselves, but looking after others? Friends, family, strangers? Now _that_ is strong, not many would do the same."

"Hmm... I guess so."

At this moment, Seiko walked into the pool area, she was in her regular attire, unlike the majority of our classmates.

"It seems everyone has arrived, well, today you can all relax, once again you're free to converse amongst yourselves, I am not making you go into groups, though I will do so tomorrow most likely, and for Friday, we will be completing the last of the assessments, so we may not get that day to freely converse.

"I suppose I should ask now if anyone knows for certain they wish to become the class representative, to speak to their classmates. However, how about you all celebrate making it through half of the week and assessments?" Although we couldn't see her smile, her tone definitely conveyed her pleased attitude.

"ALRIGHT!" Came an enthusiast cheer from the waters.

And so almost everyone not already in swimwear made a beeline for the weight rooms.

Almost everyone had changed. Seiko opted to watch over the class, though Asahina offered to take over so she could join in, it was denied. Byakuya sat in the bleachers furthest from Mondo, Ikusaba, Chihiro, and me, scowling at the rest of the class through his heated glare lingered longer on us.

Toko awkwardly sat between the class and him, also not participating in the swim.

I decided to hop into the pool myself, realizing I had no reason to.

The cool refreshing waters easily relaxed my tensed muscles. I just floated in the water listening to the sound of my classmates enjoying themselves, the splashing water, and soft humming from Sayaka, who did not share most of the class' enthusiasm for swimming.

In our more relaxed corner of this gigantic pool, was my "group" of Sayaka, Chihiro, and I, as well as Celeste, Hifumi, and Junko.

In the rest of the pool, seemingly having a race, were Sakura, Ikusaba, Asahina, Mondo, Leon, Hiro, and Taka.

I waded over to the doujin author, "Hey there Yamada-san."

"Aha! If it isn't the protagonist, Naegi-san, have you come to the mighty wizard for an incantation?"

"Ehehehe... too much?" He chuckled.

"A bit." I deadpanned, "What was with that?"

"Well, of course, as a master of the arts, I do view myself as an esteemed wizard in the realm of fandoms."

I blinked, "No, not that! What was the whole protagonist thing?"

The rotund man pushed his glasses back, "It has become clear to most of the class that you are currently the favored candidate, though some have suggested the mystery breaker, front-line maiden, and the noble would be excellent selections as well."

Mystery breaker? He must mean detective, so that is Kyoko. Frontline maiden is a bit of an odd description, but the maiden part rules out half the class. The only talent I would consider "front line" would be the soldier and martial artist. The safe bet is Mukuro. So that leaves noble, and there was no doubt in my mind who he could be referring to.

"Okay... but protagonist? Come on I'm no hero." I joked.

"Au contraire!" He raised an arm, "It is in typical fashion that the most average leaves his pain world to the unknown and be tempted by others as he embarks on his path. It is on this path that the hero receives a mentor and power like no other. There he shall defeat evil, but lose the mentor, and ultimately get the girl and return home, back to his normal life, but confident and stronger than before. Such is the hero's journey."

"..." I starred at the author, "I'd rather cause some chaos."

"Aha! An antihero persona, I have yet to deal with the likes of your kind."

This dude takes tropes _way_ too far. I am amused though, he at the least knows the backbone of stories.

"Right... I'm going to go over and speak to my friends, see you around."

I moved away from the eccentric fandom author.

As I drifted to the others, Sayaka called and waved me over, "Naegi-san! Over here!"

Giving the girls a smile, I made my way over.

You know what?

Hope's Peak academy...

is freaking insane, but it's still pretty awesome.

 **.o0O0o.**

 **Shorter chapter (by about 1.5k to make this 8k words) and way more characters were covered than intended.**

 **THINGS I WANT TO GO OVER ABOUT THE CHAPTER-**

 **1\. Sorry if you like Byakuya, but he just irks me too much.**

 **2\. No, I'm not going to make Byakuya some irredeemable prick. I'm going to make him an annoying redeemable prick.**

 **3\. I feel like Chihiro needs to start**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:**

I want to dedicate it solely to Ryoko and Makoto's day, so we'll be skipping to them (It's not like these days have been full of excitement, just meeting each other.)

Don't worry, everyone will get their own personal time so that Makoto can form an opinion of them all.

 **QUESTION:**

Would you guys like to see the Warriors of Hope _mentioned?_ I want to bring them in a way others have not, at least none have the way I intend to.

Question note- Naegi's family will not be adopting them, I cannot reasonably suddenly have their family (Who I already said raised concerns about being able to feed four children) suddenly feed four more mouths. I will _NOT_ leave them to their horrible fates. I am not heartless.


	10. Chapter 9

**Reminder: Story slowing down due to essays I have to work on (Update wise, not plot-wise. That's already slow xD)**

 **This is NOT a new chapter if you have read the date scene already, this is a LESS typo version (Cause I'm too lazy to reread my crap.)**

 **Random fact: I originally did not intend Ryoko to be part of the harem, but as I kept writing and writing, the more text messages and the call between them, I felt that it would be wrong for her to _not_ be the first.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.o0O0o.**

Friday afternoon, we had just finished the last of our assessment tests, I waited in the room while the rest of my classmates left to do whatever it is they wanted to.

"Did you need something, Naegi-san?" Seiko asked after the last of them left.

I nodded to the pharmacist/teacher. "Yes, actually, you see a friend of mine is coming into town, and I promised to spend the day with her tomorrow. Do you know if she's allowed to come onto campus?"

Seiko thought for a moment, "As far as I am aware, she is not," I deflated a bit. "However, I am not certain, how about we go up to the Headmaster and see what he has to say?"

"Sure!" I inwardly fist pumped, there's a chance! Luck don't fail me now.

The two of us walked up the various flights of stairs, walking down the numerous hallways. "Hey, Kimura-san?"

"Yes?" She asked turning her head towards me.

"Why are the stairs so far away from each other?!" I asked in exasperation. Seriously, was there a need for the stairs to not just be right next to each other?

"That, my dear kohai, is one of the school's greatest mysteries," said the pharmacist.

I stared blankly at her, and she shrugged, this school is going to drive me insane one day.

Finally, after several stairs and hallways, and numerous classrooms passed later, we arrived at the Headmaster's room.

Seiko knocked on the door, and just briefly afterward, the sound of shuffling papers, a familiar voice called from the other side, "Come in."

We stepped in and saw that Headmaster Kirigiri was swamped with work, I couldn't stop myself from asking, "Is... now a bad time?"

"What? Oh, no, no." He moved the papers over, "I'm rather thankful you guys have come in, I was going to drive myself crazy with all the work that needs to be done. Now, what did you need?"

Seiko nodded to me, I stepped forward and explained the situation. "Okay, so my friend was coming into town to visit me, and I wanted to know if it was okay for her to come onto campus. I wasn't sure if it was allowed because it doesn't seem to be the case."

The headmaster nodded, "I see," he reached down into his desk and rummaged in one of the cabinets before pulling out a packet.

"You see, Naegi-san, the school is run by the government, and we cannot just have people watching the classes. For one, it's a distraction for the students, another is it would crowd the hallways, and I'm sure you've noticed the rather... poor structure regarding hallways."

I couldn't help but give him a deadpanned stare, "Ya think?"

He chuckled, "The school originally started out with only two stories, throughout the years the school has expanded. This usually happens every couple of decades, actually, we are currently trying to expand once again, though this time I recommended we expand differently.

"If you've taken the time to explore campus grounds, you would have seen how the campus grounds is actually quite large. The previous headmaster suggested we claim the surrounding area, as at the time it was empty, now that the school has made a name for itself, the city began to grow around it. Rapidly at that. The largest construction sites will include the new academy, one that has much more square feet per floor than this, and another will be a recreation center styled area. I was thinking of making it almost a small community.

"So like a university town?" I asked I had thought of the idea when I had seen the grounds.

He nodded, "Precisely. Now, a majority of this has been confirmed, as well as the idea to create research labs, which Seiko," He nodded to the girl, "Had mentioned to me that some of you had heard of them. The research labs will generally be served somewhat like a research area, but... I believe a term you may be familiar with is a 'gaming house,' the ones that young adults join if they are competitive video gamers?" I nodded, I was familiar with the terms.

"Now, we do plan on adding in a dorm area, though it will be less like the dorms you currently have, it will also have more form to them. I would go on, but I think I should get back on topic," The headmaster said, "Due to all the construction, having news crews and visitors all the time would slow down construction greatly, and as they say, time is money, and we do not have that kind of money.

"As such, people like news crews, family, or any other visitors must either schedule ahead of time, with explicit instructions as to what to do, or they must sign a contract." He waved the papers. "When your friend comes, bring her up here and we can fill it out."

I nodded, sweet, so Ryoko was good to go, "Is there anything I should know or be aware of?"

He thought for a moment, "Well, you aren't allowed to record anything, don't disturb classes, don't disturb the students, However, if they come up to you, then it's fine. Other than that do keep in mind that you are only allowed to have one visitor at any given time, and this is shared up to four students per class. This means a max of sixteen visitors can be here at once, though most do not have such occasions to bring friends or family over."

I nodded, a bit strict but fair. "Thank you, sir."

"Ah, before you go, I have a favor to ask of you, Seiko-san, you're excused." The headmaster called, reaching into his desk once more.

My temporary?-instructor nodded, "if you need anything else Naegi, I'll be in the chem lab for the next few hours."

"Okay, thanks for the assistance, Kimura-senpai."

As she left the headmaster finally pulled out a gift wrapped in purple... wrapping. He scratched his cheek, "I know this is a bit odd, but last month, October 8th, it was my daughter's birthday. I have missed a lot of those since, well I won't bother you with family details, but I wished to make up for them.

"If you come across her over the weekend, could you give this to her? I'm not asking as your headmaster and you are welcome to refuse, but I'm asking as a father of a classmate or friend.

"I would do it myself, but our relationship, history, and positions make it difficult. If not, just bring it back and if you could ask my daughter to see me, I know its a bit much to ask after just the first week, but I'd be grateful." The headmaster- no, Jin Kirigiri, father of the Ultimate Detective, asked me.

I nodded, "Sure thing."

"Thank you, you're excused," he dismissed me.

 ** _Makoto:_** _I got the green light, you can come over, just need a few papers to sign and go over once you arrive._

A moment later, I got her response.

 _ **Ryoko:** Alright! I should arrive sometime around breakfast, or around 7 if you are one of those people who eat earlier or later._

 ** _Makoto:_** _I'll have you know it is perfectly normal to eat earlier or later than 7 in the morning! And I do eat breakfast at 7._

 **.o0o.**

Come the next morning, I was bright up and early. I decided not to go about my usual routine and instead opted to just change into a fresh set of clothes.

 _Thank goodness I showered last night._ I thought to myself.

It was 6:53, Ryoko should arrive at any moment now, so I grabbed Kirigiri-san's package and made my way to the main gate and leaned on the brick entry.

"Makoto!" A very familiar voice chimed.

Turning to the source, there, exiting a taxi cab, was the red-haired girl herself. She immediately rushed to me and gave a quick, one-armed hug. "Hiya!"

I laughed, "hey there, Ryoko, I'd ask how your _dreadfully average_ day is, but that would be a lie, wouldn't it?"

The girl shoved me aside, "Oh quit being a spoilsport! Come on, let's had to this headmaster of yours!"

At this moment she noticed the package I had, "What's that for?"

I placed it under my arm, "A package the headmaster asked me to deliver to his daughter if I come across her."

"You mean Kyoko Kirigiri, correct?" She asked.

I was a bit startled she was aware of who my classmates were, "You know her?"

"You're not the _only_ one who does research, I find looking things up quite entertaining, so yes, I know her. As well as your other classmates and anything worth reading up on," she admitted.

Letting or a low whistle, I remarked, "Didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."

"Well, why else do you think I get bored so easily?" She added as we made our way into the main hall. "I know quite a bit about the world. My observations have also helped build a foundation for explaining things. Why people do the things they do or think the way they have.

"Nothing in the world is random, there is _always_ a reasonable explanation. You just need to take some time to figure out why."

I nodded in agreement, "Makes sense, so," I began as we made out way up the first of many stairs, "What would you like to do first, after getting the papers, I mean?"

"Breakfast, I'm absolutely _famished_."

We laughed at that.

The two of us continued to walk up the second story stairs. I thought I heard a chime but blew it off as the wind.

"Geez what is with these stairs?" Ryoko addled as we walked down the third-floor hall, the hall where the stairs are unreasonably appeared by practically the entire hall.

"I've mentioned," I sighed. "Just... ignore it, for now, I could give you a tour if you wish?"

"Are you kidding? _More_ walking? Going up and down these stairs and through the halls is a workout by itself!" I agreed with her.

Another flight of stairs and hallway, we _finally_ arrived at the Headmaster's office. I quick knock later and we were greeted by the young adult. "Ah, Naegi-san, and... hmm, I do not recognize you, oh wait, you must be Naegi-sans friend! Allow me to welcome you to this academy."

Ryoko gave a short curtsey, "Thank you for letting me visit." She smiled and leaned onto me, Kirigiri-san raised a brow but said nothing.

"Well, I have the papers here, just sign on these lines," he pointed, "and I'll sign after, give you a pass and you will be free afterward."

Ryoko filed her head, "That all? Why don't more come visit?"

"Well, we limit those who can come to friends and family of students, hence why I had Naegi-san bring you here, then the limit of who can come over, lucky you, there were only two others who requested to visit from your class."

So two others were visiting? I wonder who they could be, but I didn't want to pry information from my classmates, they might be embarrassed or in for a surprise.

"Huh, lucky indeed," She said in a knowing tone, I gave her a quick shove causing them to laugh. "Kidding! Anything else I should know?"

"Follow the laws, follow school rules, and although this isn't needed to be said, don't disturb any classes. Oh, and you'll have to stick to each other during your stay."

"Works for us!" We cheered and high-fived.

"Haha, well, just sign and I'll give you the pass." He slid over the parchment.

Ryoko took it in hand and quickly scanned through the page, "Alright seems acceptable," she took out a pen and signed her name across the various lines whenever addressed before passing it back.

The headmaster scavenged through his desk and pulled out a lanyard with a guest pass on it, similar to those from conventions.

"You're free to go, and Naegi-san, remember-"

I held the wrapped box, "Will do."

We left him after that.

"So... Breakfast?" Ryoko grabbed my hand, and with her other hand stretched out she pointed towards the ceiling.

"To breakfast!"

 **.o0o.**

The two of us arrived at the cafeteria, almost devoid of students. Then again, for my class, it was our first weekend and thus, first actual free day here. The other students are probably equally as lazy, not that that was a bad thing, just not _my_ thing.

"Morning Makoto and, oh, hello, who are you?" It was Sayaka, I hadn't spoken her since Thursday when she and I decided to go for a bit of a walk.

Ryoko looked at the girl and the offered hand, "..." She shuffled a bit behind me. Odd, I didn't take her to being shy, then again...

 _"Why aren't you more like me?!"_

Perhaps... shy... isn't the right wording.

"Ahem," She coughed before accepting the handshake. "Ryoko, Ryoko Otonashi, I'm Makoto-kun's best friend and wanted to visit since I was coming around."

"O-oh... well, that's nice," Sayaka said a bit hesitantly, pulling her hand back. "I'm Sayaka Maizono, I've known Makoto since middle school it's a pleasure to meet you?"

"That remains to be seen."

It was an awkward standoff, so I pulled Ryoko aside, "Alright, come on now analyzer, diva, let's get some food first?"

"I am not an analyzer! / diva!" They cried out indignantly.

I rolled my eyes, "Uh huh, sure, but anyways, breakfast you two?"

Ryoko grinned at my side, but Sayaka shook her head.

"I've just finished. Oh, and Hanamura-senpai was up this morning and decided to cook for us, something about his classmates celebrating something. Also, Ibuki invited me to speak with her since it has been quite some time since we had a gig together. Something about a school performance or other." The pop sensation mentioned, "Trust me, whatever hair-brained scheme she has, is always the better alternative than her insane plan-Bs."

"I sense a story." I teased.

"Really? Do tell, because I seem to be numb." Sayaka rebutted, "I'll be on my way, see you around Naegi-san... Otonashi-san."

"Well... That was something. Come on now, I'm starved. You'll love Hanamura-senpai's coming, its divine." I said as we strolled into the kitchen.

Then we saw the Ultimate Cook at work, on the counter were countless amazing dishes. The chef himself was whistling a giddy little tune. When he turned to reach for some spices, he noticed us.

"Why, hello there, Naegi-san correct?" I nodded, his eyes wandered over to Ryoko, "And who might this beautiful breasted guest be?"

"Not into you, that's for sure." Ryoko deadpanned.

The chef shrugged before returning his attention to his cooking, "I'd be hurt if it wasn't expected. A friend of yours, Naegi-san?"

I nodded before realizing he couldn't see, "My best friend, we met over summer."

"Fast friends, what can I make for you two? Oh and help yourselves to the food on the counter, there's plenty where that came from."

We gave him our preferences, but before leaving Ryoko asked, "What's the occasion anyway?"

"Oh, that? Our instructor, Yukizome-sensei, graduate of the 74th class here at Hope's, has us always decide some group activity. Most of the time we leave it up to Chiaki-chan, I am sure you've met her, to decide for us. However, we were fairly interested in getting to know you guys more. Well, almost all of us, Fuyuhiko-kun and Peko-chan by proxy were indifferent.

"I myself just felt it meant more time to feel at home, in a kitchen. So we decided around 7:30 to about 8:30 so I'm making a 'Round-the-world' breakfast for everyone. Though if any of our senpais wanted anything I'd be glad to make some for them too." Hanamura answered, "Why don't you two take a seat outside, I'll finish up this dish then work on your guys' and bring it out for yall."

The two of us she'd and we took a two-person table.

"So," Ryoko started, "How have you been?"

"Ryoko, we talked about this last night, other than meeting you nothing has changed, and it certainly hasn't got worse with you around."

"What? Is it wrong for your best friend to ask how you are? " Ryoko answered.

I shook my head, "Its fine since food is on the way what would you like to do really?"

"Any place you had in mind," She asked back, before suddenly adding, "Except the garden."

I nodded solemnly, "Except the garden," opening an eye I peered at Ryoko, who was trying to hold in her giggles.

"Sorry to interrupt, but here's your meal, enjoy you two, and if you want seconds to give me a holler," Hanamura said waving off.

Ryoko and I decided to go simple, I went with an omelet Kirmi once a maid, and Ryoko I could only assume was a special breakfast, if only by how foreign the dish sounded.

We ate in general silence, taking a few moments now and again to bring up a topic of discussion.

Halfway through our meal, the class of 77, as well as about two-thirds of my own, had entered.

As per usual, Aoi and Sakura due to their training habits, followed by Mondo who, if his frazzled hair meant anything, either just got out of bed or off his bike from a morning ride. Celestia, Kyoko, Taka, and Chihiro soon entered.

Once they had, Chihiro walked over to us, as we usually had some meal together, "Hey there, Chihiro," Ryoko turned to the girl in question, probably to see who I was speaking with.

"Hey Makoto," the programmer smiled, "Oh, is this _the Ryoko_ _Otonashi_?"

Oh god no.

"Depends... who is asking?" Ryoko said apprehensively.

The programmer gave a half-hearted curtsey, "Well, I am Makoto's imouto's best friend of... I think four years or so. Makoto has mentioned you quite a bit."

Ryoko gave a small grin, oh _god no._

"All good things I would hope," Ryoko answered.

"Only good things? He practically praises your text messages, as though the world must stop to allow him to read them."

I banged my head on the table. "Somebody end me." The two laughed.

Ryoko scanned her, up and down, "Well, it seems the feelings were not mutual, I haven't heard of you before, not from Makoto-kun at least. The internet, however, says many, _many_ things about the class of 78."

Chihiro gasped, hand against her heart, "Makoto, I thought I knew you better than this!"

"Dear god there are two of them."

Ryoko let out a joyous laughter, "Okay, I think we are done..."

"Thank g-"

"for now."

I groaned and the table got familiar with my face again. "Ugh... what have I done?"

"Bringing together a beautiful friendship?" Chihiro suggested.

I raised my head to give a blank stare.

"Oh cheer up Koto-kun! We're just teasing you," Ryoko smiled, "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Fujisaki-san."

Chihiro blinked, "I... don't believe I mentioned my last name..."

"Internet," Ryoko sang, "I would have thought the Ultimate Programmer would be aware that you could find _anything_ on the Internet."

The ultimate shrugged, "fair enough, I'll see you around, and Ryoko," a devious little grin appeared, as she put a hand up to block me from seeing her mouth, but without queuing down she said, "If you care to swap stories about the resident lucky student, I'll be in the A/V room."

"I heard that," I said giving the girl a flat look.

She smiled and without a word, held Ryoko's hand for a moment and walked into the kitchen.

I looked at Ryoko, "What was that about?"

She smiled and twirled her hair, "Oh... girl stuff."

 **.o0o.**

"Well... that about sums up the school," I said as we stopped outside the garden room, neither of us wanting to actually enter. "What do you think?"

"Hmm... well its pretty fascinating, not exactly something you'd expect in a High school, or in one place for that matter," Ryoko admitted, "but... there is _one_ place you haven't shown me."

I tilted my head and jabbed a thumb, "Do you _really_ want to see that thing? That thing may as well be a man-eating plant if they use it to eat up leftover eggs."

"Heck no!" The analyst paled, "Who in their right mind would walk in there?! I meant _your_ room, you do live on campus, don't you?"

"Ryoko, you are my _best_ friend... but we also meet only a while ago, isn't showing you my room a bit too... I don't know, sudden?" I asked wide-eyed.

She lightly punched my shoulder, "Kidding, I know. I wouldn't let you see my room either, just teasing you." She said as we made our way down the stairs. "How about a tour of the grounds then?"

I thought for a moment. Seems alright, "Sure, we can grab some lunch and eat out too."

She linked arms with me, "My dear, _dear_ Makoto, is the ultimate lucky student hoping to ask me, on a date."

As we rounded a corner, I trooped her on her feet and caught her, "And if I was?" I asked, deeply looking into her eyes.

Her mouth flopped open and grew three new shades of red, "I-I-I."

I picked her back up. "Well?"

"W-Well?! H-Hold on this isn't in the script! Y-you're supposed to smile and joke that you were getting payback or something for me teasing you earlier!" she stuttered.

I shrugged, "And if I _wanted_ to treat it as a date?"

"B-but, I-I..." I was almost worried she would pass out with all the blood rushing to her head, but she let her head down and mumbled something inaudibly.

"What was that?" I asked, wanting to know if she was okay.

"I said... okay..." Ryoko admitted, pouting adorably.

I smiled, "Didn't expect that now did ya, miss supreme Analyst?"

"Shock gauge filled for the day and tomorrow and- you know what? I think I'd be fine with the rest of this week being perfectly predictable."

I smiled as I offered my hand to her, "We both know that's a lie, now come on, I don't know what you'd like for a picnic."

A still blushing Ryoko took my hand as we continued our way down.

 **.o0o.**

After making ourselves a basket, we walked outside to show her the grounds.

"Well, the grounds are under construction," I motioned to the restricted areas and mounds of dirt, "The school plans on becoming something akin to a university town, one where the students get a 'real life' experience while developing their talents.

"Some of these research labs will overlap, like mine and Ludenberg-san's might, due to our talents relying on luck. For her, somewhat indirectly, and for me, almost entirely. I don't know particularly what it could be, but who knows?" I shrugged, "Hey, there's a spot over there, want to take a break?"

Ryoko wasn't paying attention, she was just looking ahead, I waved a hand in front of her, "Oh! Sorry, yeah, yeah okay, there sounds good."

I smiled and guided her over to the tree that I often took a break under.

The two of us spread the blanket we had gotten from the storage room before actually getting ready for lunch. We really only made light sandwiches and brought a box of juice pouches. What? There weren't any pitchers that were spill proof, and neither of us wanted to carry a pitcher since she had no clue where to go, and neither of us knew how far we would go.

"So Ryoko, what about you?" I asked as I passed her a sandwich. "You know how my daily life has been, what's the Otonashi-lifestyle like?"

Finally snapping out of her stupor, she pulled out a notepad from her back pocket, "Well let's see... at school, its somewhat the same as you, testing and assessments since we are moving on to a new section. I... don't really have any other friends, so my days out of class are really dull, you know when you aren't available for me to talk to."

"My phone is always available for a call, Ryoko, well, outside of class." I cut in, she smiled in thanks.

"I know, trust me," She grinned softly before continuing, "There's also one of my classmates that keeps trying to talk to me, but she's so... so... so-"

"Predictable?" I asked, Ryoko and I hardly have any complaints, but the obvious and predictable are our triggers. For her, its a habit to notice, for me it's so normal _not_ to. I have a feeling, being in this school is going to make normal things even more painstakingly obvious. I shuddered, wondering if that was a good or bad thing.

Good that normal wasn't common... bad because what the heck would I consider normal after four years here?

"Exactly." Ryoko sighed, "She's... okay... and all, asking if she can help, or if I want to hang out, but... it feels so cliche, I'm the loner, so someone has to make me not-loner. To do so, they bug the living heck out of me, try to be my friend and try to worm their way into my life. People like them? They'd never understand my hatred for the plain and usual. So I try to avoid or ignore her as much as I can."

"Is she that bad?" I had to ask, "why not give her the benefit of the doubt, I mean she could be something unexpected, daughter, of the mayor, or celebrity in disguise?"

"..." She gave me a certain look, a certain, eyebrow raised, 'Do you even hear yourself' look.

"...Well?" I asked looking away, fighting the rising blush for suggesting an unrealistic possibility. "It'd be unexpected!"

"If that were ever the case that wasn't movies, sure." Ryoko said, "The problem isn't her, Koto, it's me... you, _us._ "

"Us?" I echoed.

"Us. When we meet... I guess you didn't break down my walls, you didn't melt my frozen heart, you _climbed_ the barriers that reached the sky, you pierced through something I considered impenetrable. You eluded all my insecurities and placed yourself beside my heart. I was broken when we meet, I had fallen to pieces and decided it was better broken to shards than broken to dust. Then... you came in and started picking the pieces up. And now?

"Now the pieces are coming together."

I held her hand, my sandwich resting on its plate. "Ryoko..." I said softly, with my other hand I guided her to look at me, "I'm... I don't know what to say, just that... I'll always be the for you. We're partners in crime," I smiled, "Agents of entropy and messengers of chaos, the harbingers of insanity."

At this, Ryoko was smiling, "hmm... I quite like being an agent of entropy."

I stood and bowed, "then we shall set the world spiraling into insanity."

Ryoko giggled and took my hand, pulling me back down. "Alright, be honest, was this to get me out of my stupor?"

"I shall neither confirm nor sent that statement." I gave a grin that gave _everything_ away, and Ryoko gave me a slap on the shoulder.

"Prick," she laughed.

With a smirk, "I-"

"Oh hey, Naegi- And... person?" It was Aoi and Sakura.

Blinking owlishly, "Eh? erm, guys? Kinda having a picnic at the moment with my best friend, Ryoko."

"Aww how romantic! You two totes look like the perfect couple," to which Ryoko and I were competing who could imitate a redder tomato. "What do you think, Sakura?"

Shaking off my embarrassment, "I wasn't aware you two were on a first name basis."

"Hina and I are actually quite close friends, we met at a girls-athlete training camp a few years ago, though we never spoke much afterward, it was written a surprise to see each other. Since then the two of us work out each morning, usually laps around campus or training in the weight room." Sakura explained. "Though, I have to admit you two remind me of myself and my boyfriend back home."

Ryoko looked stunned, though her blush was dying down, "H-hold on! W-we aren't a couple!"

"Coulda fooled me," Aoi shrugged, "You two seem _way_ too close to each other to _just_ be best friends. Plus there was that totes cute speech you gave her Makoto, it's like you were being diabolical, and adorable at the same time, you were like Adora-bolical!"

I shrugged and smiled, "Well, I did ask her out on a date."

"I knew it!" Aoi grinned pointing an accusing finger at us, "Well, nice talking."

Sakura nodded in agreement, "Seems that one of you is accepting," Sakura laid a gentle, but firm hand on Ryoko's shoulder. She had a soft, yet tired, almost longing look in her eyes, "Don't hold your feelings back forever, you might never get the chance to say them if you wait too long."

I doubt I was supposed to hear her, but something in both mine and Ryoko's hearts felt something from that.

The two of them left us alone at that, and we continued to eat in an awkward silence.

Eventually, I couldn't take the silence anymore. I subtly fished out my phone and wrote a quick message.

 ** _Makoto:_** _I meant every word. About being with you and all._

I hit send.

Ryoko felt a slight buzz in her pocket, reaching down she saw the app signifying a new incoming message.

At her quizzical glance at me, I could tell she at the very least new I sent a message, just not what it was. Not yet, at least.

My best friend's eyes widened as they scanned the screen. I smiled, " _every_ word."

"Mou... this wasn't how I planned today to go."

"Would you have it any other way?" I questioned.

A grin, "Well..." I gave her a light push, "Okay! Okay, no. But can I get a slice of normality today?"

"After lunch, my dear, after."

 **.o0o.**

After we had finished our meals, I offered her a walk through the town. "So... is this your first time in the city?"

"Well, I've not been _around_ , but I have been in town before, only for specific areas though." Ryoko waved her hand towards the buildings.

I nodded, "Well, I haven't been around much either. I told you, do you remember?"

The red-haired girl nodded. "You live somewhere to like half an hour's walk from Hope's Elementary, right?"

"Yep, Monaca, my youngest imouto, goes there." I clarified, "I planned on seeing her tomorrow."

"Planned?" Ryoko asked, suddenly she looked very worried, "Um... I didn't cut into your time with her did I? Cause I know you really love her, and I didn't want to get in the w-"

"Ryoko! Calm down, I planned on meeting her tomorrow regardless of you coming. Besides, why wouldn't I want to see you? You're my mistress of melancholy."

"And you, Makoto, are my own little bundle of misery... a bit of a despair teddy bear." She teased back with a light nudge.

I rolled my eyes, "Can't I at least be a regular bear? Despair Bear sounds so much better." I whined playfully.

"Nope! Despair teddy bear it is!" She joked.

"You know, we haven't exactly been that depressed, at least not that I've noticed, you definitely seem much happier since we first meet." I brought up.

"Well, what can we say? We bring out the crazy in each other. Now come on, I heard they had this cute little tailor shop open up recently, mostly for small handcrafted accessories like ties and bows." She pulled on my arm as we walked through the city.

"I thought I was the one giving the tour?" I laughed as we walked through the somewhat crowded sidewalks.

Ryoko giggled back, "You said it yourself, you didn't really know this particular area either, so we are exploring!"

"You're such a kid!"

"I try!"

The two of us walked, arm in hand, seeing that Ryoko practically refused to relieve me my arm. Eventually, we came across the tailor that Ryoko spoke about.

The exterior was fairly normal, the sign was a giant spool of ribbon with the words, 'Rockin' Threads' on it, at the other end of the ribbon was a pair of scissors in the shape of what looked like a guitar.

The building was painted in a mix of blue and white with some pink.

"Come on Makoto, I wanted to see if they hade anything nice for sale." She gave a light push and entered the building, with me following not long afterward.

A voice from the counter caught me off guard, "Oh! Oh! It's! Na-eg-i!"

"Ibuki-senpai? You work as a tailor here?!"

"Yes! Well, no!" She exclaimed before correcting herself, "Ibuki _owns_ as a tailor here! And as a musician, couldn't you tell from the sign?"

In hindsight, I really should have. "How do you manage?"

The musician laughed, "Ultimate talent means ultimate desire! As the Ultimate Musician, many aspiring musicians tend to look for what is the best, and what better than me? Sides, I believe that every musician must have a costume, it's their identity, otherwise your some plain-Jane. Nobody remembers just any face without either constant exposure, or something memorable.

"That's why I have my iconic hairstyle and appearance. People may not know me yet, but if they care to, how do you forget someone that looks like me?"

I thought back to Sayaka for a moment. Her reaction said it all, you can _try_ to rid your brain of the insanity that was Ibuki's plans, but you would never forget the girl herself. She definitely wouldn't allow it.

Though I had to hand it to her, she definitely knows how to not only get known but stay known. I doubt I'd want that, though.

"That doesn't really answer how you can manage to work as a second-year student." I clarified as Ryoko poked around the building.

Ibuki blinked, "Oh... Well, I don't really bother with all my school work, Ibuki tend to just make music and costumes as a side job. I go here on the weekends to make costumes for local talent, it's where Ibuki met Sayaka-chan."

And there's the part of the plan that falls apart.

"And your grades don't take a hit?" I questioned with a raised brow.

"Fear not my wonderful little kouhai! For Ibuki has mastered the art of procrastination! ... and five cups of coffee!"

"Seriously?"

"What? It's the elixir of life," The musician shot back.

I shrugged, "Got me there."

"So what can I do for my first customers this time around?" She asked.

"OHMYGOSH!" We turned to Ryoko, in her hands was a bunny shaped hair pin and a red and white ribbon. "These are so cute!"

The musician looked puzzled, "Those old things? Take 'em, I've had those for a long time since there isn't any artist going for some rabbit theme."

"Wow, thanks!"

Ibuki nodded, "Yeah, Ibuki-chan is only good at costumes and band outfits, you know the 'Look at me, Remember me,' kind of outfits. The whole fashionista thing? Ibuki will leave that to your classmate, Ibuki doesn't _do_ latest trends."

Ryoko smiled as she pinned her bangs with the bunny clip, but looked at the ribbon, "Hmm... not sure what to do about this... Oh well, it's still cute, what do you think Makoto?"

I placed my head on my hand, "Dunno, though I'm sure whatever you'll do it'll be nice."

She blushed, before coughing into her fist, "Right, we, of course! Anyway, lets... find you something." She turned away from us and continued to search through the various outfits and accessories, though a bit more... closely.

It was clear to me, from the way she was acting suddenly, that she was embarrassed.

In the end, she bought me a little white bear pin. "Ha... really?"

She smiled innocently.

 **.o0o.**

"So, what now?" I asked as she swung our intertwined hands. "The day is almost over, and you wanted to make it memorable."

"I still do," the analyst admitted, "But all honesty... I'm just... really, _really_ happy we are friends."

I smiled at her, "What can I say, we bring the crazy in each other." She giggled at my use of her words.

 **.o0O0o.**

 **I AM CALLING IT THERE FOR NOW!**

 **Next chapter we wrap up the date and then we have the family's (Okay, Komaru, Monaca, and Kirumi) as well as introducing more characters/reasons for character personalities.**

 **As many of you have realized by now, I try to have an explanation for everything, so we do have a long road before we get to the romance of harems (As in the long subtle catfight for attention until they decide to share :P) so stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I just uploaded a new DanganRonpa fic called "Random Dangan Ronpa Ideas." It's basically my dumping ground for ideas that I have but don't focus on because of this and "A Broken Act"**

 **Reason for disappearance- College semester finals coming in a month, I'm fairly certain I'm an insomniac, oh and I get pretty depressed whenever I screw something up But those are all tales of personal life, so on with the story! (I also flip my emotions without actually relieving myself of them)**

 **.o0O0o.**

"So what now? Breakfast, tour, picnic, shopping, the day is still young my dear," I asked my partner in crime.

"Hmm, wanna just talk?" Ryoko asked, "You know, walk back to your school, and just start talking about stuff?"

I shrugged and led the way, her hand softly swinging mine. "What about?"

"Why not tell me about you and Monaca-chan?" She suggested.

"Well... Do you remember when I told you why I wasn't... you know like you were?" At her nod, I continued, "Well... she was my answer.

"It was the last field trip of my primary school, and we were off to Towa City, where we were to pretty much stay the weekend to learn about the expansion of technology. Well, I wasn't all too interested in the leading tech, so I went out in the city for a walk.

"Actually, I went to the park and thought fairly cynically that the children were lucky, naive to the world around us. All the horrible facts about this cold planet we live on. And then... _she_ ran in crying."

"She?" Ryoko asked.

"Monaca Naegi, formerly Towa, the illegitimate daughter of the Towa family. Long story short... she didn't exactly have a happy... let alone fair life up until then.

"That's when everything changed, for me and for her. It was life-changing, seeing someone worse off than you, who never did anything wrong, who _should_ have been having the happiest days of their life... and what do they get instead." I tightened my hold on her hand, not enough to hurt her, but definitely enough that she felt it.

"Her own father ignores her... _sibling_ , and I use that term in the loosest sense possible... if I could I'd like to give him a piece of my mind... but I'd probably got to jail for it."

"Yikes, that bad?" Ryoko asked, trying to calm me down.

"Bad?!" I exclaimed, a bit too loudly. As we rounded a corner I took a few deep breaths, "Bad is a major understatement. That thing is the reason she's wheelchair-bound. If I ever see him again... it'd be two lifetimes too soon.

"The next time I saw her was in a hospital bed... unconscious, The agony she was in until the doctors realized... there aren't any words to describe how I felt.

"A part of me wanted to hate the doctors, why couldn't they save her legs time? But I knew they did the best they could, they aren't perfect. Then I wanted to hate myself for failing to keep the promise of making it her best and favorite day ever... so much for that. Then, I wanted to hate the world. Why was this a world where things like this happened?

"So when they said they were going to put Monaca up for adoption, I _had_ to be with her. I knew I did! Monaca probably thinks I saved her from her wretched life, and I probably did, but Monaca saved me from a cynical self-destructive path. If I didn't go on that trip, go to that park, speak to that girl... I'd probably hate the world."

"...st...ik...m..." I thought I heard Ryoko whisper something, be when I turned to face her, she shook her had and smiled. "She really was cute, I wish I could see how you are with her, but I should head back tomorrow, wouldn't want to miss class on Monday because I got back late, right?"

I smiled and gave her a hug, "She loves you, probably because she swiped my phone from me and read your texts."

"S-she read my texts?!"

"For a crippled girl, she is really quick with her hands." I corrected as we finally got to the school's campus.

The sun was setting, "Well, I guess this is it for today." She mumbled a bit disappointed, "I really wish I could stay."

I tightened my hold on her hand briefly, "We'll see each other again, I don't know when, break or the next time you're free, but definitely again."

"..." The red-head bit her lips, "Before I go... c-can I ask you something?"

I decided to be a bit cheeky, "You just did, though if you wanted me to answer _another_ question, I suppose I could entertain the thought."

Surprisingly, she didn't retort back, "Are we... you know... _together-together?_ "

I wasn't sure how to answer that, to be honest. I admit to feeling attracted to Ryoko, how couldn't I? We were rough around the edges, but we entertained each other and enjoyed being with each other.

I looked at the nervous and blushing girl and asked myself, could I enjoy the rest of my life with this girl?

I probably could.

Dating to be bold, I made my mind, "Hey Ryoko?"

"Y-yes?" she stuttered, fear evident in her eyes as the car she called earlier showed up.

I leaned forward, closing the gap, I could feel her stiffen against my touch before pulling away.

Her hands robotically moved to her cheek, before blushing like a wildfire.

"I wouldn't mind it." I lead her to the car and helped her inside. "Keep her safe please?"

The woman inside chuckled, "Don't worry I'll bring her to, Naegi-san, it's my job, see you next time this girl needs a chauffeur." She waved off and drove the madly blushing girl away.

It took my brain a hot second to realize- "Wait... how did she know my name?"

 **.o0o.**

The next day came as easily as the first did, however, I couldn't help but have a grin that was plastered on my face. I really, _really_ missed seeing the others at home.

Admittedly, and shamefully, I didn't really have as high feelings for Komaru, though that was due to us still getting used to being around each other again, kaa-san and tou-san, which in all honesty is still rough since we never speak much, and Kirumi... well, I like being around Kirumi, she makes Monaca happy, but at the same time it's _incredibly_ awkward when she accepts every request _except_ calling me something that is not master.

With pep in my step, I went about my morning routine with an early shower and slipped on my preferred jacket.

Having finished changing, I stepped out into the hallway, only to briefly run into Touko.

"W-watch w-where you're g-going!" Touko stuttered, demanded? I wasn't sure.

"Oh, hey there Fukawa-san," I greeted normally, "How are you?"

"W-what's it t-to you!? H-Hmpph!" She turned her face away and walked past me into her own room.

I was left utterly bemused, "I, uh... okay? Was she nervous... or demanding?" I mumbled to myself as I made my way outside.

As I made my morning walk, there were some other students walking around. As per usual, Asahina and Sakura were doing their own early morning workout. Akane and Nidai were also doing some sort of spar. In the distance was Hinata from the Reserve course across the campus.

However, what really caught my eye were the two individuals approaching from the campus gate.

"Nii-san!" The voice called out, and I immediately ran over to the maid and the girl who came to visit.

"Monaca!" I picked the girl up from her seat, before just holding her. She laughed happily and wrapped her arms around my neck, it felt so nice to be with my little princess again. "Why are you guys here so early, I thought you were coming after breakfast?"

"I had sent you a message yesterday, Master, Monaca-chan had wanted to come earlier as we would need to leave early for tomorrow's classes."

With a nod, I held my arms out to see the green-haired wonder, "you've been nice at home right?"

The greenette laughed, "'Course!" She waved her hands in an arch. "How was your date?" She asked cutely.

I blinked, "Who told you about that?" She grinned, "... It was Chihiro... wasn't it."

"I will neither confirm, nor deny that."

I sighed but smiled, "That programming genius... I blame you for her behavior."

"But I didn't do anything!" She said in an all too innocent tone. "You shouldn't blame people nii."

I shook my head and helped her over my shoulders, she gripped onto my head to keep herself steady, "Comfortable?"

"Hmmm." She hummed in a confirming tone.

Looking over to the maid, she was having a gentle smile, "It is nice to see you again, master."

"I- hah... How are you Kirumi?"

"I am fine, master. Your parents have been very hospitable, as have your imoutos."

"Not too much trouble?"

"Nii!" Monaca whined from her spot on my shoulders.

Placing her bags into the now empty wheelchair, the silver-haired girl shook her head. "Komaru-chan can be... demanding," A slight blush crossed her face, "Her selection in 'casual clothing' is rather... informal for my tastes. Monaca-chan has been perfectly fine."

"Told you nii!" Monaca said haughtily.

I reached up to poke her cheek, "I know, I wasn't asking about you, in particular, just wanted to make sure Kirumi was fine handling you two, without me that is."

Monaca pouted and lightly hit my head, nothing uncomfortable though. I laughed, "So, what does the princess request for breakfast? I haven't eaten yet and you've interrupted my walk this morning."

The child genius thought for a moment, "Pancakes!"

Ever still a child, "As your highness requests," I lightly bowed, eliciting a squeal of excitement from Monaca as she held fast to my forehead.

"Nii!" She laughed.

"Say something, my little girl?"

"'m not little."

"N-Naegi?!" A voice chimed into my conversation. Looking up, it was the Pop Singer herself, Sayaka.

"Oh, Maizono-san, what's up?"

She stared ahead, a slight blush on her head, "I-I, GOOD MORNING!"

Tilting my head, unknowingly Monaca had done the same, "Morning? I'll be heading into the cafeteria, would you like to join?"

"Master,

"...m-m...ste... U-Uh, IjustrememberedthatIbukiinvitedmetoherroomforajamsessionandthatI'mrunninglatebye!" She sped off **(I just remembered that Ibuku invited me to her room for a jam session and that I'm running late bye!)**

Monaca blinked, "Was that the Ultimate Pop Singer, nii-san?" I nodded. "She's excitable..."

I shrugged, "Probably something important, she was talking too fast for me to completely understand her."

Little did I know the insanity that would occur later in the day.

 **.o0o.**

We arrived in the cafeteria which was void of all people, neither staff nor student but us, then again it was rather early, what with my walk cut short.

"Kirumi?" I liked to her and asked if she could make us all, and I strictly informed her that she too was included and _will_ be eating with us, the pancakes requested by the girl who sat on my shoulders gently patting my head with a steady rhythm.

"If that is your desire, master, please take a seat, it will not take long." She grabbed or chairs at a small for person table before sliding the last chair away to roll the wheelchair over. As the maid went to craft or meals I helped into her own seat.

"How have you been?" I asked my imouto.

"Well, they had to move me to another room at Hope's Elementary."

I raised a brow, "really? Did they tell you why?"

She rubbed her arm slightly before whispering, though I didn't need to point out how it was unnecessary since we were the only ones here, "The others in my class were... not exactly happy."

The way she spoke wasn't frightened, which was what upset me, it was saddened. Now, had she been scared, I'd have gone into a blinding rage that she might be bullied, but her darkened eyes spoke volumes.

These weren't angry bullies, they were probably... neglected, at least in some way.

I nodded and held her hand, "Did you want to talk about it?" Biting her lips she hesitantly nodded.

"Kaa-san and tou-san know, I told them, but Ki-chan and Karu-nee don't know... I didn't know if they'd understand." She hushed.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, before scooting her over and placing her on my lap, rocking her gently.

"The class was made to help other kids who went through... stuff at home. It's... kinda like a therapy class, but covers school work too. They make sure we know what we have to, well most of us, and emphasize getting better and coping with our situations. I know... I _think_ I'm okay with how I am-"

but I'm not. I want you to stand, walk and do all the fun things we did when we meet.

"but I didn't want to leave the others! I want to be like Ki-chan and nii-san and help them!" My heart warmed and I smiled, I gave her a soft squeeze. "There's Kotoko-chan and Masura-san and Jatarou-san, and Nagisa-san...

"Nagisa-san is the Lil' ultimate Social Studies, and his parents were very, _very_ demanding for him to be the best student, by _any_ means necessary, even if it meant staying awake studying for hours on end without rest... Kotoko... was ... r-ra..."

I held Monaca's hand, clearly, she was incredibly uncomfortable talking about it, she shivered in my arms. "It's okay, Monaca, I... I know what you mean."

She nodded against my chest, "Kotoko-chan is the Lil' Ultimate Drama, she's a child actor and her kaa-san and her were... yeah... her kaa-san wanted her to 'shine' and saw her young age as one way to do so... her tou-san cheats on her kaa-san and sells her out like a-a... a toy.

"Then there's the Lil' Ultimate P.E. Masura-san. He likes sports and stuff but... at home his tou-san... Masaru says he's smelly and has to pick up the cans everywhere. Sometimes cane to class with purple spots on him too." Monaca whispered in fright.

"Lastly there is Jatarou, Lil' Ultimate Art, he likes to do arts and craftsy stuff, but it's... kinda scary. He draws and makes stuff like spiders and cemeteries and stuff... I don't like it, it's creepy. His home isn't... bad but his parents don't take notice of him much, sometimes he eats a lot at lunch. He also puts himself down a lot and doesn't like people who like him, but like people who hate his stuff."

I nodded, "Are you okay, Monaca?"

She nodded, "I'm... I'm okay, I'm a big girl!"

"So... why are you all together?" I couldn't help but ask, I felt I should make sure everything is alright.

She thought about it, "They... we... lean on each other. Kinda like the frames for a pyramid. We were placed there after the school caught word of the-our our... troubled pasts. They're working with therapy people to help us get over things.

"Masaru-san and Nagisa-san live at an orphanage, Masaru-san is scared of adults, and Nagisa-san doesn't like to trust them either. Kotoko said she got adopted by a family with a cute big sister, and Jatarou did too, though he says he doesn't like the family since he likes people who don't like him... I think it's better that way."

I nodded before setting her down again.

I kneeled in front of her and held her hands, she's been trying to hide it but she was crying. It probably hit close to home, but probably worse knowing they didn't have someone as dedicated as I was. After one day of knowing her, I helped, after months of torture, those four got theirs.

"I'm very proud of you, princess." She sniffles and tried to wipe her tears away, I brushed my hand to move her hair. I gave her a soft smile, "Remember what I told you before you meet the rest of our family?"

A soft smile graced her face.

"That's right," I vocalized her thoughts, "I reminded you that you _are_ the _kindest, gentlest, most incredible,_ _ **and** incredible_ person they would ever meet. And you keep proving it, you don't have to stay with them, but you do to help them. That's what a good leader should do."

"I just wanted to give them some hope," She mumbled, sinking deeper into my embrace.

I took off her headband again and ruffled her hair, "I know."

"Master, I have our breakfast prepared," Kirumi came in with a small cart carrying the pancakes, three plates with a small stack of pancakes, as well as a bottle of syrup, stick of butter, bowl of various fruits, and a pitcher of orange juice and a smaller one of milk.

"You didn't have to go all out for breakfast, Kirumi." I deadpanned.

However, she only returned a gentle smile, "It would be an insult to me not to."

I tolled my eyes and held onto Monaca, who seemed a bit tired from the emotional rollercoaster.

Kirumi tilted her head, "Is... everything okay, Monaca-chan?"

I was going to tell her, but decided against it, "She just... got excited from talking about her time at Hope's Elementary and from meeting me again is all, she'll be fine." Monaca perked up a bit when the food was placed in front of us.

I opted to get up, but Monaca would have none of that, probably wanting some semblance of comfort after all that.

"Can you pass me my plate? It appears I won't be moving from my seat."

The silver-haired girl stifled a chuckle but otherwise did as told.

We ate in relative silence before my sensei had wandered into the cafeteria.

"Oh, Naegi-san, I had not seen you since last morning, how was your friend?"

"She was well, incredibly happy and positively giddy by the time she left," I left out the whole dating thing, my instructor did _not_ need to know my love life. "Thank you again for assisting me with the whole visitor thing."

She gave me a smile, well, I assumed she did, she did have that mask on after all. "You're quite welcome, now, who are these two?"

I gestured to Kirumi, I did _not_ want to introduce her as my maid, "This is Kirumi Tojo, she's kind of like my imouto's caretaker at home, since our parents are away at work, and my other imouto has her own classes to worry about."

The ultimate pharmacist nodded, "I take it this little rosebud is your imouto, then?"

Monaca nodded, if she was still affected by her talk earlier, she hid it well., "Hiya miss-Nii-sans-Instructor-san! Monaca's name is Monaca!"

Seiko let out a light laughter, "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine? Here," Seiko handed her a small bag of confectioneries, "My classmate created some candies, but due to my health I am unable to consume them, I think you'll enjoy them more than I will. For the record, I am Seiko Kimura, the Ultimate Pharmacist of class 76, and temporary sensei for your nii-san for the foreseeable future."

Monaca poked her cheek, "That long?"

"Unless the council decides to find someone new, then, yes, I'll be teaching them, it is my responsibility as their senpai, sensei and class rep of 76, I'll be on my way to the kitchen, is Hanamura-san cooking? Your breakfast seems wonderful."

"Ah, that would be my doing," Kirumi spoke up, "Would you like for me to make some?"

"Oh don't you worry about it, I can make complex chemical formulas and reactions, cooking is extremely similar, just with more macro-material than atomic is all... and heat, and timing, though nothing I cannot handle." With that my teacher made her leave, though I saw her shake her head and thought I heard her mumbling with shaky shoulders. Must have been my imagination.

The flow of faculty and students soon became apparent, though yet again my class had seemed to not be of the early risers, bar the ones I had seen outside.

Monaca happily finished her stacks of pancakes and downed a glass of milk, leaving a white trail on her upper lip.

Kirumi let put a little laugh at Monaca's gleeful look, before leaning over and wiping her face.

"Bleh~" Monaca stuck her tongue out in a playfully, mock disgusted manner.

I laughed and lifted her up to move out and placed her back down, before moving to her wheelchair and slinging their bags over the handles to free up the seat.

"Well, as much as I would _love_ to experience yet another tour of the school, I doubt your wheelchair will allow you up the stairs, princess."

At this, the aforementioned girl tilted her head with a curious gaze, "Why not take the elevators?"

"The school doesn't have any."

She blinked, "That's dumb,"

"Welcome to Insanity, my princess, might I recommend the Madness with a side of deranged? Though, if you'd like, I've heard the oddities go excellent with the nonsense."

Monaca giggled at that.

"Ah, that reminds me, Kirumi-san, how is Komaru?" I asked.

Kirumi, who had been holding in laughter, finally let free a soft chuckle, "This discussion of lunacy reminds you of Komaru-san? My, my, should I inform the young mistress of her Nii's thoughts?"

I rolled my eyes and gestured for her to continue.

"Komaru-san was upset she couldn't tag along, she had a project she and her friend procrastinated on, and it is due Tuesday." The maid informed, "she did wish you a hello and hoped to see that you were handling yourself and to remind you to text more often than once a week. Oh, and to ask for the Pop idol's autograph."

I nodded and helped Monaca to her seat, "Well... how about we see that _cyberpunk_?" I asked the bounded girl.

"Okay!"

 **.o0o.**

 _Knock-knock-knock knock-knock_

"Come in!" Came the voice from the other side.

As I opened the door, we stood a bit shell-shocked.

"Makoto, hey, who'd you- Monaca!" The girl ran over before picking her up and spinning her around lightly, setting her back into the chair. "I wasn't aware you'd be stopping by little 'ol me of all people."

Monaca only laughed, "Um... Surprise!" She waved her hands, "Hey, hey. Chihiro, when did you get the money to afford all of that?!"

"Those old things? Oh, they weren't much."

"Fujisaki-san, you have computer monitors, _on top_ of computer monitors," Kirumi added in.

"Oh, hello there I didn't see you." Chihiro said, now noticing the Victorian outfit girl, "I'm Chihiro Fujisaki, Monaca's online friend, well, real friend but we speak online often, and I'm a friend of Makoto. And you are?"

Kirumi gave her a curtsey, "Kirumi Tojo, I am my master's maid."

Chihiro's grin grew ever wider, she spared me a glance and the glint her eyes spoke volumes. "Well, to answer your unspoken question, the top left screen is to keep track of all my files for working programs, the top center screen is my testing monitor, the bottom left is my entertainment, usually videos or streams, the bottom center is my 'working' and gaming screen, and the bottom right is where I store all my games."

"what about the top right one?" I wondered aloud.

With a frightening tone and look, Chihiro leaned in, "...We do not... _talk_ about that monitor."

"... why?" Monaca asked.

"Artists have dozens of crumpled paper and waste bins. _I_ have thousands of bugged, ancient, or flawed program files shoved into the waste bin, and various other folders."

"Oh come on, it can't be that ba-" I started when she walked over and clicked on a file on said monitor.

She didn't even look at the screen... actually, that would have been pointless moments later as

COUNTLESS files were opened up all at once, and they were still going... still going... still -holy crap it stopped... no... wait... it froze.

"Why the heck is it opening more?!" I asked.

Chihiro tilted her head to the side, "I like to store flawed programs with the title of the page telling me how it went wrong. Of course, I take out everything that went _right_ so I know precisely what went wrong.

"It's like making a guide... except instead of writing the correct things I write the wrong things telling me why they are wrong."

"But _why?!_ " I asked incredulously, "Chihiro, if I compared my room at home, to _that_ file... I'd say my room was the garden of Eden, and your file was some post-apocalyptic wasteland that got nuked an excessive number of times."

"... So basically Pre and Post nuke-drop Fallout game lore?" Chihiro asked.

"Exactly."

The programmer shrugged, "I never said I was the cleanliest of people."

Monaca just laughed, "So you keep them because they're wrong, so you can learn from them. Because you learn more from your mistakes than you do of your success?"

Chihiro booped the greenette, "Got it in one, see Makoto, you should be more like your imouto, she understands!"

I pulled Monaca away from the computer nerd, "Monaca is a techno-mage who is developing robots for the Towa Group, I, am a student at Hope's Peak Academy who admittedly may have more luck than the usual person, _forgive me_ for not having the technological prowess of the princess. Anyways, Monaca is visiting for the entire day, care to join us, _CyberPunk31_?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "I'll catch up with you guys later, maybe, I have to talk to one of our senpais, they needed some help with the school's server network." The three of us nodded, understanding she would be busy. "It was nice seeing you again, Monaca, and it was nice to meet you, Tojo-san. Makoto... I'll speak to you again later."

With that over, we moved into the hallway, which was mostly empty. "Well, Monaca, what would you like to do now?"

"Let's go outside, you said you didn't get to go on your walk right, so let's do it now!" She threw her hands up in the air as per usual.

I gave her a smile, honestly, this girl was so innocent and sweet, I hope she never has to face the bitter reality alone, just so she can keep smiling.

 **.o0o.**

The three of us began to walk around the campus, though at a much more leisurely pace than I usually do. Primarily because there are no classes or plans to attend.

"Go, Jum-P!" The three of us turned our attention to the voice, which to their surprise, though I had already met the owner of this voice before, was the eccentric Ultimate Breeder.

He was currently with his hamsters, doing some kind of stunts.

"Ohaiyo, Tanaka-senpai," I waved.

He blinked before turning to us, "If it isn't the Ultimate clone of my ally, Komaeda-san, tell me, wretched cur, what dark curses have you devised this time?"

"... Just saying hi, and going for a walk with my imouto and friend. This is Monaca, and our friend, Kirumi Tojo."

He watched us, looking at me, then Kirumi, before stopping on Monaca.

"And what, pray tell, happened to your legs, child?"

Monaca looked down, "... they were... taken from me."

"So a foul demon has robbed you of your ability to walk," he folded his arms with a scowl.

"foul demon... that's putting it lightly," I muttered under my breath.

"Hmm, you wouldn't happen to be the one that Nidai-san spoke of, would you?"

"Nekomaru-san?" Monaca looked up and poked her cheek.

I nodded, "Sorry, Monaca, I tried asking if there was some way for you to get back on your feet, but... it hasn't been fruitful."

"That's okay nii," though disappointment was clearly evident in her voice. She knows she'll likely never get the use back, that doesn't stop her from hoping.

"I am sorry, young one, but the loss of your mobility, is beyond our nurses' knowledge, it may not be possible for you to regain them."

Monaca bowed her head, and I walked to the front of her. Kirumi held her shoulder and I wiped her tears. "You don't have to hold it in."

Monaca just leaned forward, and silently sniffled into my shoulder.

Meanwhile, Gundham watched us comfort her. "Gundham!" The new addition was the Ultimate Princess, Sonia Nevermind.

"Oh, you're training with your Devas!" She then turned to us, "It's a pleasure meeting you, Naegi-san, oh my and this must be your imouto Nidai-san mentioned, and oh I'm afraid I don't know you."

"I am Kirumi Tojo, I am master Makoto's maid." She offered a curtsey to the princess.

This shocked the two, and at it was at this moment I realized, I really don't care. I just nodded. "Oh, I did not realize your family could afford a maid, Naegi-san,"

"She actually offered to be our maid, with the sole benefit being we cover the costs for her living with us, being food, water, clothing, the usual, other than that she's more like a live-in nanny for Monaca," to which the maid nodded.

"Yes, that is my primary purpose, as the others are not in need of me as much," Tojo explained to them.

Sonia nodded, "Well, either way, it is wonderful!" The princess cheered, before turning to Gundham, "Gundham-kun, why don't you have Monaca ride Dark Trojan, so they don't have to wheel the poor girl around during their walk?"

Gundham was taken aback, "You ask of me to lend them my trusted steed!?"

Sonia clasped Gundham's hand, "Oh, please Gundham-kun, it wouldn't be for long, just for their walk?"

The Ultimate breeder blushed, his face turning a bright scarlet as he adjusted his scarf, "V-very well... I see no harm," With that, he let out a loud whistle, and we heard the sound of hooves beating the ground.

When the sound ceased, we turned to face a black horse with a dark gray mane. "This, is my trusted steed and companion, Dark Trojan," He then turned to face the horse, "My old friend, my underlings are in need of your assistance, the young girl is incapable of walking as their use was ripped away from her by a demon most foul, please lend them your time," The horse let out an agreeing neigh, and turned to us. "He has granted you access to travel, you may go. However, you must return before the sun is at its peak."

I nodded, not entirely sure how to respond, but then again, with someone as eccentric as Gundham, and with the permission of the Ultimate Princess, who are we to deny such a privilege. "What do you say, would you like to ride, Dark Trojan?"

Monaca was a bit frightened, then again it was an animal she had no clue how to deal with. She held onto my side, "Is it safe?" she whispered. It reminded me of how Monaca was before she was introduced to my parents in person. She clearly feared the possibility of falling or being knocked aside.

"Dark Trojan will be kind, so long as you are to him. I do believe a young one, such as yourself, would do nothing of the sort?" Gundham leered a bit.

I glared, "Back it off, senpai, she's scared." I turned to Monaca, "Don't worry, Monaca, I'll be by your side at all times."

"Promise?" She looked up, still a bit fearful of the large, dark creature.

"Pinky promise," I said hooking mine to hers, she giggled before nodding. "That-a-girl." I lifted her up and onto the saddle the horse had on, before having her hold the reigns. "Easy now, don't pull too hard, okay?"

"Un," Monaca said, and the horse started to slowly walk alongside us.

"Remember, my underlings, no later than the sun's peak," Gundham reminded. Sun's peak... probably noon.

I nodded, "Gotcha, sun's peak, don't worry, our walk should be long over before then."

The breeder nodded, "Very well, I shall see you at the front of the main entry by then. Should you be finished earlier, then I shall be by the animal center."

"Alright," I said, but then my brain caught up to my ears, "Wait, animal center?"

The prim and proper princess nodded, "Yes, Naegi-san, it is near the reserve course facility, it was only recently installed over the summer, and Gundham-kun couldn't bring in his larger beasts in, however, now with the addition he can."

"Cool, so that's one of those research labs?" I asked.

"Indeed, currently only Gundham-kun and the Ultimate Farmer are the users, it is a primarily nature-based research lab, there is a small field, animal pens, and an area for crop growing. Well, have a good day you three!" Sonia than hooked arms with the breeder and led him off to who knoss where, though from the blushing face of Gundham, I doubt he minded.

I turned to Kirumi, "Well, I guess we don't need the wheelchair for the time being."

The maid nodded, "Indeed, shall I pack it up for now?"

I shook my head, "We can just bring it along, and have it hold our stuff."

"Very well, master." I rolled my eyes and turned to Monaca, she was grasping tightly onto the reigns.

"Are you okay, imouto?" I said placing a gentle hand on her thigh.

"...s-scared." she admitted.

I smiled, even geniuses have fears, "It's alright, Kirumi and I will be right here with you all the way. Come on, it'd be nice to show you around for a while."

Kirumi walked beside Monaca, and said, "Monaca-chan?" After garnering her attention, though her tight hold did not lessen, "Everything will be fine."

I nodded and added on, "If you ever, _ever_ want to stop, just tell me and we can go back and just leave Tanaka-senpai his horse, it's not a worry."

"Okay." She said in a voice barely above a whisper.

I walked right by her side and looked at the horse, "Dark Trojan," I, am talking tk a horse. Yep, Hope's Peak Academy is nothing if not insane. "we're going for a walk, please be slow, Monaca isn't used to being around animals like you."

I swear the horse nodded.

 **.o0o.**

Eventually, Monaca was more or less adjusted to riding a horse. We had gone around the reserve course building, which was practically a barren wasteland bar the odd student here and there, but nobody I knew.

Kirumi had left a while ago to place the wheelchair by the main entrance, the agreed meetup after our walk at noon. She shouldn't be long.

"Neh, Nii-san?" Monaca asked from atop the horse.

Turning to her I gave my full attention. "What is it?"

"What do you think of the research lab stuff the school is doing?"

I hummed for a moment, trying to form an answer, "It's interesting."

"What kind of lab will you get?"

The first thought that came to mind, what with my talent being somewhat generational, and my classmate Celeste's talent as a Gambler, something tells me that a casino-like building wouldn't be surprising, plus a bar (or sonething equivalent) for someone like an Ultimate Bartender.

Part of me wishes I was joking. The other acknowledges this is a school that saw fanfic writing, being part of the Yakuza, housekeeping, clairvoyance that was accurate thirty percent of the time, and for some probably unreasonable reason, luck (for two consecutive classes at that) as Ultimate Talents. Something tells me seeing an ultimate Bartender, waiter, waitress, heck, even a conartist, and seeing a casino(probably with lame prises since we are a government sanctioned school and thus can't _exactly_ gamble and bet money.

"I don't know," I lied.

And that's when I came across another 77 member.

I blinked, he blinked, our companions blinked.

"So... the silver haired maid?"

"Still the ever present bodyguard?"

"Yeah, she your imouto, Nidai spoke of?"

"Got that right. Yours?"

"Ah." He nodded.

I threw a hand on his shoulder. "Mutual agreement to not mess with the other's sister?"

"Deal." Came the Yakuza's answer as he threw my hand off his shoulder. "Walk?"

"EXCUSE ME, BUT EXPLANATION PLEASE?!" Fuyuhiko's sister cried.

After clearing his throat, he replied, "Natsumi, this is Naegi-san from class 78, The Ultimate Lucky Student, Neagi-san, my imouto, Natsumi Kuzuryuu."

"The Ultimate Lil Sister!" She threw in.

Monaca gasped, "you can get that kind of title!?"

Fuyuhiko slapped his forehead, "Ignore that, she's the _self-proclaimed_ little sister, she's a first year reserve course student, though I still day the whole reserve course bullshit is a fucking scam, these no way the school needs that much fucking money."

"Aren't they expanding to make those research lab buildings?" I asked.

"Well, yeah... whatever, I still say it's stupid." He kicked the ground, knocking a few stay rocks away.

I nodded to just get the conversation moving, "Anyways, this is my little princess-

"I'm not little!"

"Monaca Naegi, and my - well, our - maid, Kirumi Tojo."

"Good day," Kirumi greeted.

"Hihi! Monaca's name is Monaca!"

This caused everyone to break into a small smile.

Natsumi began a conversation with my little sister whilst the same was being done between the two remaining.

The six of us continued walking, each to our own conversation.

"Remember, you mess with my sister and I'll mess with you." Fuyuhiko dropped a mention, to which I responded in tow.

"If I hear you made either of mine upset, I'll fuck you up."

He scoffed, but held a grin, "You're talking to the heir of Japan's biggest Yakuza family, and I'm sure you not that fucking stupid."

I grinned back, "Yeah... doesn't mean I wont fight tooth and nail to get back at ya."

He held out a fist, "You're alright, kid, you give me a headsup if you need something..." He then held his head down a bit, not much for our companions to notice, but he whispered, "Sorry about her... you know," he glanced at her legs, "I couldn't imagine how either Natsumi or I would cope if that happened to her."

I nodded just as discretely, "She's a smart, tough girl, but I know she secretly wishes she wasn't so dependant."

"Yeah... you Naegi's are something else."

I smiled, "What can I say? My talent may not be as practuced or skilled... but whoever said having an Ultimate status worthy in one talent, meant none in another?"

At that something dawned in his eyes, he turned to his sister, who was laughing at something Monaca said before uttering "Yeah... who _ever_ said that..."

We didn't speak for a long while. Then again, the day's gentle breeze, the calming silence with our silver haired assistants and little sisters having a chat to themselves.

Monaca was animatedly speaking with Natsumi, who held herself in a rather uptight or haught behavior. But considering that Monaca was praising the girl for even considering herself the Ultimate Little Sister, I'm fine with whatever friendship, however odd it may be, (then again, with who _I'm_ friends with...) I'm glad for her.

I listened in on Peko's and Kirumi's discussion, which primarily consisted of what they have done, any accomplishments they had made, for Peko her tournaments and Kirumi her former masters' newly acquired skills, and what their routines are. Training and unwanted guarding for the swordswoman, and housecare and personal attendance for the maid.

I flashed out my phone and wrote to messages.

 _ **Makoto:** Hi, Komaru, sorry you couldn't visit, Kirumi, Monaca and I are taking a walk around campus, also we bumped into my senpai, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, his sister, Natsumi, and his ever-stoic silver haired, unwanted body guard/friend, Peko Pekoyama. You could probably look em up if you wanted/don't know them._

 _ **Makoto** Hey Ryoko, two things. One, I hope that wasn't too sudden, I know you wanted some sense of predictable normality and totally get if you want to just be friends. It's cool. Second, my little sister and family friend came like I said they would, we actually bumped into the Ultimate Breeder, Monaca is riding his house, and then crossed the Ultimate Gangster and his sister, and his classmate the Swordswoman. Apparently, we all get along fairly well. Oh, and a third thing I suppose, but if you need to take time or don't want to hear from me, get your thoughts before you leave me for breaking that routine life you've grown accustomed, perhaps partial to, I understand that too. Cya._

I turned down my phone as we rounded another construction site, though this one was probably one of the largest one.

"Hey, Kuzuryuu-san?"

"Yes/Yes?" Came the duo's response, before they looked at each other and realized what happened. "Just call me, Fuyuhiko,-"

"Monaca-chan can call me Natsumi!" The self-proclaimed ultimate tacked on.

The silver swordswoman nodded, "Peko is fine, all of you."

"Anyways," The Ultimate Yakuza gave a half-hearted glare at his two, "what did you need?"

"Just wondering if you knew what research lab needed to be that huge?" I jabbed my thumb in the direction of the site.

He smirked, "That'd be mine, and several others."

I nodded, "So, do you know exactly what kind of lab it is?"

"A casino."

"... Let me guess,"

"Bingo, you, me, Komaeda-san, and that Gambler chick in your class, we've got it to ourselves. At least those are the known residents. I'm considered the boss, pretty much making sure the games are always in our favor, not impossible, but definitely skewed, and the rest of you, well, whether you want to be the house or the fool is up to you. He shrugged.

"Isn't that unfair though?" Monaca inquired with a tilt of her head.

"That's the point girl, casino games are _always_ in favor of the house. Probably around 60% in favor in the seemingly 'fair' games, to practucally impossible in the test of luck or skill games." He explained, "Now, the odds of winning are above zero, but to make up for that the prizes seem irresistible. Those games with insane jackpots? Probably a house favored game."

"That's cheating!"

"Read the rulebook sister," He sneered a bit, "The one _made by the house_ , it ain't cheating, just stacking the odds. People can learn how to game the system just as much as we do them. They bet when they know its good and fall back when they know the odds are low. A 52 card deck only has one of each card, even low odds can be predicted if you know what to look for.

"Anyways, it's a huge project," He turned to me once more, "Won't be ready until next year, which is when the new school should be completed."

Kirumi was surprised, "They plan on completing these projects simultaneously? Surely that is a tremendous amount of work."

Peko was the one who answered her, "It is Hope's Peak, they spare no expense for nothing but the best. Plus, the students tend to pitch in when they know exactly what they want, within their talent, that is."

"What about you Peko-san, do you have a lab?" Monaca asked.

"For the moment, I practice my swordplay in the dojo, shared with the Martial Artist, and the former Archer who graduated earlier. I do not require much. If it were a sectioned off field, that much would be fine." Came the silver haired beauty's reply.

I nodded in understanding. "So, what now?"

"Now we head back," Kirumi answered, "It is nearly noon, and we must return Tanaka's horse right now."

"Aww," Monaca deflated. "But I like Dark Trojan!"

I chuckled, "I'm sure he likes you too, but we promised remember?"

"Mou~" Monaca pouted. "Okay..."

The Kuzuryuu's shared a laugh, "Join us for lunch, why don'tcha? I don't think my sister wouldn't mind being with Monaca-san longer."

I looked back and they nodded, "Well, looks like we'll be joining you, though I must warn you, Kirumi will vehemently express that she _will_ be making lunch for all of us."

 **.o0O0o.**

 **Anyways, April 1st, according to other sources, is Monaca's birthday, and though I wished I posted this then, I'm extremely busy still.**

 **Anyways, that wraps up Ryoko's date and half the day with the class of 77's Princess, Breeder, Yakuza, and Swordswoman. Next chapter we will have an interesting interaction between Class 78 and seeing Monaca that I have been so excited to write about.**

 **'Til next time!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A few things I'd like to say, first off I'm sorry for the delay, I know I'd say Wednesday like, two weeks ago, but things came up.**

 **I'm finally done with the Spring Semester of my freshman year of college. I'll be free from May 15 to July 8th (I have one summer class I need to take for a good (as in the only one that is a block schedule**

 **.o0O0o.**

With newfound plans, the six of us traversed back to the front of the school, where we meet up with Gundham.

"I see that you have returned my Dark Trojan... excellent minions, you're compliance has been... satisfactory," Gundham nodded, "Before I leave you creatures, Fuyuhiko-san, Yukizone-sensei is holding an extravagant get together in the cafeteria for the first years. She and Chiaki had planned this out last afternoon. Unfortunately, Hanamura-san had fled to his home as his mother feel ill."

The yakuza nodded as we went or ways.

I helped Monaca into her wheelchair, she quietly whispered, "Bye-bye D.T." I couldn't help the soft chuckle as I put her down.

"Maybe next time Lil' miss," I said before rolling her into the building with the rest of us in tow.

When we entered, I learned how Sayaka's reaction would bore me in the rear.

 **.o0o.**

"Naegi-san, you sly dog, you!" Leon and Mondo echoed as the six of us entered.

I tolled my head, "What?"

Kirumi took Monaca's wheelchair and led the others to an open table. At that moment, Mondo slung his arm around my shoulder and led me forward. "Oh, you know. Now, you gotta tell us what she was like?"

"What, who? Kirumi? Well, she's very gentle and nice girl really, listens to our requests, and makes it a point to do everything without fail," I was honestly lost, why did he need to know this?

He let out a low appreciative whistle, "Damn, dude you gotta tell me how you landed a woman like her."

Suddenly, Ishimaru slammed his hands on the table, "Mondo, bro!" When were they on a first name basis? And what's with the 'bro' thing n. "This conversation is highly inappropriate for a school environment, especially not when a child here!"

"What are you talking about? Hey, Chihiro, do you know what's going on?" I asked the girl who held her hands up and shook her shoulders, was this some inside joke?

"They're just wanted to know about the two girls who came to visit you." She clarified.

"Couldn't you tell them about Monaca?" I asked and all heads from the class 78 turned to the programmer.

"YOU KNEW?!" Asahina cried out.

Chihiro just smiled.

Seriously what is with everyone?!

"Well, yeah, I've known Monaca since forever ago." She said wistfully.

"Y-you mean you knew that he-" Toki pointed shakily, "a-and h-her, f-for that long?!"

She continued to smile but said no more.

"Hmph, I see that perhaps there is something you are good at..." Byakuya said as he adjusted his spectacles.

Even Togami? Honestly is this an inside joke or not?!

"I must admit, Naegi-san," I turned to the gambler, "I did not expect you would have a thing for someone like the silver-haired girl."

"Yeah... sure... whatever," I said slowly, so hopelessly confused, "listen, I'm going to go back there," I pinned my thumbs to the table the others were sitting at, "And eat lunch with my little princess, and _you_ guys, can... I don't know talk with our senpais?"

I walked away and at that moment, Chihiro burst out laughing, leaving me to wonder just what on earth was going on with our class.

 **.o0o.**

 **Chihiro's POV**

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

My sides, oh my goodness, my sides!

This is better than I could have imagined, Makoto doesn't even have a _clue!_

I am gonna die of laughter.

Thank you, Sayaka for blowing this out of proportion.

I stole a glance at the table of six, looking between Kirumi and Makoto, and then at Monaca, pffftttt.

How could Sayaka be so wrong, and at the same time, how can Makoto, be _that_ clueless?

I wiped a tear away. Ahahaha... He'll figure it out eventually or I'll clear it up just to see their reactions, both them and Makoto, heck maybe Tojo and Monaca's too, they'd probably get a huge kicker out of it.

 **.o0o.**

 **Makoto's POV**

"Sorry 'bout that, no clue what's up with them." I excused myself as I took a seat.

"It's fine Koto-nii," Monaca said in her chipper voice.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, can we eat or what?" Natsume interrupted.

I turned to Kirumi and she nodded, "Preferences?"

"Gundham-san said it's gonna be a bit of a party, they're probably just bringing some stuff in from the storage room now, so nothing too formal," Fuyuhiko answered. I nodded along and Monaca... well, Monaca is fine with just about anything made by Kirumi.

The maid bowed out, and we turned back to our conversations.

"So did you guys do this in your first year?"

Fuyuhiko coughed into his fist as Natsume and I turned to him. I guess his sister was curious too. "Er... not quite. It was, after all, the first week, so Mikan-chan was still way too nervous around others, still is around Hiyoko-chan actually. Nidai-san and Akane-chan were busy training most of the time. Gundham-san was off with his animals... Chiaki-chan with her games... then there's Kazuichi-sans constant infatuation with Sonia-chan. Then there was me and Peko... Well, I think you can imagine."

I thought for a moment, well there was the conversation the two had when I met them earlier in the week... yeah. Then there's the fact he's the Ultimate Yakuza. If it was their first weekend, I doubt they had warmed up compared to our generally calm group.

"There's also the issue with our old sensei, we didn't have Yukizone-sensei until the year was half over. Our old sensei was a lazy sot," the Yakuza deadpanned. Yikes, that bad?

I winced at the descriptions offered. "Yeah... that probably didn't go along well..."

While we continued talking, our table was approached by Kyoko and... some other boy I was unfamiliar with.

"Naegi-san," She bowed her head slightly in greetings, "You... are aware of the others conversations, aren't you?" She too, couldn't help but look at Monaca, who was avidly talking to Natsume.

"They just wanted to know about Kirumi and Monaca here, right? I don't see what's wrong with that."

"Ano... Naegi-san?" The boy offered, dipping his hat, "I... don't think you quite know the context of the situation we were given."

I blinked, context? I walked in with a friend and my little sister with some upperclassmen, how else would they know about her? The only others who had seen her were Sayaka, Seiko, Chihiro, and those of us.

Sayaka went to Ibuki's, Seiko probably too the Chem lab, Chihiro was in her room, and then us.

"I'm sorry, but could I get your name?"

"Oh, right. I am Shuichi Saihara, I was visiting Kyoko-senpai for the day." The boy returned.

I looked at my lavender-haired classmate, "'Kyoko-senpai'?"

The girl in question nodded, "He is a cousin of mine, my family prides itself on our detective skills, Shuichi had taken some interest when he correctly identified a suspect-now-criminal, as the perpetrator.

"His mother, my aunt on my mother's side, left our clan but brought us up when he mentioned he would like to try to be a detective. So, here he is."

I nodded along, made sense... mostly. I didn't see how him being here on a weekend would help especially since we haven't gotten into our research yet, but to each their own I suppose.

"Well, it's a pleasure. What exactly do you mean by context? I walked in with my little sister, Monaca, and our maid Kirumi who were visiting me today, what is so interesting about that?"

Kyoko adopted a thinking pose, "I see..."

I _still_ don't.

"Shuichi, let's go," She turned around abruptly, and just like Seiko and Chihiro, her shoulders were shaking.

"Wha- huh? But wait!" She didn't wait. "Um, thanks for your time

Okay, seriously, is this an inside joke? First Seiko at breakfast, then Chihiro both when we saw her this morning and five minutes ago, now the Ultimate Detective too?

By now, Kirumi had walked back in with a content smile on her face, a cart, two covered dishes and an array of plates, silverware, and cups with a pitcher of probable lemonade since Monaca is here.

She diligently passed out our items when suddenly-

"Naegi-san!" Asahina "Is it true that Tojo-san lives with you back home?!"

What is this, 'Makoto Plays 20 Questions- Except Everyone Knows the Answer and He Doesn't?' 'Cause it sure as hell feels that way.

"Of course she does, I mean, it'd be difficult for Monaca if she'd be apart from us."

Her face turned bright scarlet and she rushed back to Sakura.

If life were an anime, I have no doubt either a massive sweatdrop would appear behind my head, or it would be surrounded by floating question marks.

After Kirumi passed out the last of the items she revealed her creation.

"...I thought we said not too formal."

The girl made us what may as well be gourmet meals! I mean _doesn't_ consider something of this quality as not formal?

"Yes, well, I have not cooked a meal in quite some time. Your mother said something about it not being good for someone so young to be better at cooking than the mother of the house. Effectively, she has banned me from cooking all dinners seeing that you are not home anymore."

Mom always did like cooking...

I sighed in resignation, "Hope you guys are hungry."

"Starving!" Natsume called.

The other two looked at the food as though they were entranced, ah yes... I remember the first time Kirumi offered to cook a meal. That was some good food.

"Er, yeah, that's fine." Fuyuhiko corrected as he dug in, with Peko following shortly after.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I turned to Monaca, "What do you say, Monaca?"

"It's good!" She said with a bit of rice sticking to the side of her lips.

Releasing a soft chuckle I leaned in to wipe off the grain. She squirmed a bit, "I could have gotten it."

I only smiled.

Finally, the rest of class 77 walked in, well except for Gundham, who was likely on his way back from tending to his animals, and Hanamura who was away.

"WHO'S READY TO PARTY!"

"Ibuki-chan I swear if you break that electric guitar for the third time _today_ I am not repairing your crud again!"

"I had to practice my guitar smashing skills!"

One could only wonder what these people go through.

Or table was approached by Nidai, "Well if it ain't the brave little princess herself. Hoare w you hanging there?"

Monaca instantly joined a new conversation with the large man.

I turned my attention to the remainder of the cafeteria, which was once again primarily the two of our classes, although I can see Seiko with another girl. The headmaster was also here, though likely just picking up some lunch. There was, of course, some others but I did not recognize them.

Nidai eventually just nabbed a seat at a nearby table to sit on. He had a kind smile as he listens to Monaca retelling her story.

It was a nice reminder that even someone as young as my little Monaca has a status as a Lil' Ultimate. The ability to bring people together was definitely a huge factor of Monaca.

She could melt the hearts of a room just by laughing.

From that moment on, we enjoyed our meals while the cafeteria filled with students, some opting to bring their food with them as there were not enough tables to hold them all.

Ibuki was playing some music. It was nice... nobody did say she was the Ultimate Name Giver, though.

Majority of my class was in their respective groups.

Sayaka and Chihiro shared a table, with the former shooting glances at our table, but I paid no mind to them, and the latter seemingly holding in her snickers.

Sakura and Aoi remained by themselves.

Leon, Mondo, and Taka were sharing a table. Celeste was by herself, though Hifumi was serving her.

Togami was at a corner by himself, with Toko admiring not too far away. Yasuhiro was also left to his own, though he was moving toward the upperclassmen.

Junko and Mukuro were nowhere to be seen, but considering the two are practically joined at the hip, I just wrote it off as them simply being off campus.

And, well, Kyoko had already taken off with her cousin.

As for our senpais, I know that Hanamura is away, Nidai, Peko, and Fuyuhiko are with us, Gundham is likely about to enter, and Ibuki is performing.

Chiaki is with a boy I was unfamiliar with, and Nagisa. Though, the ultimate gamer looked ready to fall asleep.

Akane was devouring whatever food was available.

Souda was admiring the Ultimate Princess from across the cafeteria. I really question why he tries so hard to get in her sights... and then when he does, he doesn't do anything to help him from there.

Hiyoko and Mahiru were on their own, not that either seemed to mind.

The imposter seemingly joined Akane in her 'who can eat the most in the shortest amount of time' contest.

Mikan, however, seemed to join Seiko for a conversation. I suppose that makes sense, what with their similar field talents of health care.

There were also two others with them, though I was unfamiliar with them.

This was the extent who I was somewhat familiar with.

The 'party' went on, but really it was more like a small gathering since it was mostly just food, Ibuki's music, and the small decor class 77 threw up upon arriving, not much in terms of activities.

When lunch came to a close it was an orange-haired woman who got our attention. At this point, most of the other students and staff not part of 77 or 78 had already left.

"Okay, well, that was nice! Now you cute little oranges, how about we move to the pool upstairs? I managed to secure it for our two classes!" The woman cheered.

This had everyone nodding.

Meanwhile, I looked worriedly at Monaca, I didn't want her to feel left out. "I won't go if you want to do something else, Monaca, it's _your_ day. If you want to go do something else we can."

"That won't be necessary, Naegi-san." I turned to see Seiko carrying a spare change of clothes for Monaca, and airless floaties.

"Yukizone-sensei and I had already planned some of the details out earlier this week, and as your instructor, I was informed your sister and friend would be coming over. Now, I know it may be a bit... invasive of privacy, but I had also taken a look at Monaca's records. As such, I was aware of the issue and planned accordingly. She won't be able to kick, quite obviously, but so long as she is with someone she will be fine."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Kimura-senpai, but what about-?"

"I am fine, master, I would much rather watch over you two to ensure all is well."

I knew better, at this point, that it was pointless to argue with Kirumi regarding stuff like this.

"Well, Monaca? It's your day still." I asked her gently.

She only grinned. Yeah, we were going.

 **.o0o.**

Needless to say, but we all arrived at the pool.

Of course it took a bit of time for everyone to bring and change into a fresh set of swimwear, but eventually, we all got there.

Aoi had jumped straight in, though Monaca was already enjoying herself in the water. I soon joined after, having given Kirumi my keys and instructing her where my outfit would be.

Some other guys would probably be embarrassed to have a girl around their clothes. However, it's Kirumi Tojo, and she has been around my family's mess for months, it'd be odd to be embarrassed at this point.

"Come on I want to play with you, Chihiro!" Monaca whined.

The girl laughed awkwardly, "Sorry, Monaca, but... swimming and I don't exactly... get along together, remember?"

Must be something they've discussed in one of their sessions as I do not have a clue.

I left the two be and swam to the edge, "Kirumi, are you _certain_ you're fine watching? It'd be a shame if you were to just watch us all have fun, you did come all this way after all."

The girl I've come to know gave me a polite smile and nod, "I have already mentioned it is fine. Monaca-chan wanted me to tag along, and I appreciate the offerings but I am perfectly content."

I sighed, note-to-self remember to message Komaru about 'ordering' Kirumi to have fun. I just can't wrap my head around the seeming fact that Kirumi enjoys serving others.

However, it is one of the many things I learn not to deal with... that's Komaru's job who gets even more frustrated than I do and actually does something about it.

It didn't take long for the rest of everyone to appear, though when I turned to make note of who was here, Sayaka's face was extremely red and- is that steam coming out of her ears?

I blinked twice but it was just her extremely red face.

She squeaked a greeting before dashing to Chihiro, who was furiously grabbed away from Monaca and her discussion.

"I better make sure the little deer doesn't get left out. Enjoy yourself, Kirumi, and if you were going to ask, you have my permission to help the others."

The silver-haired girl smiled with a slight bow.

I swam over to my wonderful imouto. "How does swimming feel?"

"I never went swimming before!" I blinked for a moment, at first I was going to be angry, and then I remembered she's still pretty young, even _if_ they ever brought her to a pool, I doubt they'd let someone that young swim, and if they did she likely wouldn't recall.

I smiled at her and splashed some water on her.

"Hey!" She shouted but the smile on her face said otherwise.

She slapped the water causing a massive spray in my direction.

"This means war, Monaca!" I declared as I slammed a fist into the water, a stream rising to fill the air.

The two of us laughed around as we both were extremely determined to splash each other.

I nearly forgot that both my class and my upperclassmen were even in the same room as us.

To me? What did all that matter? I've got a little ball of sunshine I hadn't seen in a week, a week! I haven't _ever_ been separated from her longer than our schools are open!

And now she's happy, smiling, laughing, and experiencing new things, all thanks to this crazy academy, which Mosca all but forced me to go.

However, I only nearly forgot that we weren't alone.

"NAEGI-SAN!"

I turned to Taka. Chihiro and Sayaka standing next to him. Sayaka's face was a whole new shade of red, and Chihiro's look said 'I know something, but it's more fun if you find out rather than if I tell you.'

"Naegi-san. I must request that you and your daughter please not be so public with your affections as they are disturbing ur classmate, dear Maizono-san."

Everyone had turned towards us after his outburst.

It took both Monaca and I a moment to realize what we just heard.

"Huh?" I am aware of my rather fantastic ability to impart words of everlasting wisdom. "Wait... a sec-"

I turned to Chihiro. She was trying (and failing miserably) to contain her giggles.

"Chihiro did you know-"

"Me and Kiruma-sensei, yes. Why did you think we were laughing? Oh, Kyoko too most likely."

"Enough banter! Now, while I admit that familial bonds are well and good and all, however, it has been making Maizono-san uncomfortable. Now plea-"

"Hold the phone there Taka-san." I held my hands up, "Let's back it up, what the heck do you mean daughter?"

"Why, the young one beside you, of course."

"Who the heck told you this?!" I asked incredulously.

"Well, Maizono-san informed everyone in our class this morning, and you all but confirmed it during lunch."

"That doesn't explain anything! I never said she was my daughter!"

"Of course she would be-"

 _'I'm sorry but how on Earth could you come to that conclusion?'_ "Maizono-san informed everyone, that she had come across you, Tojo-san, and Monaca-san. She had also mentioned how you were Tojo-sans master, as well as you referring to Monaca-san as 'princess.' What else could it possibly be?"

I rubbed my temples in aggravation. "How on Earth did it get to this point?" I mumbled.

"Maizono-san, Monaca is not my daughter, and Kirumi and I are not going out, nor did either of us have kids," I stated blankly.

"B-but you called her princess and refer to her by name!"

I rolled my eyes, "Princess is one of the many ways I refer to my incredibly intelligent _little sister._ Of course, I would refer to her by name!"

"W-what about the m-master thing?!" She stuttered her face slightly less red. "Didn't you say you two live together, and how difficult it would be for M-Monaca?!"

I nodded, and sighed, this is gonna be a long talk, "Kirumi, can you take Monaca to my room? Actually, Chihiro, mind going with them?"

The two nodded and helped Monaca out of the pool.

"I'll join with you guys and we can head to the game room or something," I called out as they reached the doors.

Turning to the remaining students, both of 77 and 78 as well as our teachers. I let my face drop, this wasn't the way I wanted to introduce Monaca to them all, but any less and they would dig for more answers later.

"Maizono, do you remember the field trips our year got at the end of middle school?"

"Y-yeah," she coughed, now that the others were gone. "I remember, my class went to Tokyo, though with all the people we didn't do much."

"Yes, well, my class went to the more recently made city of Towa, and I have a story for all of you..."

 **.o0o.**

Everyone who didn't know, being all except the teachers, Nidai, and the Yakuza's group, though they did have a look of pity, looked shocked at my words.

"S-so she?"

"As far as we know, as far as medicine and treatment, she probably won't gain the use of her legs ever again," I answered honestly. "Look, I didn't tell you all this for you to pity her or me, or Kirumi. Monaca is the world to me, I love her and everything she is, to me her smile is enough. To her, though she wants to do all she could again, me, Komaru, Kirumi, tou-san, kaa-san, having a _real_ family, is enough for her.

"I did this so you guys would understand and know what we wanted. All we want us for you to treat her normally, don't pity her, don't make a special case for her, don't treat her any different than anyone else."

"Like hell!" Akane yelled, "After hearing that sob story, you expect me to not do anything after all that? I mean, I know Nidai-kun brought it up, but now that I know who the heck we are talking about, after seeing how happy she was just now to expect us to sit still and do nothing?!

"If it were my family you bet your ass that I'd fight tooth and nail to get back at them!"

"Naegi-san, bro, if you need anything just hit me up," Mondo added.

I sighed, "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you all. I just knew something like this would happen. Unless you can find a way for her to get her legs back, then just don't treat her any differently. Don't remind her, don't pity her, don't treat her differently.

"I just want my little princess to be happy."

The room was silent, bar the sound of splashing water from the bodies inside the pool.

"You must really love Monaca-san then, don't you?" Celeste asked with a soft look.

"I said she means the world to me. I mean it. Before I met her, my life was dull, mundane, and utterly boring. I was desperate for anything out of the ordinary, then I meet a little girl who wanted something, _anything_ good to happen to her. She helped me remember how good it was when I was younger, she helped me reconnect with my other sibling and my parents. I owe her the world because she is the only reason I remembered I still had one."

I lifted myself out of the pool. "Excuse me guys, but,"

"Go, Naegi-san," Seiko stated calmly, "we understand."

Everyone nodded. And I mean everyone, Togami, Toko, Hiyoko, Nagito... everyone.

I nodded back.

 **.o0o.**

When I arrived at my room, I knocked on the door.

It wasn't surprising in the least that Kirumi answered it.

"Master," she greeted with a smile, "Monaca seems to have fallen asleep and taken your bed, I hope you don't mind."

"She still uses my bed back home doesn't she?"

Kirumi smiled, "She's all but claimed it as hers, she doesn't mind staying with mistress Mokaru nor I, but she most certainly prefers yours, it has been her sleeping area since the two of you arrived home, it appears even when you're gone she still sees it as comfort."

I walked inside to see Chihiro gently brushing some stray hair from Monaca's face.

I moved to sit beside my wonderful little darling. Maybe there was some truth to her being my 'daughter' of sorts. I certainly care for her a load more than probably any normal brother-sister relationship does.

Then again, the only one I knew was mine and Komaru's, and that one did not exactly have the best start.

"Hope she wasn't giving you any trouble, Chihiro."

She didn't look up, just watched Monaca's sleeping form with her ever gentle smile. "Monaca? A bother? Makoto _you're_ a bigger handful than she is."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, what did you guys discuss before she fell asleep?"

This time Kirumi answered, "They were catching up before the rest of us, Chihiro included, wondered what you were up to yesterday, she says you weren't on campus during the second half of the day.

"I was outside with a friend is all."

I could see the gears turning in Chihiro's mind, and I did not need Monaca level intelligence to know what direction this was going.

"Oh? A _friend?_ " She rolled off her tongue.

I gave her a light push, putting her back into her seat. "Knock it off Computer Science nerd, yes a friend."

Her grin only widened, "Well... as far as I am aware, your incredible list of friends tends to fall short of about mmm... three, no four counting Tojo-san, with myself, Nidai, and Sayaka... now if I do recall there was one other friend you had..."

"Oh? What makes you think I don't have more friends? I could have loads of friends from middle school or primary school."

She shrugged, "Well you got me there... if it weren't for Sayaka knowing you spent almost the entirety of middle school by yourself, second, you tell Monaca everything, and she does the same for me, at least when I ask."

"And how else would you know? Even Monaca would have trouble figuring out all my friends."

She then picked up a device off the desk counter. "It also helps that you forgot your phone, you received a text message from the girl-"

The words barely left her mouth as I snatched my phone back.

 _ **Ryoko:**_ _I can't tell if I should run back and kiss you, or run back, slap you, and then kiss you._

It was sent about half an hour ago, which is roughly ten or so minutes after I sent the three here.

I sent my own reply.

 _ **Makoto:** Personally, I like the former, and you probably want the latter, so why don't you surprise me next time? _

I shut my phone off and turned my attention towards the grinning programmer.

"Oh shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"No... but you were _thinking_ it." I pointed at her, to which she raised her hands in mock surrender.

"I will neither confirm nor deny such accusations." But her grin said it all. "So this Ryoko girl... what's she like?"

I crossed my arms and gave her a dirty look, "And give you more fuel for your fire? Sorry, I am not a masochist."

Kirumi and Chihiro lightly laughed, both at my embarrassment and to avoid waking the young miss at our side.

"Just teasing you, Makoto," Chihiro chuckled.

"There's no winning with you!" I whisper yelled, throwing my hands in the air on mock frustration.

Kirumi only laughed at that, "It appears you never do when it comes to the opposite gender."

Of course, she's referring to herself, how my family can't get her to at least stop spoiling us. Monaca as well, but she has all of us wrapped around her finger so she doesn't count. Chihiro's relentless teasing. Now there's my revealed partner in insanity, Ryoko.

"Nii..." Monaca said in her sleep, garnering our attention. She unconsciously reached for something to hold onto, and I placed my hand in her way. She sighed in her slumber with a smile.

"Seems she's pretty tuckered out," I observed with a smile.

Chihiro smiled as well, "You're a good nii-san, you know?"

I dryly chuckled, "It's all thanks to her. Me and my other imouto, Komaru, we've been drifting apart, and up until this summer, I thought that's just how our lives would be. The three of them, and the ever-distant one. It was hard trying not to be jealous of Komaru's growing intelligence and my mediocrity."

"What made Monaca differently? I mean, you've seen her work, it's not coding but she's a downright genius." Chihiro pointed out.

A nod was the simple answer, "Monaca is... Monaca, you know?" I answered, "It's more of how we met, which she probably mentioned to you before."

"She has, it's was all she would talk about for a while."

"Well, imagine being in my place, and my view on being average," Chihiro rolled her eyes but nodded, "Suddenly you find someone who has not only had it worse but that you are fully capable of making it better. Then imagine finding out the very next day something terrible happened top them?"

"And that's when you decided?"

"That's when I decided," I echoed. "I did not want to go back to a regular life, I liked Monaca, I loved spending time with her, and she hated her life back there. So yeah," I brushed some hair of the sleeping beauty's face. "She's the catalyst for change, and I would do anything for her."

I checked the time, it was almost four o'clock. I turned to Kirumi, "I know I said we could head over to the game room, but since she's asleep, how much longer did you two want to stay over?"

She took a look at the clock herself, "As much as we would love to stay, I had promised your parents to be home by five to prepare dinner."

"It's quite a ways home, best leave now. Do you want to wake up Monaca?"

The maid shook her head, "It's not necessary, I would much rather she be well rested for her classes tomorrow."

I nodded and helped Monaca into her wheelchair. She stirred slightly but fell back to sleep shortly after moving. I took off her hair band and placed it in her lap.

"If you ever need me, master, you know how to reach me," Kirumi said before handing me my key and taking a hold of Monaca's wheelchair.

Chihiro stood up as well. " _And_ as much as I would _love_ to stick around, Makoto, I actually have to head to the student council, they needed some help with the school's servers. I'll see you in class tomorrow." She gave a wink before leaving me to my own devices.

As soon as she left the room, however, a familiar feeling in my pocket was felt.

 _ **Ryoko:** xoxo_

* * *

 **Decided to end it there, next time we go back to class!**

 **In case you were wondering and didn't read the AN at the top, I was busy since it's Finals week at my college for Spring. I finished my Computer Science exam on Monday at noon, I have two more on Thursday (Calc 2 and Intro to Logic (Prereq for my major)). I am also**

 **QUESTION!**

Other than the Research Project (which won't happen for a while) anyone got any ideas?

Note: If you want me to increase the "harem" (It's just a normal relationship right now), know that it took Ryoko 5.5 chapters and then the timeframe, as well as the common ground to get involved with Makoto, the only others who have something similar is Chihiro, and Sayaka to a lesser extent. Kirumi is not going to be frequently involved until their next school year, so try to stick to Class 78.


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for disappearing for a month (well, half. A month for updating this story, half since my last upload period.) The lack of plot is starting to affect my ideas (which there are like, none).**

 **.o0O0o.**

After dinner, I decided to do one last walk outside and just skip tomorrow mornings.

I stopped after making it to a bench. I just sat under a tree, the moonlight offering a soft glow to the stone path.

"Makoto?" I didn't need to turn to face who was talking to me.

"Chihiro," I responded simply.

Scooting over, Chihiro took a seat next to me, as we both looked into the empty, blank night sky.

"What are you doing out so late? You do know night-time hours are drawing in."

I smiled, not sure if she saw, "Just... trying to get everything in my mind together. It's been one crazy weekend, and it's just the first week!"

The programmer laughed, "Well, it's the school for the best, we can't all be average, some of us like being a bit eccentric."

I gave her a light nudge, "Coming from the silent wallflower girl? I dunno..."

She shoved back, "Oh knock it off. How was your date, anyway?"

I delved into a brief explanation, how I gave a tour and we walked around.

"Mioda-senpai owns a tailor shop?!" She cried out.

"That was my reaction," I grinned. "But... enough about me and my date, why are you out so late?"

She sighed and loosened up in her seat. "You take morning walks, I take a night time stroll. Plus, I'm surrounded by computers and codes all day, outside of class and meals, so I find nature to be pretty relaxing. Unless, of course, I'm in a chatroom with your imouto, in that case, it could take hours!

"But... I like to think about just random things when I do walk, sometimes new things, sometimes not."

"Like what?" I asked, honestly a bit curious.

The ultimate programmer leaned back as far as the wooden bench would allow, before looking towards the sky. "When you look up at night, you see the dark sky, the crescent moon dangling above, what do you think about?"

The night sky? "Well... it's dark, how small the moon is from Earth and how small we are in comparison to the world, I guess."

"Anything else? Anything you often hear about but never think of in person?" She asked.

After a moment's thought, I shook my head. "I give up, what?"

"When was the last time you saw the stars?" She asked, arms reaching towards the sky, "We hear how eyes twinkle like stars, how beautiful the night sky would look. There are photographs of incredible forests at night or images of what the sky above would look in a city with no lights. We hear songs of stars and the distant lights, how they are so far away, they may not even be there anymore, but that's what we see.

"I've always dreamed of what the night sky would look like, what it would _actually_ look like. I've only seen images since I've never been away from the cities, but when I look up at night, I wonder to myself how beautiful life must be if only life stopped for a moment."

"I never took you for a romanticist," I teased.

She shrugged, not at all bothered by the comment. "It was an interest I had when away from computers, sometimes I bring a book out to read, though I don't do that often."

I looked up and thought to myself, where _are_ the stars? You hear about them all the time, how someone's eyes shine like the stars of space, how they light the world in a gentle, almost ethereal glow. A cosmic wonder that writers of novels, movies, even games refer to as something almost magical about nature.

Yet day by day, or rather night by night, they seem to be a long forgotten fantasy.

"Thinking about the stars now, huh." It wasn't really a question.

"What can I say, Chihiro. You certainly do make a point... so why bring up stars of all things?"

"They're nice!"

We shared a laugh and just sat together. Enjoying the sound of nature, and the fading moonlight.

A familiar feeling in my pocket came forth.

 _ **Ryoko:** I had a wonderful weekend._

My lips curled upwards after reading that.

 _ **Makoto:** Dunno, couldn't have been as wonderful as mine._

 _ **Ryoko:** Liar. That's impossible, I had the _best _weekend anyone could ever experience._

 _ **Makoto:** Let's see... I survived a week of insanity at HPA, my best friend became my girlfriend, _and _my imouto and friend visited me, what about you?_

 _ **Ryoko:** Easily topped. _My _best friend became my boyfriend, and it's you._

 _ **Makoto:** Haha, got me there, good night._

 _ **Ryoko:** Always._

"Texting your _girlfriend~_?" Chihiro sang.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "She _is_ my girlfriend so I don't deny it. Well, let's head to bed computer nerd, we do have classes tomorrow."

"Whatever you say, master of misfortune."

"Oh so _now_ it's bad luck?"

We shared another laugh before parting ways.

 **.o0o.**

The next morning, I woke up a bit late, or rather I woke up as I usually do, and proceeded to spend the next while laying down in bed.

After about an hour I decided to freshen up and grab breakfast.

As I entered the cafeteria, being met with the few morning risers, there was one small difference.

"Yo, Naegi-san!" My classmate, the ultimate fashionista waved over.

I grabbed a light sandwich before making my way over. "Enoshima-san, Ikusaba-san, been a while."

The soldier gave a solitary nod before returning to her meal.

"Well, yeah, I was out over the weekend, didn't ya notice?" She asked in response.

"Hmm... now that you mentioned it, you two were gone yesterday when my imouto was over."

"EH?! I missed seeing a mini-Naegi?!" Junko said, slamming her hands on the table, leaning forward.

I laughed at her antics. "Well, I also had a friend visit, and Kirigiri-san had her cousin over as well."

"Mou, I blame you nee-san!"

"Um, how does that make any sense, Enoshima-san?" I butted in, trying to figure out how Ikusaba would have done anything to let her know. "You both were gone this weekend, weren't you?"

"Well... I had to do a photo shoot Saturday night and more all day yesterday. When we were going to go home after lunch, but _somebody_ had to do some shopping," Junko said with a pointed glare.

Mukuro sighed, "Junko, we wouldn't have had to do the shoots Sunday if you did them all Saturday."

"Hey! I was busy and you know that."

"You left me at the hotel all day."

"Well, you knew I was busy!"

I chuckled a bit at their behavior, it's so different compared to mine and my imoutos. Then again, one I spoil rotten and is a child genius, one is a manga reading trend addict, and one is our incredible, but still self-proclaimed, maid.

The two were still at it when I focused back on them. I decided to cut them off.

"Well, shouldn't we eat?" I interrupted.

The two stopped and looked at their untouched meals.

Mukuro was the first to speak up afterward, "I did not see you out earlier this morning, did you take a new route?"

"Eh? You know I go out?" I asked in surprise, the only two I see out are Aoi and Sakura.

She nodded, "I do my own training outside as well, though I am mostly exercising and not taking a leisurely walk around campus. I do so at the track field."

"Ah, well to answer your question, a bit of yes and no. I did change my routine, but not my walk, just the time.

"You see yesterday before noon I was with Monaca and Kirumi. Monaca being my imouto and Kirumi a family friend, we went out for a walk since they knew they interrupted mine by showing up as I started. So we went back out for my walk, came across the Yakuza and Swordswoman, as well as the Yakuza's imouto from the Reserve Course.

"But after that we went in, had lunch, went for a swim, told both our class and 77's about Monaca and me, and by the time I got back to my room to see Monaca, who I told Chihiro to take back to since she already knew, the little girl was already sleeping, so she and Kirumi went back home to be in time for dinner and Chihiro went to do some help for some of the staff, I think.

"Anyways, after that, I just rested up, had dinner and decided to just have a walk last night and skip this morning, it was certainly cooler and more relaxing than mornings since I'm in no rush for classes. The only downside was that it was late so no cafeteria or water by the time I got back in, which again, isn't a problem since I just had dinner and it was cool outside."

I finished retelling the events of my weekend and looked at the twins, it's still hard to see them as such but I guess anything is true in this whacky school.

"Wow! You certainly had an interesting day," Junko said with a smile.

I nodded and bit into my sandwich. Hmm, not bad.

"What about you, Ikusaba-san?" I turned to the rather stoic girl. "How was your weekend?"

"I was with Junko all day yesterday," she stated as though it were a mere matter of fact. "On Saturday, however, I spent time at the gym in the city, I did return back to our hotel room before Junko came to pick me up for her photo-op."

We ate in relative silence after that.

In a short, while we finished our breakfast, however light it may be and headed to class as three.

When we arrived it was practically empty, bar both Celeste and Sakura, who each sat in their respective seats.

I moved to my seat and waited for either Chihiro or Sayaka to arrive.

Five minutes had gone by before the flow of classmates came in.

Byakuya followed by Toko walked in. Coming after them was Asahina, a donut hanging from her mouth. Not much time went by before Kimura walked in, as she set up by the teacher's desk.

It was a while for Sayaka to walk in with Chihiro by her side.

"Good morning Naegi-san!" Sayaka cheered.

"Mornin' Koto."

At that, the two blinked and looked at each other.

"You two still _aren't_ that close?" Chihiro asked incredulously.

"You two _are_ that close?" Sayaka fired back.

I rolled my eyes, "Morning you two. As for that, Maizono-san is two reasons, firstly she and I spent time over summer because of our connection to Monaca. The second reason being you and I haven't spent as much time together as Chihiro and I do. Admittedly part of that is because of us knowing Monaca."

The singer and programmer nodded, "Alright, makes sense." They agreed.

"How were your Saturdays, since almost all of us spent Sunday together."

"Same ol', same ol', working on my Hard AI, Monaca has been pitching in when she can, but she's busy working on a new project for Towa, something about a bunny robot that acts as a sort of teacher, or something along those lines," Chihiro dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Well, I wasn't exactly lying about Ibuki the other day. We did meet and plan stuff on Saturday, mostly about a concert she wanted to set up. But she got back to school late since she was busy all day at her shop," Sayaka explained. "I don't know for sure what we are going to do, then again when it comes to her, that's probably for the better that I don't know."

I chuckled, "Busy? I was at her 'shop' the other day, we seemed to be her first 'customers' in a while."

"You were there? Why?" Sayaka said with a shock. "It's usually just for musicians or people who want to start a band and need a 'look' for their group."

Chihiro had the cheekiest grin I have ever seen her gove, "Oh just a red-haired angel who had her heart stolen by Makoto."

"Sod of Code Creep," I nudged her playfully.

"Y-you m-mean you went out on a DATE!?" She whisper-yelled, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

I nodded, I fished out my phone and pulled up a picture of her when she and I were at Ibuki's store. Her head was turned to the side as she looked at the little accessories the Musician had scattered on the countertops which aligned the walls. She was still in her usual green coat.

"This is her, Ryoko Otonashi, we meet about a month before school, actual school, not Hope's Peak, started. It was at _that_ fashion show when I left to find a place to eat, we ended up bumping into each other, had an interesting talk, and went back to the show. From there we've texted every day almost, except that one time I gave her a cold shoulder, and it wasn't until she came over Saturday that we actually got together."

"S-so you two are d-dating?" Was Sayaka seriously this innocent? I mean, she _is_ the Ultimate Pop Sensation, I know they are often told not to date since that ruins the image... but I didn't think she'd be totally innocent.

Little did I know, that was not the reason.

I nodded, "Technically she asked if we were a thing right before she had to leave, so I gave her an answer, she didn't give me one, but I got it yesterday when she texted me."

"Why didn't she answer?" Chihiro asked. I swear this girl will run some sort of gossip mill by the time we get halfway through the year if not sooner.

Sayaka nodded as well, her face a bit flushed in embarrassment... I think.

"Well, _my_ answer was to kiss her and then help her shell-shocked self into her friend's car. I think her mind was still trying to go from anxious to elated." I explained as best I could.

"Alright class, time to get settled."

I hadn't noticed the time slip by until Kimura called our attention.

"Now that you guys have been assessed, for a majority of you, you are where you are expected. There are some areas of savant knowledge, but given your talents, this is to be expected as well.

"For the most part, you all are advanced in your studies compared to normal high school students, and the reserve course. Well, except for Yasuhiro-san."

When everyone turned to him he bashfully rubbed his head, "What? So I flunked a grade and had to repeat... or two... or three..."

A collective sweatdrop formed on our heads.

"... Moving on... Byakuya-san had the highest cumulative grade, followed by Kirigiri-san, and Chihiro-san. Other than those three, all of you scored fairly well. I will _highly_ _recommend_ for you all to study in specific areas, but that conversation will be between just you and myself, whether you share your areas of improvement is at your discretion.

"Also, now that assessments are over we need to go over the big projects as students of Hope's Peak. Each year you are expected to show progress, research improvement, and/or further development of your talent. By the end of your third year, which would be this year for me, you are expected to showcase a massive research project you have developed.

"What this means for all of you, is that you should begin conducting research and collecting data. This could be anything, sparring," she looked at Ikusaba and Sakura, "creating," Hifumi and Toko, "or improvement," towards Sayaka and myself.

She then moved to the front of the desk, "As such this will be a year-long project. I will be checking up regarding whether or not you have done any research whatsoever. Do note, this is no assignment, there is no grade, but understand the sooner the work, the less you have to do later. You can choose to do nothing, there will be _no_ punishment."

"Um, quick question and probably a dumb one," Leon announced with a bored look, "if there isn't any reason to start, and we have two years to research and a year to actually get the final idea down... what's the incentive? I mean, I know the downsides of procrastinating, but using my free time on something so distant is kinda boring."

Seiko nodded, "That is completely understandable, and I will not lie, I, myself, had not started doing research until the end of the first semester. However, I do regret not working on it earlier. I missed a lot of opportunities this year, before being assigned your instructor, to be with my friends and classmates. However, I expected this as a class rep.

"As for incentives, other than gaining more free time for your future selves, I will exempt students from minor assignments or an exam in the subject they are best at and assume you are covered for it.

"I do this because your assessments reflect all of you are at the least incredibly versed in one area. This means _if_ you prove to me you have research, I will exempt you from any class in which you should be covered in.

"This means you have free time during class, you can go to the pool, sleep in, head to the cafeteria, the game room, anywhere for a set time. It also means you avoid a subject you are already good in. For example, Fujisaki-san, your best subject is arithmetics. If you were to show progress on some complex program, I would allow you to skip out on any math exam, learning period, or assignment.

"This means you have free time to yourself, or to do more research and get even more free time later."

At this everyone was internally grinning. It wasn't the best of incentives, but getting out of a class we were already good at, and be able to do whatever? And all we had to do was just work on a project? Sounds like a fair deal to us.

"Now that, that is out of the way, our next subject is Class Representative. The board would like for you all to decide who would be this class' rep. Remember, they would have more responsibilities, but equally more freedom. As such, I would like to ask for those who definitely _do not_ want to be class representative to raise their hands."

At this, most of the class raised their hands.

Among them was Yasuhiro, Toko, Chihiro, Hifumi, Kyoko, Mondo, Leon, Celeste, and Sayaka.

This left me, Byakuya, Taka, Junko, Ikusaba, Sakura, and Asahina.

I was a bit surprised that Kyoko and Sayaka preferred not to take the role. Kyoko seemed dependable, and Sayaka was used to leading, sure usually that was music, but how different could it be?

"I'm shocked you're willing to take the spot, Makoto," Chihiro whispered from my side.

I shrugged, "I live with three younger girls. One of them is addicted to reading manga, one is a wheelchair-bound child genius, and the last one is incredibly stubborn and difficult. I think I can handle fifteen _hopefully_ mature teenagers."

She gave a shrug in return, "Fair enough."

Seiko made note of those that remained, "For the remainder of you, I will _not_ be asking who would prefer to take the task, that's not the point.

"As such we will hold a vote in class not this Friday but the next, at the end of class. At any time you may come to me to either drop or add your name to the list of possible representatives. I will not tell any of you what sort of responsibilities you are to handle that you are not already aware of, as these can change on the dime.

"With that out of the way we can now officially begin as class 78 of Hope's Peak Academy."

Seiko finished explaining as we begun class for real this time.

 **.o0o.**

Class zipped by. We covered mathematics for the better part of the day and briefly touching writing. It came to nobody's surprise that Chihiro, Taka, and Kyoko excelled at the first portion, while Toko and Hifumi really took off on the second.

Sayaka and I went to have lunch together, while Chihiro bounded off to the computer lab, taking her lunch with her.

"Sorry about... the whole mess yesterday, Naegi-san."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "It was just a misunderstanding, nobody got hurt, well... physically."

"Still!" Sayaka persisted, "I was the one who jumped to conclusions and spread those rumors, and I know nothing bad, exactly, came out of it, but it was incredibly awkward for you and your family! If I just waited and thought for a moment I would have clearly seen that."

I grasped her shoulder as we entered the cafeteria, "Maizono-san, it's _fine_ ," I smiled. "Was it how I wanted to introduce Monaca? No, but that was _my_ fault. I should have introduced them to you guys at lunch and avoided the whole thing."

"but-!"

I squeezed her shoulder, "But nothing. Look, you clearly want to apologize and you have! How about we agree it's _at least_ partially both of our faults and just leave it at that, alright?"

The pop singer took a deep breath, before letting it out. "Okay... okay."

I grinned widely, "Now let's eat, I'm starved! Who thought that numbers could make you hungry?"

She giggled a bit, "I don't know, but then again only math questions can ask about the internal temperature of a baked potato and ask what rate is it cooling down, and not given an 'are you crazy' look."

I laughed remembering that ridiculous question, "What about the man who wanted to efficiently use a poster board to maximize its area?"

"I know right! It's a stinking poster board not a work of art, just get one and use it and scale it as needed! Why are we being asked to find the 'best size' anyways? I'm satisfied with any size poster as long as they can read it."

I laughed, "Tight on money?"

"If you were _that_ tight on money you needed to maximize your area of a poster to the cost for it, then you probably shouldn't waste money on it in the first place." She argued back.

I held my hands up in a placating manner, "I didn't write it, though if I did, I'd like to know what drugs I was on that made me think someone needed to purchase sixty cantaloupes."

She giggled as we passed by the assortment of meals prepared for us. Taking one each, we made a beeline for a two-person table.

"You know, I think this is the first time it is just the two of us, all other times we've usually been with Chihiro, the rest of the class, or yesterday morning with my family." I brought up as we sat down.

Sayaka thought for a moment, "I think you're right! Wow, I hadn't realized how often we are with others."

I nodded, "So, now that we are actually just the two of us, how has Pop stardom been?"

"At times, stressful, it's a lot of work to get to the top. I've done everything and would do _anything_ to keep this career." She said with a dead-serious look in her eyes. "There is nothing on this planet I wouldn't do for me and my friends."

I tilted my head a bit, "You're talking about the other idols, right?"

She smiled, "Yep, but that includes you and Chihiro too, you guys are also my friends, at least I hope so..."

I smiled back, "We spend every moment together outside of class, I think that's safe to say we are friends."

"So... can I call you Makoto, it is that a bit too informal?"

"Makoto is fine with me, Sayaka," I said with a wink. "It's only fair since Chihiro and I are on a first name basis."

"I'm glad."

We began to dig into our meals, I opted to have a heavier meal with fried chicken and mash potatoes. Sayaka stocked on carbs with pasta and a dinner roll.

"I'm a bit curious, Sayaka, why attend Hope's Peak Academy?"

She furrowed her brows, giving me that look of confusion, "I don't quite understand, what do you mean?"

"Well, you know, you're already stressed with your music career. I mean, isn't getting nominated as a student here enough to skyrocket you to the top of the music industry? It's not like you plan on changing careers, so why add anything to it?"

As though a lightbulb went off in her head, the confusion cleared up and offered a serene smile, "Well, no real particular reason. I get what you're saying

and believe me, I am certain I'll be asking myself that question too in the future when I start reaching deadlines for concerts and new singles or albums. I attend Hope's Peak because I wanted to be selfish for a bit. I wanted to grasp onto my teenage years of reckless abandon for a while longer. I wanted to hold on to get that high school experience before my career takes over my life."

"Alright, I getcha," I said with a nod. "Anything you want to know about me?" I asked before taking a bite of my meal.

A moment of thought later, she asked a question I should have expected, "Tell me about you and your sisters."

Thinking of the girls back home left a ghost of a smile on my face, "There's Komaru, she's really smart, loves manga, and follows the latest trend. Don't tell her I told you, but she's a _massive_ fan of yours. When she found out that we went to the same middle school, and I didn't get her your autograph or mentioned her to you, oh man was she miffed!"

"Really?!" The pop singer exclaimed, "I mean, by then it had only been two years or so."

I laughed at the memory, "Komaru used to _love_ anything that wasn't mainstream media. But then, she started liking _not_ being overly different. She pretty much prides herself on being one of your original fans."

"How did she even find out about me? was it-"

"me?" I cut her off, "no. To be completely honest, I was not even into music back then, that was much later in middle school. She just found one of your old videos and fell in love with your voice."

"Well that's sweet, what about that other girl, not Monaca, Kirumi Tojo-san, I think was her name."

"Well, I gave you guys the basic story yesterday, as well as the circumstances regarding her relationship to me," I said with a dismissive wave of my hand. "Kirumi and I have a back and forth relationship. For whatever reason, she wants, desires, and outright requests to be seen and treated as a maid.

"Coming from a run of the mill family, I was at first concerned with how we could pay her for her work. When I expressed my concerns, or rather she got it out of me, her reasoning was to help Monaca because they were friends. I couldn't say no. So she devised a plan for her to stay at our house for two weeks, and she would admit her intentions to our parents by the end of it.

"Long story short, she's our willing, unrequested but welcomed maid. We treat her more as a family friend than anything else, but when she is present we call and refer to her as a maid."

"I can't imagine your parents were okay with it, suddenly having two more mouths to feed." Sayaka sympathized.

"Oh no, in fact, it was a hard decision, and only came down to the requests Kirumi had. One, she wouldn't be paid, helping Monaca was the only thing she truly wanted. Two, the only provisions they need give, were a room and ingredients to cook meals. Ever since all our meals have been made by her. As are most of the chores in the house.

"Trust me it's really hard yo want to organize anything because she goes and cleans it up before we even get a chance sometimes. Honestly, I am certain I have lost more stuff _because_ of how clean she made it." I admitted with a sheepish rub of my neck.

The girl across from me let out a light chuckle, "What? Do you have some sort of chaotic, messy organization system?"

I held my hands up in defense. "There is some order to it."

"Oh my gosh you actually do!" She laughed pointedly. With a roll of my eyes I reached over a flicked her forehead, she curbed her laughter but made no apologies.

"Anything else you want to know about her?"

"I think I'm good, well I already know about Monaca now, unless you missed anything in your story yesterday?"

"She is the cutest most adorable and lovable child that I had ever met," I said with a serious face.

"I'll take your word for it. Well, I have told you about my past, what about yours? Anything interesting happen, Mr. Lucky Boy?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Well, did Chihiro ever bring up _how_ I got selected?"

"No... no, she didn't."

"Oh do I have a story for you, it all began when..."

 **.o0O0o.**

 **Again, I apologize for the delay, I had no idea what to write for this chapter, so I kept it's a bit of a filler with more character development than story/plot.**

 **The next chapter will be more Sayaka and probably another character. The plan for the next few chapters will be more character relation development (How they interact not if they are together :P).**

 **Anyways thanks for waiting, I'll try to get the next update for either Random Ideas or Broken Act out soon.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Welcome back guys, I hope the delay wasn't too long a wait.**

 **Two things before you go on reading this hot mess that you enjoy reading and I enjoy writing.**

 **1\. I am 2 weeks in my 5 week summer course.**

 **2\. I got into MapleStory 2's Closed beta and oh my God the nostalgia, the adorableness, and everything about it is just so perfect. (If for some reason anyone is wondering, NA west - I play as an Archer primarily, named Atioras)**

 **That's all.**

 **.o0O0o.**

"Ahahahaha! No way, _all_ that happened?" Sayaka laughed at the story of my acceptance letter and the insanity that happened before then. "No wonder you called yourself unlucky!"

"I'm just glad Monaca was safe back then," I admitted with a soft smile, "I couldn't live with myself otherwise."

She released a content sigh, "That's what makes you, you. I remember back in middle school when you helped that poor crane out..."

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, "Aww man, you mean people actually saw me do that? I kinda hoped nobody did, it was embarrassing with how it flew off."

I was, of course, referring to how domestic the bird acted before it flew off. The world is a strange place, strange enough for cranes to act like a kitty after being helped apparently.

Sayaka giggled into her fist, "I think everyone in my class saw that. You were helping it out during our lunch hour."

"I couldn't just leave it there," I retorted.

"I wasn't laughing _at_ you."

I rolled my eyes, finishing my meal shortly after. Sayaka had finished a while ago and was listening to my tales of insanity and silliness. "Whatever, so we have a bit of time before class starts up again, any clue as to what's up next?"

"Probably something about class rep. So, shall we head back?" Her question caught me off guard for a moment.

I slipped out my phone and noticed, yes, it was nearing the end of our break. "Sure thing, we should also grab Chihiro."

"Alright, let's go!" The pop star chirped.

However, as we entered the school portion, we came across Mondo, who was arguing with Taka, and between the two was an awkwardly laughing Chihiro.

It did not take a genius to figure out what likely happened.

One of the two was getting Chihiro, bumped into the other and Chihiro is having fun playing mediator.

The fighting was quickly dropped when Taka realized that we were there.

"Ah! Greetings Naegi-san, Maizono-san! I see that you two had an excellent lunch and are prepared for future class discussions!" The moral compass Ultimate proclaimed... loudly.

We nodded, "We were just on our way to collect Chihiro from the lab," I gestured, "but seems like you guys handled that part."

"Yeah, well I had it fine, and then this goodie-two-shoes had to waltz in like a damn security officer. Then the punk started demanding I not interrupt this little dude, ya know?" Mondo growled.

"Punk?! If anyone here is the punk it would be you! You blatantly disregard the school uniform-"

"A uniform we ain't required to wear 'cept on Fridays! So I am followin' the damn rules!"

"GUYS!" Chihiro yelled exasperated with the fighting, "honestly it has been two. minutes. Class is going to start, let's just get to our seats and you can prove who is more manly afterwards, okay?"

"More manly? Pssh, this white vested toothpick ain't got nothing on me," the biker boasted.

A bit miffed, Taka walked over and poked Mondo's chest, "That is an offence to my pride, very well, then after class I challenge you to a duel!"

As the two bickered I pulled Sayaka and Chihiro into the classroom.

Sayaka rolled her eyes at the duo, "Boys."

I nudged her, "Hey!" But she only stuck out her tongue playfully.

Afterward, Chihiro and I split to our corner of the class. "What were you working on?"

"Oh, you know, trying to get my AI up and running," she threw in nonchalantly, "what about you two?"

Only an Ultimate Programmer would dismiss something as complex and complicated as a fully self-functioning AI like that.

I brought up the conversation between Sayaka and I.

As we swapped stories, hers of her progress and me of what I had shared, the class slowly filled in.

Surprisingly, it was the 'manly' duo who appeared last. Well... this can't end well.

"... I am not quite sure what is going between you two, Ishimaru-san, Owada-san, but do try to resolve it out of class hours," Seiko said pulling out a stack of paper. "Now, moving on from this morning's lesson on arithmetic, we shall have yet another group activity.

"Nothing major, though it will be graded, this is just to have you all get used to it for future, larger projects. Now, as I call your names please memorize which group you belong to and wait for instructions.

"Group A, we have Oogami-san, Fujisaki-san, Yamada-san, and Kuwata-san.

"Group B will consist of Ludenberg-san, Enoshima-san, Togami-san, and Ishimaru-san.

"Group C is Asahina-san, Fukawa-san, Naegi-san, and Hagakure-san.

"And lastly Group D is everyone else, Owada-san, Ikusaba-san, Kirigiri-san, and Maizono-san.

"Any questions before we move on?"

Owada was the first to ask, "Not that I'm complaining, but why am I with three chics?"

Seiko nodded, "As you can see, the class has nine females and seven males, originally I had just selected a name frofrom the boys, and a name from the girls. Of course, I would have to, at one point, select two from the girls. These were the original pairs I had planned, however it seemed ludicrous for me to have you work with only one other, so I paired up grous afterward. You and Ikusaba-san just happened to be paired with the other two, is that a problem?"

He shook his head, "Its a rule in my gang, no woman gets treated differently. Just curious is all."

"Very well then, moving on we have our objective for the week."

This caught us off guard, a week with three others? It's our first official week of lessons and class, already we are put into pairs and groups.

"Last week, after lunch breaks, I had you all speak to each other to get an idea of what kind of class representative you would like, this time however, it will be more along the lines of your talents. As you certainly have heard of by now, whether from each other, myself, or class 77, there are Research Facilities in construction." We all nodded, familiar with the term.

"Excellent, now, the school is entering a time of change, a new main building, much larger, is being built, as are the research facilities, even a separated dorm section, although the research buildings will _double_ as a dorm should you choose to reside there. What I would like to see from you is a concept.

"Particularly, what you believe would a collective research facility look like if it were made up of the four of you. There, by no means is anything wrong, but I do expect effort.

"That being said if you are worried about somehow failing, the only way to somehow accomplish that, is to not present or fail to prove your talent is relevant to the facility.

"Anything else will grant you a minimum of a C, give good reasoning is a B, and if the entire group excels, you will all be granted an A. Does this seem fair?" Seiko asked looking around.

It took a minute of discussion, but it was a consensus, yes it was fair.

However, Byakuya raised a point, adjusting his glasses, "Before moving ahead, Kimura-sensei, I must ask whether future class periods will we be having more time to work in groups, or must we do this outside of class?"

"Excellent question. The only other class time will be tomorrow's class, and Thursday's class. Friday will be shorter and will only be as long as the final presentation, which I do not expect to last long after lunch ends, if even that," she admitted. "Anything else?"

Next to speak was Kyoko, "One, while you stated there was no true minimum, only effort, is there a maximum? Some limit that we should not go beyond, after all, if we are to present to go an absurd amount of time is unreasonable."

The silver-haired woman nodded, "I see your point, however I do not expect any one of you to go to such a length. I do not say this because I believe you to be lazy, rather that I have not given you all enough time to do that much research. Remember, you are to collaborate and create a concept where your talents can work together in one location, meaning you, Kirigiri-san, cannot merely say a detective office and leave it at that.

"While that would fulfill your role, it would not explain Owada-san's gang, Ikusaba's militant skills, nor the image of Maizono-san, do you understand or do I need a better example?"

"That is fine," the stoic girl replied.

"Anything else?" She looked across the room, "Alright then, since nobody has anything to bring up, group A you can take the front right corner by the door, B the back, C front left by my desk, and D back left. Until class ends you are free to discuss, ask me questions, and work at your own pace. I have with me a set of the concepts class 77 used, as well as their groups. Oh, and before you ask, yes, every year was asked to do this, it helps build interpersonal skills you will use in future jobs and careers."

 **.o0o.**

After gathering with my group, and collecting a sheet of papers, we looked over their choices.

Asahina smiled at the list, "Hey, check it out, the one with their representative, Nanami-senpai, they focused around her talent."

Indeed, her group, consisting of the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, herself, Mechanic, and Team Manager, choose an arcade styled setting. However, the real kicker was that its main focus was on dancing games.

This would cover Gaming and Dancing, but because they were Arcade machines, needed repair, maintenance. Also, they added in it could be done with partners, or as a competition in a co-op or versus mode. This meant some form of training or guidance was needed, depending on the mode.

There were other games as well that focused on movement, music or beats that also fulfilled the requirements.

"Ah, it appears that their Lucky Student had an... interesting idea as well," I brought up.

It wasn't overly difficult or complex per se, what with the group and all.

Komaeda had with him the Photographer, Animator, and Swordswoman.

Because half the group was already associated with media, a natural step was to create a studio. The swordswoman brought the action to stories, as well as proper stances for accurate poses. The Lucky Student's actions made well for comedic clips, and the Photographer's skills in capturing a scene for the Animator to translate from reality to fantasy was invaluable.

"W-what about the y-yakuza?" Toko stuttered, "h-his was... peculiar."

Indeed it was, looking at the list he had with him the Nurse, the breeder, as well as the princess.

An odd collection with an odder concept. A black market.

"Are they serious?" Hiro questioned. "Like, seriously, are they?"

"Well... according to the paper the idea was that Nevermind-senpai was the facade. Her talent in slick wording and positive public appearance would make people turn a blind eye. In the shadows, however, Tsumiki-senpai would provide the underhanded medicine to Fuyuhiko-senpai. However, they also had Tanaka-senpai protect them as a form of security with his-"

"Bear?!" Asahina cried out, "Please tell me that's for a hypothetical case right, he doesn't _actually_ have a bear on campus... can he?"

"well... he did give Monaca a ride on a horse... and he has his Devas on him all the time... I mean, he is a breeder..." I reasoned. "Well... on that note, what about this one?"

I was referring to the gymnast, chef, musician, and the imposter group.

Before even reading this I tried asking myself what sort of concept they could create with such odd partners.

Akane, the Ultimate Gymnast, was flexible, athletic, and personality wise, competitive, and hungry but that didn't exactly correlate with her talent.

Teruteru, the Ultimate Chef, was really limited to just that, cooking.

Then there was Twogami, as everyone seems to refer to him as currently. I suppose observation, practice, and research of the person could all fall under his talent, but still seemed difficult to pull off.

Ibuki too was limited, yet liberal. Her talent for music meant for a lot of things, melodies, rhythms, appeal to genres, appearances, and so on and so forth, but it was limited almost purely to music. _And costume designing_ I had to remind myself.

"Uh... Makoto... this group kinda... failed." Asahina pointed out.

"W-what did you expect? Their talents are so differ-rent, its no wonder," Toko argued with a stutter.

Hagakure scratched his head and nodded, "Yeah man, it's totally hard for them all to work together."

I looked at the proposed research lab idea.

A concert, with Ibuki performing the music, Akane providing dance or gymnastic maneuvers, Teruteru manning a concessions cart, and Twogami acting as security.

It wasn't difficult to see the idea, but the fact was it was incredibly limiting.

For one, unlike the other groups this one required interaction in order to be successful.

Chikai's was open for others, but could still ultimately done by themselves.

As would Fuyuhiko's. Being an underground business, there would be many dealings for him personally. Gundam could train or change up which animals were present, Mikan test various medical supplies, and even Sonia could head down to the darker side and offer her diplomatic services between gangs.

As for Mahiru's, well, it was rather obvious.

The animation and photos could easily change, so it wasn't limited for them. However, Peko could always showcase other actions she has done it with her obvious talent, swordplay, and showcase the other aspects, how calm she can be, her decisiveness, or anything else. As for Komaeda, his talent naturally relies on chance circumstances, he could quite literally do any role that requires some form of risk or chance.

Ibuki was incredibly limited to the stage performance, past songs, and her outward personality and not creating music. Akane was also limited because of the fact she had to match a song, and only on the ground as there weren't many gymnastic equipment they could put on the stage and have the band playing. Twogami was stuck behind cameras, always observing but never mimicking, and Teruteru just had crowd-pleasing concessions, not the gourmet food he usually is able to craft.

"Well, at least three of the four had good ideas. What about us, now?" I asked.

"Well, I may be a swimmer, but I am an athlete first and foremost! Keeping fit is my overall goal, so it doesn't necessarily require a swimming pool or anything, though I do prefer it, if I am being honest," Asahina admitted, "What about you, Fukawa-san?"

"M-me?! Uh... literature and researching is all I know... I stick mostly to romance and fiction, but... as long as I c-can observe, write, or display my works... I'll be f-fine," Toko added.

Hagakure scratched the back of his neck, "I dunno man, I mean... all I know is my prediction accuracy is accurate 'bout third of the time. I suppose anyway for me to make them of seemingly random events and stuff would be my best bet."

I nodded, "Same here. My talent really has no clear measurement. The best we could do for me is something involving chance."

"What if we focus on trying to get two of us together, and then compare ideas?" Asahina said excitedly. "Come on, I bet it'd be great!"

"F-fine... not like we have any other ideas..." Our writer relented. "How do we split-t up?"

"Since you and I know a basic idea of what we can do, we can partner with one of the guys, I'll take Hagakure, I think I got one for us!" She then grabbed the clairvoyant and dragged him into their own conversation.

"H-hey! Don't I get a s-say in th-this?!" Toko's frustrated stutters went. "W-whatever... I didn't care anyway."

I laughed awkwardly, "Well, just us two, so... let's just brainstorm some ideas."

Toko pulled out a notebook and pen, we began listing just general ideas.

"What about some kind of bookstore/arcade? With chance games and things like that?" I suggested.

"No self-respecting reader would dare read at an _arcade_ , too loud and dark with flashing lights." Toko rebuked. "However, the separation may be onto something."

"What do you mean?" I asked leaning in.

She pulled out the class 77's list. "Look here. Each group had a focus, the animation but they came together in separate scenes. Photographs were taken outside, while the lucky student and swordswoman acted scenes according to their talents and strengths. The Yakuza had the breeder with him, but both the nurse and princess were sectioned off, catering to their strength. Even the group that failed, yes they failed due to their limitations, however, notice that they had three separate areas, all with one primary focused location, the stage.

"What if we separated our group into thirds? A physical workout area, maybe an attached gym, or outside workout area, a bookstore or coffeeshop, and then some kind of betting area for you and Hiro-san."

I briefly noted that Toko referring to our classmate by his preferred nickname. They must have spent time or known each other before hand.

"Alright, so let's lockdown the bookstore then, it seems reasonable that you could have some kind of office or meet-n-greet thing or autograph section to work on writing, simultaneously the location could offer you research and time to write." I nodded, "what about for me and Hiro-san?"

"Something involving predictions, or risking something." Toko said before biting her thumb, contemplating.

I thought back for a moment, "what about the coffee shop?"

"What about it?" She echoed.

"Predicting their orders, Hagakure could work on accuracy by either seeing a list and predicting things like how many customers will there be in a certain day, or what they order when they walk up, even guessing more obscene things like just asking if the customers would like a prediction of what will happen during the day."

"Hmmm, and that could also work on your end, you could bet with us to see how accurate you are," Toko added in.

I shot her an inquisitive look, "Uh... isn't that the same as Hiro-san?"

"UGH! Do I need to explain everything to you?" Hurtful, but I wasn't going to add any fuel to this fire. "Hiro-san is _predicting_ that something may or may not happen, you are _betting_ , taking a risk, whether something is correct or not."

I nodded, "I understand betting with our local clairvoyant, but how would that involve you two?"

"Simple, dimwit, how much progress have i made writing, how many people came up to my section, how many talked to me regarding my work, or for that hair-brained swimmer worked out, or helped people or whatever. Look, point is you make a bet with about one of us with someone else. End of the day you see who is right. Got it?" She said pointedly.

I held my hands up in defence, "Got it." I smiled back nervously. I don't know why, but something felt... off, about her. She lost her stutter and was more forceful now that it was the two of us.

It was unsettling, to say the least.

"Hey Naegi, Fukawa!" The ever so cheerful voice of Aoi Asahina called out.

"W-whats with the lack of honorifics?!" And the stutter is back.

"Yo, you two figure anything out, Naegi?" Yasuhiro waved. "All Asahina and I got was for her to have some workout area and I could do some predicting for her and those she helps."

I sighed a bit, seriously that's all?

"Of course that's all you two would come up with. I knew it was a bad idea for you two to group up. Honestly do either of you think for a moment?"

"Hey! I take offence to that!" Asahina said with an angered pout.

I tried to ease us out of this conversation smoothly, "Asahina, you didn't really talk to either of us. Also, is that really all you two talked about?"

Her stance crumbled a bit, "Um I considered something like a bakery. You know athleticism, carbohydrates, needing to work out means needing energy and all..."

Toko facepalmed, "At least you had a backup idea, even if it is a terrible one. What about you, Hiro-san?"

He rubbed his head, "Sorry guys, all I got was predicting things that happen before they actually do, but nothing really decisive."

"It's fine. Your talent doesn't have much wiggle room or flexibility compared to the rest of us." I sympathized.

"Lucky for you two, Naegi-san and I _did_ come up with an idea that suited all of us."

 **.o0o.**

"Awesome! This totally works for me!" Asahina cried out happily. "Excercise a coffee shop with donuts, and a place to relax and read sports magazines, that's like... paradise!"

"Yo, I can totally handle predicting orders and stuff!" Hagakure agreed with a nod.

I looked at Toko, "Betting is fine with me, and I can help around, so it works for me as well."

Our final member scoffed, a faint blush painted on her cheeks, "Do I even need to mention how many romance stories involve some 'random' encounter at a coffee shop or bookstore, let alone the romanticized idea of finding an attractive person working out?"

She said the last part with a hint of disdain.

"Something on your mind Fukawa-san?" I asked.

"E-even if I did, why would I t-tell you?"

I, perhaps wisely, chose to back off.

"Alright, the class is coming to an end for the day, for the last ten minutes if either the individuals or the group as a whole could write down your proposed Research lab, you're free for the rest of the day. Tomorrow I'll have these back with comments and we'll go on from there," Seiko said at the head of the class.

Hagakure volunteered seeing as he feels as though he did not contribute enough for his liking. The guy may be held back several times over, but he's got a good heart.

 **.o0o.**

The four of us were the first to walk out.

"Well, that was fun!" Asahina happily mentions as we exit.

I gave a noncommittal shrug, "I can't complain. So I'll be off, probably head to my room for now until dinner, unless I get dragged out by someone."

"Oh talking about your _girlfriend?_ " Asahina teased.

It took me a moment to remember that the swimmer, along with the Martial Artist, saw me and Ryoko having a picnic Saturday morning.

"Nah," I said, "Ryoko-chan doesn't even live here, she was visiting for the weekend since she couldn't see me as often. I'll probably make a similar offer the next break we have, or try to surprise her."

"Whoa- wait, I thought you weren't dating that silver-haired maid with you?" Hagakure asked.

I blinked, "What? Um, Hiro-san that was Kirumi Tojo, Ryoko is a totally different person."

"Yeah, those two are so adorabolical," Asahina gushed in happiness as we crossed into the dormitory section of the school. "She's got this totally vibrant red hair and cute green coat, with porcelain clear skin that would make most girls envious."

"Oh p-please," Fukawa butted in, "who would want to l-live, caked under all that m-makeup?"

"Actually," I brought up remembering a conversation Ryoko and I had over summer. "Ryoko-chan doesn't like makeup. Her skin is a bit sensitive and it gives her an itch."

"Good taste, then," Fukawa conceded.

"Well, see you guys around, or whatever, I'm gonna chillax at the sauna for a couple of minutes," Hagakure said before splitting to the washroom.

Asahina nodded, "Yeah, me too, though, I'll be heading to the cafeteria, then the girls' workout room, gotta stay fit, ya know?" She waved off and broke from the group.

Toko and I continued in silence as we walked to our rooms, "Ah, here's my room, I'll see you whenever, Fukawa-san."

"A-ah, w-wait!" Her cry startled me for a moment, as I asked a silent question she coughed before continuing, "s-so... you're in a r-relationship... right?"

Uh... Did we not just have a conversation about my girlfriend? "As of Saturday evening, yes."

"so recently?" I heard her quietly mumble to herself, "I-if you don't mind me asking... w-what's it l-like being in l-love?"

I gave her an odd look, "Not to be rude, but don't you write best-selling romance novels?"

"Well you are rude!" Toko bit back, stutter once again vanishing, "and for your information, they are all _fictional_ for a reason. The only time I've ever been on a date was as a stupid mean prank when I was a kid, okay?! I was head over heels and then fell flat, so I never got to experience a real relationship and- UGH! Just answer the question!"

I thought about it, about Ryoko. "Being in love... It's nice. Different even. Now, just like you I've never been on a real date before, believe it or not I was not exactly a social butterfly and that was my first real date with someone.

"I've known Ryoko-chan for only a couple of months, since practically the end of summer. We met by chance, had a short conversation, found some similar interests and decided to be friends and exchanged contact information. Saturday was actually the second time we've meet face to face, the rest were goofy text messages back and forth, with the odd call here and there just having fun talking. Suddenly, end of our day together, asked what I thought of her and I, not as friends, but something... more."

"And you said yes?" Toko asked, genuinely curious.

"Nope!" I cheekily responded, popping the 'P' a bit.

"You said no?! I thought you said you were dating her!" Toko cried out.

"I said, 'Hey, Ryoko?' and as she stuttered out a fearful, 'yes,' I leaned in and kissed her and told her I wouldn't mind it, before helping her into her friend's car to bring her back to their place." I left out the part where I still am not sure how her friend knew my name, though Ryoko may have told her... then again Ryoko never really brought up having any friends...

Oh well, a mystery for another day.

Toko blinked owlishly before dashing to her room a few doors down.

"Hey where are you- and she locked her door." I said to myself as I could faintly hear the click of the lock in the silent hall, "Well... she can't hear me now and why am I still talking to myself?" I entered by own room before locking the door behind me.

I pulled out my phone to see if I had any messages.

 **3 unread messages**

 **Princess:** Monaca had fun yesterday Koto-nii-san! Monaca is sorry she fell asleep before we could play more games.

I smiled at the third person response I got.

 **Ryoko:** Oh, the inhumanity! The despair- why did I have to leave just after we got together! School is so~ boring and I can hardly think without you in my mind, wishing I could spend time with you again.

A bigger smile, same-ol, overdramatic Ryoko... but I love this girl.

 **Ryoko:** I miss you. (TTnTT)

I playfully rolled my eyes as I dropped onto my bed, writing responses to, admittedly, the two closest girls to my heart. Not that I would ever say so out loud, wouldn't want to either fuel Monaca's ego or break Komaru's heart.

 **Makoto (to Princess):** It's okay, be nice to everyone back home.

 **Makoto (to Ryoko):** Don't even kid yourself, you and I both know that you like going to school because it makes everything else 1000 times more fun in comparison. Miss you!

I decided to check up on the rest of my family as well

 **Group Message to Kaa-san, Tou-san:** Just wanted to let you guys know my first week at school is going well, I met with Monaca's friend, an old schoolmate of mine, and having a decent time.

 **Makoto (to Komaru):** Hope you aren't overwhelmed back home without me, Komaru, how's school? Still having trouble with reading anything that isn't a manga?

 **Makoto (to Kirumi):** Everything is fine on my end still, I hope the rest of the family isn't giving you too much trouble.

After that round of messages, I clicked off my phone.

I started to wonder, just for a moment what would it like being in a research lab. I mean, I already have the benefit of knowing exactly what kind of place it will be, and it is interesting.

After all, not only will my classmate Celeste be sharing the lab, but so will Fuyuhiko who, at least, is friendly enough after the strangest way to connect I've ever even heard of. As an added bonus Nagito, the Lucky Student of 77, technically my superior in terms of talent, will also be there.

And to think they will be built so soon, what kind of funding does this school even get to afford the ludicrous research the students, even staff, do?

 _ **RRIINNGGG! RRIINNGGG!**_

I picked up my phone and answered it immediately.

"Hello?" The voice on the other side asked.

I smiled before cheekily saying, "Hello, you've reached - Makoto Naegi - please leave your message after the tone."

And then I said nothing. And then silence for the next five seconds.

"YOU PRICK!" The voice on the other side laughed. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine Ryo-chan. How are you?"

"Tired? Bored? A sudden urge to take over the world by creating absolute havoc?" My girlfriend replied, I could hear the sound of her bed creaking.

I hummed back, "So the usual?" The ruffling of papers could faintly be heard in the background. "What are you up to?"

"Personal research project. Oh, I forgot to ask yesterday, but how _was_ yesterday? You know, with your family visiting and whateve's."

"It wasn't my whole family, it was just Monaca and Kirumi."

"Oh your maid was there too?"

I reflexive cringe, "Family friend."

"Firstly, convince yourself before trying to convince me. Secondly, call a spade a spade, she refers to you as 'master,' I'm pretty sure friends don't call other friends, that way."

I sighed in defeat, "Alright, you win there. But what about you? How was your yesterday?"

"Ugh. You know how I said my family and I don't quite see eye to eye? Well... family trip around town. You know, eating out, shopping, and all that, not that I dislike those things just..."

"Not with family? Isn't that how you and I spent the day though?" I asked back.

"That's different, you're my _boyfriend_ ," Ryoko replied.

"I wasn't at the time, though," I had to point out.

"I knew you would be."

Perhaps it's best _not_ to remind her how nervous she was. " _anyway_...what are you going to do now?"

"Lie in bed until dinner?"

I rolled my eyes, this girl... "Well, I want to go get some exercise in, I'll probably go take a swim."

"Alright, don't let the gigantic flower bite."

"... do you think it can?" I asked half joking, half wondering.

 **.o0o.**

After retrieving a spare set of cloths and proper swimwear, I headed up the stairs to the pool.

As I did, Asahina was walking out, hair wet and a towel slung across her shoulders.

"Oh, Naegi-san, you should have told me you were gonna come up! I literally just got out, we totally could have had fun for a while," Aoi smiled.

I laughed, "Yeah, the thought didn't occur to me really. I just got off the phone and decided to get some other exercise in, since yesterday I didn't exactly have all that time to swim."

The Ultimate nodded understandingly. "Oh totes yeah. Well, there's still plenty of time before most of the students head for dinner, and nobody but me really comes up here. I'm gonna head down to the washroom to properly clean myself, maybe drop into the sauna."

A brief nod in response, "Alright, enjoy yourself."

"You too," Asahina waved off.

I opened the door to the boys' weight room and grabbed a locker key, placing my spare clothes inside. I briefly swung behind a screen, just incase anyone entered, to change.

One quick wardrobe swap later and I headed into the pool area, towel in hand.

The first thing I noticed was that it wasn't as empty as Asahina lead me to believe. The second was that I didn't really expect much of it.

Inside the pool area were my senpais, Mahiru, the photographer, Peko, the swordswoman, Chiaki, the gamer, and most surprisingly, Sonia, the princess. Though they weren't the only ones.

Fuyuhiko was in the bleachers, and Kazuichi, the mechanic, was already in the pool.

I walked over to the Yakuza.

He noticed me and gave me a careless wave, "Yo, Makoto, whats up?"

I shrugged, setting my towel down, two rows below him. "Wanted to get some exercise in since I didn't get much yesterday."

"Gotcha, well, you're more than welcome to. The girls had this planned, Peko invited me, and apparently, Kazuichi-san was already in the weight room when I got here, at least." The smaller teen responded.

I nodded and took a dive in, it was not exactly freezing cold, but it certainly wasn't what I'd call warm.

"Ah, Naegi-san." I turned to face the voice of Chiaki, "I did not see you enter..." a pause, "We saw Asahina-san walk out, did you have any friends coming over?"

I shook my head, "Just spontaneous decision to take a breather is all."

"Certainly you must have some friends who would join in with you?" The princess questioned.

"Probably," I shrugged, "but I spend almost every day with Chihiro, Sayaka and I spent the day together, plus, Asahina-san, Fukawa-san, and Hagakure-san spent the afternoon class session for our mini assignment."

"Mini assignment?" Mahiru mirrored.

"The made-up research lab between four of us," I replied, "It was luck, swimming, or rather athleticism in general, book writing, and fortune telling."

"Sounds like a nightmare to me," Mahiru commented. "Anyways, the girls and I were just going to do a few laps, care to join?"

I waved off, "No thanks, Koizumi-senpai, maybe later if you all are still up for it. I just came to preoccupy myself until dinner."

"Well, like wit ain't a race so if you want to hop on in, go for it," and with that, the girls, and Kazuichi launched off. Though I wasn't quite sure if Kazuichi was here with them or _because_ of them.

It was, however, rather relaxing to simply float there undisturbed.

 **.o0o.**

I did, eventually, take up the girls offer for a few rounds of swimming. I was better at it than Mahiru and Ibuki, but nowhere near Peko or Sonia.

It turned out that Mahiru wasn't all that athletic, she was more of a sprinter than a marathon runner. Ibuki... Ibuki kind of just uses her full strength from the get-go, she doesn't know the meaning of self-control.

Peko, on the other hand, probably had a large amount of stamina alongside the discipline to sparse it out. She was behind the first few laps, but as the others began to become tired she was still fresh as a daisy. The same could be said of Sonia, though she was a bit stronger in her start, only trailing slightly behind Peko.

"Hey Naegi-san!" A voice called from the far end of the pool. A quick glance and from the usual standard attire, I could safely assume it was Leon. "Yo dinner is being served now what's taking you so long?!"

I waved back, "In a second Kuwata-san, I lost track of time!" I rushed an apology to the others, "Sorry guys, guess I'll call it there."

Sonia smiled, "It is no trouble at all, Naegi-san, we were planning on leaving at 6 anyways."

6?! I left my room at 4! Yeesh, does time fly. Everyone, Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko included, exited the pool and bleachers to head back to the changing/weight rooms.

A change of wardrobe later, and the entire group was on the way to breakfast.

"So, Nargi-san, how is the little one?" The Ultimate mechanic asked offhandedly.

"Monaca? If you're talking about after, like when she became a part of my family she's been a perfect, if perhaps a little spoiled, princess, if you're talking about now, after yesterday, I'd guess causing a ruckus to the rest of the residence." I joked. "Komaru is probably trying to get Kirumi to act more her age, as in have fun, and not succumb to every whim, whether we intended to say them or not."

"Komaru?" Peko bemused, wondering who this person was.

The thought never occurred to me, but Komaru, other than meeting Monaca for the first time, shopping sprees, and the occasional 'girls night,' the two never really interacted on the level Kirumi and I do with Monaca.

I made a mental note to spend time with Komaru exclusively, and to ask her both how she is and how Monaca has been acting. Though, I won't bring up Monaca until the end, just to make sure she knows its for her, and not for Monaca.

"My biological imouto," An easy answer, "She and I have been a little rough around the edges before Monaca came along and acted like a sort of bridge, or more like the catalyst to restart a better relationship."

The rest of them nodded and created their own conversations.

Mahiru was speaking with Ibuki, Kazuichi trying and failing, to strike one with Sonia, though she was conversing with Chiaki, and Fuyuhiko with Peko, though that one was a bit awkward, causing me to silently wonder if this is how Kirumi will act, I shudder at the thought.

Well... at least Kirumi more easily displayed her emotions.

The second we entered a loud voice was clearly heard.

"I thought you said you got him, Kuwata-san!"

Scanning across the cafeteria, it was easy to see the baseball starter being reprimanded by... Sayaka?

"Chillax girl, I went ahead of him, the dude was in the pool, you should know- wait how did you know that?"

"We asked his group, and Asahina-san told us," Chiaki leaned over, next to Sayaka.

I waved over with a light yell, "Guys!"

The group turned to face me, with a smile from the girls, and a huff of indignation from Leon, "told ya he was coming."

He then stalked off to his own table.

As I made my way over, smiling at my two friends, I couldn't help but notice the oddity in the room.

My pace gradually slowed to a halt next to the girls as I pointed out the obvious, "... Okay does anyone mind explaining why Taka-san and Owada-san are acting all weird?"

"Forget that why are you walking in with like, all the girls from class 77?!"

 **.oO0Oo.**

 **Obvious slow burn fic is obvious, but yeah, it's the price of actually knowing what on earth is going on. That and I have grown to hate using tons of time skips.**

 **We've seriously had 3. 1 for summer, 1 for Makoto's highschool-pre Hopes, and 1 for the second half of the first week at Hope's Peak, all of which we got some information on.**

 **Just look at it, 14 chapters in and this harem story has just one girlfriend and one date! Heck, we are in week TWO in Hope's Peak Academy, this is going to be LONG.**

 **Anyways, what's coming up next?**

 **Dinner shenanigans.**

 **More Class 79 stuff! I want to introduce at least one every other chapter (note the at least, there may be two or happen in back to back chapters) as we move further down the line.**

 **Class Rep group stuff again.**

 **Conversations with Junko (and Mukuro by proxy) about life (see above), Kyoko about opening up, and Hifumi for just a conversation.**

 **Other things to be decided.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hope you all had wonderful holidays and have a fantastic New Year!**

 **(And if this update made it better... sweet!)**

 **An explanation as to where I've been, and why this may happen again, at the end.**

 **.o0O0o.**

 _ **RING!**_

 _ **RING!**_

I groaned as the high pitch and incredibly annoying sound entered my ears. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness of my room, I reached over to my phone.

The light caused me to wince, what time was it?

The white numbers on my phone read, 4:52 AM.

4:52? Who on Earth is calling me?

Without checking I just answered, "Hello? Who is it?"

"Good morning, Makoto!"

"R-Ryoko?" I answered sitting up in the darkness. "Not that I don't like hearing your voice, but it's still way too early, plus I have school in three hours, so why are you calling?"

She chuckled a bit, "It's just... I wanted to talk to you a bit."

I sighed but decided to actually get up since there was no way I was going to get some sleep after this. "Can you give me a few minutes, might as well start my walk early today."

"Okay!"

Setting my phone down, I quickly grabbed a change of clothes, deciding that I could take a shower afterward since it was so early.

 **.o0o.**

I picked up my phone after changing and headed out, "alright, so did you want to say-" I yawned, still trying to get my mind into an actual thinking mood, "er, talk about?"

"How have you been?" She first asked. Is this girl completely awake? I am partially impressed, and probably would be more if it wasn't for the fact I am still waking up.

"Nice, had an... interesting conversation last night with my classmates," I replied. "There are two guys in my class, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader and Moral Compass,"

"Mondo Owada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru, right?" She asked.

I blinked, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Oh, the official class lists for your year were just uploaded over the weekend. It just has basic information, your name, title, and a picture of you."

I rubbed the back of my head as I passed by the usual bench, and decided to take a seat. "I hope they got a good picture."

A covered giggle was all I needed to know that was exactly what they didn't get. "I'm going to take that as a no."

"It's cute and completely adorable," my girlfriend responded.

I know I was going to regret this but... "What kind of photo did you get?"

"Well... remember when you tripped when we first met, and how your shoe was kinda coming off?"

"Yea- wait... you mean?" Regret made.

"Yep! Though they whited out the rest of the scene, so it's just you, your shocked expression, and the shoe that's about to come flying off."

I groaned, but it was a nice reminder of when we meet four months ago.

"So what else happened?"

And so we went on and on, passing back and forth information on how we had been.

The sun had finally started to come up when we were discussing plans for the upcoming weekends to see if we might be able to squeeze in another date, but we were both busy.

I wanted to come home to see Monaca and the girls this weekend, but Ryoko had gotten a part-time job, though she wouldn't say where.

My bet was it was probably a low paying job, just to earn a few quick bucks, and didn't want me to see her working a cashier or something.

"So, what about three weeks from now?" Ryoko offered.

I thought, three weeks? Well, I certainly didn't have any plans.

My train of thought was interrupted when I saw Hinata from the Reserve Course walk his way over.

I waved and he smiled. "I don't see why not, do you want me to come over or..."

"I'll visit again, don't worry, the job I got is actually kind of close by. Though it's a bit busy, I managed to get a shift where I'd be free most weekends, just training for this week and a half or so," Ryoko cleared up.

I felt the bench shift slightly, Hinata probably having taken a seat by me.

I smiled to myself, "Great! So, see you in three weeks?"

"Promises!"

I shut my phone off and glanced to Hinata, who seemed to be enjoying the sunrise. "Had a nice talk with... parents?"

"Girlfriend, actually, we got together, officially that is, over the weekend. We met over summer, things clicked, became best friends of sorts, then suddenly she's asking if I love her."

"And you said yes." He stated, not much so asked. Neither of us turned to face the other. There was no need to.

I shrugged, though he probably only heard the sound of my clothing shift ever so slightly, "How about kissing her and letting her decide, before helping her catatonic self into her friend's car who saw the whole thing?"

At that, we turned to look at each other. He was looking at me with a bewildered expression, but I just laughed. "No, seriously, I did! But, enough of my love life, how are you? It's been a while since I saw you around here."

"Ah, it's a bit of a walk from the Reserve Course, plus we don't have dorms. So I take the train over, but the latest I can take is two hours early so..." he trailed off.

I nodded in understanding, "What about that friend of yours... Nanami-senpai, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I winded up walking here during my break and she was actually here, it's our usual spot back then," He rubbed the back of his neck in mock embarrassment, "it turns out she wasn't ah... she wasn't as busy as I thought and was waiting for me for the better part of the past two semesters... Hey, wait a second I never said it was Chiaki-chan."

I let out a low whistle, "First name basis?" He blushed and put his hands up and waved them. I just lightly punched his shoulder, "Kidding! Kidding. Anyways, one, you just confirmed and told me. Two, you specifically said _Main Course,_ _she_ , _games,_ and that you _never_ _beat her_.

"My name may not be Sherlock, but unless you are actually abysmal at video games to the point you always lose regardless of who is playing, but there are _very_ few girls in the Main Course who could possibly fit that description. Actually, there are only two, and one of them is my classmate, so it couldn't have been her.

"So that leaves me with thinking its the class representative of class 77, Nanami-senpai," I explained with perfect reasoning.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Well, when you put it like that..."

I smiled, "It's fine, Hinata-senpai. I figured you two might have been friends, it was kind of a give away after interacting a few times with Nanami-senpai and her classmates."

He gave a nod, "So, why up so early?"

"Ryoko, my girlfriend, ended up calling me spontaneously at 5. Then spent the next half hour talking while I was on a walk, and well, half an hour after that and here we are."

Hinata and I had our own conversation that lasted well into the morning, before the cafeteria for school finally opened up. The two of us parted ways, him to meet with his classmates, and myself to actually get ready for the day.

 **.o0o.**

After a quick shower, I bounded over to the cafeteria where as always. very few people were at this "ungodly hour" as some of my classmates say.

Honestly were they just that lazy?

The only oddity I noticed was the appearance of Togami.

Now, it'd be a cold day in hell before I even entertain the thought Togami has warmed up to us, his personality doesn't scream extrovert, so it was a bit strange seeing him here.

He had a book in his hand, and on the table next to him, a cup of tea most likely. But apart from that, he seemed his usual self.

I decided to simply ignore his presence.

I told myself it was because we weren't friends and just classmates, but I wouldn't deny that our first honest meeting in the library didn't have an effect on my opinion.

"Hey, Naegi-san!" I returned to the ever energetic and bubbly Asahina, who was excitedly waving her hand to draw in attention. "Come sit by us!"

Of course, she was referring to Sakura, the two were nigh inseparable.

I decided to take her up on that offer after grabbing a donut of my own to munch on. "Morning you two, good exercise today?"

"Indeed / Totally!" Were the two responses, with _very_ different tones.

Taking an open seat, I decided to ask a couple of questions, "So, why are you two gunning for class representative? Not that you shouldn't, but you two seemed more focused on physical training."

The martial artist gave a solemn nod, "Indeed, but it is equally a part of my training to ensure my life is organized. I do not see the harm in ensuring we all are on track," Sakura added, "the free time to both prepare and for personal use is certainly a benefit."

"I thought it would be fun to get together and have stuff like a girls and guys day out or something!" Asahina cheered. "I didn't get to spend a lot of time before with others, too busy training, but with all the free time they offer for doing exactly that, sounds like fun!"

I decided not to comment on the possibility she could end up with _less_ time for personal stuff if things don't go as planned.

They, in turn, asked me.

"I'm used to making sure Komaru, that's my other imouto by the way, is on track with her homework. Monaca too, but back home she and I go everywhere together."

"What about Tojo-san?"

"Kirumi?" I echoed, leaning back in my seat. "Hmm, she kind of does whatever she wants, which 90% of the time is whatever we want. The rest of the time she doesn't do what we want is when we want her to be selfish or loosen up."

Asahina giggled a bit, "She really takes to being a maid, doesn't she?"

"I wouldn't know, the best I know about maids are all those fantasy stories and video games, but if those are any but accurate then she's that and more," was my easy response.

Sakura nodded, "Would you consider her to be... an _ultimate_ maid?"

Noticing the emphasis on the word, I thought about it. There's the past she says she's had, alongside everything she's done since I met her.

She's kind and gentle, would do anything for her master or mistress so long as the request doesn't involve her being selfish.

"As I've said, I don't know... but I have never seen anyone even a quarter, no, even a tenth as altruistic as she is. Beyond the basic necessities and appearance, she'd go to hell and back to accomplish the tasks before her, all because she is asked."

The two athletic ultimates nodded, "I see," Sakura responded. "Perhaps, then, we will see her come next winter, not as a visitor, but as a student."

I nodded, "I just hope by then, _if_ she becomes a student here, she can handle being a bit selfish. I mean, it's just... with her taking care of Monaca..."

They gave me a gentle look, the memory of my imouto still fresh in our minds.

"Anyways!" Asahina cut in, "Why don't we head to class together!"

Looking at the clock, I noticed she was indeed right, the class would be starting in only twenty minutes, not enough time to do much else, but still plenty of time to talk.

"I'll catch up with you then," I said getting up from my seat, "I came here after my walk and didn't expect to be chatting with anyone, so my bag is in my room. I'll see you two in a few!" I called over my shoulder as I walked over to my room once more.

After picking up my bag I made my way to class.

However, as I was exiting the door, I caught Chihiro stepping out of hers.

"Ah, good morning, Chihiro." I greeted her.

She smiled and gave a slight nod, "Morning, Makoto, ready for class?"

My response was a mere shrug, "Hopefully my group's idea doesn't fall flat. We may have stretched our idea with mine and Hiro-sans talent. I mean, our focus was sort of like a relaxation center. Bookstore, workout area, little café, you know."

The programmer nodded, "I see, not quite sure how you fit into that, to be honest."

I sighed, "We decided I'd be more of a receptionist/helper, but I'd be making bets with the others, such as how many people go where, the chance of an event and so on and so forth."

At this moment Sayaka dropped by to complete the trio. "Hey there, Makoto, Chihiro, how are you?"

We waved. "As good as we ever are," Chihiro smiled, "What did your group come up with for the joint research lab."

Sayaka thought for a moment, "Hmm, let me think... I remember it was a detective agency, but the rest slipped from my memory."

"Detective agency, well, I can see how Kirigiri-san falls into that, but what about you and the others?"

She poked her cheek, "I believe... Ikusaba-san was Kirigiri's 'strong-armed' partner, except unlike a silly little sidekick or apprentice, she was more like... a hired gun slash bodyguard.

"As for Owada-san, I think the idea was he's the chauffeur. Not the butler type, but the 'The suspect is escaping, ignore all street laws to apprehend them,' kind."

"Oh, I see, yeah, that would easily let them get all kinds of experience, since crimes are rarely, if ever, the same, so that covers Kirigiri-san's cases. There's probably a whole slew of defense tactics and offensive strategies that Ikusaba-san would go through. Plus I doubt crimes would all conveniently be down the same roads, so Owada-san can let loose his driving skills, sometimes on a motorcycle if going solo, others in a car just breaking all laws as 'a gang leader' in general," Chihiro nodded, "But what about you?"

I thought for a moment. Sayaka is a pop star, what does that mean? Beyond an incredible voice, of course.

Well, there's memorization and creation of lyrics and dances, the social personality, dressing up...

"An informant?" I guessed.

"Oh yeah!" the Popstar cheered, "That's right, Owada-san suggested that, since I had a friendly, harmless appearance, the connections I'd make as a pop star, it would be unlikely people would think I hold the information. Though it kinda doubles as the receptionist for the agency, since I'd be the first one they meet, to calm clients down who may be in for a rough case."

I nodded, "Makes sense, you do have that personality that just lowers people's guards. Not that I'm saying your weak or anything, more like... I'm not sure, you give off this, trustworthy aura like I could trust you with my secrets."

"Oh stop it, you're making me blush!" She turned her head away in embarrassment.

Chihiro and I shared a laugh before the programmer asked me about my group's idea.

"Well, it was a bookstore, slash workout, slash cafe zone. I don't think I need to explain Fukawa-san's or Asahina-san's part. Hiro would be at the cafe and 'predicting' their orders, and I'd help out but actually be 'betting' between them about information regarding the others," I explained, "Though, I don't see how that's different from Hiro's talent slash role."

Chihiro tilted her head. "It's similar to you and Ludenberg-san if you want to think of it like that.

"Her talent has to do with manipulating the odds to better favor her. While there is still a risk, and a game of chance, unlike most people who simply take the chances, she is actively ensuring with every move, the odds of her success are ever increasing," Chihiro explained. "It's something many people do when they want to win, they learn how the system works.

"Figure out how the game works, its limits and requirements, and you'll find out how to make your chances of winning bigger, and in a game of finite resources, increasing your odds of winning means decreasing the odds of someone else winning.

"It's something I've learned to do, though not at the rate she is able to do, and I would imagine Nanami-senpai from 77 learned for her games. After all, there is a reason it's hard to find unique games and why there seem to be so many clones of blocky-sandbox games, beat-em-ups, puzzles, and adventure type games," Chihiro broke down.

The two of us nodded, made sense.

I decided to throw in my two bits, "We'll never underestimate the modding community."

Chihiro giggled, "indeed, well, since you two shared your groups, I'll share mine."

However, as she was about to break into her group's idea, I felt a very recognizable buzz.

 **Ryoko:** _Goooooooooood Mourning~!_

I held up a finger to my fellow Ultimate, she made kissing sounds to tease me about who it was. I rolled my eyes.

 **Makoto:** _I believe you mean morning._

 **Ryoko:** _Hmmm... no, I know what I said._ _Anyway, I just wanted to tell you good mourning (Intentional) and that I love you 3_

 **Makoto:** _I love you too._

"Anyways, I was with Kuwata-san, Oogami, and Yamada-san. We had a really rough time figuring out how to work in Yamada and my talents. That is until we figured we could simply 'separate' or talents and put them back together again."

"You lost me there, girl," Sayaka said bemusedly.

She thought for a moment, "Probably better if I just said it outright. We kept Oogami and Kuwata to the athletics, that part was easy. We then figured out we could put it onto a website, which would be my part, having to manage and upkeep it. But also, we needed documentation, stories, and general entertainment to keep readers... well, reading. So, we decided to have a field for the two, and an office building for them to relax in, and double as Yamada and my workspace."

We nodded just as Kimura-sensei walked into class. "Good morning all," she greeted once we calmed down, "I have any evaluations for your project ideas from yesterday, and I must say you all came up with interesting ideas. They all seem viable and did incorporate everyone into their overall design.

"Now, I'll hand these out to each group before lunch, but for now, it's time for our class to begin," she explained, "For today, we will be going over sciences, particularly biology as is required by the curriculum to have that much completed your first year, along with health, which we will also go over in tandem as they go, nearly, hand in hand."

I mean... I suppose they do, though I kept this comment to myself.

"Just to let you all mentally prepare yourselves for tomorrow, tomorrow is our writing class where I will be assigning an essay which will be due in five weeks."

"Wait, Kimura-sensei, isn't that, like, before winter break?" Hiro asked suddenly.

I blinked, that's right, since we all spent a quarter of the school year in our regular high school, that only left the other six weeks for the remainder of the semester here at Hope's Peak. Since we just finished a week, having five weeks for an essay meant having to work on it up until winter break.

"Indeed, Hagakure-san," the pharmacist confirmed, "unfortunately, it is necessary for the school. They would like to make sure you are fully capable of doing research on your talent, as such this first paper is extremely important to how willing the school is in assisting your research.

"Now, shall we begin?"

It wasn't as though we truly had a choice, was it?

 **.o0o.**

After going over our biology/health lesson, it was break time. Kimura actually let us out a bit early since she had not expected to be teaching us beyond the first week, though it appears she has determined she may be our unofficial permanent instructor for our first year.

With the extra fifteen minutes, I decided to take another short walk by myself, Chihiro having gone to her room, and Sayaka wanted to take a closer look at the equipment in the music room.

It was out by the open, public tables that I saw an interesting sight.

A girl, perhaps my age or younger, wearing a yellow... coat? I wasn't sure. She also wore a short skirt with a belt containing tools of some sort, though, her lack of a top seemed out of place given the relatively chilling weather. She only had the yellow coat, which wasn't even closed, and a frilly bikini.

Odd, but this was Hope's Peak Academy, with nonsensical floors, a debatably man-eating mega plant, and strange choice in Ultimate categories.

I walked up to the woman to see she was carving something out of stone.

"Excuse me?"

The teen turned to look at me. "Yah-ha! Hello there!"

I smiled disarmingly, "Greetings, may I ask what you are doing?"

"Atua had requested I create a carving for the school," the girl smiled warmly.

"Ah, and who is Atua?" I asked innocently.

"Atua is the God of the Island from which I come from. Atua guided me to Japan, for he has foreseen my future," she said bringing her hands together, "According to Atua's decree, I shall attend All Kinds of Stuff High School, so the people of the island sent me here to achieve that goal."

Okay... I didn't understand any of that.

"I see," I said, though really, I did not. "And what brings you specifically here?"

She brought out a paintbrush and held it up to her head, with the handle resting below her lip. "Hmm, I was asked by Atua to seek the child of arts, though... Atua has not told me his name, only that I would meet him where ambitions soared."

Well, that sounds like Hope Peak's Academy, but art? I know there's the art classroom up on the third floor, but we really didn't have an art student at the moment. Not to my knowledge, at least.

"Well... I am not absolutely certain, but I don't remember there being an art student here at the Academy," I informed her before a thought came to me, "then again, I don't remember if Kimura-sensei had a classmate for arts..." I mumbled quietly.

In my defense, it's been a year and what with the insanity that is Class 77, honestly, a princess and two people from a yakuza group, one of them being the heir, can anyone really blame me?

"I see, that is a shame. Atua says there should be one here, perhaps I will see you again..." She trailed off, and it took a moment for me to realize that we did not exchange names.

I offered my hand to her, "Makoto Naegi, Ultimate Lucky Student of Class 78, a pleasure to meet you."

She took my offered hand and repeated her name, "Angie Yonaga of the Atua Island. I shall see you around."

I decided that it would take too long for me to take the remainder of my walk, so I headed back to the cafeteria, though, something told me that I would be hearing from her again sooner than I think.

 **.o0o.**

"Yoo-hoo!" A voice called out as I entered the cafeteria.

I looked around looking for Sayaka or Chihiro, (or both) but did not see either of them. Instead, it was Junko.

By herself?

I walked over to the fashionista, "Hey there Enoshima-san, how are you?"

The queen of trends and trendsetting smiled, "Oh, you know, fine. Your two friends were here earlier and asked if I could just tell you that they already ate."

"What about Ikusaba-san, I don't see you two apart that often?" I inquired.

"She wasn't feeling very well," she said as she scooted over to let me sit by her. We were sitting at one of the smaller tables. "So she headed over to the nurse's office, our senpai is checking her over to make sure everything is fine. Though I am absolutely certain she will be, she is the Ultimate Soldier, after all."

I nodded in agreement, "Alright, well, how did your group do? For the assignment yesterday, I mean."

She thought for a moment, taking a bite out of her salad. "It was pretty straightforward. We had an upper-class gathering setting. I would be providing newer and better clothing, while the rest would act as the leaders of noblemen."

"How does that work for Taka-san and Ludenberg-san?" An upperclassmen setting can easily describe that pompous Ultimate's talent, and Enoshima already stated her part, but the others? I wasn't clear on it.

"Simple," She replied, "When I said a gathering, I meant with social interaction as well. How you speak, how you can get what you want, how to ensure things don't go the way you don't want, all those things. It's like politics, except instead of determining everyone's leader or political structure, it just pertains to us, or rather them. As for Ishimaru-san," I suppose they aren't as close, or that is just how Enoshima is, "he is both the one who keeps the peace or is the one trying instruct the rest of us. This is so that we don't fall into chaos."

"Isn't that a bit impossible, if you are in a noble setting, aren't they usually set in their ways?" I questioned.

She giggled, "That's why I said 'trying,' we knew that it would be a pipe dream to expect everything to work. But that's what makes life fun, don't 'cha think?" Junko smiled.

I laughed, "Yeah, I know the feeling, and I know a few others who would probably agree with you."

"So..." Junko rolled, "are you going to eat that or not?" She asked pointing at my untouched lunch.

Her laughter filled my ears as I blushed.

As I ate my lunch, and Junko finished her salad, we began asking a few questions, particularly about the class representative.

"I was wondering, Enoshima-san, you didn't raise your hand saying you didn't want to be the class representative... why?" I asked finally.

"I could say the same about you," Junko fired back, "But, anyway, I just don't think it'll be that difficult. I mean, sure there's going to be a handful of responsibilities, but honestly, they aren't much. The hardest, it seems, is what Kimura-sensei is doing, helping a class and clearly, she didn't expect to help for this long."

"I noticed that too, she isn't completely ready, but she is shifting her attention to plan for the long run over the short week she probably assumed it would be," I replied.

"Yeah, its a bit surprising, you'd think that an open position as a teacher for Ultimates would have thousands of responses," She said with a wave of her hand.

"True... but you can't pick just anyone to instruct us, now can you?"

Enoshima snickered, "You would need the patience of a saint just for the first day. Now, you still haven't answered my question, what about you?"

I hummed, I explained briefly about my family, remembering she wasn't there when Monaca was, before going further in depth, "Besides my family, the rest of the class doesn't exactly scream the qualities of leading and responsibility."

"I hope you aren't including me in that list," she joked. Her chuckle and smile giving it away.

"I don't know, you do tend to latch onto your nee-san..." I teased back before a light shove was given. "Kidding!" I laughed. "Anyway...

"Hiro-san has already admitted to being held back, Fukawa-san lacks the people skills to communicate with others and seems to have issues being... positive." I cringed saying that that wasn't exactly right but it was the best I could think of. "

"Yamada-san is a bit... well... he doesn't seem much to care for much beyond fiction. Kirigiri-san, I believe could do an excellent job, but she seems too detached from everyone to adequately assist everyone. Owada-san is more focused on being a tough guy than being responsible. Leon is actively trying to get into music, I doubt he'd want the pressure of being in charge of fifteen Ultimates to interrupt that.

"Byakuya, while I'll admit could do perhaps the best job out of all of us, his personality leaves much to be desired, and Asahina focuses much more on athletics and donuts than anything else."

I finished listing the people I thought wouldn't do that great a job.

"So you just see yourself as one of the better options? What about the rest of us?" Junko probed.

"Well, call it bias, but for Chihiro, I think she'd do a nice job, she's sociable and kind, and think things through. She would make excellent decision choices. Sayaka is used to being the focus, she can handle a lot of pressure and memorization, I thought she'd do a nice job when I asked her about it, she said she had enough on her plate and didn't want to add any more to it.

"Ludenberg-san is a risk taker, she's used to making decisions, perhaps even the one she doesn't like. Taka is the Ultimate Moral Compass... need I say more?" Junko let out a giggle, "You've got the same reason as I thought with Sayaka, you're in the spotlight, you make a lot of decisions, I think you can handle it. Ikusaba-san is the Ultimate Soldier. If there is any of us that can make decisions they know are better even if they don't like it, your nee-san definitely has that covered. Sakura's talent is the height of discipline. I would be shocked if anyone thought otherwise. I think that covers everyone."

Junko nodded before getting up, "Well, we should head to class now."

Taking a glance at my e-handbook, I noticed she was right, we had about another six minutes, but that was enough time for everyone to head over.

 **.o0o.**

Junko and I headed back to class together, along the way, which really was just the hallway, we bumped into Leon talking with Ibuki.

"Oh, hey you two, finally got around to talking to each other?" I asked, knowing Leon had wanted to speak with the girl.

"Yeah, hey there Naegi-san," Leon waved, "We were just finishing up, Mioda-san was offering to have me join her jam sessions, show me how to play an instrument or two, ya feel?"

I wasn't exactly into music that much, so I just agreed.

"Naegi-san and I were just about to head into class, Kuwata-san, it'll be resuming shortly, would you like to head in?" Junko offered.

"Nah," He waved off, "Six minutes is plenty of time, I mean, we're practically right outside the door, I'll stick with Mioda-san for a couple moments longer if that's cool with you two. Oh, and that Progeny is in there, just to warn the two of you."

We nodded and headed inside, and sure enough, there was Byakuya and Toko. Togami was currently looking through his e-handbook while writing things down in a notebook.

He didn't pay attention to either of us, so Junko went to her seat and I just hung around her desk while we waited for the rest of the class to file in.

"Aren't you going to sit in your corner?" Junko asked when she noticed I followed her.

"In a moment, besides there aren't any assigned seats," I replied. "Besides, we don't really get to talk, since I'm always with Sayaka and Chihiro, and you're with Ikusaba-san. I thought it'd be nice to talk, since we never did during the first week, well, not often."

"Hmm, alright. But just letting you know I'll be working on some design ideas," She said pointing a pencil at me as she pulled out a sketch-pad. I watched as she flickered through a few full pages.

Each page was filled to the brim with varying outfits, accessories, hairstyles and the likes. "You're pretty talented at drawing," I commented off-handedly.

"Well, I have to. I mean, I can't just set trends, I have to _make_ the trends. After all, what better way to set a new trend, than a completely new trend itself?" Junko explained. "Here, this is my favorite."

She flipped the page over to a white and black, asymmetric style. There were specs of red that really stood out.

"Interesting, I mean, I don't know if I, personally, would wear it, but it certainly has personality," I threw in my thoughts.

Junko shrugged, "It's called the Mono-series, short for monochromatic. I like this red because it's supposed to pop out and be very eye-catching, it's my current project, I've got a little suit made right now, but I want to try expanding to more designs, a dress, a few accessories too would be nice."

She began flickering through the pages, explaining each, and honestly, they were all, very impressive.

It took a few moments, but our class did eventually finally arive.

We agreed to speak again later, but for now we had our class to focus on. Her designs were interesting... maybe I should ask about one for a date with Ryoko?

 **.o0O0o.**

 **So... where have I been?**

 **I don't want to explain everything at the moment, but I will say this.**

 **October 2017 was not a pleasant month for me. Hell, the first week was my cataclysm. Everything went to shit that week.**

 **Another struggle is that I am either an introvert that loathes isolation, or I am an extrovert that never learned to socialize. The end result is the same, I am depressed as ever and don't exactly have a way to climb out of it.**

 **So, this might happen again next year, but I want to say that I haven't forgotten Dangan Ronpa.**

 **I will say this, this story, saved me from my depression last year. I played the games, rewatched the anime all through my winter break and began writing this a week after that. I can only hope that this story can keep me from falling off the edge. So, thank you.**

 **Side note, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday, and Happy New Years!**


	16. Chapter 15

**PRE Author's Note, Author's Note:** I forgot to change the title of the last chapter to chapter 14, rather than what it was labeled as, 15. This is the proper chapter 15, and the last one was renamed to properly reflect that. I apologize for the confusion.

 **As per MY Fanfiction tradition, I present to you all a reverse birthday gift!**

 **In my personal opinion, I want to give back to the website that has pulled me through so many of my days. Honestly, I think making me unable to read, not necessarily blind, would be horrifying.**

 **This website has authors that have made me laugh, cry, and cheer in happiness within chapters of a single good fanfiction.**

 **I know I'm nowhere near as good as many authors out there, but it's my goal to make you all feel the exact same way. If there is one wish for my birthday, it is that people fall back into reading. Let's stop playing games, let's stop thinking selfishly, let's stop all of that and just _enjoy_ reading.**

 **.o0O0o.**

The rest of the afternoon class went by rather quickly.

Kimura-sensei acknowledged Ikusaba's absence and tasked Junko with keeping her in the loop.

Other than that we went into history, not exactly anyone's favorite subject. Afterward, we went back into our groups, hashing out more details, but just about every group knew what they wanted and were working out ideas between each other as a way of defending their concepts.

Nothing particularly interesting to note.

After class, I heard to Junko's desk, offering to go with her to the infirmary to see Ikusaba.

"Aw, thanks, Naegi-san, I mean, I mean, I know I said we could catch up after class, but I figured you'd hang with your posse."

"My posse?" I parroted.

The fashionista laughed, "The programmer and singer, Fujisaki-san and Maizono-san. You three are totally inseparable. Like, don't you three have other friends? Nor that there's anything wrong with you three." She held the door open for me.

I laughed too, "Well, I guess it's true we do spend a lot of time together, but we do have friends. Chihiro, er, Fujisaki, seems to have made a good friend in Owada-san. Sayaka, Maizono, has been friends," I whispered the next part, "if you could call it that, with Mioda-senpai."

Junko's giggles let me know she heard the whole thing, I shot her a smile.

"And I'd like to think Asahina-san and Oogami-san enjoy my presence when we cross paths out in the mornings."

We crossed the main doors just by the nurses at the stairs.

As I held the door open she asked, "So what do you do for fun?"

As she headed inside I just said, "Usually by now I'd be talking with my friends, or head to my room where I'd check in with my family a ways away in town, or Ryuko would have messaged me something about how _terrible_ her day was and demand I keep her electronic company through texts."

Before she had time to answer we were met with the Ultimate Nurse.

"Oh, Enoshima-san, Naegi-san, are you here to check on Ikusaba-san?" Mikan questioned from her desk.

We nodded, Junko held a small packet of what was covered, which wasn't much, only two pages, back to back from shat I saw.

"Yup!" Junko cheered, "How is she?"

"Resting, she had a light meal and I gave her some medicine as well, I'd say she'll be good by tomorrow if not, then definitely the day after. It seems she just got a bad fever. Nothing her immune system can't handle."

Damn, when it comes to the wellbeing of people's health, gone is the stuttering bundle of nerves, in its place is a caring, capable nurse.

Junko sighed in relief, "Thank you for treating her."

"It is my talent, though your thanks are appreciated," she smiled back, "Is there anything else you need? Ikusaba-san likely won't wake later, likely until dinner and I'll have her spend the night here, just so I can monitor her health."

"No," I replied after seeing Junko's glance, "We'll be going, though tell her we wished her to get better."

"Of course, come by later if either of you would like an update on her health."

We nodded and bid farewell.

"So, what would you like to do? Since I doubt you'd like to wait while I message my family or wait for my girlfriend's messages?"

"Oh, I wasn't aware of this... Ryuko, was it? Ryuko was your girlfriend."

"Well," I rubbed the back of my neck, "We only _just_ got together this weekend. She doesn't go here but let me tell you, she's got one heck of a brain."

Junko smiled, "Well, how about we head to the garden?"

"With that monstrosity of what may as well be a _man-eating_ flower?"

"I'll have you know It's relaxing up there!" Junko defended, "But... how about the game room? Maybe play something?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

 **.o0o.**

"So Jazz ended up throwing up behind the stage, and don't even get me started on Toga, oh was she a nervous shipwreck."

I asked about her fashion career as we walked through this nonsensical maze of staircases. "Wow, never would have thought about that with how calm they relaxed."

"If there is _anything_ a model has learned it is to fake it until you _become_ it. Anyone who says they aren't nervous is either first time cocky airheads, or liars." Junko said with a firm nod of the head.

As we _finally_ entered the game room, we saw three people, only one wasn't a total surprise.

Chiaki and Celestia were in what seemed to be a serious game of chess... but why were there so many pieces and why was the board like twice as big?!

Junko and I blinked, "Um... not to disturb your fame of... chess? but _WHAT_ are you playing?"

"It's a much more complex variant of chess with even more confusing movements for the added pieces." Chiaki began.

"We would explain except there are so many pieces with many moves that you would likely forget what piece did what after the first three." Celestia added, "We are also playing with our own set of rules seeing that it was far too complex for us to have memorized the piece's movement, let alone which pieces were our win conditions."

"And your win being?" I asked.

"King is captured, half of the pieces are taken, surrender, or when we mutually agree we got bored and move onto a different game."

"Okay... Enoshima-san and I are just going to be out of your way then..."

Junko then leaned over and asked, "Did you understand any of that?" I just raised a brow, "Yeah, me neither."

We approached the few arcade machines that lined the wall, "Well, this one holds the classics... Pacman, Donkey Kong, the works. This one has more modern ones and Ooh! Mario games."

"You're a fan?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "It's Nintendo, who _isn't_?"

"Fair point, so, which one?"

She tossed a controller, "Care for a race?"

I smirked, "Oh, you are on!"

 **.o0o.**

"Haha! Eat my dust Luck Boy!" Junko cheered as she neared the finish of her second lap.

"In your dreams Princess! Green shell!"

"What the?!" And instantly lost her lead to one of the AI's, "HOW?! You are literally in last place!"

I chuckled, "What can I say, I got lucky," I said as I caught up to her, now in third with me in fourth.

"That doesn't make any sense it's a video game you don't get random luck from a green shell!"

"Eyes on the road girl cause this game is over!"

I used three red shrooms to blaze past not just her, but the other AI's ahead of her.

"What?! Bull! I call bull!" She whined.

"Impressive work, Naegi-san," Celestia complemented.

Junko turned around and pouted with an upset face, "No way he cheated!"

"Or..." Chiaki said, "he beat you."

I laughed it off, "My imouto, Komaru, and I absolutely loved playing this at home. Even more so now that Monaca is with us. We've had tons of practice," I looked at the ultimate Gamer for the next part, "but still nowhere near your level, Nanami-senpai."

She blinked before tilting her head, "Oh?"

"Come on, we've seen tour streams, and none of us can manage Rainbow Road as you could."

The gamer shrugged, "I always use the same setup, it comes down to a habit for me."

"Mou, still he went from eighth to first, he had to cheat!" Junko whined again, setting down her controller.

"Well," Celestia said, "Perhaps it is just not _your_ lucky day? How about we all try the other game?"

She pointed at a certain 'Party.'

I smirked, "You dare challenge me to a game of 'Ruining Relationships' a.k.a. Mario Party? Prepare to be wasted."

The girls giggled at my antics. "Oh-ho-ho, a little cocky aren't you? Need I remind you that Junko doesn't have an Ultimate talent for games, whereas we do?" She said gesturing to Chiaki and herself.

"Why not make it two on two?" Our senpai asked, "It would be much more interesting having to work together."

I shrugged and looked at Junko, "I'm down."

She pouted and turned her head away, "Hmph, fine... but I demand to not be on his side! I will defeat you!"

"Well, I did challenge you, Naegi-san," Celestia answered, "You may be the Ultimate Gamer, Nanami-san, but I doubt you could- ahem- carry, a weight as large as his luck."

Chiaki grinned "Looks like we're a team."

The four of us high fived and grabbed a controller.

"May the best team win," I started.

"Oh, don't worry," Junko said, a fire in her eyes.

"We will," The gambler said definitively.

 **.o0o.**

"It appears we are in the lead now, _l_ _ucky boy_."

"In your dreams Gambler Girl, and- eh? Bad luck square?!"

"Oh. Another star for us, Naegi-san."

"What?! Wait, that landed right in front of you! Wait gaming God is on your side?!"

"Hmmm? It was better for us to split up since if it ended up here you two would never reach it in time."

"But what if we could both get the star and be in the lead!"

"Keyword being _if_ , Enoshima-san and-"

"Oh, it appears that was the last round."

Junko and Celestia blinked, "EHHHHH?!"

Chiaki and I laughed, it was funny to see the two normally calm and collected girls break character.

They sighed before looking at each other and laughing. "Well, that was something," Junko commented.

"I suppose so," Celestia had a small smile, "It is nice to not have anything at risk and... relax for once."

"The other models and I tend to have get-togethers and this is one of our favorite ways to wind down," Junko added.

The Ultimate gamer tilted her head, "Wouldn't that be stressful and upsetting?"

I nodded too, thinking the same thing.

"Of course it is," she waved off, "But that's what makes it relaxing. It's a _game_ , with nothing but gloating rights and pride. Compare that to the high stakes of being a perfect model?

"Plus it gives us one hell of a motivation. A passive aggressive way we get over a loss in a game is to just try to one-up each other on stage.

"The winners are relaxed because they had a fun game, the losers have got a fire in their eye that distracts us... most of the time."

The four of us decided to head down.

"Hey, Naegi-san, I'll be checking in with Tsumiki-san. I don't want to be rude, but do you mind if it's just me for now?"

I nodded, "Take all the time you need,"

Chiaki waved farewell, apparently heading to her room to rest for a bit before dinner. Her classmates planned on getting together for their dinner.

Celestia then tapped on my shoulder, "Would you like to have dinner? Yamada-san had messaged me earlier questioning if I was going to eat soon."

"Oh!" I said in surprise, "I wasn't aware you two were friends."

"Hmm... that's one way of defining our... relationship," and back was the colder expression. "I hope you do not mind spending time with either Yamada-san and me for dinner, I am aware you usually spend it with your two friends."

I swear if life was an anime, there would be a sweatdrop on my head. "Seriously, does everyone notice that?"

"It is not so much that we notice and more that we all have formed groups. Though, we will be joined by others later." The gambler admitted.

"Is that so? Might I ask who?" I questioned.

"Ishimaru-san, for one. He wished to further discuss our plans for the project. Owada-san shall also be joining, simply because the two are always together during meals, as is Kuwata-san. If your two friends wish to join they are more than welcome to," She offered, "We'll be seated at one of the large tables at the center of the room, provided they are not already taken."

I nodded.

Wow, I really should spend more time with our classmates, I really am out of the loop of things. Then again, between my family, my close circle of friends, and Ryoko, I don't think I should be as surprised as I am.

Just listening to Celestia talk about our classmates is surprising, I kind of judged her as this gothic ice queen. But it seems that was a wrong impression, instead, it's as though she is either the center of gossip or some kind of informant.

"Say, Ludenberg-san," I started.

"Please, call me Celeste," she requested, "after such games, including those last week, I would like to think we are friends of sorts."

I smiled, "Oh? I was under the assumption you'd like to have a few more games to try to beat me at."

"You had an unfair advantage with the Ultimate Gamer on your side," She said pointing at me with a playful glare, though the mirth in her smirk gave it away.

"An advantage you were completely willing to _chance_. After all, you did put her on my side."

"Hmph," she crossed her arms, "Junko demanded to be against you after your game of Karts."

I raised my hands in defense, "Practice."

"Random number generators say otherwise."

"In my defense, it was a green shell."

"I highly doubt _anyone_ has practiced how to have it bounce against _three_ walls, zip past _two_ bots, and manage to hit a specific target."

"... Okay so maybe I was just throwing it out so I could use the 'shrooms."

Celestia laughed as we entered the cafeteria.

"Yo Makoto, Ludenberg-san! Come on let's eat!"

"Mondo, you mustn't shout in the cafeteria!" Taka chastised.

I decided to just let it go, why not just hang out with my classmates?

We're going to be with each other for three years, might as well make them count.

I made a move to grab a tray when Celestia stayed my hand, "Oh no, dear, Yamada-san offered to get us our meals."

At this, the doujin writer looked up, "I did? I mean, I did!" He suddenly started to sweat a bit after asking and bolting up.

I shrugged and made a move to grab Celeste's seat for her.

"My, a gentleman, aren't you?" the gambler teased.

I rolled my eyes, "More like the only boy in the house back home with his parents, two imoutos, and a maid."

"And you don't let your maid do it?"

"When my girlfriend decided to call me out for it, I've pretty much resigned the fact my imouto and I are never going to get her to stop. But my kaa-san would kill me if I was rude to any of them, not that I would."

"Oh-ho-ho-ho, sure~."

She took her seat as I grabbed the one between her and Mondo.

"So, Mondo, went out for a drive recently?"

"Heck yeah man!" He said clenching his fist with a wide grin, "Met up with my crew, can you believe it? Those crazy bastards decided to move the territory down just so I could meet up with them easier."

I let out a whistle, "That's some level of companionship."

He nodded with his arms folded and eyes closed, "The Crazy Diamonds are more than just some biker gang, and sure, we may be the best gang, but we are family first and foremost, that's what every member promises when they take a ride with us. Nobody gets left behind, and if you hurt one of my mates, you bring in a tidal wave of pissed off bikers."

"Sounds nice... in a strange violent way," I commented.

"Say, do you ride, Makoto? I'm sure my crew would love to meet a few of my classmates." He asked me.

I shook my head, "Sorry, but the adrenaline rush ain't for me."

"Shame," he said, "Actually, the reason I am even asking is that our mutual buddy wanted to."

Mutual buddy? Who on earth is he- my eyes widened, "No way, Chihiro asked?"

He gave a thumbs up, "Hell yeah, the dude wants to get stronger! I agreed to help the girl out, so we plan on doing so sometime over winter break."

I shouldn't be this shocked, Chihiro, more than anyone I know wants to get stronger. Not to mention that other than when she is with Sayaka and myself, I tend to find her with Mondo.

Then there was that incident in the library, and wow, I knew Chihiro was a girl who wasn't exactly going to get pushed around, but I did not expect her to have a spine as tough as that.

"Wow, that's nice," I commented. "Is she hiding?"

"Not exactly, most girls that are part of the crew mostly hold the region. Or more often than not act as my substitute leader while I'm gone and the idiots want to drive," he said blatantly, "Can't trust any of them knuckleheads, so might as well have the chics who know to keep their asses in line and away from wandering eyes." He gave a grin at that.

Huh, never would have thought this would be how the biggest, toughest, and well... Ultimate, biker gang worked. "That's one hell of a family."

"Blood only goes so far, Makoto, I've ridden with my crew since the days my brother formed the band of idiots," he said with a reminiscent look in his eyes. It wasn't much of a fond memory look, but more of a... forlorn one.

I didn't push on that, it wasn't my place and if he wanted to speak more about it, then he'll tell me when he's ready. He's extended the courtesy to me when it came to Monaca, I'll gladly give him the same.

"Here you are sirs and madam," Hifumi presented with a tray of food served on a plate, as well as a pitcher of... tea? Well... I wasn't going to complain.

I dug into my meal, as Mondo threw an arm around Taka and the two began discussing plans they had for tomorrow afternoon. Meanwhile, Celeste was having Hifumi pour her a drink, apparently, she had a very specific rule set for her tea.

As we ate, gradually more and more of our classmates began to fill into the cafeteria. Kyoko was the first beyond our small group, though she decided to take a table to herself, albeit it wasn't one far away from us. Maybe she's warming up on us?

Eventually, the Ultimate Baseball player entered and joined the group, as Celestia had informed me he would.

Following him was-

"Wow is this like, some class dinner? 'Cause count me in!"

Yasuhiro.

He grabbed a seat by Leon and enjoyed the time together with the guys.

Next was Toko, she walked up to me with a packet of papers. "H-here."

I blinked owlishly at her offering, "Um... okay?" I looked at it, _**Hillside Cherry Tree**_. "Uh... what is it?"

"An outline what do you think it is?!" She said with a slight hiss.

"An outline?! This thing is like forty pages long!"

She huffed, "I-it's for a multi-p-part novel. Of c-course it's long!"

I sighed, of all our classmates, she's got the strangest personality, I can't tell if she's being insulting me, giving this to me as a gift, though that's a really crappy gift, or if she's asking for help. "Okay?"

"J-just read it and tell me what you t-think later!"

"Why me?" She mumbled her response, but I couldn't hear her. "I'm sorry?"

"It's because it's a romance story, you dimwit! And you're the only person I know that's our age that I could even talk to, so just tell me what you think and if it's fine okay?!"

I tilted my head in confusion, "Fukawa-san, you are the _Ultimate_ Writer. Your novels have caused my imouto to burst into tears at times, and that's impressive considering she hates reading, yet she can never put down your books when she gets a hand on them. You've done a fine job writing stories so far. Besides, I've read your stories before as well, they are fine just the way they are. You must have had someone special."

Her head was downcast, "I don't know the first thing about love. The only 'date' I've ever known, was a cruel and nasty prank that left a heart in shards, with walls so high you would never see any of my flaws."

With that, she walked away, and I couldn't help but feel guilty. Part of me rationalized it that if she just asked for help, I would gladly have offered. Well... if she didn't show me how long her outline was, but that's beside the point. I thought about making a move to speak with her, but maybe that isn't right. Maybe I'd just make it worse...

I sighed, cursing my own indecisiveness, and why the hell is my cynicism coming back?

At that point, I felt an oh so familiar buzz from my phone.

 **4 unread messages**

Huh?

 **Ryoko:** _Afternoon! Just wanted to say I love you! Also, what do you think about watching a movie on our next date?_

That was sent an hour ago. That'd be roughly in the middle of that Mario Party game, I guess I didn't notice since the four of us were being a bit loud.

 **Princess:** _Hi nii-san! Maru-nee-san and Ki-chan wanted to say hi too! Also, when do you think you can come home? Kaa-san and Tou-san want to have a family day and it's not fun without you!_

 **Komaru:** _Hey nii-san, just wanted to remind you, or tell you, depending on when Monaca sends her message, that kaa-san and tou-san want to have a family day before break. Because honestly, three weeks is forever from now._

 **Pop Star:** _I won't be able to join you or Chihiro for dinner at our usual time. Ibuki wanted to spend time after class and we were on stage the entire afternoon. I'm just going to eat dinner with her classmates, they gave me the OK._

I smiled at the texts before deciding to send responses.

 **Makoto (To Ryoko):** _How sweet, love you too, Ryoko. And that'd be nice, we'll figure out what to watch when we find time for our date, okay?_

 **Makoto (To Monaca):** _Hey princess! I miss you, well, I miss everyone but I miss you loads already. I'll see what I can do._

 **Makoto (To Komaru):** _Remind, Monaca sent it about ten minutes before you, and three weeks is not forever. It's three weeks. Also, I spoke with Fukawa-san today, we're actually in a four-person group for a project this week, but that's not part of this. She gave me a packet, well she calls it an outline but forty back to back pages is definitely beyond either of our definition for an outline, for her next romance novel. I'll tell you what I think of it too later, maybe I can get her to sign a copy for you._

After looking up, I noticed that the members of the table grew to fit in the entire class, bar Kyoko, unsurprisingly Byakuya, and Toko who had decided to be by herself after speaking with me.

 _And_ the guilt is returning in full force. I sighed, I really shouldn't have prodded her on it.

I decided to stop thinking about it and send my last text.

 **Makoto (To Pop Star aka Sayaka):** _Aww. Alright, hope you have/had fun. Most of the class got together and we're eating at one of the large tables in the middle of the cafeteria. Nothing special, just talking to each other really. Anyway, have a nice dinner (Though if you get to eat Hanamura_ _-senpai's food. I'm certain nobody would blame you, though they'd probably be upset.)_

"Hey luckster, eyes off the phone and come spend time with you're 'mates!" Leon called to me, snapping my attention away from my messages.

I chuckled to myself, perhaps I shouldn't sour the occasion because of a mistake. I'll make it up to Toko later... how long would it take to read all 40 pages and give an honest opinion about it take?

 **.o0O0o.**

 **I'd like to apologize it's a bit shorter than I'd like, what with this being 4k words, and I try to shoot for a 5k minimum, but I've got a lot on my plate with Spring semester kicking in for me.**

 **THANKFULLY, I have Fridays off due to my schedule, but I've got Monday-Thursdays packed. Not to mention I've got some of the toughest classes.**

 **2 math classes, an English class, which is my _WORST_ core subject, what every computer science major student I've spoken with is the most difficult computer science class, and biology for my lab class (Not the hardest, which is chem, but not the easiest, which was Geo, I didn't want to study rocks, and didn't feel like slaving away at chemistry)**

 **So, will things be slowing down? Hopefully the opposite with my four-day schedule, but it is a tough semester for me and I can't afford to slack off.**

 **I'm putting a lot on my plate, and I'm not sure I'll finish but there's one thing that I do know.**

 _I don't mind aiming high and missing, but I'll never forgive myself if I aimed low and hit._

 **So, thank you again for reading this chapter, it means a lot to me!**

 **SIDE NOTE:** I've been reading more fanfic ideas, and I'm thinking of doing another silly one for "Random Dangan Ronpa Ideas," and it'll be a new spin to the Dangan Ronpa fandom on an idea that seemed to be loved, but hasn't been updated. I decided to take a crack at it... and make it a crack-fic because how else will I relieve stress?

Two words- Time Travel. (And a bunch of other words: Except it's not a regular Time Travel, and it's not who you'd think, or maybe it is. I don't know how you think)


	17. Chapter 16

**Allergies suck, agreed? Good.**

 **Anyways, just had spring break for my College, but this will probably the only update for this story right no** **w, I'll try to post another soon.**

 **Other than that, I have personal good news/bad news (well, not really personal)**.

 **The good news is I don't need to worry about my Computer Science class, unfortunately, that's because I've audited the class, so I'll need to take it in the fall.**

 **Anyways, my drama is over now onto your story!**

 **(Warning a lot of dialogue and character development / character-relations development)**

 **.oO0Oo.**

"Alright class, today is Wednesday and as I had informed you on Monday, you will not be working on your group assignments today. The reason for that is that I believe it is time we work on something a little more hands-on," Kimura explained.

"Today, I've decided we do a practical biology lab class for the morning and then we shall head to the library after lunch. For the biology portion, I had reserved the fifth-floor lab for our use, we'll get accustomed to the equipment. Afterward, we'll do a simple lab to begin with, any questions?"

Celestia raised her hand, "I was wondering why we were not informed of this previously so we would all just meet there?"

"Understandable," Seiko nodded, "This was not mentioned during your tours last week, simply because it was unnecessary information. The 10 o'clock curfew mentions that the cafeteria closes and water is no longer running into the showers, what it doesn't mention is why.

"In actuality, other than the dorms, library, game, laundry, supply, gym, not the workout room, and computer lab are all closed. As you can tell, this school has highly advanced equipment. To avoid having people work until they burn out, the rooms go into a soft-lockdown. That is, once they are empty and it is a bit past curfew, they lock until classes resume, or staff unlocks it.

"So the biology room would be locked until now or some other staff member unlocked it, and _no,_ me being your instructor does not make me a staff member, so I do not have a key that bypasses curfew either," Seiko explained.

Celestia nodded, satisfied with the answer.

While Kimura-sensei was explaining all this, I wasn't exactly paying much attention, I mean, it seemed obvious. Ultimates we may be, responsible adults, we are not.

Instead, I was busy reading Toko's work.

 ** _Hillside Cherry Tree_**

It was apparently a heavy detailed... uh... plot map.

It wasn't necessarily a plot _line_ or even an outline, it was more of a plot... tree?

Toko was very thorough with her work, it had an established beginning, but it diverged, like a game where choices mattered.

But when she went into detail, while the words were certainly what one would expect from such a story... it was...

"empty," I sighed.

"If that is all, let us make our way to the Biology lab, feel free to converse quietly amongst yourselves. We will be passing classes in progress."

Hearing those words I picked up the packet and put it back into my bag.

As usual, everyone got into their signature groups.

Sayaka, Chihiro, and I were the last to step out of the classroom.

We gave our usual morning greetings. "Hey guys, sorry about missing dinner last night," Sayaka mentioned.

Chihiro waved her hand, "Don't sweat it, it's just another dinner, we've got three years together so what's one night here and there. Besides, not only were you with an old friend, you got food from the _Ultimate Cook!_ What was it?"

"A tour of Italy, lots of pasta, soups, a few pizzas, it was _heavenly_ ," Sayaka began to drool.

I chuckled, "Might wanna close your mouth before you let flies in... or drool on the floor."

The pop star blushed, wiping her mouth. "A-anyways, how were your afternoons?"

"Trying to incorporate emotions to the AI's voice, right now it sounds... dead? Well, emotionless. Trying to make it match the message and be smooth is difficult," Chihiro sighed, "Also, it comes off as sarcastic, so there's that too."

Only Chihiro would consider a text-to-speak addition, on AI of all things, to be annoying and not down-right impossible.

"Geez, way to make me feel lazy," I threw in, "Junko-san, Celestia-san, Nanami-senpai, and myself, all spent the afternoon playing video games. First with me and Junko playing games, and then Celestia-san and Nanami-senpai joined in for a two-on-two battle.

"Junko-san wanted revenge so she and Celestia-san joined up. So unsurprisingly, Ultimate Luck plus Ultimate Gamer in a video game battle... kinda seemed like they set themselves up for failure."

A soft thunk hit my head and I rubbed my head. Looking down, there was a small rubber eraser in the shape of a bear on the ground.

"Nyeeeh~" Junko pulled her eyelid down and stuck out her tongue.

The three of us laughed as Ikusaba lightly slapped her twin, "Please don't embarrass yourself, imouto..."

Junko pouted but stayed quiet.

I chuckled to myself "But we had fun, other than that, my family back home were wondering when I could drop by, we don't live too terribly far away."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you guys lived around here," Chihiro said, "Hmm, do you think your parents would mind if I tagged along, I'd love to spend more time with Monaca."

"You just want to pick her brain for ideas."

"Whose to say it isn't the other way around?!"

"Because unlike you, Miss Coder extraordinaire, she's all about theory and you, practical."

Sayaka giggled, "What about me?"

I smiled, "Come on, I told you Komaru was a massive fan before you hit the big leagues, if she heard you _wanted_ to come to visit, she'd _beg_ our parents to let you."

"Alright!" Sayaka cheered, "Then it's decided if you go home, Makoto you let us tag along."

I rolled my eyes but nodded, "Fine, fine. You don't live too far away either though, we went to the same middle school,"

"Yeah, but if you don't mind the distance to your home from here, then I certainly do! I live on the other end of the zone," Sayaka dramatically sighed.

We climbed the set of stairs to the second floor.

"These stairs are a mess," Chihiro commented.

"At least we get some exercise in!" Asahina chipped in, overhearing us.

"Asahina-san, need I remind you some of us already get our exercise in?" I asked rhetorically, "also, not all of us have talents regarding peak physical health," with a small gesture to Hifumi, who was already looking out of breath.

I blinked at this, "Yamada-san, I meant what I said, about not all of us being at peak physical health... but come on, it's the second floor."

"I'm.. not quite... a morning... hun, person... either!" Hifumi huffed.

"You're more than welcome to take a walk with me in the morning, Yamada-san. Nothing too strenuous, just a walk around the campus," I offered, "It might help with your doujins, you know slow down the pace and what not? Have a conversation or something."

"I might... take you... hoo-wee, up on that... what floor are we heading to?" He breathed.

"The top floor... the _fifth_ floor." Celestia drawled.

Hifumi gawked at that. "Dude," Leon asked over his shoulder, "Did you like, not get a full tour the first day?"

"I stayed in the library... how was I supposed to know we'd access the other rooms?" Hifumi questioned back.

"Uh... because the only rooms you'd see would be the exercise rooms and the library? There's still the art, physics, chemistry, biology, relaxation, and staff rooms..." Junko couldn't help to add.

Hifumi had to be joking right?

"Aren't the stairs nearby, or at least an elevator?"

"They are right here, Yamada-san," Seiko gestured, "though these first two flights are the only reasonably sets of stairs, the rest are almost entire hallways apart. No student I've known, nor the current headmaster, quite know why. All we do know is it would be cheaper to build a new facility than to close the school, tear it down, and remodel."

I couldn't help but wonder, "So if that's the case, why the research labs? Why not make a new school building first?"

"Because they are," Seiko said as we walked up the set of stairs. "It'll be finished by the time the _next_ students come in, those students shall more likely receive a research _room_ , such as those by the red door on the first floor, and the rest shall be working in a joint _lab_ , hence your assignment this week." Seiko clarified.

And conversations like that continued as we went through each floor.

 **.o0o.**

I was patting Hifumi on his back awkwardly, as he had somehow completely run out of breath by the time we reached the top. "You _really_ need to get some exercise in Yamada-san."

"Un... Understood." He panted.

"Come on you two," Seiko said, waiting for us, "you two are the last to arrive, the room is just at the end of the hall."

"I probably already know the answer you're going to give me..." I started, "but just how is it we have a symmetrical, _narrow_ exterior, yet have a hallway on the fifth floor that juts out and extends for absolutely no reason but to have a classroom at the very end?"

Seiko just gave a smile... I think it's difficult to tell with her mask.

"Right... nobody knows, come on Yamada-san, I got you."

"I... owe you one, Naegi-san."

I kept silent as the three of us caught up to the rest of the class waiting by the door.

"It's about time you imbeciles got here," Byakuya said with disdain.

I shot him a glare, "Ex _cuse_ me, but I was helping a classmate. Oh, I'm sorry, acts of kindness don't seem to be in _your_ dictionary, you could probably borrow oh... _anyone else's_ if they'd let you."

Seiko stepped between us, "That's enough you two, class has only begun. Togami-san, seeing as you've started this, you may clean the room after we are done by yourself. And Naegi-san, while what Togami-san said was rude, yours was equally uncalled for.

"As such, you'll be coming with me during lunch break to discuss your actions."

Hifumi wilted at my side, "Sorry you got into this because of me, Naegi-san."

"He had it coming one way or another," I waved off, "This class is full of students who probably have tempers like dynamite, and Togami-san is a match with a gasoline trail until he learns to cool it, I wouldn't be surprised if he made more enemies than allies."

"But,"

I patted him, "Chihiro stuck up for me when it came to dealing with Togami-san. I'm just doing the same, I'd do it for any of my friends."

"Friends? But we don't talk much..."

"Don't try to look too deep into it," I smiled.

 **.o0o.**

"Alright, seeing as this is your first time using this room, let me go over the obvious safety procedures. In the back right corner is our chem-wash area, in case you get any on you or heaven-forbid in your eyes.

"Fire extinguisher and blanket by the door, and lab equipment in the cabinet. I would hope you all know not to dump hazardous materials down the sink,"

And Seiko continued, explaining the basic that everyone, I hope, was aware of long before we entered the room.

"Today, we'll start something simple and sweet. I've asked my classmate to come and meet us, and she should be arriving right... about..."

"SEIKO~!"

"Now..." Seiko sighed, "Hello Ruruka," she opened the door for her friend.

The girl in a pink parka with a large puffy collar entered the room. "Good morning! I heard you wanted me to come, does this mean you'll finally try some of my magnificent sweets?!"

"Ruruko, I'm allergic, remember?" Seiko said and the exuberant girl flinched, backing down slightly. "But enough of that, I wanted you to help me with a little, well, experiment, if you will."

Our instructor gestured to the headdesk. A few mason jars, a hot plate, some pencils, yarn, paperclips, and sugar. Like... five large bags of sugar.

Instantly, Ruruko perked up, "Oh this one! I see so you need my unparalleled skills as the Ultimate Confectioner, for them to understand this delicate procedure."

"No, it's because I'm allergic to higher concentrations of sugar and sugar alternatives like candy," Seiko deadpanned.

Ruruka pointed, "Why haven't you just made some medicine that lets you try it?"

"Ruruka, please, we've been over this, and now is not the time. Now, please, I asked for your help, I really do need you here."

The confectioner smiled, "Well... alright, since you need me, are you going to stick around? This shouldn't take too terribly long?"

Seiko shook her head, "Two of my students had a disagreement, one is punished by cleaning the room, so please make a mess of the room if you wish."

Well, that's where the punishment for Togami kicks in, and he scowled but realized he couldn't do anything since, under this building, he was not above her.

"My other student will accompany me during lunch for a talk, as such I'll need to prepare everything. Though, how long should this take?"

"If they don't mess up? Uh... how long does it take to boil water here? About twenty minutes longer than that if we can do it on the first try, but since I now understand why you had me do that stuff over the weekend, I'll say... about an hour, give or take fifteen minutes."

Our instructor nodded. "Very well, I'll be back in an hour then. Everyone, this is my close friend, and classmate, Ando Ruruka, otherwise known as the Ultimate Confectioner. We've been friends for years and I expect you all to treat her with respect. She'll lead you through this lesson and have a short discussion after. Any and all questions you run by her first. I will see you all in an hour."

The two spoke a bit longer before Seiko headed off.

Ruruka waved her away and turned to us, "Alright! Well, I'll skip the introduction thing since Seiko did for me, and I probably won't see you all, all that often. Anyways, today Seiko wanted to show you all the Biology room since you'll all be here every couple of weeks to do... I don't know, biology stuff.

"But~ that's not today! Today is chemistry!"

Sakura raised her hand and was shortly called om, "If that is the case, why is she not instructing us, and why not the chemistry room?"

"Excellent question! One, did you really think we'd be using a room where two out of three chemicals are highly deadly?" She asked rhetorically, "Two, that room is meant for smaller groups, certainly not a full class, unless you _want_ to have sixteen, seventeen with the instructor, people crowding the two tables in the room that can barely fit four.

"Three, we're making candy today, and that's my field, now I'd prefer my kitchen or even my room, but neither is large enough for all of us. As for what this has to do with anything, for those wondering, cooking is a lot like chemistry, which is important to biology. Hence the lesson for today, sugar, well... it's specifically glucose, but sugar!"

The confectioner cheered, "Now, before we begin, Seiko made me promise that I actually have to give a lecture, blegh. But, whateve."

 **(Rare mid AN: And this is what happens when a college student who likes writing finally has time to write a slice of life story. A lesson but made fun... sorta)**

She took out a marker and wrote on the board, "Alright, really there are a lot of things that go into this that I should go over, but I'm certain you'll get to it eventually.

"What I am talking about is this molecule here... C-6, H-12, O-6, otherwise known as glucose, a sugar molecule, though not the ones you know, those are saccharides. Glucose is how your body stores energy, and when you combine a molecule of glucose, with six Oxygen molecules, it breaks down and releases that energy.

"This results in six Carbon Dioxide Molecules and six Water molecules, this is water vapor and not liquid water... otherwise you'd probably drown in your own lungs."

Ando shrugged, "Alright, boring chemistry lesson out of the way, now onto the fun stuff! Today, we're making rock candy, and you guys can pick whatever flavor you want and we'll do it. All you'll need is on the board, which I'll write down now..."

And so Ando wrote the list on the board, and we began in our own little groups.

 **.o0o.**

"Alright, hey Chihiro, are you sure this was three cups of sugar? Looks a bit much," I asked leaning over.

But instead, it was Sayaka who answered, "Oh, she and I are doubling up, we both wanted to do a strawberry flavoring, so it's six cups sugar and two water, don't worry! We'll be careful pouring it out."

I nodded, "You might want to check in with Ando-senpai then, just to make sure the temperature is still fine."

"It's fine," Kyoko cut in on my right, "It'll take longer, and the two will need to mix more, but it has to be at that temperature, otherwise other properties of sugar will form. It's why some sugar candy is hard, soft, sticky, brittle, so on and so forth."

I blinked, "Huh, the more you know, thanks Kirigiri-san."

She nodded and returned to her mix, which looked pretty clear. She then used a mitten and took it off the hotplate and onto another, which obviously wasn't on.

I then turned to my own, still a bit clouded on my end.

"So, what flavor are you going with Makoto?" Chihiro asked.

"Hmm... Maybe a banana flavor?" I considered. "Ando-senpai?"

"Yes, uh..." she paused slightly.

"Naegi, ma'am, Naegi Makoto, I was wondering if we had banana flavoring?"

"Of course! What sort of confectioner do you take me for?" She questioned back somewhat playfully. "It's actually banana extract, and really sweet on its own, so don't add too much," she handed the small vial over. "The yellow dye is being used by your Soldier friend, she's also making a banana flavored one.

"Oh, hold on you! That's _not_ safe!" I turned to see Asahina about to grab a beaker off of a hotplate.

The girl jumped back, and noticed her error, "Yikes! Sorry, Sensei!"

"Safety is number one, girl, no exceptions, honestly it's like you guys have never worked in a kitchen."

I'd be willing to bet that's true for most of us.

I carefully added a few drops to my sugar and stirred for a few minutes longer before deeming it was crystal clear.

So I carefully took it off my own hotplate and went over to Ikusaba.

She too carefully removed hers, before adding a few drops of yellow into her beaker.

"Excuse me, Ikusaba-san?"

The stoic girl blinked at me, "Oh, Naegi-san, did you need something?"

"I was wondering if you were done with the yellow food coloring, I was making banana flavoring as well," I explained.

She nodded and passed the food dye. "I wasn't aware others wanted to have a banana flavored confectionary."

I shrugged, "Something about the sugar, I guess. Thanks by the way!" I said as I returned to my work station, adding in the dye and evenly mixing it throughout.

"Alright, most of you are done with the cooking part, just take your mason jars, and pour it almost to the brim."

Everyone who was to this point did so. I checked on Sayaka and Chihiro and they were fine, even high-fiving for a good job.

"Okay, now just take some string, tie it to a paper clip, and wrap it around a pencil like this... and rest it on the mason jar, like so," Ruruka explained. "All that's left to do, is wait."

"Uh... for how long?" Hagakure questioned.

Ando smiled, "Oh, three, maybe five days."

" ** _Days?!_** "

"I told you we were making rock candy, crystals, what did you expect? Crystals don't just form right before your eyes... but don't worry! Those are yours to keep, you can let them grow as long as you want, well... while there's still sugar in there that is.

"Anyways, this is where the video goes to a cut and we pretend it's been a few days, but since this isn't a video, we'll just do the pretending bit! Seiko asked me to come up with something so I did this stuff over the weekend in large batches."

She reached under the instructor table and pulled out a few trays of confectionary.

"So, here are some that _I_ made, along with several other ones that I sell exclusively at my shop. Help yourselves!"

"Woohoo! Halloween came early this year." Leon howled nabbing a red rock candy. "Aww sweet, watermelon flavoring.

"Hmm, this one tastes like my milk tea... odd."

"Hey, these droppers taste pretty fruity."

Ando smiled, sticking her chest out in pride of her work.

I decided to grab two banana rock candy and offered one to Mukuro, "Here you go, Ikusaba-san."

Her face reddened, "Th-Thanks, Makoto- I mean, Naegi-san."

I waved it off, "No big deal."

At that moment, Seiko stepped back into the room.

"I see you've all finished. It would be a hassle to bring us all down to our classroom for a regular lesson, and I think you've all enjoyed today. After this, I've decided that we can have an early lunch and free period for the rest of today." Seiko smiled... I think.

"Anyways, Ruruka, thanks for teaching my class today, I'll make it up to you."

"Does that mean!"

"Allergic," Ruruka pouted at being so obviously found out. "Now, class, please remember to bring your mason jars back down, you can leave them in your dorms, or have a friend carry them, if not leave them here with Ruruka, she'll have a use for them anyway, sugar is still sugar in her eyes, and either you're enjoying them, or you haven't tried hers yet... or so she says."

"They are the best, because _I'm_ the best Seiko! You'd know if you'd try. But... yes, just bring them up here and I'll find a use for your unwanted confectionary. And you're all free to bring as much of my candy as you'd like!"

Seiko nodded, "Class is dismissed for today, tomorrow we will be back in our class, you'll be working on your research lab ideas, though I may send some of you to the library. Togami-san, remember, you'll be cleaning this room. **_A_ _lone._** Naegi-san, after you've put away your mason jar, please see me at the main doors outside."

Chihiro walked up to me, "Sayaka and I can bring yours down to my room, we're just gonna leave them alone for a few days."

I nodded my thanks and Sayaka took it with a wink.

"In that case follow me, the rest of you are dismissed." Seiko dismissed the class, "Ruruka, thank you for assisting me, I've already told our teacher you'd be helping and since it's talent related he gave you a pass on the test today, but you'll need to make it up by the end of the week."

Ruruka smiled, "Thanks class rep! Bye guys!"

 **.o0o.**

Seiko and I walked out to the main doors and stepped outside. "I've had Hanamura-san cook a light meal, but first we will talk about your actions."

I nodded, "Yes, sensei."

The silver-haired girl nodded, "Let us walk around," she said as she led.

"While I commend you, Naegi-san. You are very friendly, actually, if I were to wager you would be one of the most social in your class. You are on excellent speaking terms with the Popstar and Programmer, you've befriended the Biker, Gambler, Swimmer, Doujin Author, Clairvoyant, and possibly Author. Not only that, but you are on at least good relations with everyone else, myself included.

"Everyone, except, Togami-san," she punctuated, "I do not need to repeat myself, he has already been dealt a punishment, but I have to tell you while standing up for someone else, a friend even, is commendable, you are still to act responsibly.

"You could have simply ignored him, told him off then stayed quite, instead you goaded him and spoke in a condescending manner.

"And I did not appreciate what I saw, Naegi-san. All sixteen of you are to be classmates for the next three years. There will be no swapping classes, failing classes or being held back at such a prestigious academy is almost a death sentence if it ever happened. Thankfully nobody has ever been expelled, suspended yes, but never expelled.

"Now, Togami-san started this, and I heard the whole thing. I am aware you did this with kindness in your heart, that is why I am only reprimanding you and not fully punishing you. But I shall not be this lenient again." She said with a stern glare.

"Naegi-san," she paused and we looked at each other, "A lot of people will wonder if you truly deserve to be here. And I do not just mean because your entry was doubly unique as the Ultimate Lucky Student, but simply because everyone who is an Ultimate is watched as if under a microscope.

"But I see a bright and wonderous future for yourself. I've seen how you interact with everyone, and it is wonderful, I will be the _last_ to ever deny that you belong here. You have a talent that goes beyond 'luck,' you have an uncanny ability to connect with people. And that will take you far."

"I'm just trying to help people out, there's nothing wrong with wanting to help others," I reasoned.

"Perhaps not, but one day you might be taken advantage of. It's never a bad thing to _want_ to help, but make sure you know what it is you're getting into. Now, how about we have lunch?" She gestured to an outdoor table where Hanamura was, laying out the food.

"Oh, hey there Kimura-senpai, Naegi-san, just finished laying out the food! Just bring the leftovers. ack to the kitchen when you're done," the Ultimate Cook said before taking his leave.

 **.o0o.**

"So... this entire talk, was it really for the argument with Togami-san?"

"In part, yes, but primarily to curb your selfless nature. You should be enjoying your time as well," the pharmacist explained. "Now, I've heard you are juggling family life, your newfound romantic interest, school work, _and_ friends. Including the two you spend time with, occasionally with Enoshima-san or Ludenberg-san, equally so with the students from 77, Fukawa-san, _and_ now including Yamada-san. On top of this, you still are in the running for class representative.

"Are you certain you are handling everything alright? Remember, I am your classes instructor, as much as I am still a student. I am tasked with both teaching and grading your class, along with handling my own studies. Even I get overwhelmed, and I wanted to ask if you'd like to drop your name from the running."

I nodded, so it was also a concern for my health, I suppose. "In all honesty, I haven't noticed the workload all that much," I replied with honesty. "And I don't mind it at all, helping my classmates, that is. Really it's just that Yamada-san looked like he needs to work out a bit, so I thought to give him an exercise partner might help motivate him or at least pace him.

"And the other is Fukawa-san to help with her new work, and I enjoyed reading her works before with my imouto, her being my classmate doesn't change that."

Seiko nodded, "I see, very well, I shall respect your decision, but do remember if it ever becomes too much, you have up until next Friday to drop your name from the running, it is not a simple role.

"But that's beside the point, what do you think of Fukawa-san's work so far?"

I thought about it, "I'm... not certain if she'd be comfortable with me sharing that information, Sensei. But from what I've seen so far, it would need some work. It's very... flat?"

"I understand, after this, you are free to go, I'll bring everything back."

I nodded, "Thank you, sensei."

 **.o0o.**

We finished eating in relative silence, and although Seiko said she'd bring the basket back, I helped clean, it was the least I could do.

And then, a familiar feeling.

I checked my pocket and looked at my phone screen.

 **Incoming call: _RYOKO OTONASHI._**

"Hey there red-haired beauty, is everything alright?"

Ryoko giggled on the other end, "Red-haired beauty? Really?"

"I retract my compliment."

"These ears have a no refund policy, sorry," there was a good three seconds of silence before she burst out laughing. "I'm fine, it's just my lunch break."

"Nice, I just finished mine."

"Oh, are you heading to class?"

"Free period for the rest of the day, I was just heading to my room to do something for a friend, what's your lunch?"

"A BLT sandwich, eating outside, why?"

I shrugged, "Curious, how's your day?"

"Physical exercise, a lot of walking, you know?"

"Anything fun?" I asked as I stepped back into the main entry.

Ryoko sighed, "I wish, well, at least there was home economics today. Pastries, but I'm not really into the whole sweets thing."

"Oh?" I responded, making my way to my room.

"Mhmm, I mean, I like sweet things just not... sweets, you know? I prefer tarts and stuff. Get some natural sweetness with the artificial ones?" Ryoko explained, her voice slightly muffled, probably eating her sandwich now.

"Alright, well, what's the rest of your day looking?"

"Boring, but what else is new?" Ryoko answered instantly. "Kidding! I'm heading out after class, probably catch a movie or something. Care to join?" She teased.

"Well... if my mysterious girlfriend would tell me where she lived, maybe I could find to drop by, instead my girlfriend is missing out, my best friends want to come home with me to visit my siblings." I feigned depression that she wouldn't be with me. "Oh whatever shall I do, Monaca will occupy all of Chihiro's time, and Komaru with Sayaka, meanwhile my girlfriend is who knows where!"

"Are they sure your talent isn't being a drama queen? OR poor acting skills?" Ryoko joked.

"Nah," I dropped it, "There's only so much talent an Ultimate can have," I finally got back into my room.

"Oh? Then what was that?" Ryoko questioned, humoring me.

"Raw instinct, something talent could never measure up to," I said with certainty.

Ryoko giggled, "I can feel the humbleness radiating from your voice, but nope, you're not getting my house address _that_ easily."

"It'd make finding a time and a place for a date easier," I tried egging her on.

She paused for a moment, rustling sounds coming from the phone, "just finished eating, sorry, and that is tempting... hmm, how about a hint? I'm farther than you'd like but closer than you'd think."

"... I'm pretty sure you said that backward," I said wondering if it really was intentional...

"Mmmm, no, I know what I said," Ryoko retorted. "Besides, we both know anywhere beyond in sight is too far for this long."

"So is this like... a long distance relationship thing?" I asked.

"Makoto, my friend picked me up in a car, how far do you think I live?"

"Farther than I'd like, but closer than I think."

"Why you cheeky! Okay," she laughed, "Fair enough. Anyways, class is resuming, love you, miss you, talk to you later."

"Love you, I'll catch you later," She then shut her phone off. "Alright... now onto Fukawa-san's work."

 **.o0o.**

And for the next two hours, I did nothing but basically play editor for Toko.

I wrote down comments on scenes she had fleshed out, wrote down a list of characters who seemed too flat, or made way too many sudden leaps in logic.

There was a pile I had for suggested scenes, and ideas for where to meet up. I mean, I know Toko wanted it to be romantic, but that didn't mean cliche. Ryoko and I met by accident at an outdoor food court, and shortly after met my two imoutos, then shared lunch. Not exactly a love at first sight deal.

There was another pile of scenes I thought she should remove or at the very least alter.

They were either empty fluff, lacked character development, or progressed the story in a meaningful way. We didn't learn anything new about the characters and nothing really happened. It would be fine as a side story, but for the romance story, not so much.

Did Toko do this often? Go through this many edits, I mean. This is nowhere near the quality she usually makes, and shes made TONS of books.

All of a sudden there was a knock on my door.

"It's open!" I called from my desk.

The tell-tale creak if the door alerted me to the presence inside. "H-hey, Naegi-san."

I looked over my shoulder to see the twin-tailed girl. "Oh, hey there Fukawa-san, are you here about your outline?"

"Yeah... look, I... I was emotional, and it was a sput of the moment thing. I understand if you think I'm a f-freak or something, asking you to do something like that. I don't even know why I did, I usually handle it on my own," Toko nervously rubbed her arm. "Look if you can just give it back, I... I'd understand."

I blinked, "Actually, Fukawa-san, I can't do that."

"W-what?! Why! Are you going to hold it as blackmail against me! For this stupid and embarrassing story!"

"Nooo... because I've spent at least seven hours the past two days editting it, and I've already invested interest in the story. That, and bragging rights to my imouto that I got to exclusively read your next big work."

"Y-you... you actually read it? Q-quit lying!"

I turned my chair and let her see my desk, "If you want to pull up a chair and see what I've been doing for the past two hours _alone_ , you're more than welcome. It _is_ your story."

And she did.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as she analyzed my, probably more detailed than necessary, notes.

As she read through them, she became less and less frantic, reading through each note, reviewing the scenes she had originally written.

"I'm... honestly impressed. You've obviously missed the importance from a few scenes with their symbolism. And a few motifs spread through a couple others. But overall, the rest of the scenes you recommended removing or changing has legitimate merit.

"As for the scenes you listed for improvement, it's a bit... unrealistic and more fantastic, but then again you pointed out the same thing on my end, so I suppose I'll need to commit to either one... As for character notes, those are surprisingly accurate, and I can see the merit of writing such notes down separately, rather than having them simply in the story."

I nodded along, "I figured you were simply a prodigy of story telling and dididn't need it, or rather it just came to you so vividly, it wasn't difficult to keep them straight."

She scooted oved slightly to lean closer to the notes, "how much longer did you plan on working on this?"

I shrugged. "Until some calls, texts, or comes to get me. I didn't have anything to do and I was already starting on these notes yesterday."

Toko nodded, "Got a spare red pen?"

I passed her one, "Here."

"Thanks, mind helping me flesh these ideas out? I've... never had a f-f-friend... see my progress work, let alone edit them."

I smiled, passing her a clean sheet of paper, "Hope you're ready for the long run, cause I've got nothing to do and have a bored creative mind, Fukawa-san."

"Toko."

"Hmm?" I asked, not certain I heard her right.

"You're the first person I've trusted to ever read my personal work before its published. I... I'd like... to _try_ to... be friends with you... if that's okay?" Toko questioned looking away.

I couldn't help the smile on my face, "Sure, Toko, we can _try_ to be friends."

"Are you teasing me?"

"Uh... nooooo?"

 **.o0O0o.**

 **So, yeah.**

 **Not in the best of conditions (allergies and dealing with my CS class, a bit of stress induced depression, but that's nothing new for a college student) but not in the worst.**

 **Things to note:**

1\. We're getting to the harem... eventually... like before they reach spring break... give our take (given our current pace of a chapter covering either half or a full day... that might be a while without time skips)

2\. Recently I published a shorter... much more typo filled, story of basically Makoto being a total mother hen to Hope's Peak, staff, students, and all. It's basically going to be me doing random skits of... randomness.

3\. I really want to establish all the foundational character relationships before doing any bigger timeskips and not just ones with Makoto, but between each other (like Mondo and Chihiro, Asahina and Sakura, Junko and Mukuro, etc.)

 **Hope you enjoyed this! It was really, really random, spur of the moment flash of inspiration.** **I don't have much really planned out, I just have ideas of what I want to cover and these are the results.** **Also tell me what you thought of the lesson covered this chapter, usually I skip things like that or cover them for character development. This had a bit of the latter, plus it wasn't entirely boring, I hope.**


	18. Chapter 17

**UPDATED CHAPTER:**

 **Just a small typo,** **thank you to 'The Overlord of Ice' for pointing it out. Keeping 'Seiko KIRUMA, and KIRUMI Tojo' becomes very confusing xD.**

 **BACK TO THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR NOTE!**

I **'ll be honest, doing the scheduled project for the week has me super confused xD.**

 **I couldn't remember if the current in-story day is Thursday, or Friday, which is part of the reason these chapters were longer to write, that and lack of inspiration.**

 **I still love this story, but apart from super important things, the fact it's almost a day-by-day story makes it a little difficult to have events written down.**

 **This chapter is gonna be weird because there is a lot of dialogue... like... a LOT of dialogue.**

 **Mostly because I'm still trying to set the relationships between Makoto and everyone else while also keeping the existing ones.**

 **So, I apologize if this one is different (Why I, someone who can count how many people I consider friends and talk to on a regular basis, on one hand, decided to write a story where the main character is a friend to everyone, I will never know).**

 **.o0O0o.**

"Hey, Toko."

"Yes?"

"Why is it you're writing this story?"

The literary girl gave me an odd look, "Seriously, Makoto? I gave you this a few days ago, I asked you a rather specific question and we have been working on this since I caught up with you, and you're _just_ asking that question?"

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, "Uh, bad choice of words. I guess the better question is, _why_ are you writing? Not this story, but rather this genre in general, romance, that is. Most of your stories are romance, aren't they?"

She nodded, "I... I suppose so, but the full reasoning is rather personal. I cannot tell you it right now..."

"That's fine, I'm just curious," I responded.

There was an awkward silence between us as we wrote down notes across the outline, which was really black text with a lot of red pen edits and yellow sticky notes. Eventually, my classmate responded.

"Do you know what the English word, 'Passion,' come from?" She asked out of the blue.

"No, not really. Oh, here's the next chapter, by the way." I handed her a sheet, which she just set down and turned to me, garnering my full attention.

"The word itself usually means something we enjoy or admire deeply, yet the etymology of the word comes from the Latin word, 'Patí,' which means to suffer."

I blinked at the sudden English lesson she was giving to me. "Don't you find that strange? That a word known as love, came from a word as dark as that?"

"I suppose it is weird," I responded.

She sighed, "personally, it is one of my favorite words, and themes to use in my stories," she looked up, absentmindedly staring off. "If you think of it, passion does not mean someone solely admires something else, but rather they find it worth the effort, worth the struggle, worth the _suffering_ to attain.

" _That_ is how I've always perceived love. It can be hard, harsh, cruel, and heartbreaking at times. Yet even then, humans find this miraculous way to fall in love all over again, regardless if they were wronged or someone they cared for is lost. They, we, continue."

I looked at Toko, she was off in her own world.

 ** _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

The two of us jumped at the sudden noise, turning our heads to the door.

"Hey Koto, you there? It's time for dinner!"

"Chihiro, no need to yell. If he's here he's here, if not, oh well."

I rolled my eyes, it was just my two adorkable friends. "Sorry about," I apologized.

Toko huffed, "If I didn't know any better I would say that you three are a tiny little family with how many times you all spend together."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "I mean... that's not an _inaccurate_ statement. But, really, sorry about the interruption."

The literary girl sighed, "no, perhaps now wasn't the greatest of times, considering we have classes still, plus the last day to work on our joint theoretical research lab project."

We got up, and I helped her arrange the pages, "Have you spoken with Asahina-san and Hiro-san about it?"

"I can only take so many requests for including doughnuts and ridiculous conspiracy theories before someone gets hurt," she said with a straight face.

I nervously laughed, I knew what she meant, they could be a little aggravating. "Hopefully everything will work out."

Toko stood up, now with our collective notes in hand, "I'll write up a few ends of story scenarios if we have extra time during our touch-ups, mind going through them? If not, I'll just hand them to you and then you can tell me your thoughts on Friday or Saturday."

"Friday, most likely," I said heading to open the door for her, "I'm going to check in with Seiko-sensei to see if I am able to leave to visit my family for the weekend. My imoutos have been harassing me nonstop to drop by."

"You should be able to," she paused at the door, we could vaguely hear Chihiro and Sayaka just beyond the wooden barrier. "I'm certain that Owada-san has been going out nearly every night to ride on his motorcycle. Anyway, thanks for putting up with me and my ridiculous outline. It... it means a lot to me, having a _real_ source, and f-friend."

I smiled, "Hey, that's what I'm here for. Just don't hesitate to ask me for anything, alright?"

She gave a faint smile, "You'd make an excellent class representative. If you're still willing, I'll vote for you for sure."

I opened the door for her, "Ah, it's cool. See you at dinner?"

"I'll be eating in my room, actually. I'll see you tomorrow," she said before briskly leaving to her dorm to drop off the stack of notes.

As she left, she awkwardly walked past my other two friends.

Chihiro just smiled with a teasing glint in her eyes, and Sayaka blushed. "So..." Chihiro drawled, "inviting a girl, to your room, _so_ late at night, what would Otonashi-san think of this?!"

Rolling my eyes I ignored the comment and turned to the Ultimate Singer, "So, Sayaka, how's your day?"

"HEY! Don't ignore me when I'm teasing you that's rude!"

Sayaka smiled, also ignoring Chihiro's outburst, "Well, my day has been fine, so... dinner?"

"Starving, let's go," I said closing my room.

"Hey, teasing isn't fun if you don't acknowledge it!" Chihiro wailed as Sayaka and I burst out laughing.

 **.o0o.**

"Well..." Sayaka rolled as we sat down at our usual table for three. "Winter break is in a month, any plans?"

I blinked, "Hmm, official plans? Nope, default plan of heading home though, it's a bit a ways away, but fortunately the same city," I shrugged, "You two?"

"Heading home for my parents as well, no siblings though, so tou-san and I will probably be coding all day, kaa-san too if she's home."

"Wow, you're all computer scientists or something?" Sayaka asked.

Chihiro shook her head in a negative, "Tou-san and I code at home, we're more like freelance software programmers than company employees. It lets us get to make lots of different programs without being chained down to any one particular style. Though, tou-san is better at it than me, I'm an ultimate because, well... I'm still a high school student."

"What about your kaa-san?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, kaa-san is much, _much_ more sociable than tou-san and I combined. She doesn't work for a company either, instead, she's kind of like our own job searcher. Of course, she writes programs as well, but her specialty is her interpersonal communication skills.

"She's extremely great at technical writing and interpretation. If anything, we write the code, she proofreads it, tests it, then writes the technical documents to explain it to the companies, basically making a "How-to-use" manual," Chihiro clarified, "honestly, Kaa-san is just... awesome. Unfortunately, I didn't inherit the social butterfly gene."

Sayaka and I laughed, "Come on Chi, you've got us two. That is pretty sociable. Then there's Owada-san and Ogami-san, Asahina-san too."

The programmer smiled, "Well... most of you resulted from being friends of friends. I guess when I mean being social, I mean to _new_ faces."

I shrugged, "Fair enough. Alright, we gave our plans, or lack thereof, what about you, Sayaka?"

"Just heading home to see my tou-san," although Chihiro and I picked up that particular detail, catching each other's eyes, we didn't comment. "Maybe meet up with my girls."

"Girls?" we echoed.

"My idol group, sillies! We had to disband because I'm attending here. Two of them were also offered high schools they just couldn't say no to, especially since they paid full dorm and classes. One of them decided to just drop out of school and focus on her career, why learn when you already know you're good at something you love and can make a living off it? The last of us is still touring, actually, deciding to go solo until we all graduate high school, then see about going to college together.

"We were thinking about all going solo for the break, but instead, we agreed that if any of us were available for Momo's, my friend still on tour, concerts, we'd try to catch her and do a gig or two," Sayaka explained.

Chihiro and I commented on how nice that must have been.

To which Sayaka grinned, "The girls and I are practically families, we went too far to give up because of school, and we've known each other for ages. They easily accepted that I was sent to Hope's Peak as the best, after all, I lead them. So we came to an agreement, once we're done with high school, we'll meet up and try to go to the same college, if we can't, we'll form the group again, go on tour, and try it all over again."

Chihiro and I smiled, "That's so cool of you and your friends."

Sayak smiled at Chihiro's compliment.

"Oh, why don't we all have, like a big ol' sleepover!" The Ultimate Pop Idol suggested.

Chihiro and I turned to each other, "Uh... wouldn't that be weird, Sayaka? I mean... I would be the only guy, I don't think that'd fly with either of your guy's parents."

Chihiro waved it off, "Kaa-san would be ecstatic I'm breaking out of my shell, heaven knows she's been trying to get me to for who knows how long. And Tou-san... well, Tou-san trusts me."

"My Tou-san wouldn't mind either, he trusts me staying over with others, especially since some of my idol friends have siblings and boyfriends, he's not against the idea."

I sighed "I guess... where would we be though?"

Chihiro waved her hands a negative. "I don't live that close, a few cities over, actually, remember?"

"And I'm on the other side of town," Sayaka explained, "How about your place, Makoto? Don't you live for an hour or so away?"

I nodded, "But I'm not sure where we'd all stay, I mean... just this summer my family had to account for two new additions to the family... more-or-less. Kirumi-chan took the only guest room, as she calls it, the servant room, for herself, and Monaca usually stays with me, and while I'm gone, with Komaru."

"Well, duh Koto, it's called a sleepover. We'll probably hang wherever the TV is and watch movies and talk all night."

"... but how is that a sleepover?" I asked.

My two friends groaned, "Makoto, even _I_ know what a sleepover entails," Chihiro teased. "We don't actually sleep, well, we do eventually, but the point is more like a night-long excursion where we talk and do whatever we want- in the house with permission... most of the time."

I shrugged, "I'll just go with what you say then, I didn't exactly go out of my way to make those kinds of friends in junior high or in the two months at my last high school." I said before taking a bite out of my meal.

Sayaka giggled, "Don't worry, we'll show you the ropes, though... I guess it might be a little awkward, what with four girls and you."

"Four?" I repeated.

The pop-singer gave me a 'well-duh' look. "Your imouto's are invited too, of course. That'd be rude to not at least invite them."

"What about Kirumi?" I asked.

Chihiro blinked, "Tojo-san? What about her?"

"Isn't she invited as well, then?" I asked slightly confused.

Only for Sayaka to also give me a bemused expression, "Oh, I suppose? Wouldn't it be a bit difficult for her to come?"

"What are you talking about, she lives with us."

My two friends stilled. I waved my hands in front of their face, trying to get a reaction, but they sat there wide-eyed and mouths gaping.

I decided to just continue eating and wait for them to-

"WHHHAAAAAATTT?!"

-nevermind. "Well, I mean, yeah? It'd be difficult for her to work as our... maid, otherwise... didn't you tell her Chihiro?"

The coder held her hands up defensively. "What do you mean 'tell her?!' Neither you or Monaca told me!"

And suddenly everything got awkward. "Oh... well... wow this is..." I coughed, "Anyway, yeah, she lives in the guest room, which she calls a servants quarter, it's really minimalistic in terms of personal trinkets unless we count the overwhelming cleaning supplies and other maid-like equipment."

Sayaka then asked the next obvious question, "Then... where does Monaca-chan?"

"My room. When she first came to my house, while tou-san and kaa-san would have preferred she has her own room, for privacy and all, Monaca was... _is_ , very attached to me. Of course, with me gone, she's used to sleeping in our room, so she usually waits for Kirumi or Komaru to get her.

"But back to the original topic. So, I ask my parents if you two can come over and then we have a movie marathon or something?"

"We'll hash out the details later, Makoto," Chihiro said, "One, because apparently _you're_ the least social of the group, and two, it'd stink to plan and find out we can't."

Sayaka nodded, "Yeah Lucky boy, leave it to the pros."

I rolled my eyes but smiled.

We continued to eat dinner before going back to bed to prepare for Thursday.

 **.o0o.**

 ** _Bzzzt-bzzzt_**

I groaned as the sound of my phone buzzed into the formerly silent room.

Reaching over I answered the call, not bothering to check who it was.

"H-hello?" I yawned.

"Oh, um... was now a bad time?"

It was Ryoko.

I yawned again, "No, just- ah, I've always got time for you. Something on your mind? You've never called me _this_ early in the morning. Texts occasionally, but calls, not quite."

The sound of her rustling against the bedsheets could be heard. "It's not a big deal it's just... I'm having a lot of trouble, with my family. And... they're really trying to, you know, get us back together, uh, my family-us, not us-us," she clarified.

I dryly chuckled, "I got that Ryoko, but what's the issue?"

"I don't know how to interact with them, they want to go out this weekend and do some family bonding, but... I'm just not interested in what they are into. I don't even like going outside all that often."

"Didn't we meet at a fashion show-"

"That's different! I appreciate fashion, that doesn't mean I am actively looking for social interaction. Makoto, you're kinda close to your family, right? What should I do?"

"Well..." I sighed, I didn't exactly have the best relationship with Komaru either, before that summer, at least. "Why don't you let it happen, just this once. And if it seems like it's not working out, try suggesting a change of venue, maybe go to a fashion store, or a mall, do window shopping?"

"I guess I can do that..."

Then silence. I could feel she wasn't quite done talking yet, if she was, she would have said so.

"There's more, isn't there?" I said.

"E-Eh?"

"Come on, Ryoko, I think to be with know you have something else on your mind."

My girlfriend gave a long-drawn sigh. "I'd... not now."

I smiled sadly, "Alright... but if...?"

"You'll be the first, promise."

"Good. Is that everything then?"

"Yeah... have a good morning, Makoto," she wished me well, "I love you."

"Good morning, love you too."

 **.o0o.**

I stepped outside after talking to my girlfriend. It was a bit early still.

But if I was going to take a nap, I'd end up oversleeping and miss class, so I decided to take a longer walk than usual.

As I stretched my arms, I took in the barely lit red sky, the sun just beyond the horizon's edge. There was a gentle breeze, not too freezing, but definitely a reminder of the coming winter air.

I walked around the edge of the campus, noticing any stores, restaurants, cafes, and houses.

At the very edge where the campus turned into an open field with a few trees sparsed around, I noticed a very familiar, spiky red hair, poking out from behind a tree.

"Kuwata-san?" I asked, moving toward him.

He opened his eyes, apparently taking a nap, "Oh, hey there Naegi-san. What are you doing out so early?"

I took a seat in front of him, "I almost always take early morning walks, what about you?"

"Force of habit," he shrugged lying back down onto the grass. "I got up early so I could head to the park and play baseball with my friends back in primary school, then I got good, and, well... people didn't really like playing for second place, you know?"

"But don't you want to be a rock star now, anyway?" I asked a bit confused.

He sighed, "Can I tell you something, Naegi-san?"

"I've always got an ear."

"Heh, got me there..." He said wistfully, "I didn't _actually_ stop enjoying baseball. Its got a special place in my heart, I just got tired of playing baseball _alone._ People stopped playing against me knowing they'd lose."

Leon stretched his arms a bit. "I mean... I understand they don't like losing. Who plays to lose? But I just want to have fun!"

"But why music then?" I probed.

"Huh?"

"I mean, why shift your goal to the music industry?"

"Oh, that... you see, it was one day I was down in the dumps. My friends dropped out of our baseball game and I was pretty upset. I also neglected to get my hair cut for a while, not really caring about it. So it got long enough to the point it was blocking my eyesight, so I went over to a hair salon/barbershop... whatever its called.

"I went there to get my hair cut, and... there was a girl there also getting her hair cut."

I chuckled, "And she wouldn't happen to be into music... would she?"

"You bet she was," the smirk on his face spoke everything. "She was... she was beautiful, man. She was honest and awesome... and _everything_. We spoke for a while, and, we never exchanged names or numbers... but I want to meet her again. I told her the next time we meet, I'd be rocking on the stage to a concert she gets front row seats to." Leon admitted. "So... I'll wait."

I smiled, "Sounds like a cheesy love-story if you ask me."

He laughed, "Don't I know it! But, it's real, and if its a cheesy love story, its mine... Say, you have a girlfriend, don't you?"

I blinked, "How do you know?" I don't remember Ryoko ever meeting Leon.

"Asahina mentioned it to me in passing. We were on our way to the gym, well, I was. She was heading straight to the pool. Brought up something about you and some girl being 'Adorabolical,' whatever that means. But I think she meant you and some girl were going out," he shrugged, "but anyway, do you know what I should do?"

I thought for a moment. "Personally, I wouldn't give up on baseball, not if you love it so much. After all, wouldn't it be even more awesome to be a baseball rockstar legend? But as for your mystery girl, I'd say you won't know until you know."

"That second one made no sense." He deadpanned, sitting up to stare at me.

"Yeah, I know."

A silent pause before we chuckled. "Good one," he conceded, "Alright. Baseball rockstar legend, huh? Sounds right up my alley."

I smiled at his change in demeanor before standing up, stretching my own arms. "Still early, I'm gonna finish my walk, you interested?"

He waved me off, "Nah, I'll just relax here for a while longer, I'll be in for breakfast though if you're there still."

"Alright, see you there or class then," I said walking back to the path.

"Laters."

 **.o0o.**

One walk and shower later, I was back in the cafeteria when I came across Toko, holding a few sheets of paper in one hand, and a very light breakfast in the other.

I was going to walk over to her but reminded myself I'd talk to her in class before or after finishing our group work.

Mind made up, I grabbed my customary meal, and had a seat all to my lonesome.

In the meantime, I spotted Nidai heading towards me.

"Yo, Makoto-san," he greeted with a wave.

I smiled, "Hey Nidai-san, been a while."

He laughed heartily, "Indeed it has, little man! How was your imoutos this weekend? I heard from Gundham he let her use his horse instead of that ol' wheelchair."

"Yeah, Monaca had a blast, well, until she got too tired. Komaru couldn't come by, unfortunately, maybe next time. I'm seeing if I can stop by my house this weekend, think they'd allow it?"

The Ultimate Team Manager held his chin, "There aren't any rules stating you must stay on campus, so I see nothing wrong with you heading home. But you should definitely make sure someone knows, just in case you can't make it back in time.

"Hey, maybe my family can meet up with yours again! We haven't seen each other since that ball game. I'll even bring Akane-chan and a few others if they are okay with it, that is. I'll have to check in with Chiaki-chan."

I tilted my head, "Why is that?"

He laughed, "I may be the Ultimate Team Manager, but she's still our class representative. Usually, we leave class-wide events up to her. I'm sure she'd love to have others to play her games with, none of us share the enthusiasm as that other boy she talks about."

"So," I asked, "What brings you here, this early in the morning? Aren't you usually out training or something?"

Nidai rubbed the back of his head, "Ah, Akane-chan sprained her ankle in training, nothing too serious, but enough that she shouldn't be on it. So I volunteered to grab her breakfast before we head to class."

"Tsumiki-san is seeing to her, I suppose?"

The giant of a man nodded, "Yeah, shouldn't be too much longer, Friday, tomorrow, at the latest, she'll be back on her feet."

"That's a relief."

By then the bell rang, both of us glancing to the clock above the cafeteria entrance, noting it was fifteen until the beginning of classes. "I'll see you later, Nidai-san."

And with that, we both bid farewell, Nidai heading down the hallway to the nurses, and I heading to the very first room.

 **.o0o.**

"Hey, Makoto!" Chihiro waved from our corner of the room.

"Morning _nerd_ ," I teased, only to be greeted with a smile.

"Morning _player,"_ she teased right back.

I arched a brow, "player?"

Chihiro rolled her eyes, "At home, you have your two imoutos, and a very willing maid, then here, you have Sayaka and me, not to mention Fukawa-san from yesterday, then there was the time with Enoshima-san and her twin sister. Let's not forget you're on friendly terms with Asahina-san, and by that tangent, Oogami-san. Oh! Not to mention Ludenberg-san from the beginning of class when we all did those games. But in terms of guy friends..."

I frowned, "I have guy friends."

"Oh?" The coder rested her head on her hand, "like?"

"There was Yamada-san the other day-"

"You stepped in to help a situation that you would have done for anyone else."

"Well... Hiro-san and I are-"

"The only time you two have spent together is during the group sessions."

"Uh... Owada-san?"

Chihiro blinked, "Makoto, _I_ spend more time with Mondo-san than you do. _That's_ saying something."

I paused for a moment, "Well... there's Nidai and Kuzuryu-san from our upperclassmen."

"... Fair enough, but that's still only two people compared to practically every girl in our class."

At this moment, Sayaka stepped in, along with Leon and Taka, followed by Kirigiri and the last of this set, Byakuya.

"Hey," Sayaka greeted tiredly, yawning with a stretch of her arm. "Morning you two."

We greeted in return, but decided to cut our conversation here, she seemed tired, nodding her head to an unheard beat, before jotting something down on a sheet of paper.

"Not a good sleep last night?" I asked.

"Ibuki knocked on my door at around 2 AM, then dragged my tired body up the stairs to the fifth floor, and had me help her with some songs since she couldn't figure out the lyrics to her next song."

We nodded, "did you get it finished, at least?"

She nodded before reading her head on her arms. Taking a short nap for the remaining ten minutes before class physically started.

Chihiro grabbed a laptop and opened up a coding application before her fingers danced across the keyboard, typing up songs code.

I decided to peer around the class to see what everyone else was doing.

Leon and Taka were chatting in their own corner, likely discussing plans for their weekends.

Kyoko, like usual, was peeing outside the window, clad in her purple dress and gloves. Part of me was admittedly curious, was she a germaphobe?

Out of all our classmates, Kyoko was the one I spoke to the least, not because I didn't want to, but rather it seemed she didn't...

Other than that time she brought her cousin over.

But that was beside the point.

Byakuya, unsurprisingly, was looking away from the class.

It still irked part of me, we seriously are going to be in the same class for three years. I'm not sure which will last longer, his attitude, or our tolerance. From the way he acts, I got a pretty good idea which one wins.

I leaned over to see what Chihiro got done.

"So... how's the AI?"

Chihiro grinned, "Well..."

And with the press of a button, out popped... her?

"Greetings creator."

I blinked, wide-eyed, "Chihiro..."

"It's not hard AI, still basic... er- basic for me. But I was able to implement a very accurate text-to-speech, not like those broken up ones used by tech companies looking for just a quick fix," she waved her hand as if it were nothing.

"..."

She blushed, "So... I might have had... a lot... _a lot a lot_ , of free time. So I spent time saying every word I could, programming a way to have it speak, but it is just monotone, the easiest way to have it flow the words clearly."

I shook my head in amusement, "Only you."

Soon more of the class filled in, with Seiko rounding the corner to head to the front of the class.

We all silenced ourselves, waiting for what we were going to do today.

Seiko quickly looked over the class, ensuring everyone was accounted for.

"Good morning class, as promised, today is Thursday meaning you will have the day to work however you wish with your group. I will let you know, right now, that if your group would like to head outside of class, you may.

"I've decided that since we only had three days to work on this, because I was busy yesterday, that I will give you the freedom to work for as long as you like. If you truly believe your group is finished, you may leave and do as you please.

"You may stay here, and I will be here so long as a single person wishes to stay here, or go. If nobody else is here, I will return to the chemistry lab, or the classroom on the third floor, to speak with my classmates.

"If you have any questions, would like my input, or need some help, feel free to ask me. Other than that you are free to work as you wish."

With her piece said, she sat behind the teacher's desk and began working on something unseen to the rest of us.

I looked at Toko, Hiro, and Asahina, and we all got up and headed to a corner of the room.

Hiro rubbed the back of his neck, "Honestly, I am not really sure what else is there we even could do."

Asahina nodded in agreement. "Yeah, like... I know we don't exactly interact all that much together, but we all _work_ together at one location that makes sense."

Our resident book writer bit her lip, "I, I suppose so. It is not t-that uncomm-mon for bookstores to have a cafe in or nearby," she glanced at Yasuhiro.

"And with the addition of a gym and game room, it turns into a big multi-purpose recreation center. Not exactly a typical one, but, hey, it works," I said with a nod.

The four of us pondered in the corner. "So... are we happy with the decision?" Hiro asked unabashedly.

"Concept-wise, I think we are solid," I agreed but not entirely.

"Just the concept?" Asahina tilted her head.

Toko nodded, "We have the _idea_ , b-but we need to _present_."

"Ooohh," twin echoes from the swimmer and clairvoyant.

I pulled out my E-handbook and popped open a presentation app.

"Let's start with the basics," I suggested, adding them to a group shared presentation. "Introductions, our talent, and the overall idea."

Toko nodded, fiddling with her own e-handbook. "R-right, we should make it c-clear why we chose what we did."

Asahina pulled her own out, "Totes. Alright, there," she commented, adding in her own portion.

We turned to the Fortune Teller of the group, and he blushed, "I uh... may have left it in my other blazer."

We sighed in mild frustration.

I decided to speak up. "Well, it's still early morning and we are free to do what we want today. Why don't you go and grab it, and we can all meet up somewhere?"

He nodded, "Alright dude, I can do that... Where should we go?"

Toko decided to chime in. "The l-library is usually empty, I-I'm the only one who really goes there, a-apart from Byakuya-sama..."

I noticed a slight blush on her face before she let it fade. Asahina didn't seem to notice.

"Cool!" She said with a grin, "I'll drop by the cafeteria and grab us some brain snacks, like doughnuts!"

"Nothing sticky," Toko said sternly, "or anything messy."

"Plain glazed doughnuts and some fruits and veggies it is!" She said smiling. "I'll go grab them now."

Hiro nodded, "I'll see you guys in a few minutes, why don't you two set up?"

I turned to Toko and nodded. Toko returned one and we all packed our things, heading to our determined destinations.

As Toko and I left, I briefly explained to Kimura where we would be heading, just to ensure she knew where we were.

"Thank you, Naegi-san, I shall see you two tomorrow at the latest," The Ultimate Pharmacist stated.

With that out of the way, Toko and I moved our way up the stairs.

As we approached the door, I asked Toko if she had brought her notes for her novel.

She gave new a very dull look that said, 'Do you take me for an idiot?'

I chuckled awkwardly, "Right, dumb question."

We grabbed some chairs and once off the empty desks, which was any of them.

She pulled out both her notes and handbook.

"What is the plan for the presentation?" She questioned, seemingly more relaxed. Whether it was because we are in the library, or because she sees me as a friend, I didn't know.

"I was thinking as simple as possible- visually, I mean," I corrected, "No more slides than a title, our intros, and the layout of the proposed research lab. No reason for us to write down what we are going to tell them, might as well just be a visual aid."

"And, why any visual aid at all? None of our senpais did in that example packet."

I shrugged, "I was always a visual person," I admitted. "I'm not that into writing an essay either."

"I could write one up fairly quickly, given the work we've done the past few days. It's nothing serious anyway," she reasoned.

With a nod, I continued to fiddle with the presentation.

"Yo / I brought _doughnuts!_ " our classmates voices came in.

"And fruits and vegetables, but mostly doughnuts!" Asahina continued anyway, setting down a plate of... it was more a mountain of doughnuts than a plate.

"I found my handbook dudes. I, uh... also need to wash my clothes."

We all scrunched our faces in disgust. Toko just decided to add to it, "There was no reason to drop such... such _foul_ information!"

He rubbed his neck, "So, what we got?"

I gestured to our handbooks, "Keeping it simple seems like the best option, right? We've been here for a week already, so it's not like we need to go into detail of who we are, but for the sake of keeping track who is in the group, and justifying our decision, we'll do a brief introduction."

"Following which," Toko supplied, "We will have a simple diagram, probably just boxes and text, about the layout, where which piece goes where. But we won't put why, that's for us to explain, not them to read."

Asahina and Hagakure nodded, "Understandable," the swimmer replied.

We spent the next hour figuring out the layout, having scrapped several, and revising how we plan on introducing ourselves, figuring out the most efficient way of connecting how our talent relates to our part.

Overall, we were satisfied with what was coming together.

Toko and I mostly held the reigns on why or why not to place which of our talents where.

"So, what about putting the cafe at the edge with the recreation center, put the bookstore in the middle, then have the gym off to the side?" Hiro suggested.

I shook my head, "That wouldn't be the best, it would be better if we paired the bookstore and rec-center because they are relatively quiet. The cafe should go in the middle so that the people in the gym wouldn't have to walk through a bookstore, probably disturbing whoever is there if they are sweating."

"Hmm, I like the idea of the cafe in the middle," Toko thought, "but maybe pair the center and the cafe instead. The cafe itself wouldn't be very large, and there are tables in the rec center for the board games. It would make much more sense to pair those two because of that fact alone. Plus, the only part that is 'out-of-place' is the gym, since most recreation centers would rather have just an outdoor sporting area, not a gym."

Asahina nodded, "Yeah, when I was younger, my kaa-san took me to a rec-center that was fortunate enough to have a pool, but there weren't many gym machines, maybe a small workout room, but a full-on gym? Nope."

I nodded, adjusting the layout of the presentation.

"How about we suggest an open floorplan for the rec-center and the bookstore?" I offered to Toko, "It's not like they will be screaming in the rec-center, just quiet chatter and discussions."

She contemplated the idea, "It would open up a lot of possibilities, and get people curious to what books are available, even if they just look at the cover... Alright, that sounds like it could work," she said as she made the changes on her end.

The Ultimate Swimmer stretched her arms, "I'm not really sure what else we can do about this."

Hagakure nodded, "We've got our reasons why, and the layout, plus its a full-on visual presentation, not just an oral one."

Toko and I looked at each other, silently questioning the other if what we had was good enough. We both stood up, "I believe we should take a break for lunch," I decided.

"I'll speak with Makoto about what we have if we don't have anything by... two," she looked at me, and I nodded, "by two, we'll consider it finished."

The clairvoyant grinned, "Awesome, so dudes, what about the hand-written version? Wouldn't Kimura-sensei want one, since she handed us all the examples?"

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," Toko said, "Makoto and I needed to talk anyway," taking a short glance to her papers and back to me.

I gave the oldest of us four a reassuring look, "We've got it covered. Go grab lunch you two, we'll see if there's anything we want to change, if not, we'll see you tomorrow to present."

Asahina smiled, "Alright! Nice work everyone, see you three tomorrow!" She bounced out of the room, bringing with her the emptied snack plate and bowl.

 **.o0o.**

Toko and I cleaned up the group table, "So, how was your work last night?"

"I had a few ideas," she admitted. "I thought about that question you asked last night... about why I write."

I stayed silent, deciding to let Toko talk it out as we rounded the stairs.

"I'm not ready to tell you, or anyone for that matter... but maybe I just found fiction better than reality."

"Better?" I parroted.

The literary girl nodded, "The world is full of darkness, but when it comes to the ink on a page, it is rare you ever find a story with a sad ending. Perhaps an imperfect ending, an unideal finale, but never a story where nobody wins. The couple gets together, the villains are defeated, the world is saved, everything continues.

"In the end, everyone is happy... well, everyone we care about." She waved her free hand, "Then we give it a few years, maybe a decade or two at the longest for someone to wonder if the antagonist had justifiable motives or a certain bad day, and suddenly we think the villain is just a kid who was forced to grow up and really needs a hug or something."

I blinked not entirely following, but I said nothing. At this moment, I wasn't talking to Toko, the Ultimate Writer, I wasn't talking to Toko, the number one romance book-writer. I wasn't even talking to Toko, student of Hope's Peak Academy class 78.

I was with Toko Fukawa.

"In the land of make-believe and stories, we construct this... paradise with just enough darkness for people to stay invested in. A place filled with hope and sunshine, but an ominous gray cloud. In the real world, we deal with so many horrible things," she tightened her hand into a fist. "things that once we discover, we can never truly walk away from. Things, where we choose to ignore until our mind latches onto them and cannot let, go.

"Crimes, wars, and an endless number of terrible things we are not sure ever end... but in writing? The protagonist wins, the crimes stop, the battles end, and people go home happy. There? The problems are seen, they are experienced, and they are dealt with. Because there, it is so much simpler."

I looked at her, I had an idea of where she was coming from, and it didn't paint a pretty picture. "I see."

She turned to look at me, "No... I don't think you do."

And perhaps I did not.

We entered the cafeteria, she grabbed a table asking me to just get her something light, but filling.

With two trays of food, I returned. She laid out the papers she worked on, the original document, and her revisions.

"Okay, so here's what I thought of."

For an hour or so, we discussed ideas before settling on things like locations, key events, critical conversations, characters that we considered one-offs, recurring, main, antagonist-like, and so on.

We were nowhere near finished, not by a long shot, we still didn't even have a way to end this story.

However by the end of our talk, we finished our food and the table was covered with papers, and those were far from spotless with red scratches, green ideas, blue notes, and the original black ink.

I sighed, "I think that's as far as my brain can handle for the moment, Toko."

She stretched her arm, taking note of the several, and I do mean _several_ _emptied _pens she ran through. "This has been one of my more extensive sessions... Alright, we can end my book for now."

I nodded, "now about our project?"

Toko thought for a moment. "Personally, I am a bit worn out," she admitted, "... I think we should be fine."

"Yeah, I had a feeling for that as well. Do you need any help fir the write-up?"

"No, no, I can handle it. The ones provided to us were only about two pages long each, about a paragraph worth for each member. It'll take half an hour at the longest," she commented.

In the back of my mind, I had to admit, I was slightly jealous she could knock off a two-page paper in half an hour.

"Are you sure? You did a majority of the notes here..."

But she nodded her head anyway, "You lead the presentation tomorrow," she decided for me, "Not that Asahina wouldn't be a bad choice, but you and I were the most organized, and Hiro-san..."

I just nodded with a slight smile, being held back three times was not exactly doing him any favors for any vote of confidence.

"Do you think we have everything ready?"

She nodded, "I've got it covered, and as long as those two can remember their roles, we're fine."

I sighed in relief, "I think I'll go ask Kiruma-sensei something if you need anything else just give me a message."

The literary girl nodded before collecting the obsessive amount of notes spread out on the table.

 **.o0o.**

I had already walked passed our classroom, and seeing it empty, I decided to move to the fourth floor, where the staff and chemistry rooms were.

As I did, I spotted Kiruma-sensei stepping out of the chem lab.

"Oh, hello there Naegi-san, did you need something?" She asked.

"Not for my group, no, just a quick question."

She nodded, stepping toward the staff room, "Very well, what is it?"

I followed her to the door, "My family wanted to know if _I_ was available to go visit them this weekend, and I wanted to have permission to leave campus grounds for it see them."

The Ultimate Pharmacist made a sound of agreement, "That'll be no problem. We just need the time you expect to be back so we know if everything is alright. Come inside, we can fill the forms really quick."

Thanking her, I followed her inside the room. Inside were just a few staff members, either on break or worked here specifically.

She walked over to a filing cabinet and pulled out some yellow sheets of paper, "This here is the permission form, just give us the time you'll leave, if you need to be picked up, and what time you expect to arrive _here_ at Hope's Peak. Then, someone, we can contact in case you are unavailable at the time you are supposed to arrive. After that, we sign and date it, and you keep the bottom portion."

Quickly following her instructions I finished the slip, signing my part as she signed hers. She then tore off the bottom and handed it to me.

"Just show this to the front desk and you'll be free to go. If you don't come back we'll call..." she glanced down at the slip, "your parents and see what we can do."

"Thank you so much, Kiruma-sensei," I bowed shortly.

"It's not an issue, now is there anything else?"

I thought for a moment and decided to ask now, rather than later. "My group made a visual presentation, are we allowed to use the projector in class?"

"I don't see why not, I'll head to the classroom early and warm it up. Other than that, you should be good, anything else?"

"No, that's all, my group is finished so we'll hand you the written portion in tomorrow," I informed her.

"That'll be fine, I shall see you tomorrow then."

I stepped out of the staff room and pulled out my phone

 **To Naegi Komaru:** _Hey imouto, I have permission to leave to visit this weekend, do you think you can get kaa-san or tou-san to get me?_

After pressing send I leaned back a little, stretching.

Now, what am I going to do for the rest of the day?

 **.oO0Oo.**

 **I am not entirely satisfied with the way this chapter went about, what with the massive dialogue dump, but I wasn't sure I wanted to rewrite the over 7k words for the fifth time.**

 **This is the first draft I got that went through all the major events I wanted to hit in this chapter, so I decided just to run it through Grammarly, and say "Yep good enough."**

 **Anyway, in the next chapter here are my two big goals: finish this week (as in the group projects), and start the weekend (as in finally getting Makoto to interact with Monaca, Kirumi, and Komaru).**

 **To a lesser extent, I want to move more into introducing more V3 characters, but I haven't decided who I want to show up next.**

 **But anyway, I want to do something special soon, something like a Q and A, but I'm not sure if I will go through with it. After all, I have to keep some things interesting by leaving them a mystery, wouldn't be fun otherwise!**

 **Thanks for your patience, hopefully, I won't take this long next time.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Minor Edits -** **Thank you to 'Skarloeyisyoung'** **I tend to write these late at night so typos are bound to happen, and since I use Grammarly to edit, names and just incorrect words tend to slip by.**

 **FAST UPDATE (Relative to the last time I updated), because I really wanted to finish this Research Lab Project arc.**

 **I said in the last chapter I'd get what I'll call the Research Lab Mini-Arc and start the weekend... but the Research Lab Project lasted so long that I literally do not want to add the weekend into an already expansive chapter.**

 **.o0O0o.**

I sighed as I entered my room. There was nothing pressing that required my attention. At first, I wanted to check in with Toko but decided against it. She said she had it handled so I did not want to bother her. Also, neither Asahina nor Hiro said they wanted to change anything, so everything should be fine on their end as well.

Left to my own devices, I flopped onto my bed, reading on my phone. No new notifications, no new messages, so I was left to wonder if anyone would be picking me up this weekend. However, that was two days away, plenty of time for them to decide. After browsing through a few apps, finding nothing of interest, I decided to let my mind wander.

Initially, I planned to see Chihiro and Sayaka. Though that plan fell when I realized I wasn't sure if they finished their project or where they were for that matter. After that, I thought about working on other subjects, but I was just too tired.

Finally, then came the reminder Kiruma had mentioned, our talent projects.

What could I even do, play games of chance, beat astronomical odds? What does an Ultimate Lucky Student do to improve?

I bit my lip as I pondered on the thought. What could _I_ even do?

Before the school year began, I wasn't even planning to attend Hope's Peak, the only interaction I've had even remotely close was that mailman incident.

I threw my head back onto my pillow, when did my life get so complicated?

 ** _Knock-Knock-Knock!_**

Pushing myself up with my elbows, I turned to the door, "Uh... hello?"

The voice was slightly muffled, hard to tell who was speaking, but the words were clear, "Hello Naegi-san. I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Making my way to the door, I dropped my phone on my bed. Upon opening the entrance to my room, I saw that it was Mukuro, Junko's elder twin sister.

"Oh, hey there Ikusaba-san, did you need something?" I asked the Ultimate Soldier.

She shook her head, "Not quite, I just wanted to thank you for assisting my imouto and I the other day."

Realizing she was referring to when she was sick, I smiled, "It's not a problem, Ikusaba-san, I'd have done it for any of my friends."

The girl smiled in return. "I see, do you consider me as a friend then?"

"I would like to think we are friends, am I wrong?"

"I would be glad to be friends with you, Naegi-san," her smile grew.

"Excellent!" I cheered happily, "Well, did you have anything else to say?"

"Not at the moment, there is something, but I would like to attempt to resolve it on my own first, but thank you for the offering."

I nodded in understanding, "Alright, but if you need anything, and if I can help."

"I do hope those are not mutually exclusive events," she joked.

I laughed "No, they are most certainly not, though I do hope you ask me when I can help."

She gave a soft chuckle, "well, you could always provide emotional support."

"Emotional support? For the Ultimate Soldier? Private, if you still need assistance there, I think you've walked onto the wrong battlefield!" I mocked.

It was too much as she laughed herself with a big smile. "Alright Commander, I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow."

And once again, I was left to my thoughts.

 ** _Bzzzt-Bzzzt_**

 **Princess:** _Hi Koto-nii! Maru-nee said you can come home for Saturday! Tou-san and Ki-chan are going to pick you up, and Kaa-san is going to cook breakfast for you._

I let out a soft smile, I can always count on Monaca.

 **To Princess:** _Hi princess, yeah, you better be behaving around them or... actually, I am not quite sure what, but you won't like it!_

After pressing send, I hopped up. There wasn't anything left to do in my room anyway.

Locking my room behind me, I made way up the school stairs. I didn't go far, just to the library, which I knew to be empty, or at least believed to be.

Instead, inside was a familiar shade of lavender hair.

Without sparing a word to her, I brushed by and headed to the psychology section, just as I had done when Togami was here.

We stood in silence, reading our selections before anyone ever disturbed us.

It was simply surprising that she was the one who decided to drop a comment.

"I don't suppose you came here to talk, did you?" she inquired.

Looking up from my book, I noticed her own, a murder mystery book, specifically a train murder. A certain death on a specific Express.

"Just to read," I said turning the page, "but if you wanted to, I can listen."

"Psychology?" She asked.

Blinking, I turned to face her, only to see she was immersed in her book. "Yes... how did you-?"

"The library is split into two primary sections, fiction line the bookshelves in the middle and front of the library, while the sides, back, and librarian desk holds the nonfiction ones.

"This corner just so happens to hold both real-life crimes, mysteries, and fictional mysteries. Adjacent to the nonfiction crimes and mysteries are the sciences, with the bottom two shelves being dedicated to psychology."

"Oh, uh... impressive? You must come here a lot to know that."

"No I read the labels on the bookshelves," she said in her monotone... tone.

Glancing over my book to the top of the shelf, I saw the word 'Sciences' in white bold characters.

On the ends of the shelves were the numbering systems, which was how I found the books in the first place.

"O-oh..." I stuttered in reply. The awkward air filling the room.

The Ultimate Detective sighed, placing the book away.

"Not interesting enough?" I asked.

"It's a classic mystery, but it was quite simple once you eliminate the obvious, they made it quite clear too."

"So... whodunit?" I questioned.

"There wasn't a single murderer," was her brief response.

I paused, what would that mean? The story has the word murder literally on it. Unless "There were multiple people involved... weren't there?"

"Simple, once you take into account the wounds were both left-handed, and right-handed, of varying strengths, some appearing far too daintily, as though one wasn't accustomed to using their strength, others, almost excessively so. No, it was clear since they revealed them," she declared before stepping out of the library.

I sweatdropped at her rather abrupt exit.

I decided to just read anything interesting that I stumbled upon until dinner.

Who knows, maybe I'll find something interesting in these piles of books.

 **.o0o.**

There wasn't anything interesting, or at least not to the same level as before. That or I was just really tired of looking at words today.

In all honesty, likely a mix of both.

I stepped back to the first floor, stretching my arms as I did.

There, I spotted the Ultimate Confectioner stepping out with Kimura-sensei. However, since they were in their conversation, and I had no reason to talk with them, I simply passed by with a greeting.

Inside the cafeteria was nothing out of the usual. Everyone with their friends, eating a meal.

"Hey there Hanamura-senpai," I said to the student/chef behind the serving area, "Cooking for everyone again?"

The home cook grinned, "What can I say, Naegi-san, a chef's love is food, otherwise we'd hate doing this. So, what'll it be for today?"

"Hmm, tomorrow, my class has to present, so how about something quick? I want to rest up and get my nerves out before class tomorrow," I replied.

"How does a standard pizza sound? Might share it with your friends, if they come by."

I nodded, "You know about my friends as well?"

"Nidai-kun brings you up now and again, but it's just what we do. I happen to spend time with Souda-kun or Ryota-kun from time to time, we are in high school, meant to make friends and connections. I would be more surprised if you haven't made any." He said working the dough, "Why don't you grab a table? I'll drop by in... half an hour? Grab a snack or salad if you'd like." The cook gestured to the bar at the side.

"Sure, thanks Hanamura-senpai."

"No worries!" He joyfully said.

With that, I grabbed a three-seat table, waiting for Chihiro and Sayaka to show up. Or at least I think they will, Hanamura-senpai likely knows they are my friends and didn't say he had seen them.

I pulled out my handbook and messaged Chihiro and Sayaka.

 **To Chihiro:** _Hey Chi, if you want pizza for dinner, Hanamura-senpai is cooking and will be bringing it over in a few._

 **To Sayaka:** _Sayaka, want some pizza? Hanamura-senpai's cooking, hope you're not on a diet._

After pressing send, I was met with a few responses.

 **Chihiro:** _Haven't used this feature of the handbook. Sure, in the computer lab, be there in a minute._

 **Sayaka:** _Thankfully, no, opposite, I'm not exactly sitting still on stage. In my room, catch you in a few._

True to word, the two arrived not long after sending their responses.

The Ultimate Programmer yawned, "Hey- ahh, you two. How'd your group work come together?"

Sayaka sighed. "Figuring out my part was the hardest in the group. Mine just clashes with everyone else's. They're so... _involved_ and constantly energetic, whether it's fighting, riding, or actively searching, but me? The only time I need to be that active is performing. I mean, most of the time I'm either writing songs or practicing them with my girls. We only need to be so active on stage to keep everyone entertained."

We nodded before Sayaka and I turned to the programmer.

"It wasn't difficult, two athletes, two indoor workers, not hard to figure something out from there. Yamada-san and I get along... fairly... yeah that's one way of putting it. We get along _fairly_ well," Chihiro claimed.

I nodded, "The first day was rough coming up with ideas, the other times we just hashed them out and, well, here we are."

At that moment, Hanamura stepped in with a large box of pizza. "One medium pan pizza with cheese, steak scraps, half with olives, half with bacon."

"Thanks, senpai,"

He blushed a bit, but puffed his chest in pride, "I ain't an Ultimate Chef for nothing."

"You're a cook!"

"Damnit Akane-chan! Let me have my moment!" He yelled back at the gymnast in the corner. The teen coughed before turning back to us, "Any dessert or are you three good?"

Sayaka thought for a moment, "A large sundae for us to split?"

He nodded, "One by itself or would you like me to bring small bowls and a scoop for y'all to divide."

"bowls," Chihiro responded.

The chef shrugged, "Alright, I'll have that ready in... three-quarters of an hour sound good?"

"That'd be perfect," I told him as he wrote it down in a notepad. "Thank you, again."

He gave a salute and a wink before stepping away.

"Alright, enough project stuff, had a lot of talking done today, so let's move onto some more positive things, any plans?" I questioned.

"Not me," Sayaka admitted, "none set in stone, at least. If anything I'll be working on my songs again."

Chihiro smiled, "My kaa-san is flying in tomorrow, she's got a conference at Towa and decided to come and see me, so she'll be visiting this weekend, maybe Saturday, since the conference is Sunday. She'd be so psyched to see you two."

I sighed, "Oh, man, sorry Chi, I already told my family I'd be able to visit them, my parents haven't seen me since I came here, and my other imouto, Komaru, hasn't either. I've got a permission slip and everything."

But the girl waved it off, "Oh, that's fine. Monaca and I talk pretty frequently, I'll give her a call on her computer and we can use the camera's or something."

"Are you sure Monaca would be fine meeting your mother like that?" I asked.

"Haha," she laughed, "She's already seen her, or at least in photographs. We sent each other a couple of photos of ourselves now and then since we met over summer. Sometimes my kaa-san or tou-san is with me, sometimes some of you guys are in hers."

Sayaka pouted, "Mou, I feel like you two are leaving me out!"

We apologized to the singer. "Sorry, Sayaka..."

She smiled, "Well, I could join you Chihiro, we could show her around campus and all that."

The coder nodded, "Except the garden."

Sayaka nodded wisely in return, _"Except_ the garden."

Needless to say, _none_ of us wanted to be near that gigantic all-consuming plant. Made by an Ultimate or not, that thing will fuel nightmares.

We continued our conversation on random topics, how's the Hard AI, what kind of songs are you making, how's the family, and so forth.

The three of us kept talking even when Hanamura brought over our dessert, and oh my stars it was amazing.

"So, what about who our class representative will be?" Chihiro brought up as we nearly finish our sundaes.

Sayaka thought, spoon poking at her lips, "Hmm, Taka-san? He _is_ the moral compass."

"True, but he's also a bit overbearing on the rules. I mean, sure they are there for a reason... but he could, I don't know, tone it down a few?" I supplied.

"Fair point," Chihiro agreed, "Enoshima-san or Ikusaba-san?"

I paused, trying to recall my conversation with the Fashion Queen, "I talked to Enoshima-san before, she doesn't think it'll be as hard as keeping up with and setting trends,"

But Sayaka disagreed, "Um, hello? Ultimate Pop Star, practically in similar limelight except in music, I don't think I can handle it, and I have _more_ time now because my group split until after high school.

"However," Chihiro countered, "you're skilled in writing song lyrics, and her ability to predict what will trend, are radically different. You try to make something sound nice and occasionally catchy, but Enoshima-san has to continuously pump out fashion trends, know what's hot and what's old news.

"Basically, you have to occasionally, find what's hot, but she's constantly stoking the fire," Chihiro justified.

I nodded, "Alright, and Ikusaba-san?"

"She's the Ultimate Soldier," came the dual, blunt reply.

I sweatdropped, "That's it?"

"Out of everyone in the class, who is most likely used to giving orders that should be followed, know how to discipline others, and take responsibility, even when things may turn out bad?"

"... okay good points," I conceded.

I got up and stretched my arms, "Well, I want to head to bed early so I can get a good walk in tomorrow before class."

The other tattoo agreed and stood up themselves.

Chihiro stretched herself before taking iff for heat nightly stroll.

"Not going to join her, Sayaka?" I questioned.

"I'm good. Well, tired, so I'll be heading to my room as well."

The two of us stepped out back into the hall and went to our neighboring rooms, "See you at breakfast?" I asked.

She smiled in response, "See you at breakfast," she parroted.

 **.o0o.**

When I woke up, I noticed a text message on my phone.

 **Ryoko:** _Good Mourning! Just wanted to say I miss you, I love you, can't wait till we can see each other again. xoxo._

I smiled.

 **To Ryoko:** _Never change, Ryoko, never change. I'd say I love and miss you more... but I don't feel like starting a fight._ _I have a presentation today, wish me luck._

Stepping out into the hallway, I gave a good stretch before walking outside.

On my way, I passed by an unusual sight, or maybe it was more usual than I thought, but it was that Hajime student with Chiaki-senpai. I suppose my guess was right.

I could only guess the two did this occasionally, or maybe before my class started attending, they seemed totally relaxed, as though it were second nature to them.

Which is fairly odd since it is almost literally the crack of dawn, and they are playing on two portable game devices, connected by some cable.

"I'll beat you this time!"

"... You can try," Chiaki, eventually, said.

It was somewhat amusing, hearing one person be extremely engaged, and the other be totally relaxed... and give a response a bit late.

"Wait, what?! Oh, that isn't fair!"

"The chance of a critical on any given move is twenty-five percent. Even if your character has an edge, having me do half the damage on most of my moves, and double when you do, my character's ability lets it hit for the full damage, as though you didn't have an advantage."

"Haaa," Hajime sighed, "That's some serious deadly power."

Chiaki nodded for a moment... no, wait she was sleeping.

I took the moment to walk over to them, "Hey there."

Hajime blinked, "Oh, hey there it's... Naegi-san, right?"

I nodded, "Glad to see you again," I glanced at Chiaki, "Would this happen to be the friend you were mentioning the last time we met?"

He nodded, "Yeah," he gave a soft smile, "I met her last year, when I was at the local arcade, she was absolutely crushing it, then I decided to take a shot at a game she did and was totally pants at it.

"But then she walked over and pointed out a few tips, and all of a sudden I could play so much better. We sort-of became friends, then one day when we said we had to head back to school for an after school assignment, we awkwardly headed the same direction until I got to the reserve course."

I smiled, "I can only imagine the awkward realization she had."

"If by awkward realization, you mean her tilting her head and saying 'oh,' about ten seconds after, then I think you can."

At that moment, Chiaki woke up again. She blinked, looking at us two. "Ah, good morning, Naegi-san."

I tilted my head to her, "And you, Nanami-senpai."

She smiled, "This is my friend, Hinata-kun, and-"

I cut her off, "We met before. How long have you been up? It's pretty early."

"Reserve course students are not allowed on Main Course grounds during school hours, but the Reserve course doesn't have a lot of space for us to hang out. So we used to- we meet early, around dawn, to game at a bench or in the game room before classes."

 **.o0o.**

"Alright class, Friday is here so you all will be presenting. There are no limitations, no minimum time requirements, nothing of the sort," Seiko explained, "All you need to do is convince us, especially myself, that your talent matches well with your partners in the lab you have designed.

"If you can do it in a sentence, that is perfectly acceptable. If it takes even a single member an hour, then well, first I honestly hope you don't take that long to convince yourself," she joked, having a number of us laugh, "but if need be, I will wait. If it takes every member an hour, well then you simply did not come as prepared as you believed.

"But, regardless, I will listen. The class will end once the last group and the last member has presented. If we finish before normal classes are over, that is perfectly fine. Now, any questions?"

With a quick scan around the room, she noted no one had any questions. Nodding, she looked again, "Alright, since this is the first time you all have ever done any joint projects together, I will let you have the next five to ten minutes to yourselves. I would highly recommend you talk to your groups and discuss any last-minute details."

Everyone got up and came into their merry four band groups.

Toko immediately made her way to me, having Hiro and Asahina do the same. "Alright, so, were there any changes we needed, Fukawa-san?" The clairvoyant questioned.

The literary girl just shook her head, "No, everything was up to my standards by the end of the day. I just decided to do what little editing I know on the presentation. Fonts, placement, diagrams, that sort of stuff. Otherwise, I left the content alone."

"Awesome!" Asahina cheered. "So, we just introduce ourselves, our talent, then the group building and our roles, right?"

Toko nodded. "In simple terms, yes. What order should we go? We didn't specify."

"Asahina-san, would you like to go first?" I asked.

She smiled, "I can _totes_ do that," she saluted, "Aoi Asahina, Ultimate Swimmer and gym coordinator reporting for duty."

I gave a slight grin, "Nice, well, if we are doing it that way, how about I go next, Hiro. Then you can follow up with your part?"

"I'm down with that, so... coffee predicting barista... right?"

Toko nodded, "So we're doing it in order of who's part of the building, from right to left?" I nodded back, "Simple enough, then I'll close off our section with my part."

"I forgot to ask earlier," Asahina cut in, "Do we need to, like, explain how we came up with it or..."

She was answered by Toko pulling out a few pages of paper, detailing how we got to this point. "I've got the paper finished for her to read afterward. I'll handle the explanation, it isn't too difficult, it is a rec-center, just a bit... more."

Hiro grinned widely, "I guess we could say it's the _Ultimate_ Rec-Center, eh? Get it, cause we're Ultimates?"

The rest of us groaned, "Hiro... no offense... but that was major cringe," Asahina said. To which Hiro let his shoulders sag.

"I thought it was pretty clever..." he mumbled a tad upset.

"Okay class, that's been ten minutes, would any group like a little more time or are we fit to begin?" Seiko cut in.

When no one spoke up, she took that as an affirmative to start. "If there are no volunteers, we will simply go down the list, are there any takers?"

A class of extroverts, we are not.

Seiko sighed, "Very well, Oogami-san, can your group please come up with anything you have to present with? Simply introduce each member and present."

The Ultimate Martial Artist, Programmer, Baseball Player, and Doujin Author headed to the front of the class but had nothing visual to present with.

"Alright, I suppose I can start my group, I am Oogami Sakura, the Ultimate Martial Artist," She then looked over to Chihiro.

"Fujisaki Chihiro, Ultimate Programmer."

"Uh, Kuwata Leon, dudes, Ultimate Baseball Player."

"Oh, and, uh, I'm Yamada Hifumi, the Ultimate Doujin Writer, and our group research lab is designed to be an Athletic Advisement Center."

Sakura nodded, "We figured, that since Kuwata-san and I have very physically demanding sports, and Fujisaki-san and Yamada-san are more accustomed to indoors, we would split the research lab to reflect that."

"Oogami-san and I would handle the actual coaching," Leon came in, "Whether that is an encouragement, as a fitness trainer, or just as a source of knowledge, that'd be our parts."

Chihiro came in. "To valance that out, I would handle things like scheduling appointments, making sure everything was documented, even make a program to simulate the best course of action if the person in question has specific needs. Things like dietary restrictions, illness, or physical impairment such as recently broken a leg or trouble breathing."

At last, Hifumi closed it off, "As for me, I would be in charge of things such as advertisements, designing the personalized training guide, in case they'd rather work out themselves instead of at the center. I would essentially be using my talent to provide a step-by-step guide they can follow along according to either Oogami-san or Kuwata-san's instructions in a pamphlet or instruction manual."

The presentation itself was short but concise.

Seiko nodded, "Is that all?"

The four looked at each other before nodding as one.

"Very well, before you go, are there any questions the class has regarding this group?"

I raised my hand, "More to Oogami-san and Kuwata-san," I began, "The two of you both said you would be doing the actual advisement, but why couldn't one of you do it yourself? Doesn't that seem a little redundant?"

The two glanced at each other before Oogami answered. "Part of the reason for that is where our talents lie. As a Martial Artist, most of my strength comes from my arms and having sheer stamina and strength, I'm not the most active of runners. If I were to run, I would win a sprint, but I'd fall off during a marathon because my goal was to knock out another person, not wait to the end, and certainly not move too much."

Leon agreed, "Yeah, man. As a baseball player, 'course we have strength in our arms for pitching, catching, throwing, and swinging, but we also have to run and run fast. Not to mention we got to play both sides, battin', and field, for nine innings, it gets tiring, but that's why we do a lot to build up our stamina. Sure, we want the strength to land a grand slam and take us all home, but as long as we hit the ball, get to first base, and hopefully home, we're good.

"To do that for nine innings, either we need to rest, or build our stamina, pace ourselves. Using Oogami-san's analogy, if it were a sprint or a marathon, she'd beat me hands down in a sprint, but I'd pass her in a marathon. She's built for power, I'm fairly lean."

I nodded, "No other questions, Kimura-sensei."

Seiko looked around, but no one had any other questions. "Very well, as you can see class your presentation need not be long, given there are only four groups with minimal explanation, we may be finished before the hour. Now, Togami-san, your group. And, please, do not act condescendingly to your classmates."

He scowled at the reminder but stepped forward with the Gambler, Fashionista and Moral Compass.

Celestia took the lead, gesturing to herself, "As many of you know, I am Ludenberg Celestia, the Ultimate Gambler of our class."

"And I am Ishimaru Kiyotaka, though I would prefer if everyone address me simply as Taka!" The moral compass exclaimed.

Taking her turn, Junko introduced her, "Ultimate Fashionista, Enoshima Junko at your service," she said, slightly bowing.

And then Byakuya stood at attention, "At this point, I do hope you realize that I am the Ultimate Progeny, Togami Byakuya, though you may refer to me as the Ultimate Perfection."

Seiko coughed, lightly glaring at the heir, reminding him of her words.

Celestia decided to take the lead before Togami could say anything.

"Our group's research lab centers around Togami-san's and my preference for higher class living. Essentially, taking center stage as a meeting place for higher class citizens.

"The research lab, then, is essentially what a round table for knights and nobles were in the olden days. We are to hold conversations between Togami-san and myself with other outstanding citizens of the upper class."

Togami then held the presentation, "The goal would be simple," he said in a strictly business tone, "she and I would speak and maneuver the conversation to benefit our own goals, or earn favors with them."

At that moment, Junko took the reigns, "I would be providing the fashion, after all, first impressions mean everything, whether the meeting is to establish dominance, power, negotiate terms of an alliance, or anything really, the clothes make the man. Or woman," she smiled at Celestia.

"And for myself," Taka jumped in, "I would handle the flow of the meeting as well as ensuring there is nothing underhanded or have us be strong-armed into a decision."

It was slightly shorter than the first group, but again, concise.

Seiko nodded, "Any questions?"

This time, Chihiro raised her hand, "Ludenberg-san, wouldn't Taka-san's actions be detrimental to your talent as a gambler?"

However, Celestia looked upset, "Are you insinuating gamblers cheat? Let alone the _Ultimate_ Gambler? I shall have you know that I play with calculated risks and leaps of faith, nothing underhanded!"

The coder held her hands up, "Sorry, sorry," she said repeatedly, "let me rephrase it then, wouldn't Taka-san's nature as an overseer remove the risk that you may be put into a disadvantageous position that would create a scenario that a leap of faith may be necessary?"

Instead of the Gambler responding, it was Junko, "Actually Fujisaki-san, Taka-san's role is simply to ensure nothing _dangerous_ is to occur during the meetings, as well as keeping everyone on the right track. After all, the goal is to quickly have the meeting, get something out of it, and get out for another or to cash in on a favor.

"We thought of this because we thought of, well... our senpai, the Ultimate Yakuza of class 77."

The class nodded realizing that while we are high school students, we are high school students with some potentially dangerous people.

"Fair enough," Chihiro relented. "No more questions from me then."

I decided to raise my hand. Once Junko pointed me out, I then asked, "I'm not the best at fashion, but how would having certain clothing change anything? Apart from looking nice."

Junko nodded, "It's because it is more than just meeting people _at_ the lab, it's because the lab is more of a home base. Consider this, if you wanted to work at a clothing shop, but show up in one of their rivals clothes, that goes against your intentions. You wouldn't wear the same clothes if you were going to work at a gym, retail store, or go attend a party would you?"

I shook my head.

"It's that precise reason. However, it's because of Togami-san's and Ludenberg-san's talent that it falls more under formal attire. Is that a good enough explanation?"

"Yeah, I get it," I responded.

Seiko glanced around the class, "If there aren't any more questions..." but nobody responded, "Then, Fukawa-san, you may set up."

Toko, Asahina, Hiro and I walked to the front of the class. Once we all were up, Toko took out her E-handbook and grabbed a connection cord to the projector, having it turn on almost immediately.

There were whispers among the class, about not knowing they even could have a visual aid for presentation.

Once the projector was up and running, we introduced ourselves, "Ready?" I whispered to Toko, who gave me a subtle nod. I nodded back before kicking us off, "Alright, well, I am Naegi Makoto, the resident Lucky Student."

Asahina gave a wave, "Asahina Aoi, the Ultimate Swimmer!"

Yasuhiro took a stand, "and Hagakure Yasuhiro, the clairvoyant with accurate predictions 100 percent of the time, _30 percent_ of the time."

Toko gave an insufferable sigh, mumbling "th-that wasn't part of the p-plan." She rightened herself and scanned the class, "F-Fukawa Toko, Ultimate A-author."

Asahina took that as her cue to take over as Toko moved the presentation to show the layout of the lab.

Really the layout was four rectangles with labels for each section.

"Not entirely dissimilar to Sakura-chan's group, we did a recreation center! Though, it's much more multipurpose than full athletic, though that does play a large role in the footprint of the building."

When Toko moved the visual aid, the gym/exercise department on the left lit up.

"As the Ultimate Swimmer, I am the coordinator-slash-handler for the athletic section of the rec-center. I handle the exercise workouts, recommendations, routines, and working as the lifeguard when we have the pool accessible to the public.

"My overall goal is to ensure those who come to the fitness center are totally ready to work their muscles to the bone, or how to at least get them started."

I nodded and took the lead, Toko having the presentation showcase the board game area in the center.

"We had trouble figuring out what my role would be, after all, it was _luck_. When we thought of this idea, we didn't originally have this relaxed gaming area. Instead, we decided I would act as a second hand, all the while making bets with and against the other members of my group. It was a flimsy idea at best, but it was all we had on the first day.

"When we got back together, the idea of splitting the coffee shop to include a spot to just relax after working out, or to have a seat to read after getting a book, the thought of having games came up. With that in mind, I would still act as a second hand for everyone, acting as the pseudo-general manager, but would come here to test my talent.

"This could be anything from games of chance, to pure luck, sometimes betting with my group mates, since there wasn't a reason we couldn't still do that."

Yasuhiro took this as the go-ahead once I turned to him. Toko caught notice of this and had the display focus on the coffee shop.

"So, like the little Luckster dude, we had a bit of difficulty figuring a way to fit me into our mess. Eventually, we thought why not a coffee shop and have me _predict_ the customer's orders. Verbally, of course, wouldn't want to hand them a drink they didn't order or want.

"Alternatively I could guess random facts about them or their day, make a game out of it and if I am wrong, they get a small snack for free. If I'm right, well, just goes to test my talent," Hagakure stated. "Otherwise, I'd just work as a regular ol' coffee shop person, no reason I can't work and get some minor talent stuff on the side, right?"

He then glanced to Toko, who nodded back, transitioning our presentation to the final section. "Unsurprisingly, a-as the Ultimate Author, my section is the connected l-library. I-I'll double as librarian and a-author. This way, I can p-promote my own stories through a m-meet the author scenario, and as a h-helpful librarian. S-since libraries are the quietest and least section requiring active w-work, I have plenty of time t-to write.

"Of course, Makoto would offer to take over if n-need be, so I can write, as his role isn't set in a working position. Also, as the librarian, I can easily direct people to my lab partners, thus i-increasing the potential times they can also use their talents. T-that's all."

The entire classroom was quiet, even Seiko was looking at us with surprise. She was, of course, aware we'd use a visual presentation, but judging from the previous two instances I guess we went overboard.

I coughed into my fist, "Uh... any, any uh, questions?"

Silence.

Seiko then shook her head, though it was hard to tell her emotions, whether it was from pure shock, or from amusement, "If nobody has any questions, would the last group come up?"

I gave subtle high fives to Hagakure and Asahina as they passed me to their seats, and smiled at Toko, she was still nervous around others, her stuttering made that clear, but she was getting better.

"Good job," I whispered to her.

She gave me a subtle smile, "you too."

Finally, Sayaka's group took hold of the class' attention.

"Well, save the best for last, right?" She joked, "I'm Maizono Sayaka, the Ultimate Pop Singer."

Kyoko then went, "Kirigiri Kyoko, Ultimate Detective."

Ikusaba saluted as she spoke, "Ikusaba Mukuro, Ultimate Soldier, former Fenrir mercenary at your service."

"Leader of the Crazy Diamonds, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Owada Mondo," he said pointing his thumb at himself. "We had issues finding a good way to properly include everyone in our group to a research lab."

Mukuro nodded, "Indeed, the biggest of us was Maizono-san," she said glancing at the pop star. "While Mondo and I have fairly similar requirements for our respective talent in leadership and strength, matching Maizono to us was the challenge."

"As for myself," Kyoko started, "it was easier for us to assume the roles of a detective agency, my role being the most obvious, but with Owada-san and Ikusaba-san acting as 'bodyguards' or simply partners not completely attached to the agency."

Sayaka nodded, "My spot is flimsy at best, but I'd be Kirigiri's aid in her adventures. Because my talent requires a lot of creative thinking and planning, especially for tours, shows, songwriting, I'd provide an unexpected view of the situation."

Ikusaba then leads the discussion. "My talent as a mercenary would let me act more of the undercover agent of the set. While Kirigiri-san would follow a trail, I would act as the eye from the shadows and act without proper contact. This way, if the crime involves an active criminal, I would be able to sneak on them."

Mondo then finished the group off with his piece, "My role as the leader of the Crazy Diamonds also comes to play. I doubt it'd come to anyone's surprise if I told you we get to hear quite a bit on the street, of course, nobody bothers to ask us, nobody _trusts_ the word of a gang. I'd be more of an info-broker than anything else. My gang hears quite a bit, and they report to me, and I can forward the details to Kirigiri-san. That's all we got."

Seiko then stepped up to the front of the class. "Are there any questions?"

I raised my hand again, "So, Sayaka, what about your talent requiring you to write songs and perform?"

She sighed, "That was the part we couldn't figure out. At best, we have creative input from me, but for writing songs, singing, performing? Unless it's a diversion tactic for some reason, we really couldn't come up with an idea for me."

I nodded, "Nothing else." I told Seiko.

When she nodded and dismissed the last group she took over the class. "Well, that was a bit longer than I expected lunch will be starting soon."

 **(Mid AN: Okay, I have a bad time judging how long it takes to present, so can we all just assume that it's lunchtime?)**

"Now, before the end of the day, simply hand me your written copy of your presentation. If there are any changes you'd like to make about the paper, maybe explain something in greater detail that you couldn't before or when you were on the spot, please do so and drop it off at my desk in the staff lounge before dinner tonight.

"Otherwise, you are free to go. I'll be giving your grade on Monday, have a good day and an excellent weekend, you're dismissed."

With that, we grabbed our things and left.

 **.o0o.**

I stretched as I entered the quiet cafeteria when I felt a slap on my back, turning around Chihiro was grinning at me.

"Hey there Makoto, nice presentation! Your group really went all out, huh?"

"Yeah," I said back to the coder, "Toko and I wanted to make it stand out, wanted to have a good first impression for presenting, you know? I'm just glad Asahina-san and Hiro were okay with all that effort we put in."

She gave me a light push with her shoulder, "Nah, your group completely killed it. You're group got full marks, hands down or I riot."

I chuckled, "Your group was fairly creative and is much more complementary to each other's talents, unlike my group where we are sectioned off."

At that moment, Sayaka showed up, "Sectioned off, but completely reasonable and logical reasoning. I don't know any recreation center that has a full, dedicated library, but the planning sounds plausible."

We greeted the singer as we grabbed a seat for lunch before moving over to grab some food.

"So how do you think you did?" I asked Sayaka.

"The answer I want to believe, or the answer that's probably correct?" She retorted.

Chihiro rolled her eyes, "The one you deserve. Come on! You had the hardest part in the group, she's got to cut you some slack, besides, it's not like they are actually doing something like this, it's all hypothetical."

The girl sighed, "I think I got anywhere from a middle-C to a low-B. It wasn't perfect, but it'll do."

We picked up our food and headed to our usual table. "And you?"

The Ultimate Programmer shrugged. "I think I'll be getting a high-B to mid-A. No need to ask 'Koto here, his group landed in the double-A plus to quadruple-A plus range."

I rolled my eyes, "Those aren't real grades."

"Says you! Watch, I'll code a program that'll be able to score those grades."

"And how on earth do you get more than 100 percent?" I challenged.

"Sheer determination!"

We laughed. "Well, we got the rest of the day to ourselves, any plans?" Sayaka questioned.

"Just need to figure out if I need to get anything for my trip home this weekend," I replied.

Chihiro waved her hand that held her spoon, "I would say same... but I'm pretty sure if I walked into my house with three suitcases and a carry-on, my kaa-san would drag tou-san and I on a shopping trip anyway and I'd come home with another two suitcases."

Sayaka and I could only sweatdrop. "Uh... cool?"

"Would be, if I actually wore any of those clothes," she said lazily, "Kaa-san thinks I need more... outdoors clothes, jeans, workout shirts, hats, coats, jackets. Honestly, she thinks _I_ need new clothes? Her style consists of whatever shirt she has on, her lab coat, and black jeans."

Chihiro began to grumble as she ate.

"Well... at least you don't have to deal with three _other_ girls on top of your kaa-san. I just don't see what's wrong with my outfit."

Sayaka deadpan starred at me, "Makoto, if it wasn't for the fact its Friday, so we're in our school uniform, you'd wear that same green hoodie."

"It's a comfortable hoodie!"

Then I felt a buzz. I lifted a finger to pull it out, only to see a text message from my tou-san and from Kirumi.

 **Tou-san:** _Heya sport, I'll be picking you up at 7:30 at the gate, don't be late!_

 **Tou-san:** _Oh, and just bring any homework you have, we still got your clothes and things here, may want to bring a toothbrush though._

 **Kirumi Tojo:** _Greetings Master, if there is anything you desire for your return, I will gladly acquire it._

I sighed, same ol' Kirumi.

 **Makoto (to Tou-san):** _K_.

 **Makoto (to Kirumi Tojo):** _I'll let you know if anything comes to mind... aren't you in class?_

"Sorry 'bout that," I commented before turning to them, "So... got the rest of the day ahead of us, what do you want to do?"

The Ultimate Pop Star thought for a moment, "Well... I have to meet with Ibuki later, so how about we invite some of our other friends if they'd like to hang out?"

Chihiro nodded, "Cool, let's finish up and see if any of our classmates are interested, we can invite our senpais if we run across them later."

I agreed, "Sounds good."

 **.o0O0o.**

 **So, as I said in the beginning, I'd get to start the weekend, but as you can see, character development and completing this mini-story-arc was WAY more important to me.**

 **But next chapter, I promise to at least set up the actual weekend (as in at the least the chapter will end either at the end of the day, with Makoto getting picked up, or Makoto arriving home) so we can further explore the character's of Monaca (She is central to the story, or at least Makoto), Komaru (I really need to get into her part in the story), and Kirumi.**

 **On top of that, I want to add another future character into the mix. I am not sure if it will be a V3/Class 79 student or a Lil' Ultimate. I've been wanting to add the Lil' Ultimates, but I don't have solid reasoning for it yet.**

 **ANYWAYS! Hope you enjoyed, and I'll be back with another one soon (Probably... hopefully... maybe?).**

 _Last Second Request!_

So, I've been wanting to add proper chapter titles, mostly because I have to reread this to remember things, especially for this mini-arc. And considering we are literally only TWO WEEKS into their THREE YEARS... so yeah... I'm going to lose track a lot. I want to know if there's any way you want me to do it? Should they have their own unique names, or should it go by arcs?

Like the first three... four... five(?) chapters would be called something like "Monaca" due to how influential she is at that point. The recent chapters would be "Project Research Lab I-II-III", and any interludes would just be straight "Interlude - *Insert what happens here*".

If they would all be unique, I'd probably reread each chapter and pick out 1-3 key events and try to stylize something out of it. For this chapter, it would be "Finishing the Lab Assignment"

So yeah, unique name or by the arc?


	20. Chapter 19

**NOT A FULL UPDATE PLEASE READ THIS!**

 **Hey, Star here. It's been a while, again, I'm sorry.**

 **Fall semester has been... hectic to say the least.**

 **Issues with taxes, college, needing to find some form of income, classes are HELLISH, and then there's what's going on in my community.**

 **I'll break it down a bit into the four primary reasons for my most recent slow updates, and this incomplete update.**

 **Reason 1. I didn't want to leave you guys in the dark. Again.**

 **Reason 2. My classes include CS 218 (which I dropped last semester) which has been considered one of the "make or break" classes in my major, and BIOL 197/L meaning both lecture and lab for slightly more advanced biology. These, are NOT easy classes and have been a constant worry for me.**

 **Reason 3. Honestly, I need to step back and take a fresh look at this story, because I have 0 plans for the day-to-day stuff, just the major events, and even those are flimsy. I tell my best friend I have new plans for this story for the same event, every time it comes up.**

 **Reason 4. This September, tragedy struck my community and I just broke.** **I didn't have any long-lasting regrets, I felt like there was always a next time. Well... you there doesn't exist a next time, if the person you wanted to be friends with, to get to know, is dead.**

 **Look, I love this story, I do!**

 **But right now, I don't think I can give you guys a chapter that I think is of a quality I'd be glad to give.**

 **So for now, here's roughly** **a quarter to a third of the full chapter.**

 **.o0O0o.**

After lunch, I decided to check out the computer lab with Chihiro while Sayaka went around asking our classmates if they'd like to join us after our senpais finish classes.

"So how's the AI going?" I quizzed.

Chihiro grinned, "In terms of being a truly self-functional and learning AI? Not so great."

She paused for a lengthy amount of time before I decided to add on, "And in other terms?"

She chuckled, "Come on!" She grabbed my hand and started running... well it was more of a brisk pace, to the computer lab.

Once we entered, she hopped into a computer booth and pulled out a flash drive. "Check this out," she said as she opened a few files and then ran a program titled **_Super Awesome AI vIXX._**

What happened was a completely black program popped open.

"Uh... you wanted to show me a black screen?" I questioned.

But instead of responding to me, Chihiro tapped a few keys. _"Hello."_

A green line dashed across the screen and an eerily similar voice to my companion echoed into the classroom.

"Greetings, Creator," the voice replied as the line mimicked one of those audio trackers that bounced with how the audio was played.

I jumped at the sudden voice, "Chihiro... did you-"

"Have it verbally respond using my own voice? Yes, yes I did code that," She reported with pride. "Honestly, I wanted it to work off of voice command, but I decided trial runs to make sure it worked was better.

"After I got the basic text-to-text, conversation, I decided it would be easier to have it speak it than for me to program how to recognize _any_ voice and treat it as input. You know, easier to have a consistent output than a million unique inputs."

"Yeah, I follow... I think." No, I don't.

"No, you don't"

I threw my hands in the air, "What is with you women!" I yelled in mock exasperation, "First Toko tells me I don't understand her perception, now you tell me I can't understand your... code!"

Chihiro slyly grinned as she pointed at me, "Well... can you?"

"Not a clue," I said proudly, crossing my arms and closing my eyes. After a moment I peeked and winked at the programmer before we both burst out laughing.

"Never change who you are, Makoto, it's too much fun," she said chuckling still.

I rolled my eyes but still grinned, "Change? Do you think Ryoko would ever accept someone who wasn't me?"

"Well..."

"Hey!" I said reaching for her keyboard.

She slapped my hands, "No messing with my program, don't want your misfortune to rub off on me."

I huffed, "Oh please, you spend the most time with me, you're _already_ infected."

Chihiro gasped, "You're right! That's why I haven't solved world hunger yet!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Absolutely nothing!" She grinned before shutting the program down.

We smiled and decided to pack things up here, now that she's shown me what her machine can do.

"Well, then Brain, what are we gonna do now?"

"Same thing we do every day."

"Take over the world?" I offered.

Chihiro only blinked, "What? No, find Sayaka and let things roll from there."

Before our conversation could continue, a familiar feeling emerged from my pocket.

"Otonashi-san?" Chihiro asked.

Pulling the phone out, I was greeted by a message.

 **Ryoko:** _Hey, random_ _question, what'd your dream job be? If you could do anything, regardless of pay, salary, hours worked, or whatever, what would it be?_

I looked at Chihiro and lifted my phone, "Mind if I?"

She rolled her eyes and elbowed me, "Go for it Tiger."

I nodded as she quickly left me to my devices.

After a few rings, my girlfriend picked up, but I must have pressed the video call button because her face popped up. "Uh... Hey? You do realize it's almost lunch here... right?" She asked as she sat by a wall.

"You texted first," I said, also leaning onto the computer lab wall, "So... what brought this question on?"

"I said it was a random question!" She defended.

I gave her a look, "Right, miss analytical doing something random in a very predictable day."

My girlfriend pouted, "Yeah... well... it's your fault! I blame you and you're talent. And let me be curious! I have a right as a girl, especially your girl to be curious about these things!"

With a soft chuckle, I decided to humor her question, "I think if I could do anything... a job where I can make others smile would be enough for me."

"What about your talent?" Ryoko asked.

"What about it?" I countered.

"Shouldn't you find a job that works well with your talent?"

I shrugged, "I could... but then I wouldn't be happy. No, I'd much rather have a job where I can make others smile."

"How do you know you would be satisfied with life like that?"

I thought for a moment, I wondered if I could. And then, I remembered the simplest answer. "I made you smile, didn't I?"

She gave a shy, embarrassed smile, "Well..." She covered her lips with her sleeve, "Y-Yeah..."

I smiled back, "If I can make people smile half as much as I make you... I'd never get tired of it."

Her blush came in full force, "I-I..." She coughed, "You're an adorable dork. I've got to go, don't want to miss lunch. I love you."

If possible, my grin widened, "Love you."

With that, we clicked off.

Chihiro looked over and pretended to swoon and tease me with kissing sounds.

I bumped her, "Ha, ha, very funny. So, what now?"

"We could see if Sayaka is done with Mioda-san," The coder considered.

"You do realize you're asking if Sayaka has finished talking with _Mioda-san,_ right?"

Chihiro blinked, "Like I said, we could go around seeing if there are any of our classmates that would like to hang out."

"Where are y'all hangin' out?" A voice questioned from out side.

Turning to the voice, it was Teruteru, "oh, hey Hanamura-senpai, we're not sure," I stated, "I was thinking outside, maybe."

The short chef gave a grin, "Sounds nice, if you'd like to do an end of the week BBQ, I don't mind heading out, been a while since I got the chance to man the grill."

Chihiro smiled, "That'd be great! Do you think anyone else from your class would attend?"

The Ultimate Cook thought for a moment, "Nidai-kun and Akane-chan would _never_ turn down excellent free food. Sonia-chan would be delighted to try 'western cooking,' and probably bring Gundham-kun. Kazuichi-kun would try to impress Sonia-chan there too.

"If you get that Ultimate Soldier girl and Martial Artist involved, Peko-chan might try to see where her strength is, so Fuyuhiko-kun would definitely come.

"Mahiru-chan hasn't gotten many pictures of our classes together, so she and Hiyoko-chan are probably going to come for that if nothing else. Nagito-kun... well he'll probably come...

"Not quite sure about Ibuki-chan, she said she had some plans later."

I cut in on that, "Ah, that's probabky because of plans with out classmate, Sayaka, the Ultimate Singer. Sayaka will probably tell her."

He snapped his fingers, "Ah, yes, Maizono-san, yes that makes sense. Ryota-kun lacks self confidence but if everyone is coming, I'm sure Chiaki-chan will bring him."

Chihiro decided to cut in, "What about Twogami?"

"The Ultimate Imposter?" He chuckled, "Even though he's copying a total ponce, he's got a heart of gold, and a blackhole for a stomach. Trust me, if he even copies someone else, something that never changes, is his desire to protect his friends."

We smiled, seems like the imposter has a fatal flaw, but at least its a good one.

"See you later then?" I asked.

He patted our shoulders, "I'd better head out soon with a cooler of meats and a wagon of other foods. Hamburgers, hotdogs, and corn sound good?"

Chihiro smiled, "Sounds wonderful! Thank you for all your cooking, Hanamura-senpai."

The Ultimate cook chuckled, "Mama raised this boy well, don't sweat it, cooking is my passion. See you in an hour or two."

Chihiro and I split from our senior and started heading up the many, many, nonsensical flights of stairs.

On our way to the third floor, we passed by Celestia and Kyoko, who were holding a brief conversation.

"Are you certain, Kyoko-san? It could prove to be entertaining."

"I am, Ludenberg-san. I shall speak with you later."

Chihiro and I looked at each other, before the Programmer cleared her throat. This, of course, garnered the attention of our two female classmates.

"Oh, hello there, Fujisaki-san, Naegi-san," Kyoko stated cordially.

We nodded, "Hello, we were on our way to see Sayaka, she's with the Ultimate Musician at the moment, in the music room," Chihiro explained.

Celestia nodded, "Ah, apologies for standing in your way."

I shook my hands, "Oh, no, please it's fine. Actually, the three of us were planning on finding you and our other classmates and invite them to a bit of an outing. Hanamura-senpai offered to cook a barbecue outside in an hour or two.

"He'll be asking his classmates, or at least informing them of our plan as well."

Celestia thought, "I suppose I could spare a moment, what say you and I have a bit of a rematch, Naegi-san?"

Shrugging, I agreed, "Sure, do you have any idea for we can do?"

She shook her head, but gestured to the game room, "I'll find something, if nothing else perhaps chess and checkers, if only to pass time."

Kyoko looked at us oddly, "Another outing? A lunch with our upperclassmen. We've had a tour, an afternoon to ourselves on the track field, and another at the indoor pool. And it's only the end of our second week here.

"Yet you wish to spend _another_ afternoon together?"

This time it was Chihiro and Celestia that shared a look, "It's never a _bad_ idea to wish to spend time with friends, Kyoko-san."

"That, and we're going to be classmates for the next three years, two of them will be with the class 77, I don't see the harm in spending time with friends," Chihiro reasoned.

The detective sighed, "I suppose so." She then turned to face me and Chihiro, "Very well, I'll attend."

"Great!" I said, "We'll see you in an hour or so."

We then walked past the two and onto the third floor. As we walked around, Hifumi was stepping out of the art room.

"Hey there, Yamada-san," I greeted.

The rotund boy blinked, "Ah, if it isn't Sir Naegi-san, to what do I owe the pleasure of thine presence?"

"... were you writing a medieval setting fantasy story?" I asked.

"... Nooo..." He drew out before coughing into his fist, "W-uh, was there something you needed?"

We repeated the information we gave to the girls earlier, and he really stopped listening after being told the Ultimate chef was cooking.

We bid him farewell and told him if he sees anyone from out class, or if he is familiar with class 77, to inform them of our little get together.

 **.o0O0o.**

 **PLEASE READ THE AN AT THE TOP IF YOU HAVE NOT! THIS IS NOT THE FULL CHAPTER!** **Thank you for understanding, and I promise I will update this as soon as I can, when I'm ready.** **As it is right now, I am by no means in the right frame of mind to even attempt to write this story.** **This is my absolute favorite thing I have ever written, it's meant to be something between realistic and uplifting, more on the happy side, but there will be bumps, but as I currently am, I can't write this to a good enough standard.**


End file.
